Limit Lovers
by Illuminet
Summary: AU.The wanderer, Tsukune, has been trying to escape his destiny by traveling through the different Youkai worlds. Believing he is forever alone, meeting several women by chance over the course of time may end up changing his perceptions.
1. 1 Limited And Vampire Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 1: Limited And Vampire Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-The Dimensional Gateway to the Territory of Vampire-Castle of The Dark Lord Akashiya-

\R+V/

"To think...there is someone who is so perfectly capable of taking down the mighty S-Class Youkai...the Vampire. One who can drain blood by the mere use of any part of his body besides his teeth. Can there really be someone so legendary? What kind of Youkai could he be?" The Vampires, the mightiest of Youkai as proclaimed and proven through countless centuries, discussed their dilemma. A wanderer had come to their lands.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. No one knows what his exact description is, but the fact remains...Youkai all around the world are being hunted by him and his blade. Your half brother was already gravely injured by the man. He has given the best description yet known, and we had an artist depict an image based off his account." A lesser Vampire handed the picture to the front of the ornamental table to the eldest Vampire of the council, known mostly as The Dark Lord, renowned for being one of the few Vampires to exceed all known limits of S Class Youkai. He twirled a lock of silver hair in one finger as he took the picture to examine it. The Dark Lord was a tall and domineering figure, tall stature hidden under black clothing and a large black mantle. His crimson red eyes peered at the picture now in his grasp. It showed a youthful looking man dressed in green kimono jacket and a pair of black hakama. His brown hair was spiked every which way and his eyes were of different colors. The right was a light brown, about the same color as his hair, while his left was dark red, like the color of blood. In his left hand he wielded a sheathed weapon of incredible length, a nodachi of sort. The sheath was red while the hilt of the blade was black with a golden pommel that had some sort of blue gem in the center.

"Hmm...he looks very normal for the most part. A very average looking person to be sure...but he has heterochromia, so his eyes would give him away. And...what is that on back of his hands? Gauntlets?" The Dark Lord spoke to his brethren. Each took a look at the twin discs of metal attacked to the back of the man's hands, that contained red metal plating within.

"We were unsure, but that could also give him away, provided they are not removed." One suggested.

"That is true...in any case, I want my two youngest who still live at the castle to not be let out of sight." The Dark Lord spoke, leaning heavily in his seat.

" Lady Moka and Lady Kokoa...ah, they are not currently here. Lady Kokoa may be out in the town, but Lady Moka...she tends to spend her time out in the fields...! But...! Tsukune the Blood-Edge may not be too far since he did attack your majesty's brother!" The room became a ruckus of harsh whispering.

"Damn...find my third child. With the Rosario about her neck chained to her choker...she will be of no match for that man. And on that note, you must find out for sure what kind of Youkai this Tsukune the Blood-Edge is"

/R+V\

-Territory of Vampire-The Violet Fields-

\R+V/

It was a balmy day, a lovely day for Lady Moka Akashiya. She was a beautiful woman, dressed in one the bell shaped gowns of black which had much embroidery along it's surface, along with lace. Her body was shapely, an alluring sight for any male to behold. Between the top of her bosom lay a silver rosario with a crimson jewel at it's center reminiscent of an eye. It connected to her black choker by a silver chain. Her pink hair swayed behind her as it trailed in motion to the wind's movement. Emerald green eyes looked out at the vast blue of the cloudless sky. She had wandered quite far from home, but didn't mind. She was plenty strong even with such a powerful seal being placed on her to limit her extraordinary powers. It had been her father's decision after she nearly killed her younger sister in one of their games of strength. She didn't mind too much now that she was accustomed to it. She took in the nature surrounding her, always at ease here after battling with her sister over anything these days.

"Something...smells really good." She commented to herself. This was the smell of Human blood, still warm, beating within the recesses of a live body. It was definitely of top quality if her nose told her so, and she followed into a bit thicker parts of the outskirts of the woods.

"...have to do it...pull the reigns on the hunger..." A voice said. It caught Moka by surprise and she stiffened. It was definitely a male's voice.

"...too late to fix...what a big, big mistake..." The voice continued, sounding strained and painful. Eerie.

"...no...everyone's just a stain on the walls...NO!!!" The scream was blood curdling, and Moka grasped her hands to her heart, trying to slow the pace of it. The rustling in the trees increased and she realized someone was coming. She used some of her power to blend into the shadow of the trees to escape detection. She saw the person who's blood she could smell as he entered the small clearing. She had to admit he was pretty handsome to her eyes. He looked somewhat pale and shaken. She realized it must have been him saying those things that her amazing hearing picked up. He must have woken from a nightmare. His back was to her now, and his form visibly stiffened. He untied the long sword that was tied to his back, but did not unsheath it, and grasped his small travel bag closer to him as if expecting a thief.

"Who's there? I know your here. Come out." He spoke seriously, eyes darting about.

"Your scent...is so Human. Such a pleasing scent." Moka couldn't help but say. The delicious smell was on the verge of making her salivate. He turned to see her come from the shadows.

"A Vampire...you will attack me too?" His grip tightened further on his weapon. He marveled at her beauty but iron will kept him from desiring her company.

"Too? You've been attacked by someone? That's not good. Do you need help, medical assistance?" Her brows knitted in concern. It brought an expression of confusion to his features.

"I want no quarrel with a Vampire...but you damned blood suckers would have me against my will. Can't a wanderer wander without any kind of interference?" He spoke with a tone of distrust, his face a scowl.

"I...I...I cannot speak for others of my kind but I'd rather be diplomatic over being violent, though it is true that I would like to suck your blood as per my nature. Would you let me, please? I've never really had the chance to do so ever." She spared him her biggest puppy dog face. He almost fell for it's allure.

"Keep away." He managed to say with some authority. He might not mind in other circumstances, but knew her drinking of his blood would not be a favor to her. No, not with the burden he carried.

"I...see. Understood. I'll be off then." She looked a bit crestfallen but understood his reluctance. And she was too gentle in nature to fight him for it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this wanderer seemed to cause her blood to boil. No Human ever had, hence she never took a drop of live blood from a live Human.

"Wait..! I have a question that you may be able to answer." He stopped her before she could run off.

"Yes?" She turned to him, a welcoming smile on her face. Perhaps he reevaluated his thoughts upon seeing that she meant no real harm.

"Tell me...is there a Sheol Gate here?" His stance loosened slightly, feeling no such malice in the Vampire that she might ambush him. She gave it a thought for a moment, tapping her index finger to her chin and averting her gaze to think about it as hard as she could.

"Sheol Gate? I've...well, I can't say I know what your talking about. There is a place I've heard about from my father once though, but it is simply referred to as The Chained Gate." She didn't think it would be the one he was searching for. He crossed his arms in thought.

"Hmm...the Chained Gate. Perhaps it was given a different name. Oh well, guess it's best to avoid it all the same." He muttered low to himself, but her impressive hearing picked it up.

"You wish to avoid it? That's good. The Chained Gate lies deep within my father's castle. No one is allowed to go there anyway." She hadn't meant to say anything but blurted it out after being ecstatic that he wasn't someone trying to find it. The man's eyes widened considerably and she was able to confirm that his eyes were of different colors as she had initially thought. An odd but cute combination to her.

"You...ah, I forgot. As a Vampire it should not be a surprise you heard me when I was talking to myself." Since Youkai could take Human form, he sometimes forgot when he was dealing with them in his travels. The pink haired woman somehow made him let his guard down more than he wanted to admit to himself. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment that he had somehow been taken in with the kind aura she gave off. Somehow she made him feel very comfortable in her presence and they had only just met.

"Anyway, it's reassuring...not all Youkai are so distrustful of..." He caught himself, realizing his blunder. He was Human. A Human wandering in the territories of the Youkai in his attempt to avoid the Sheol Gates in the Human realm. So far he had not known of any here, and the Vampire assured him that there was not, but he had his doubts. Not off her words, but because of his nightmares that spawned from being somewhere in the presence of a Sheol Gate. He had hoped that perhaps it would not be the case but rather just a coincidence. Before she could say anymore about what he meant, he waved his hands dismissively and tried to change the conversation to other directions, or just leave without leaving a bad impression. His personal image never really bothered him until he met this girl, and it disturbed him slightly.

"Ah, look at the time...guess I'll be on my way." He decided it best just to leave. His burden could not be left unattended. He could never love someone as much as he wanted to. It just could not be, plus she was a Youkai, and if she found out he was Human he was sure she would be an enemy. He turned and left, only to have her halt him by grabbing a hold of his wide sleeve.

"Wait! Where are you going? I've hardly met any travelers through our territory. Can't we talk some more?" She pleaded. He was so handsome to her, and she could not get his scent off her mind. She wanted to know more about this mysterious man

"I cannot. Some other time will have to do. Besides, we just met. Someone as beautiful as you need no one like me to converse with." He allowed himself to be callous. With him not being able to see her face made him feel less guiltily about it, but he could feel her aura of sadness. She did have a slight blush grace her cheeks from his compliment, though.

"I...I understand. Can you promise me that you will come by again though? And...can...can you tell me your name?" She said softly. He turned around, wishing he hadn't, since she almost had him in her spell and she wasn't even trying. She just looked so adorable with a flushed face and averted gaze, a fang biting at her lower lip. He sighed.

"My name? I am...Aono." He said after giving some brief thought. Some knew him by another name, and he didn't want her to be afraid of him. Giving her his last name was good enough.

"Aono? Well, it's nice to meet you Aono. My name is..." Before she could say anything, a few voices yelled out to her.

"LADY MOKA!!!" Vampires descended from the sky through the tree branches to surround the two. There were four of them in all.

"Those eyes...one brown and one red. Heh...so it's you...Tsukune the Blood-Edge." One said, drawing a rapier. Tsukune's form stiffened. He was an idiot to let his guard down so carelessly.

"Crap..." He muttered. Luckily they were still young in Vampire terms and had not obtained full access to their great powers.

"It's a good thing we found you in time, Lady Moka. Tsukune the Blood-Edge did not harm you." Another defended Moka from the front, drawing a scimitar.

"Eh...? Tsukune...the Blood-Edge?" Moka was confused by this. She had heard only vague things about the said Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Many varying descriptions existed about the figure who was gaining much attention for his immense strength. Many tall tale descriptions surrounded the man. Some said that he was a hulking man of nearly seven foot, built like an Ogre. Others said he was a sickly man with diseased flesh and a drainer of blood to keep himself alive. Others said that he was actually a girl in disguise. Regardless, calamity seemed to follow where ever he was bound, and he always had a Human appearance, so no one knew what kind of Youkai he was.

"Leave, Vampires. I am a simple traveler. I come to do you and your kind no harm, but I will defend myself if need be. Just let me go, I only wish to travel the border to another Gateway." He spoke lowly, eyes narrowed, left hand clenching tighter around the sheath of his nodachi.

"A lier through and through. You attacked the castle of our Dark Lord's brother, and you will do the same here. The Akashiyas will not let such a crime go unpunished." The third one spoke, brandishing a pike axe.

"I did not attack that Vampire. It's the other way around. He attacked me and I defended myself. Please...lower your weapons, so that I do not have to harm any of you in my defense." He could already tell that it was no use.

"Enough of your lies. Tsukune the Blood-Edge, your death is now." The last one said, grasping a battle hammer. Tsukune scowled. He had no choice it seemed. He lifted his empty hand and put it up in what looked like prayer.

"I warned you. I tried to be civil, but it's for nothing. Don't blame me for what happens next."

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Vampire Side B


	2. 1 Limited And Vampire Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 1: Limited And Vampire Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-The Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Vampire-The Violet Fields-

\R+V/

"Stop this, all of you! He has done me no harm and was not going to do so in the first place." Moka interjected. The Vampires would not back down, as much as they wanted to.

"We cannot Lady Moka. We were to bring you back home and capture Tsukune the Blood-Edge if he appeared. We can do both, and so we shall." One of them claimed. They attacked first, and Tsukune allowed it. He waited for the first to come, the one with the rapier. The Vampire attacked with a quick successions of thrusts that Tsukune evaded with general ease. Before the last thrust, Tsukune brought up his empty hand and erecting a small circular barrier with a kanji symbol in it. Once the tip of the rapier touched it, the barrier exploded with the kanji symbol temporarily disabling the vampire enough for Tsukune to swipe at his head with his metal sheath and knocking him into a tree. The second one came, swinging across the body with his scimitar. Tsukune crouched under the blow and spun on his heel so his back was facing his opponent and sweeping his legs out from under him in a fluid motion as he switched hands to send the sheath end painfully into the airborne Vampire's chest. He pushed his left hand against the pommel to add power into the awkward looking but effective thrust. The Vampire smacked the back of his head into a low tree branch.

"Get out of here if you know what's good for you." Tsukune said as he stood up, seeing the other two having lost some of their bearings from seeing him take down the first two quite easily. The regained it though, and rushed him at the same time. The one with the pike axe came with an overhead swing, and Tsukune brought his sheathed nodachi up to guard, grunting from the force behind the swing, he already caught the other vampire with the battle hammer swinging horizontally and was only a few inches from striking his rib cage. Tsukune spun his weapon to hook with the pike axe and make it meet with the battle hammer. Another kanji barrier was made at the same time, paralyzing both. He flipped over their heads, dragging his nodachi behind to catch them both in the throats as he kicked into their backs. The two were sent flipping through the air and into other trees. Tsukune landed on his feet gracefully.

"Is it true? Your really Tsukune the Blood-Edge?" Moka asked him, having not been afraid of the fight in the slightest. She was more sad that he would not be honest with her, granted, they only just met. But she was interested in him, so she was disappointed all the same.

"I...yes. You hadn't asked for my full name so...I only gave my last name instead. Youkai titled me as the Blood-Edge, but it is not what I want. My name Tsukune Aono." He told her, feeling a bit ashamed even having felt that she really didn't mean him any harm.

"And you...it seems your of quite high standings status wise. Your a member of the Akashiya Clan of Vampires, right?" He had heard the name from his fight with a strong Vampire he met earlier in his wanderings, though hadn't known the connection until the pieces were put together from the words of the Vampires he just defeated. He saw her nod at this, furthering his confirmation.

"Um...yes actually. My father is the Dark Lord after all. I guess it kind of makes me and my sister Princesses sort of. Funny, I never really thought too much about it before. Honestly though, your too cute for being the fabled Blood-Edge. I always though he might be some kind of Ogre or something. But he turns out to be about my age by the looks of things." She smiled prettily, and he was surprised at how easily she accepted that he was Tsukune the Blood-Edge.

"I...well. uh...that's nice of you to say, Lady Moka..." He wasn't really sure what else to say in his chagrin.

"Ah, you can just call me Moka. Formal titles can be so stifling." She chuckled at his reddening face.

"Yeah...uh, you can just call me Tsukune if you want. Tsukune the Blood-Edge is too long." He tied his sword to his back again, not feeling anymore danger otherwise.

"Oh, dear...Tsukune, we should go talk to my father. I can tell your not a bad person, and I would hate to have my father against you, since he is so persistent and can be rude to other Youkai outside of Vampires.. Please, can you come with me back home to discuss this whole business with the attack against my uncle was all a big misunderstanding?" She gave him the full blown puppy dog look, and he once again tried to resist, but it was no use. So many years of loneliness made him long for some form of companionship. He lowered his gaze to not meet with her eyes, only able to go bust level though. He saw the way the rosario just stayed nestled there between her breasts. It was hard to swallow the lump in his throat. She noticed him looking down, and by some miracle he was able to come with an excuse and not seem like a complete pervert to her.

"Uh...that rosario...it's lovely." He was able to get the words out.

"Eh? Oh this? My father made it and gave it to me. It seals my full Vampiric nature. Hey! Wait a moment...your trying to change the subject and leave again aren't you?!" She glared at him, but he was glad she didn't realize he had been looking at her figure up and down since first laying eyes on her. She brought up an interesting point though.

"Seals? Then...that is not your true form?"

"Well...to be honest, my powers have increased to near unimaginable levels during my childhood. I went berserk once, and so had to be restrained and given this rosario to seal my full power. Since I've had it for a while, it's pull is too great...I can't remove it myself any longer, nor can any of my family." She hadn't really thought much about her rosario until now. Unfortunately, the metal cross had been the wedge that made her and her younger sister no longer close, and Kokoa seemed to despise her for reasons she would not say.

"I guess...you and me are kind of in the same boat." Tsukune said softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked questioning to him. He held up his hands and showed her the backs where the large circular discs attached to. She hadn't really paid them much mind when the two first met.

"Your limiter is that rosario. My limiter is...well I'm not even sure what they are, but they suppress my power as well." He said, allowing her to touch them. She could not remove them.

"Wow! Hey, that reminds me...what kind of Youkai are you, Tsukune?" She asked, seeing him pale.

"I...I don't know, Moka-san. I've had these with me for as long as I remember...I don't know...what kind of Youkai I might be. I'm Human for the most part, born and raised." It wasn't a complete lie, as he himself was no monster, but what he carried was a terrible curse. Something he tried to escape. He needed to change the subject again.

"Anyway...you have a point, Moka-san. Let's get these guys and bring them with us. I'll explain the misunderstanding with your father." It was all he could come up with. He had been so engrossed with her that he had forgotten to steer clear of the castle and the so called Chained Gate.

/R+V\

-The Dimensional Gateway to the Territory of Vampire-Castle of The Dark Lord Akashiya-

\R+V/

On the way through the town and up to the castle, Tsukune had been given some unsavory looks from the male populace, and even a few glares from some females as well. Most of the Knights and other guards were ordered to step aside and allow them passage whispering about Tsukune the Blood-Edge. He had offered to carry all four of the unconscious Vampires, but Moka insisted on taking two so he got the other two. She was very strong and carried them easily, as he knew she would be able to but forgot sometimes she was a Vampire.

"Moka! You've brought Tsukune the Blood-Edge here by yourself? Impossible." Her sister, Kokoa, barred the way to the throne room where their father was currently at. She was quite a bit different from her sister. Where Moka was kind and gentle, Kokoa was more moody and gruff. She was a good couple of heads shorter too, not having developed completely into a woman, but she was pretty to be sure. Fiery orange hair was tied up in pigtails. Her eyes were a darker green. She dressed in a similar dress though it was more a dark blue that full black. On her shoulder rested a bat with his wings folded about him sort of like a mantle.

"Kokoa-chan, please step aside. Tsukune the Blood-Edge is no threat to us and father needs to be informed." Moka looked as serious as she could at her sister. The younger Vampire snorted in disgust.

"Shut up! I refuse to believe such a weakling could take on Tsukune the Blood-Edge. He's probably got you under some spell and that's why your leading him here. I've already seen through this rouse, unluckily for you...Tsukune the Blood-Edge." She glared at the said man darkly. He held her gaze.

"Your sister is telling the truth! Please let me speak to Lord Akashiya." He spoke firmly, depositing the bodies to the ground gently and walking towards Kokoa. She gritted her teeth and snarled at him.

"Don't you dare imply that she is my sister. My real sister is dead because she took that damned rosario in hand. She is not even worthy enough to be considered even a shell of my true sister." She spat vehemently. Tsukune had been taken aback. Kokoa held such contempt for her own sister. She grabbed hold of the bat on her shoulder.

"I'll protect father and stop this foolish intrusion. Kou-chan, let's go!" The bat transformed into a giant mallet with spikes at the ends. Tsukune cursed under his breath, untying his nodachi.

"Kokoa...stop this now." A voice said from all sides. The wide doors opened to the throne room.

"Father..." Moka and Kokoa said at the same time. Tsukune took the momentary surprise to go on right ahead of Kokoa and make his way up the long chamber right to the throne where Lord Akashiya was, twirling a lock of hair.

"So you are Lord Akashiya. You already know who I am, correct?" Tsukune bowed low to the Dark Lord. The Vampire King stood up.

"You presume much. It's made things too easy, Tsukune the Blood-Edge." With those words, Tsukune was thrust through the air by an unknown force, smashing into the walls roughly.

"Father! Stop this! He means us no harm." Moka spoke out, standing protectively in front of Tsukune's fallen form.

"Don't interfere, Moka. This isn't a matter about doing us harm or not. It is about the pride of being the strongest of the Youkai, the Vampire!" With a wave of his hand, Moka was sent flying into another wall. Her speed was dropped sharply so that she was simply pinned to the wall by her father's power.

"Father, no!" Her words were not heard. Tsukune got up, only to be blown away again. He dug his weapon into the marble ground and creating rift as he slowed down. He was now shakily on his feet.

"Show me, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Show me the power that stopped my brother." The Dark Lord appeared in front of him, backhanding the young man, or would have had Tsukune not evaded to the side. Tsukune slid low, his nodachi right behind him before he reared it up, performing a hilt jab uppercut to the Dark Lord's chin. The ground shook from the impact. The Dark Lord should have been sent up to the high ceiling, but he was unmoved like a mountain. The pommel of the nodachi pushed at his chin, but it felt more like an annoying swat from a fly. Still, the Dark Lord was impressed.

"Interesting. You may have actually bruised me." He grabbed the front of Tsukune's shirt, head butting the man all the way across the room. Tsukune got up, coughing blood. The Dark Lord was in front of him again.

"Your making it hard not to hold back, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune grunted out, spitting out more blood. The Vampire King smirked at the attitude the young man showed.

"Tough lad, I'll give you that much. How long can you last though?" He was about to grab hold of Tsukune again, but he erected a kanji barrier that incapacitated the elder Vampire momentarily. Tsukune swung his weapon horizontally with enough force to break the arm of an ordinary man or monster. The Dark Lord took the strike like he had the first and was unmoved. He grabbed hold of the Tsukune and turned around, throwing him one handed. Tsukune struck the ground like a skipping pebble across the water, accept explosions of marble granite flew into the air instead. Somehow he ended up veering into Moka's direction, just shy of barreling into her. He gasped out, clothing a mess and blood seeping out from several wounds.

"Heh...your old man's tough...Moka-san." He chucked brokenly, wobbly getting to his feet.

"Tsukune. Don't hold back! This is your life on the line." She said, worriedly. He nodded. He hadn't meant to, trying to rest his arm against the wall, but somehow ended up holding on to her rosario that dangled between her breasts.

"Tsu...Tsukune...my.." Vampire girl was beet red, and Tsukune realized why in his daze.

"Oh shi..." He removed his hand from the tender flesh as if he had just been burned, not realizing that the rosario was no longer there until he looked at his hand.

"The...rosario? That means..." Tsukune was sent toppling off his feet by the force of demonic aura that invaded the Vampire King's chamber.

"Impossible....he was able to remove it?" The Dark Lord watched along with everyone else as Moka's form altered slightly. She got a bit taller, her figure more well endowed, her face more serious. The luscious pink hair turned luminous silver. She opened her eyes, revealing glowing red orbs that were more akin to a beast than a person. Her aura dispersed, leaving everything tinted feint red.

"So...now I meet you myself, Tsukune the Blood-Edge." This Moka's voice was deeper, having a more sultry tone though she wasn't even trying to make it seem that way.

"Yourself...? You...are not the same Moka, are you...? A manifestation of your Vampiric power?" He pondered aloud. This silver haired Moka flexed her muscles experimently.

"This is my true self. The other Moka was born from having the rosario placed on me. Anyway, I'm pretty interested myself. Show your true power, Tsukune the Blood-Edge."

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Vampire Side C


	3. 1 Limited And Vampire Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 1: Limited And Vampire Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Vampire-The Castle of the Dark Lord Akashiya-

\R+V/

Tsukune had been transfixed with her beauty before, but her true form was also amazingly beautiful. He had to collect his thoughts and get himself back to his feet painfully. He did not want the same thing to happen that occurred when fending off the Dark Lord's brother. But this situation somehow escalated from bad to worst.

"Sheesh...you are your father's daughter." Tsukune said offhandedly. Before Moka could say anything, Kokoa had glomped her.

"Big Sister!! You've finally returned to me!" The younger Vampire was completely starry eyed in her joy. Moka tried to wiggle her way free of her strong grip, but when she couldn't she had to resort to kneeing Kokoa all the way through the wall. While this happened, the Dark Lord's surprise had subsided and he decided to continue the fight with Tsukune. The young man hardly had time to react and guarded with his weapon as a powerful fist sent him skidding across the floor, nearly tearing his tabi to shreds.

"Enough! Tsukune the Blood-Edge, your fight is with me not my daughter." The Dark Lord claimed as he walked steadily to Tsukune's location. The man knew that he was out of options. He may end up having to fight two of the tops of the S-Class Youkai.

"Damn you..." Tsukune growled lowly. He placed his right hand on the hilt of his nodachi. His face showed disappointment and a little bit of fear for some unknown reason. His speed had picked up, now in front of the Dark Lord. He was about to draw the nodachi fluidly from the sheath where a strange dark blackish red energy gathered, but halted.

"NO!!" He had canceled out the flow of mysterious dark aura surrounding his weapon, twisting to smash his sheath into the side of the Dark Lord's head. He kicked off the Dark Lord's chest to put some distance. His breathing was heavy.

'No...this feeling...how could I let my guard down so utterly and completely? I'm losing myself...the limiters can't suppress it...the Chained Gate she mentioned earlier...! It couldn't be...a Sheol Gate!" His body spasmed a bit, as he felt his control slipping. He regained it barely. But the timing had been horrible. The Dark Lord was pissed.

"You...that power...are you trying to say that I'm not worthy of witnessing the power of Tsukune the Blood-Edge? You cur!" The Dark Lord growled. He was over Tsukune's head, planting his feet into Tsukune's face with enough force to cause a cave in of the ground underneath Tsukune. The young man fell into the chasm while the Dark Lord stayed afloat.

"Tsukune...why?" Moka was just as confused. There was a great power that emanated from Tsukune when he was about to unleash that black energy on her father, yet he held it back in the end.

"I'm not going to let this stand, Tsukune the Blood-Edge..." Her infuriated father flew down into the chasm. Moka decided to follow. Kokoa saw her jump down just as she made her way back to the throne room.

"Big Sister, wait!!"

/R+V\

-Territory of Vampire-The Chained Gate(Sheol Gate?)-

\R+V/

"No...no..." Tsukune's eyes were wide with fright, his skin pale. On the steel platform he lay against he could see the gate underneath. His eyes widened further upon witnessing the chains snap, their magic being undone by the might of the gate.

"...it's coming...the hunger...pull in the reigns..."

"TSUKUNE THE BLOOD-EDGE!!!" The Dark Lord descended like a bat out of hell, but Tsukune's fears were put to other things. The Vampire King might as well be as harmless a kitty to him. The Dark Lord touched down on the bridge, dust uplifting from having not been walked on. Tsukune stood up shakily. His nodachi was pinned into the steel.

"...run...run...or nothing will remain..."He spoke, in a trance.

"Father." Moka was behind him, Kokoa trailing not far behind. The Dark Lord turned his attention to the Chained Gate.

"It's...opening? Why?" The tentacle like casing of the gate began to fall away. A Large blue crystal was being pushed free from it, casting light into the old catacombs. It was held by a spiked container. It seemed to have a keyhole at it's center of great proportions. A mass of liquid that was blackish red seemed to reside within.

"GAH...!! The...blue blood...the beast...it calls...it beckons....YAH!!" Tsukune held his head as his body began to spasm erratically.

"Get it out!! GET IT OUT!! The power...AZURE!!" He knelt to the floor, banging his head against the steel repeatedly as he continued to writhe.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge..." The Dark Lord could not tell what was going on, but knew that somehow the forbidden gate's undoing was because of the young man. Finally the young man seemed to calm, his heavy breathing subsiding. He lifted his head to face the Dark Lord. His red eye shifted about like a feral animal. His other eye remained closed. His forehead was marred with his own blood. The black and red energy seemed to run along different parts of his skin, creating jagged lines across his body, mostly appearing prominently on his left side. His hair spiked out further, turning dull silver. The Limiters on his hands changed from red to black.

"A..vampire...? You...?" The Dark Lord could not be sure. The demonic aura was not present A slight rattling came from the blue crystal, and he saw the dark mass as it took a slight distorted shape, looking like the head of a wolf. It's one eye of crimson kept it's gaze on Tsukune.

'...Black Beast...the power..of Azure...I can't stop...' His conscious was fleeing, his intelligence giving way to instinct. He held onto his left wrist, as if trying to keep it from raising.

'...it's too late to fix...what a big, big mistake...' The words kept echoing in his head. Azure's words. The limiters fell away as his hands were held high obscuring the view of his bowed head. Arms lowered, the energy coursing from his left hand up to his brain. He roared like a wild beast, the head within the crystal roaring with him, but it could not be heard. The black shroud dispersed from his shoulders like wings, before falling around him again. He pulled the sheathed nodachi free from the bridge, holding it loosely. He rushed at the Dark Lord with abandon, spinning around to send his foot into the Vampire's stomach. The Dark Lord's lungs caved in from the strike, reeling back. Tsukune didn't stop, rushing forward to send his hilt sailing into the Dark Lord's cheek. His right hand was reeled back behind him with a dose of dark energy that formed into the jagged and distorted wolf like head much like the one in the crystal, before he sent it careening into the Vampire King's face to send him off his feet. The wolf bit into the Dark Lord's flesh, his blood becoming sparks of crimson light. He watched as the crimson light collected at Tsukune's forehead, repairing his injured face.

"So that is the the secret to your power...? Tsukune the Blood-Edge...able to steal blood and repair wounds with any part of the body as my brother said...something like that would make a perfect enemy for Vampires, who require blood to sustain our health and full strength. What...are you?" The Dark Lord had not been floored in a long time. He could feel his energy being lessened since some of his blood had just been sapped out of him

"Converting blood into complete energy?" Moka looked questioning at the now silver haired wanderer. Tsukune's breathing became labored, his left eye opening slightly.

"...Sheol Gate...get away...limiter..." His speech was strained. The Black Beast in the crystal writhed in fury and pain. Moka realized what it was he was implying. Somehow the young man was able to hold on to some form of sanity. He growled in annoyance, rushing again to the downed Dark Lord, sweeping his sheathed weapon upward to clock the Vampire King in the chin. He switched his weapon into a standard grip as his right hand held onto the hilt, smashing the Dark Lord into the ground as black and red jagged energy trailed the sword's length. It slammed into the Vampire King's chest, drawing blood into crimson sparks that flew into Tsukune's chest, where his clothing was stained with blood, most likely healing that wound too.

"Damn!" The Dark Lord growled. His energy was leaving him as his blood was being drained. Through an open palm strike to a sword that hadn't even left it's sheath alone, Tsukune was getting the upper hand. He was able to match their speeds and even surpassed. The Dark Lord got to his feet slowly. Tsukune met him half way there, dragging his sheath against the ground. The sparks were devoured by the dark energy being gathered. Seeing the distraction as her opportunity, Moka took her chance. She was at his unprotected side in an instant, her knee in his chest. As Tsukune stumbled, so did the contained monster.

"Know..." She brought her other leg down on his shoulder, lowering his stance.

"Your..." She used him as leverage to spin through the air, kicking him mightily with enough force to his chin to send him rocketing all the way back up.

"Place!" The ground started to rumble. The Black Beast clawed at the crystal but could not dent it, and it roared but the sound could not be heard from outside the crystal. The lights faded as it was being lowered into the cocoon again, the Gate closing.

"Big Sister is amazing!!" Kokoa swooned. Their father got to his feet.

"I think it is starting to make sense. There is a connection between the two. Tsukune the Blood-Edge and Azure." His voice was somber by what he witnessed.

"Azure? He mentioned that. But what is it, father?" Moka looked at him questioningly.

"The Black Beast. That which all Youkai spawned from at the beginning of the world. It would not be farfetched if his power was superior to our own in some way. That man can drain blood without the use of his teeth after all." He begins to hover.

"Wait, father. Tell me more." Moka pleaded.

"I cannot. Even I know little. What I do know is that it's strength was such that several dimensional prisons had to be made to contain parts of it's body. They were called Sheol Gates that contained each. I never knew that the Chained Gate was one of them. That must have been a part of Azure contained within, manifested from the dimensional prison that holds it."

/R+V\

-Territory of Vampire-The Castle of the Dark Lord Akashiya-

\R+V/

'...the hunger...it consumes all...life and death...nothing else remains...' He woke with a start, finding himself in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed. He sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight filtering in from the window. His body felt sore all over.

"Where...am I?" He rubbed at his chin, feeling like it had been dislocated.

"Tsukune?" He fell out of the bed, not even realizing in his grogginess that pink haired Moka with rosario on chain had been sitting by his bed.

"Moka...? that's right...your rosario. I took it off didn't I? Then you had silver hair..." He could hardly remember the battle, Moka's father having given him a decent beating, though he hadn't wanted to fight the elder Akashiya at all.

"I don't really remember much after you removed my rosario, Tsukune. Father had to relay some of the information. He said that you won, though. My inner self was the only reason why he survived. Apparently she's grown a lot, from what my sister said." Moka said. She felt a little bit better that Kokoa didn't seem so full of hate for her anymore, maybe having seen inner Moka being the reason for her slightly less dour mood with outer Moka.

"I'll say...uh, I mean...anyway, did fighting your father make him decide to stay off my back?" He hoped she wouldn't catch his blunder about his comment of the inner Moka. He himself didn't remember much after falling through the floor. But he did remember one of the heads of Azure watched from the Sheol Gate. It was something that could never escape him as long as he was in the presence of one of the Sheol Gates. That and the beckoning of the beast to satisfy it's great hunger for the world echoing in his head.

"Well, it seems so. He told me that he will allow you passage through, but to not come back. Why I don't know, and he will not say, but he seems eager to never see you again. I was barely able to talk him into letting you recuperate." She was left in the dark about the Black Beast, and her father forbade Kokoa from telling her anything either. Tsukune had long realized that and was glad that she still didn't know.

"Moka-san, sorry, but could you help me out of bed? My body is shaking just trying to get up."

/R+V\

-Territory of Vampire-Graveyard Passage to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

Tsukune stayed for only a short week. Being by the Sheol Gate made his dreams all nightmares, and he hated it. Moka could never figure out why he seemed so distressed. He got to know her fairly well, and had wished circumstances could be different, or that he could just escape the blue blood of the beast. Such was not the case, though, and he doubted it ever would. He now stood by the Dimensional Gateway that would lead him to another territory.

"Tsukune...do you have to go?" Moka was the only one to see him off. It was one more than he was ever used to anyway. He'd go through territories as he pleased in most cases. Never was there a pretty girl to make him feel he was making the worse decision in the world. But it was for the best course of action. As long as her family lived over the Sheol Gate, sealed and inactive as it was.

"I'm thankful of your kind gestures, Moka-san...but I cannot stay. There are things I must do..." He could not look at her, for fear her sad face would compel him to stay. He wished there was something nice he could do for her before he was off.

"I understand...my father doesn't even want you here so it must be a strain just being around. I wish he could be more hospitable to you. Maybe I'll talk to him again." She pondered aloud. Tsukune steeled himself, remembering what she asked the first day they met on an impulse. It was risky.

"Hey Moka...just how much blood does a Vampire drink on a regular basis?" He asked. For his short stay, he saw that many Vampires ate typical food, but they would drink blood like it was a kind of wine or something. As he never saw a Vampire take blood from a live person, he wondered if it was different. Her answer would base the decision he was about to make.

"Um...well...it depends. It's like being hungry. We drink more the hungrier we are, but I've never really drank fresh blood. We can live off regular food, but the nutrients are not nearly enough to sustain us like blood can. We usually get blood packs to drink from." She was wondering why he asked it so suddenly. He had recalled that they did eat not too long ago, maybe about half an hour or so.

"I see. Then...as a parting gift from friends made, I'll let you drink mine." He said. She became starry eyed.

"Tsukune...really? You consider me a friend enough to do that?" Her hands were clasped over her heart, and a red tint spread over her cheeks. Tsukune closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side while he pulled the hem of his kimono lower to expose as much of his neck as possible.

"Yes." He reassured with a smile. Moka closed the distance slowly, a bit nervous herself. She sniffed at his neck, smelling the pleasant aroma of his blood that eased any other worries. Her fangs elongated slightly. At first it fell like she was kissing his neck until he felt the prick of her fangs piercing his flesh. It stung, but he had felt worse. It was as he thought, however, the blue blood of the beast would relish in trying to take further control as his Human blood was being drained. His hands went to Moka's shoulders. He allowed her only a little more time to drink before pulling her away.

"That's enough, Moka-san. I'm feeling light headed." He said. It was half true, but more the influence of the power of Azure. Moka looked slightly disappointed, a thin trail of blood running down her lips. She unconsciously licked the rest of it up to her mouth. It was making her feel lightheaded as well from giddiness, unfortunately she wanted more but held herself back, knowing that it had been his right to give, not her right to take.

"Thank you, Tsukune. It was delicious." She held that same rosy blush. Glad that she was happy, he turned away.

"Hopefully I can come back here again. Someday." He began walking off to the tunnel that would lead him to another territory, one he hoped was lacking a Sheol Gate. Moka saw as he disappeared, her heart feeling hollow with his departure.

"What is this...? This pain I feel in my heart...Tsukune. Is it just your blood that is attracting me, or is it you? Both? I don't know." She sighed heavily, wishing so badly to follow after him.

...Con't...

Ch.1 Limited And Vampire [E N D]

Next=Ch.2 Limited And Succubus


	4. 2 Limited And Succubus Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 2: Limited And Succubus Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territories of Succubus- Town Square outside of Kurono Family Household-

\R+V/

"Are you serious?! A mysterious Youkai was able to fend off a Vampire?! Not once, but twice?!" The Succubi were the gaggle of gossip about the fountain at the center of the town square. Many of their male servants were left to chat to one another as the multitude of beautiful creatures continued to converse.

"It was that odd rebellious wanderer again. The one we've been hearing so much about recently. The so called Tsukune the Blood-Edge." A series of gasps surrounded them.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...he's put a dent in the pride of the strongest Youkai...and yet no one still has a complete description of what he might look like. Vampire males are one of the few races that cannot be affected by our Charm, so we could get little information about Tsukune the Blood-Edge." All of them were frustrated with this information. All knew two things that was for sure. One, Tsukune the Blood-Edge was male, which meant there was a good chance to charm and seduce him. Two, according to some descriptions overheard from the Vampires, the wanderer had heterochromia which was a most distinguishing feature. There had been rumors swirling about the Vampire Territory about the wanderer, but one of the more excitable ones was that it was highly likely Tsukune the Blood-Edge would be passing by somewhere within the Succubus Territory. One Succubus just stood at the front of her house, clearly able to hear the gossip. She had heard the door open, already knowing who it would be.

"Look at them, Kurumu...flocking about and just talking about seducing and capturing the famed Tsukune the Blood-Edge. It could be hours before they make their move. That is why it's your chance to snag him yourself." Ageha Kurono was a proudly fearsome Succubus, quite renowned for her strength. Her daughter, Kurumu Kurono, was not too far behind in proving her own toughness. Or competitive spirit.

"Already a step ahead of you, Mom." That caught Ageha's attention, seeing her daughter dressed in a tight fitting travel dress of crimson, a pack of edibles on her back. The two blue haired Succubi looked at each other. Both smirked knowingly.

"Well then...go and get him, daughter." Ageha's violet eyes shimmered.

"Of course!" Kurumu's eyes matched.

/R+V\

-Territory of Succubus-Heart Shaped Canyon-

\R+V/

Tsukune wandered about, marveling at the strange canyon he stood by. It truly did look like a heart the way it was shaped. Something he'd never seen while being in the Human world. He decided it might be a good place to look around. He still did not know where exactly he had turned up, but hoped there was no Sheol Gate, and the race of Youkai might be friendly for a change. Moka had been one of those rare exceptions, so he hoped he could make more friends though knew chances were slim. He also was not fooling himself into thinking he could stay or meet Moka again with him being an exile to her world. He knew it was cruel to give her false hope, hence the true reason he allowed her to drain some blood, but could not think of anything else on such short notice. Now that he had some time to rest about and allow his body to produce more blood again combined with the fact he was no longer by a Sheol Gate and therefore not being a pawn to Azure, he felt much better after traveling for several days in the Dimensional Gateway to this world.

"It's not a bad day." He hummed to himself, jumping down the rock cliffs that jutted out the canyon sides, allowing him lower entry. It took only a little while to reach the bottom, where a stream of water was nestled between several large rocks. He crouched by the stream and put his hand to the water, bringing a little up to taste. Finding it safe to drink, he drank more while removing his pack wrap and opening it to obtain a couple of canteens from his supplies to refill. He let himself become too comfortable, noticing something peering down at him from the tall rocks above from the water's reflection. He couldn't discern what exactly it was but stretching his senses allowed him to pick up and confirm a live presence was around. Since he hadn't been attacked outright, he hoped it was just someone curiously watching. Getting into conflict with the races of Youkai in their own worlds was something quite common for him and got him paranoid, sometimes too much for his own good.

'It's probably nothing to worry about...' He resealed the two canteens and placed them back before wrapping up his pack and tying it to up and placing it on his back before standing up and walking along the stream towards the bigger areas of the canyon. He would test it out, unlike with how his paranoia made him react coldly to Moka's presence back in the Vampire Territory, although it was also partially because of the nightmares of Azure. Fighting the brother of the Dark Lord made him more fearful of the Vampires and their incredible strength so he actively avoided any of their settlements until he chanced upon Moka. Now that he wasn't in their Territory or any of the other hostile Territory of some of the other races of Youkai, it might allow him to unwind a bit. Maybe gain some much needed people skills after having been away from civilization for so long, Moka having been the exception until then. Yet, at the same time, if he was bound to be unlucky enough to chance upon another Sheol Gate and lose control again, bad things would happen.

'It follows...still just curious?' He pondered, but suddenly stopped, realizing something. He looked to the sky.

"What the...? Night time already?!" He couldn't believe it, but sure enough it was. He knew that the day had been clear and the sun was high in the sky, his shadow allowing him to judge that it hadn't reached noon quite yet. He rubbed his eyes, trying to see if they were playing tricks on him. Apparently they weren't. Not sure what to think, he was about to try something to test if it was an illusion until a scream stopped him.

"HELP!!" It was definitely a female's voice. Even though he was no hero, it was no good in his book to leave a damsel in distress waiting. He ran towards the source of the noise, untying his nodachi and taking it in his left hand. He ran into a clearing, finding a pretty girl that seemed almost scantily clad with her form fitting red dress that contrasted with her blue hair that was tied up with a purple ribbon. She had her back against a rock while a giant stone lizard was almost upon her. He sprinted towards the woman, just in time to get her out of the way of the stone lizard's snapping jaws.

"Are you okay, ma'am? Stay here, I'll take care of this." He said quickly to face the stone lizard. Something was off though.

'It's...not real. Only this woman's presence is. An illusion. Was she caught up in it too?' Knowing now that they were not even in the slightest danger, he made a kanji barrier to dispel the illusion, which in turn made the day time reappear as normal.

'As I thought, even the night time was an illusion.' Glad that one piece of the puzzle was solved, he knew someone had to be behind it. He couldn't think much on it as he was jumped from behind by the woman.

"Ohhh...thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought I was a goner for sure." It was hard to think clearly with large breasts messaging the back of his head.

"Whoa, whoa! Ma'am...your, uh..." He was really red faced, too embarrassed to say anything more, or she might take him for a pervert. She finally got off him, and he was able to salvage some of his composure.

"Ahem...uh, it was just an illusion, ma'am. There was no danger." He was finding it hard to not give her body a look over. She was one of the most bustiest women he'd ever seen. Of course, he could not partake in such pleasurable situations. He had to escape the grasp of the Black Beast by wandering through world by world.

"Oh, so formal, aren't you? I'm too young to be called ma'am. You can just call me Kurumu. What's your name?" She seemed to have forgot there was any kind of trouble at all, staring intently at him to the point of being uncomfortable that he had to turn away from her all together.

"I see...I'm...Aono." He almost slipped and gave his first name. He didn't need any extra attention to himself then already given, as it was bad enough to be branded as the Blood-Edge.

"Aono? Hmm...something tells me your lying...Tsukune the Blood-Edge." Her words made him take a defensive posture.

"Who are you? What business do you want with Tsukune the Blood-Edge?" He gripped his sheathed nodachi tighter. She waved her finger in front of her, tilting her head to the side.

"Lying is a bad habit in men." She said in a singsong voice, her violet eyes looking even more intensely into his own eyes. He felt like there was a distortion in the air, his tenseness relaxing.

'My body...! It's not responding to my will!' He tried to move his limbs, but could not. She came right in front of him, cupping his chin in her palm and turning his head from side to side to look at his face.

"Go on now and tell me...your real name." She was smirking, knowing she had control of him. That was always a positive in her book if a Youkai could be manipulated by her Charm technique.

"My name is Tsu...Tsuku..." He tried hard to resist, miraculously stopping himself. Kurumu frowned cutely at this.

"Yes? Go on. I want you to." She began to rub herself against him, and used her Charm technique at a higher intensity just for added effect. His body squirmed, feeling her soft mounds against him.

"Tsu..kune...the...Blood...Ed..." It was too late to stop his words but in a last ditch effort using whatever resistance he had left, and using her closeness to his advantage, he hugged her to him to break eye contact. It seemed to do the trick, allowing him some body function to be regained. Kurumu hadn't expected it, taken aback and blushing at his bold move, closing her eyes. His muscles tensed.

"Kurumu-san, goodbye." He said. He sprung into action, fleeing as fast as he could. Kurumu had been stalled for only a few short moments.

"Goodbye? GOODBYE?! HEY!!" Her eyes snapped opened as she saw her target making a mad dash away from her. She gave pursuit in an instant. Her speed was frightening.

'Damn, she's fast...maybe taking the higher route is in order.' Since the rock formations were fairly close together, he wall kicked and rebounded from one rock to another until he made it to the tops, now no longer having to weave and maneuver through the rocks. Kurumu had to admit, he was the first to make her have to give chase to a male.

"Ha! At least I know you'll be a challenge." She said, smirking. He wasn't quite sure what she meant until she jumped high into the air, sprouting bat like wings from her back and a tail with a heart shaped prong at the end. She was now soaring through the air and closing the distance rapidly.

"Ah, hell... should have known she could fly." He muttered to himself, cursing his luck or lack thereof. She was almost upon him, just shy of grabbing the hem of his kimono when he decided to swerve and change directions, making her grab at thin air. This had rinse and repeated several more times.

"Sheesh, why don't you be a man and turn and fight?" Kurumu spoke irritably after he evaded her attempts.

"It's not really my way to fight a woman unless my life is on the line. It's more a man's responsibility to protect a woman." He replied, hopping over her as she flew right past him in another failed grab attempt.

"Oh? Such a noble but outdated code of ethics. You'll find it hard to not fight women off so easily, Tsukune the Blood-Edge." She chuckled. He raised a questioning brow.

"Why do you say that? Enlighten me." He flipped to the side to avoid another capture.

"Women rule the society of this world, making a good seventy percent of the fighting force here as well. What did you expect? Coming to the Territory of Succubus." She said smugly. His face become a bit paler.

"Damn...I spoke too soon saying it wasn't a bad day!"

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Succubus Side B


	5. 2 Limited And Succubus Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 2: Limited And Succubus Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Succubus-Heart Shaped Canyon-

\R+V/

"Your not going to be able to escape if you keep running." Kurumu had to admit, he was a very slippery person to snatch. Maybe if she could taunt him into fighting her, the Charm technique could be used again.

"You know I can't do that. Your eyes are your greatest weapon." Seemed he was already on to her and what she was planning. Kurumu was a smart girl, though, especially when it came to capturing men. She weaved an illusion in front of him. Soon he halted on his feet, seeing her in front of him.

"How...?" He had fallen for the illusion Kurumu flying in front of him, and turned his head away. It was too late for him to realize, being tackled from behind by the real Kurumu who had still been giving chase.

"Caught you!" She was pinning his arms to his sides as she continued to ascend into the air, his head cushioned in her cleavage and reminding him how soft her breasts were. It was almost hypnotic, but he snapped out of it.

"Let me go!" He squirmed about.

"Oh no you don't!" She held him even tighter to herself. He realized that she had him well up in the air. Falling from these heights wouldn't kill him, but definitely damage his body that it would require a lot of time or the use of Blood-Edge technique which would have limited capabilities if he were in such an injured state. He wasn't fond of the technique anyhow.

"What do you plan to do with me?" He had a feeling he already knew, but wanted to hear her intentions up front. Not much else to do but plan his escape once he returned to solid ground. Unfortunately, he might have more than just Kurumu to deal with this time.

"Make you my slave of course! You'll be the strongest slave around, being Tsukune the Blood-Edge and all." She sounded extremely pleased with herself.

"Your mistaken, Kurumu. There are much stronger people than me out there to make into slaves." He could see a settlement from his high vantage point that they were steadily making their way to. Yeah, he would definitely have to deal with more Succubi in an escape attempt. It didn't bode well with him, if they were all as persistent as Kurumu.

"Are you trying to be modest? Someone who can single handedly fend off Vampires is someone to be feared. Plus, with you as my slave, I can figure out what kind of Youkai you are." She was pretty curious about it, since the rest of the Youkai populace of several worlds were as well. This curiosity had doubled when the rumors of fending off Vampires was made known, though they weren't widespread or anything. At least not yet. Tsukune the Blood-Edge would be a boon to her offensive might for anything that opposed her. The fact that he was a handsome man in Human form didn't hurt things either.

"Please try and understand, Kurumu-san. I can't afford to be tied down. There are things that I must avoid at all costs. Tell me, are there any kind of Gates that double as Dimensional Prisons? They are called Sheol Gates, though they may be named differently in your Territory. I must know if one exists here." After the whole episode with Moka's father, he'd rather avoid the situation again. If not for the Dark Lord's sheer toughness and the assistance from Inner Moka, the Vampires would have most likely have gone extinct from the influence the Black Beast had when in close enough proximity to it's own blood within Tsukune, even if imprisoned. All it took was one shot at control and all things would be devoured slowly but surely in the steadily growing chaos that was the hunger of Azure.

"Sorry, soon to be slave of mine, but the only gate you'll ever know is the binding of the Mate of Fate." She laughed heartily, seeing as they were drawing nearer and nearer to her town.

"Mate of Fate?" He wasn't sure what it meant.

"Yep. When a Succubus has found that one man who she believes to be who she wishes to stay the master over, all it takes is a kiss on the lips to make him her eternal servant. You should be honored that such a powerful Succubus has chosen you." She couldn't hardly wait for that. It would be wonderful as she had envisioned, though she was about to be sorely disappointed by her prisoner's going from being compliant to resistant when they flew by some rooftops which Tsukune deemed high enough to break his fall easier. He suddenly curled himself up, catching her head between his legs. She was blushing madly at this, having never gotten so intimate with any other servants she had that she hadn't ever been in such close proximity to a man's private area. He brought his legs back down, pulling her grasp free of him and tossing her through the air as he fell, hitting a roof with his back and arm to lessen the full impact.

"YOU SLY DOG!!" Kurumu roared, trying to swoop down and catch him as he rolled along the slant of the roof until he fell towards the edge, kicking off the walls of the two houses he ended up between to lessen his fall. She dove down at him after he evaded the initial catch. Seeing a trash bin, he put his nodachi through the lid holder of the trash lid, swinging it to send it flying at Kurumu. She evaded it easily.

"Hah! You missed!" She claimed, about to use her Charm while he was looking at her. She was suddenly pulled upward.

"Wasn't aiming for you, Kurumu-san." He said before running from between the small alley, Kurumu seeing that he had somehow perfectly timed the throw to make the lid holder catch on to the heart shaped prong of her tail and pull her up when she evaded. She tossed the offending lid to the ground with a swish of her tail.

"Damn. Don't lose your cool, Kurumu. He's Tsukune the Blood-Edge for a reason." She got her anger under control, but not for long as she heard the surprised gasps of several Succubi. They had caught sight of Tsukune as he rushed through the streets.

"TSUKUNE THE BLOOD-EDGE!!!" It was a chorus that sounded, and the hunt was on, all the Succubi taking flight. Kurumu had no choice but to compete now, but she was up for the challenge. She would join in the hunt and use her fellow Succubi to her advantage to tire Tsukune out.

"Shit! This is really not my day!" Tsukune was being chased about and dodging and raising kanji barriers to get himself away from any Succubi coming from behind and get past the ones who barred his front. He had to use some assist kanji barriers to enhance his reaction speed, movement speed, and jump power, luxuries he would normally have and then some if he were a Azure possessed Tsukune if only the price was not so high to pay by losing free will to the hunger of the great Black Beast. These abilities he had activated with his barrier seals allowed him to deal with vastly superior numbers on either offense or defense. Having almost gotten caught by a massive wave of Charm, he had no choice but use some temporary seals over his eyes to keep him from succumbing to the innate ability they possessed.

'Now that I know what they are capable of, just can't get caught. Damn...this normally would be any warm blooded man's dream...fuck! The Black Beast, because of you, my life can never be normal. Can't even take any enjoyment out of it at all! Fuck fuck fuck!' He almost lost concentration enough to get one of his kimono sleeves torn halfway off. A quick spin and a berating swap to the wrist of the Succubi who almost had him with the end of his sheathed nodachi. He had to spin and weave through the countless amounts of well endowed women, kicking off walls and jumping from rooftops to rooftops to avoid their claws. They even started getting their servants into the mix of the chaos. Somehow he was able to escape the town and end up in the woods.

/R+V\

-Territory of Succubus-Melon Top Woods-

\R+V/

"Che...that was definitely a workout. Reminds of that one time...ah hell...better keep moving..." He was panting heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead that he wiped off with the back of his somewhat still intact sleeve. The Succubi did considerable damage with their claws to his clothing, and their servants were just as persistent. Several rips and small holes now shown on his clothing, making him look more travel worn in appearance than ever before. He kept moving once he heard the sounds of their flapping wings and voices coming closer. He made his way deeper into the Woods, starting to feel a familiar sense of dread deep down in his heart now that he had a small breather. It followed with a sudden pain to his chest, causing him to clench at it as he strained to keep moving.

'NO!! How...can my luck have gotten this bad? A Sheol Gate...it's near.' He contemplated his options. He could try going all the way back through to reach the Dimensional Gateway, however, he wasn't welcome to the Vampire Territory. He had to find another one to take him to another Territory. The Succubi were too tightly knit a group that he could not really kidnap one easily and have her answer his questions at the same time as fending off a bunch of Succubi and servants. There had to be another way.

'There has to be some way to pull this off, but...' He almost got too caught up in the new information, he was almost toppled by a falling tree meant to stall him. He back flipped out of the way as a Succubus who looked like an older version of Kurumu swooped in on him. Feeling the familiar distortion in the air, he quickly brought a barrier to his eyes to cancel out the effect of her Charm.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You'll definitely make a fine addition to the Kurono family. It's too bad my daughter wasn't able to catch you. You two are probably about the same age...unless you go for older women, perhaps?" She weaved her hand through her luxurious hair, smirking like she had already won.

"Kurono...? So, your Kurumu's mother then?" He wondered how she got out here so far ahead of the others. Had she stayed in the sidelines and saw where he was making his way to and anticipate it by meeting him halfway? It seemed the most likely way.

"Yes that's right. You can just call Ageha...well, when your either mine or Kurumu's slave, you can just call me mom." She winked flirtatiously, using her Charm again, but more subtle than what he was used to from the other Succubi. It almost worked to, since the distortion in the air was barely present, but the control was also slower, meaning he could resist a bit easier. He jumped away, averting his gaze and bringing his arm up.

"Ms. Kurono, please! If I'm your daughter's age then I'm old enough to be your son. Doesn't that bother you?" He already knew the answer before she said it, mock thinking about it.

"Hmm...nope." She only confirmed his thoughts. Soon, he was tackled from behind.

"Caught you again!" Kurumu barreled him to the ground, pinning his arms down so he couldn't form any seals to prevent any Charm. He reacted quickly, wrestling free of her grip and rolling away kneeling as he watched mother and daughter while trying to plan his next move.

"Kurumu! You finally got here?" Ageha, had been slightly surprised, believing she had been the only one to stay back and anticipate Tsukune's movement. Apparently her daughter had done the same after breaking away from the other Succubi back in the town.

"Mom!Your here?" Kurumu hadn't quite expected to meet her here either. Tsukune used the distraction to run away.

"Hey!! What kind of guy runs away from a bunch of women trying to jump his bones?!" Both Succubi gave chase. Tsukune was feeling even more sick, feeling the Sheol Gate beckoning him and he was only getting closer to it. Both Succubi were extremely good and cutting off his path from diverging away from the Gate. He ended up by a cliff in a clearing, and his eyes shown with fear as he peered down into lower level. The massive sphere of outgrowth concealed it. The Sheol Gate. The cliff had been the reason the two Succubi lead him here. He turned around, seeing Kurumu and Ageha right behind him.

'No choice...' He would fight. The two stopped just shy of reaching him, seeing him take an offensive stance.

"What the..." The two hadn't expected it since he had been running the whole time. He rushed them.

"I'm sorry. Prepare yourselves!" He was about to strike when the remaining Succubi finally caught up, flying out of the trees like birds of prey. Things were not looking good.

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Succubus Side C


	6. 2 Limited And Succubus Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 2: Limited And Succubus Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Succubus-Melon Top Woods-

\R+V/

"NO!!" He held his weapon in front of them, pushing against the ones who attacked up front and pushing him towards the edge of the cliff. Other Succubi swooped in from behind, grabbing at his arms and legs. All of their softer parts kept rubbing tantalizingly against him. He could not fight them off like this, and the Sheol Gate's beckoning prevented him from enjoying the predicament either. There was no alternative then to use an explosive burst. His muscles tightened as he somehow curled his body in a fetal position against the strength of the Succubi pulling on his limbs.

"ENOUGH!!" Gathering raw ki to his core, he extended his limbs outward as he released it in an sphere that pushed all of them off him and nearly ripping his clothes to shreds to reveal a great many scars that adorned his body from several past battles. He didn't realize until it was too late that they had dragged him completely off the cliff. Over the titled Loveless Gate.

-Territory of Succubus-The Loveless Gate(Sheol Gate)-

He fell, straight over the Sheol Gate. It began to open. Kurumu and Ageha had been able to reach him before he met with it, but it was too late. Azure's hunger had taken over. Even as they gloated over catching him.

"Your mine!" Each one said, tugging at each arm as one tried to pull him closer to themselves.

'They must...pull in the reigns...of my hunger...mind and body...no one is to blame...' He kicked free of them, landing on the outgrowth as it peeled away, jumping to a rusted metal bridge that was beside the Sheol Gate. His body began to spasm for control, but it was already of no use.

"The Loveless Gate...is opening?" Kurumu could only stare, along with her mother and other Succubi as they hovered over the area. The massive crystal that emerged held the black liquid mass within. It formed the shape of a Bat like head. It's one red eye gazed down at the knelt down Tsukune.

"Blue...blood of...the Beast...! NO!!! Take it...AWAY!!! AZURE!!!" He clawed at his chest, tearing into his own scarred flesh steadily. The black jagged lines consumed portions of his body, and his hair turned dull silver.

"Silver hair...red eye? A Vampire? No...it's different...but how?" Ageha had to admit, she was scared of few things. But Tsukune the Blood-Edge was now adding on to the small list of things to be scared of. His red eye shifted about as he looked up to them. His limiters fell away as he roared savagely, the Bat head doing the same, the black mist gathered over him and expanded like wings for a moment before receding to hang over him like a curse. He dragged his weapon across the ground, the black energy gathering, before it shot up. A massive bat head erected from the ground, it's gaping maw open. Many of the Succubi dispersed, but several more were caught. Just making contact with the towering mass that jutted free of the bridge drew blood which became crimson sparks that went towards Tsukune and healed his wounds. It sunk back into the ground, leaving a scar on the rusted bridge.

"Mom! What the hell's going on here?!" Kurumu had dragged her mother free before she had been consumed by the Bat head.

"The Loveless Gate...it couldn't be a Sheol Gate...? Could it? The Black Beast..." Ageha was mumbling to herself. Kurumu had to slap her out of her stupor.

"Mom, what are you talking about?! What is the Black Beast?" She tried to speak over the screams of both Succubus and servants who were being killed by the trailing dark energy that came with the swinging of his now unsheathed nodachi, as well as the sheath he used as a secondary blunt weapon to fight off the masses of Youkai still brave and foolish enough to fight back. No matter the damage sustained, his wounds were healed by the Blood-Edge technique, the dark gift of the Black Beast's hunger. Tsukune had a limited access to it's power in Human form, but when overtaken, his sword swings were more frightening then ever before, the black energy trailing across anything he used even if it was hand or foot. And now, he was immune to the Succubus Charm and other illusion creating techniques, and few could escape him.

"It's name is...Azure. It is said to have been the source for all Youkai's origin in centuries past...If that's the source for Tsukune the Blood-Edge's power...we're doomed." Ageha seemed to get herself level headed again.

"Black Beast...Azure." Kurumu hadn't heard of it, but as the knowledge was uncommon as it was. Ageha had traveled about and had only heard about it once a long time ago before she settled down and had her daughter.

"Mom, how do we stop it? HOW?! Everyone from our town is about to go bye bye!" Kurumu could see the destruction being wrought, many of the dead not even having shed blood because Tsukune the Blood-Edge had taken it.

"I don't know, Kurumu! Azure couldn't be killed, only sealed. Who knows how to destroy him completely?!" She spoke harshly, her grip tightening around Kurumu's shoulder.

"Kurumu, get out of here. I won't have you dying here at the same time as me." She pushed Kurumu behind her as her nails extended into claws.

"Mom, you can't do this by yourself. You didn't even bring any servants to help out." Kurumu grab hold of her, trying to drag her back as Tsukune had made his advance to them. The remaining Succubi and servants had fled and escaped. Now they were alone against the might of the Black Beast's hunger. Both mother and daughter were trembling in fear at beholding his single eyed gaze of his feral red eye. No blood even smeared his blade or sheath. They finally snapped out of it when a new voice came on the scene.

"TSUKUNE!!" Both turned in time to see a pink haired woman descending rapidly to their location. He defended by bringing his sheath up as her feet planted against it with enough force to send him back slightly. She flipped off it as he swung his blade at her evading the long sword and landing in front of the two Succubi.

"Tsukune, it's me, Moka. Please snap out of it! I know you didn't want this destruction." Moka spoke, willing her voice to be strong. She didn't really have a plan having just arrived, but didn't want Kurumu or Ageha to be done in by him and so acted without thinking. She didn't know what was going on, just hearing from some fleeing Succubi that Tsukune the Blood-Edge was here. Tsukune's form looked dangerously powerful though. She could already surmise that it must have been the form taken when Tsukune's limiters were removed, because he did not have them on now. She tugged at her rosario, but it would not come off.

"Hey you! Look out!" Kurumu yelled as Tsukune swung his sheath at Moka. She grasped it, halting him with her own strength, but only momentarily. He pulled the sheath back towards him, bringing a surprised Moka towards him and grabbing her by the neck and hauling her up in the air with a single arm as his sheath hit the ground. His blade rested across his hand, just a few centimeters shy of Moka's exposed neck. Dark energy began to course along the blade's length. Both Ageha and Kurumu knew that they had to help the girl in turn for trying to help them despite the pour display of power. With fierce battle cries, mother and daughter tackled Tsukune to the ground and pinned his arms. It in turned caused him to release Moka, his fist closing around the rosario as Moka fell back to the ground and breaking the chain. The Demonic Aura pushed all of them backwards even further.

"That girl...she's a Vampire!" Ageha said. Both she and Kurumu collided as Tsukune swung his arm, pushing both Succubi off him. He rolled back to his sheath and picked it up, turning his attention to the more prominent danger, the Vampire. Inner Moka now stood before him.

"Tsukune...so it's come to this again." Inner Moka was aware of how dangerous he was if the fight with her father, who's powers even surpassed her own, was any indication. Her best bet was too get him away from the Sheol Gate like before. He was already aware of it as well most likely. He would not be moved so easily this time around. She gazed at the two Succubi.

"You two, find his limiters. It's the only way to bring him back completely after being taken by Azure." She said to them, they stood there stupidly for a moment before the words registered and they headed back to the bridge. Tsukune waited no longer, rushing in for the attack. Inner Moka barely dodged his dark blade. She wasn't planning on underestimating him like her father did and let him attack her outright as he had. She sent her foot flying to his open side. His sheath was there to defend. She used her other foot to kick the sheath free of his hand, spinning to deliver a roundhouse kick to his chest. He guarded with his sword, being sent nearly off his feet.

'Damn he's fast...if I could get a solid blow to incapacitate him enough to get him away from the Sheol Gate...' Once she lowered her foot, she was surprised to see him appear before her and thrusting forward with his nodachi. The blade only clipped her in the shoulder as she evaded. The fact that he was so fast was even more startling. Watching her father fight him and actually fighting him herself were totally different experiences. Before she could retaliate, he struck her across the chin with the hilt of his weapon as he brought it up following his thrust. She landed on her back, as he held his blade up high and bringing down on her. She defended by bringing up her heels to catch the blade. Kurumu flew into him, sending her feet into his sides. He was knocked clearly through the air, dropping his sword.

"About time you found those limiters, Succubus." Inner Moka claimed, kicking Tsukune's nodachi away as she stood back up, seeing the two limiters in each of Kurumu's hands.

"Bite me, er, not literally. I could have let him kill you." The Succubus retorted back. The two stared as Tsukune descended, placing his arm down to upright himself back to his feet. He stood straight up, weaponless, but Inner Moka was sure he could fight just as easily still. The Blood-Edge technique did not require a weapon to be used after all.

"Enough, Kurumu. Okay Vampire, what do we need to do to revert Tsukune the Blood-Edge back to normal? The limiters came off when he went towards the gate." Ageha was beside her, keeping her eyes intently on Tsukune as he began walking towards them.

"It's simple. The Sheol Gate allows Azure to control him. Get him away far enough, place the limiters on him. Should be good as new after that." Inner Moka took up a defensive stance, as Tsukune rushed in with his left hand wrapped in dark energy. She was almost floored by the attack as he swung in with his right hand, causing a small explosion to push her back further.

"Dammit!" Even trying to defend proved futile, her blood being sucked away and converted to energy for Tsukune.

"Even a Vampire is useless without blood!" Ageha rushed in to pin one of Tsukune's hands behind him.

"Kurumu!" Her mother called for her assistance, and Kurumu dropped the limiters quickly to snatch up his opposite arm.

"Now's your chance!" Kurumu looked intently to Inner Moka. The Vampire wasted little time in going to offense, Tsukune already realized it, swinging his arm with enough force to send Kurumu flying at Inner Moka. She rolled underneath to keep her momentum going. He was about to slam Ageha into her as well, but she had been just fast enough to plant both feet into his stomach.

"Know your place!" She saw as he was sent flying while Ageha let go of him just in time lest she join him, smashing into the cliff face and coming all the way through it as he landed on a wide tree branch.

/R+V\

-Territory of Succubus-Melon Top Woods-

\R+V/

"Sheesh what a tough bastard! I really didn't know quite what to expect out of Tsukune the Blood-Edge until today. I knew he would be strong...but to wipe out so many of our numbers so easily. Only the Dark Lord of the Vampires would be able to do such damage." Ageha said, more to herself than her daughter and the Vampire who aided them. The limiters were placed on the back of Tsukune's hands. He was sleeping, though his face was contorted by what ever nightmares filled his head brought on by the influence of the Black Beast.

"On one side he's just a simple traveler not wanting any kind of conflict but somehow stumbling into them. Made even more so with being called the Blood-Edge. On the other side, the power of Azure makes him a force beyond belief to be reckoned with." Inner Moka claimed. She took her rosario, preparing to place it on when Kurumu stopped her.

"Hey, what reason did you seek him out for anyway? It didn't seem like some kind of revenge plot for him attacking the Vampires...so, what's your game?" The younger Succubus questioned. Inner Moka turned away from her.

"It wasn't my choice. The other Moka decided this. Being that we are technically the same physically, even if our personalities are different, I've no choice but to go with her where ever it is she might want to go." She said to Kurumu.

"Oh? And why would she come after the famed Tsukune the Blood-Edge? She didn't seem bent on revenge either. It sounded like she knew him." Kurumu had to admit she was pretty interested in what kind of relationship they might have. Both Mokas were extremely beautiful after all, and wielded great power due to being born a Vampire.

"You should ask her yourself." Inner Moka slipped the Rosario back on her chain, her silver hair receding back to it's pink color while her body changed back to slightly younger and less developed. She passed out, almost falling on Tsukune had Kurumu not caught her.

"Well, might as well take both of them back to our house for now." Ageha mentioned as she picked up Tsukune and put him over her shoulder.

/R+V\

-Territory of Succubus-Kurono Family Household-

\R+V/

Moka had made a quick recovery and had gotten some time to get to know Kurumu and her mother while they tended to Tsukune, though he didn't require much medical attention due to his resilience and Blood-Edge ability. The next day, Kurumu and Moka had both woken up early to check on Tsukune, but he was no where to be seen within the Kurono House.

"Hey, mom! Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu called out. Ageha showed her a letter she had found.

"That lad's a crafty one despite his innocent appearance." Ageha mentioned. The two younger women looked at the note, both reading it aloud.

"Dear Kurono Family and Moka-san, I will not be here when you wake up and have already found my way to my next destination. I apologize dearly for what has happen to many loved ones of the Succubi and I know you won't forgive me, so I have already left. P.S. I'm not sure why you've followed me Moka-san, but there is no need. Return to your homeland and don't worry about me. -Tsukune." Kurumu tossed the letter aside.

"That bastard! Did he really think I would let him get away from me so easily?! Well, he's got another thing coming!" The Succubus shook her fists in the air, her eyes becoming steely in their resolve. Gentle Moka was quiet, but she easily agree with Kurumu's words, wanting to meet with Tsukune again. Now that she knew of the berserk power he wielded, she wanted to see if she could help him somehow.

"So...you'll give chase then, Kurumu?" Ageha questioned, quite pleased. She wouldn't mind such a powerful son in law after all.

"Kurumu-san, I'll go too. Tsukune is my friend." Moka claimed, hand over her heart. Kurumu didn't want this initially but knew the danger Tsukune was capable of bringing upon her if he really wanted to.

"Meh, it's not like I'm in charge of you or anything. Do as you like." Kurumu shrugged, biting back any negative comment coming to mind.

"He's probably heading towards the Lilith Road Passage. A Dimensional Gateway exists there after all." Ageha recommended, remembering it to be the closest one aside from Heart Shaped Canyon's.

/R+V\

-Territory of Succubus-Lilith Road Passage to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

Tsukune had mended his clothing to the best of his ability, but couldn't find quite the right cloth or threads for everything. He didn't mind, as his clothing was well worn as it was. There were other things on his mind.

'The power of the Black Beast has taken many lives...if the Succubi or other Youkai had been as lucky to have someone as strong as Moka's father...such casualties could have been avoided.' Tsukune traveled the cobblestone road in a somber manner. Soon he would make his way to another Gateway.

'There is no way to kill the Black Beast...even with Humans and Youkai have always been enemies, their ancient predecessors with the Youkai's great strength and powerful magic combined with the Humans great ingenuity and grand technology were drawn together for the greater good to deal with the ultimate threat.' He looked to the sky, seeing it filled with clouds.

'They were able to disable Azure long enough to take his body apart and send it to different dimensional prisons great enough to hold him in, but not enough to suppress his influence on my cursed existence.' He was now in front of the tunnel to take him to another territory.

'The blue blood of the beast runs through me...if only there was some other way besides these remnants of ancient technology on the back of my hands.' He would have more time to think about it during his lengthy walk through the Dimensional Gateway.

...Con't...

Ch.2 Limited And Succubus [E N D]

Next=Ch.3 Limited And Witch


	7. 3 Limited And Witch Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 3: Limited And Witch Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Witch-Academy of Magic-

\R+V/

"So...the wanderer has come to our Territory."The elderly Witch said to her sisters on the council.

"Indeed...that famed vagabond with no home of his own." The second witch looked nearly identical.

"Yes...the vagrant who has steeped a reputation beyond any other Youkai." The third and final one spoke.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Ever since he recently battled the Dark Lord...his name and reputation simply keep rising." The first one added, speaking again.

"That is true. He has once again decreased the population of yet another Youkai race. The Succubi were dealt a heavy loss. Even if we don't see eye to eye with them, they did not deserve it." The second one talked again.

"We are less numerous then them even now, oppressed as we are...we cannot risk Tsukune's wrath. We are the next in line if the rumors hold true." The third one added.

"There are those of the Succubi who have claimed that they gave chase and he did not nothing more but run away until backed in a corner. If we leave him be, would he simply leave us be as well?" The first one offered.

"In any case, we must not fight with Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Our magic is powerful, but has lost the almighty touch it had when we were in our prime. I wonder...can we do nothing but wait and see?" The second offered her thoughts.

"Regardless, we must decide on a course of action soon. Tsukune the Blood-Edge draws nearer and nearer even as we speak. The timing could not have been worse." The third one spoke leaning heavily in her chair.

"Yes...the Ruby Requiem Festival starts today. I hope our fellow Witches can enjoy it without any interference." The first realized what the third meant. She crossed her arms and frowned at the development of what was occurring.

"Let us hope and pray...our younger generation is what will be our race's future. We cannot lose them." The second bowed her head and clasped her hands. The two others followed.

"May it be another good holiday this year. May our younger generation prosper and not need to know or feel Tsukune the Blood-Edge's power." The third one said. The other two agreed. They prayed for some form of salvation.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Lost City in the Mist-

\R+V/

About the fairly large city it was foggy, but the Witches spirits were high. White roses the color of pearls lined every corner and direction, many starting to become partially red with the change in seasons. The Ruby Requiem was a holiday that spanned a good week of celebration for the coming new year. A young Witch was running as fast as she could through the cobblestone streets. She dressed in a sleeveless blouse with a short skirt, wearing tall stockings over her legs. She had a pointy hat on and mantle of sky blue, the tell tale signs of a typical Witch. She had a cute face, framed by shoulder length hair of midnight black. Her violet eyes sparkled with glee. She came up to one of several houses, knocking on the front door daintily. She repeated this when no one opened the door.

"Mou...where is Rubi-san, desu???" The young girl looked at the Town Square's Clock Tower in the far distance.

"She said she would be here at this time, desu!" She frowned cutely. She jumped in surprise when a hand touched her shoulder, making her spin around quickly to see a young woman a good few years older than her. The woman had a shoulder-less dress with a long skirt of red with black trim, with many lacy ties and frills about it. Her hair was long, two strands of black hair being tied by small lacy ribbons while the rest was unbound. Her eyes were a light red color, like the color of wine.

"Ah, Yukari-chan, right on time." The young woman said. Yukari regained her composure.

'Rubi-san! I thought you had already left without me, desu." She was happy Rubi hadn't. The two began making their way to the Town Square, greeted by several people along the way. The two were good friends, despite the age gap. Rubi had been an orphan when she originally came into the care of the Sendou family. Yukari and her grew up for the most part like sisters. Rubi had finally gone to live on her own, becoming an attendant to the School of Magic. It is the place where the ancient teachings of Magic are passed down from generation to generation.

"So, how are mom and dad doing, Yukari-chan?" Rubi asked pleasantly. The Sendou family was precious to her, even if only adopted and she addressed Yukari's parents like they were her own.

"They are doing good, desu! Mama's been setting up things in the Town Square and papa's about to get off work, so we'll all be together this year, desu!" Yukari was happily skipping around. It brought a bigger smile to Rubi's lips. Yukari was genius in terms of learning the intricacies of magic, and she had a thirst for knowledge so she studied often. Her young age was the only thing that made Yukari still seem like a bubbly little kid every now and again. Rubi herself had an innate gift for magic but she was sure given time that Yukari would surpass her by leaps and bounds once she grew up.

"Good. Let's have another wonderful year together!"

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Bucket Hill-

\R+V/

Tsukune had arrived here finally and was looking about, but it was too foggy to make out where it was he currently stayed. At least it seemed friendly enough. But then again, he usually always thought it that way initially.

"Maybe it's best to try and find another Dimensional Gateway as soon as possible. Already my luck has been bad. Real bad." He mumbled to himself. Two Sheol Gates nearly back to back was bad enough. He hoped beyond hope that there was none here. He continued to walk, letting his feet take him where ever it was he wanted to go. There was no clear indication with so much fog about. He walked on for a while longer through the mist, but noticed a lack of any kind of landmarks to help him track his way around.

'There has to be something or someone here...at least a Dimensional Gateway or something.' He continued moving, miraculously finding some cobblestones. They became more numerous, making a path. As the first promising lead found, he took it.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Lost City in the Mist-

\R+V/

Tsukune finally came upon a quaint yet large settlement. He could sense out the presence of several people long before he came into the area, and wanted to avoid it. The fog was rolling thick, however, and Tsukune's vision was obscured. He decided it best to come to town and ask for a way to the next Dimensional Gateway.

'So many roses...' Tsukune saw that the city was lined with rows and rows of roses, many of them red with white tips. He wasn't sure what was going on, but little by little the roses became even redder. He could feel a big congregation of people at the center, able to see a large Clock Tower at the center of the place. Everyone gathered there. Against his better judgment he went there. There seemed to be some sort of Bizaar or Festival occurring, as several stalls and booths were set up. Everyone looked and dressed closer to regular Humans. Dressed closer to Humans of the far past. It brought some sense of nostalgia considering he had been gone from the Human world for several years.

'Why...many Youkai have a more exotic ware in most cases, but these ones...they are almost homely." He saw a few exaggerated designs, but not much. Several females had on mantles and pointy hats. For the most part he went ignored, though he definitely stood out with his way of dress. He could feel some growing fear amongst the crowds if as they got a look at his face. His reputation was known here to, that much he could tell. There were many who were walking by that started to disperse from him. Those at the stalls would avert their gazes and whisper softly amongst themselves. He decided it was best to ask his question and just leave. He rushed up to someone at a stall since they were stationary, but accidentally nearly knocked down another person who barreled into him.

"Ow, desu!" He saw the young girl who had rushed on ahead of her family to partake in the festivities, not even seeing where she was going. He was partially at fault for not paying as much attention himself. Before she fell on her rear, his arms wrapped around her small frame.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Are you okay?" He looked down at her, seeing that she was okay. She was dressed in sky blue pointy hat and mantle.

"Uh...uh..." She was stuttering. The man she bumped into held her in a gentle but firm grip. Her hands rested against his stomach, feeling the iron muscles underneath his course clothing. Her cheeks were aflame.

"Yukari-chan! You have to be careful..." Rubi also seemed a bit stunned at the strange man who held Yukari to him. She realized who he was after snapping out of her love struck stupor.

"You are...Tsukune the...Blood-Edge." Her body became tense. Yukari also seemed to snap out of her stupor to look more closely at his face, seeing the tell tale heterochromia that was something well known about Tsukune the Blood-Edge.

"Your Tsukune the Blood-Edge, desu? But I heard Tsukune the Blood-Edge was a savage fiend, desu. You look very normal, desu." Yukari said, rosy cheeks subsiding back to normal color a bit. Tsukune let go of her and stepped back, making her miss the embrace no matter how slight and unintentional it was. Yukari's parents followed up soon after.

"Yukari-chan, you should be careful. Apologize to the nice man and let's be on our...young man, you..." Mr. Sendou looked even closer at Tsukune, realizing who he was. He readjusted his glasses to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks, and surely they weren't. Yukari's mother had a pointy hat and a mantle too, but the colors were magenta with an inlaid violet of the mantle.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge." Mrs. Sendou claimed. By some strange quirk, no one but her husband and daughter could understand her. Not even Rubi, who had lived with the family for a good portion of her younger years, could figure it out. This was especially true of Tsukune, who thought she said something else.

"Huh? Something is on my head? Where?" Tsukune misunderstood and began feeling around his face and head for something that might be amiss.

"No, desu! Mama said your name...you are Tsukune the Blood-Edge, right, desu?" Yukari translated. Tsukune decided it best to change the subject before he could be dwelt upon much longer.

"I see. I'm a simple traveler. I wish to go to another Territory via Dimensional Gate. Do any of you know of one besides the one closest by this Town?" He asked, though unsure if the Dimensional Gateway he came from was that close by the town or not with all the fog around to obscure his path. He didn't want to be lead back to the Territory of Succubus, not with the severe panic and torment he must have cast on the Succubi for losing control. Magic energies began to stir in the air.

"Theses presences...they are..." Rubi couldn't finish, but her and the Sendou family knew all too well who it was arriving via teleportation. Some other Witches near the area could feel it too. Three voices spoke to Tsukune from every direction, making it hard to track whoever the voices belong to by visibly looking around with his eyes. So he relied on other senses.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge..." Three elderly woman garbed in wide cloaks surrounded him.

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Witch Side B


	8. 3 Limited And Witch Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 3: Limited And Witch Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Lost City in the Mist-

\R+V/

"Who...are you three?" Tsukune remained passive and did not bring forth his nodachi, sensing no malice from the three old Witches. Many of the citizens showed admiration and awe at being able to gaze upon them. Tsukune could indeed feel strength in their own power.

"The Three Wise Women..." Several voices spoke in a hushed tone.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You have wandered into our humble city. We do not wish for your chaotic wrath. Please, if you have a heart, we beg you leave as soon as possible." The Wise Women spoke at the same time.

"I don't want any trouble. I will gladly leave, but with the fog impeding my progress like this I can do little. You and your people don't seem to want to be in any great conflicts. I've rarely met such visually peaceful seeming Youkai. What...are you?" He had to admit he was curious. Most Youkai followed a kind of instinct even though they were highly intelligent.

"We are the Witch Tribe. Rather then wield augmented forms underneath, we are gifted with magic strong enough to turn the tides of wars if need be." The Wise Women responded, still eerily in sync with one another.

"So...you are Witches. As I've said, I will leave but I want some assistance in navigating the fog. I do not want there to be necessary battles that lead to meaningless loss or death." He entreated to the Wise Women with his proposition again, wanting to make it crystal clear. Many of the Witches looked skeptical.

"You say such things, yet your actions have told otherwise. How many races of Youkai have you killed in your travels? Your reputation makes you out to be far worst than your initial appearance suggests. Is this a trick from such a fearsome figure in Youkai history?" The three asked, sounding calm, but there was a tiny hint of hostility he detected.

"I did fight many Youkai, but I did not try to fight and kill them out of hate or wanting to destroy them. They attacked me and I had no choice but to use self defense to keep myself alive. I never wanted the name of Blood-Edge." He said, voice sincere. There was no need to lie, but he could understand the fear as they knew of the reputation he never wanted to possess but found himself possessing regardless. The Dark Lord had since brought that reputation up to frightening levels. If not for the Sheol Gate in the Territory of Succubus, several of the Succubi would probably have survived. They got it one of the worse compared to other Youkai he fought before.

"We can feel your sincerity. Yet we hold no trust for you. You will be allowed to leave, for we and our people do not want any quarrel or loss of life. Is that acceptable?" It seemed they were at least going to give him the chance be on his way without a fight of any sort. Maybe a peaceful leave could be done for once without conflict.

"I understand and thank you for this." Tsukune bowed low in his thanks to them. The Wise Women looked to the crowd and looked to Mr. And Mrs. Sendou.

"The Sendou family is one of our most powerful and knowledgeable Witches. They will teleport you to another Dimensional Gateway. The two parents were surprised by this, but knew that it would have to be accepted. Yukari looked at bit sad at this. In the same sense as Moka and Kurumu before her, there was an interest gained in learning about Tsukune as a person and not the legendary figure he was rumored as.

"Wait, desu! Wise Women...if he has done no harm, can't he be allowed to stay until the fog lifts, desu?" She pleaded, trying to change their minds.

"That won't do, Yukari-chan. Tsukune the Blood-Edge has nothing personal against us, but he has agreed himself that it is best to leave, for himself and our sakes." The Wise Women spoke. Mr. Sendou placed a hand to his daughter's shoulder, willing her to not start an unnecessary outburst of some sort.

"Yukari-chan, please stop. Don't make their decision any harder than it has to be. I will do it myself. I do not want to endanger both myself and my wife in this task if he is untrustworthy." Mr. Sendou offered as he stepped ahead, coming closer to Tsukune. He did not want to downplay Tsukune's character of what he saw of the wanderer currently, yet there were times where he let himself fall prey to his own weaknesses and did not want to do the same with such a powerful figure in the Witches midsts. Tsukune did not show to have taken any offense.

"I appreciate this. Maybe with this one small step, my reputation can begin to subside overt time slowly and finally I might be able to find peace." Tsukune bowed to the male Witch. Mr. Sendou summoned his wand to his right hand. He waved the wand about, trailing wisps of light that followed with it's movements.

"TELEPORT!!" The two were gone in waves of light that washed over them from the sky. Glad that it was so easy to gain Tsukune's cooperation, the three Wise Women teleported away back to the Academy and hoped to not have to ever deal with Tsukune the Blood-Edge anymore.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Raven Wing Trail to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"It is only four mile walk from this trail to the Dimensional Gateway. I suppose we didn't make much of a good impression on you if any, but please understand..." Mr. Sendou looked to Tsukune when they arrived. Tsukune held up his hand.

"There is no need for words for I understand the situation perfectly. I wish for this kind of departure from a Youkai Territory. I can leave content knowing that I was not responsible for taking the lives or being somehow connected with it in someway." Tsukune turned and left without saying anything more. Glad that the man was so understanding, Mr. Sendou turned away and teleported himself back to the Lost City.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Lost City in the Mist-

\R+V/

It hadn't been long when Tsukune had parted ways with Mr. Sendou at the Raven Wing Trail that Moka and Kurumu had made it to the Lost City. Because of the atrocious foggy weather than got them horribly lost by foot, Kurumu took herself and Moka to the skies to see if there was anything of interest that might stick out over the thrice damned fog. As it was nighttime there was not much to see, though the two had finally saw the tips of the highest structures of the Lost City, one being the Academy of Magic where the Wise Women resided and passed down their great knowledge down to students, the other being the Clock Tower and the Lost City's famed construction.

"Wow! This place is pretty nice." Kurumu was admiring the craftsmanship of the place.

"Amazing! This place is filled with red roses. There lovely." Moka sighed dreamily, wanting to pluck some for herself. She snapped out of her trance, getting her priorities straight.

"Kurumu-san, this place is big. It'll be hard but I'm sure we can find Tsukune." The Vampire said, her eyes focused.

"Yeah, your right. Tsukune's probably taking a load off somewhere. Let's go Vampire Girl! YAHOO!!" Pumping her fist in the air, Kurumu took off in search of him in hopes of running into him before Moka.

"Hey! I have a name, too!" Moka's cheeks were puffed up cutely in her annoyance but subsided, seeing as Kurumu was well ahead of her and forcing her to give chase after the Succubus. They made quite a few heads turn as they caught the eyes of the male populace.

"Woah! Those girls are hot! Where'd they come from?" Some young male Witches followed the two girls as they ran, their gazes following intently on the bouncing action of their breasts. Kurumu didn't care one bit and was actually rather pleased, but wanted to catch Tsukune's attention the most. She took off with an even faster pace. Moka was blushing, becoming self conscious in her shy demeanor.

"Kurumu-san, stop running! Everyone's staring!" Moka called out to her. Kurumu spared her a glance.

"Yeah, so?" Kurumu had scoffed at the Vampire's modesty. No need for such a feeling when one was as beautiful as her. As she hadn't been watching ahead of her, she ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey!" Kurumu tumbled to the ground along with the person she met with. Moka had been going too fast herself trying to keep up with Kurumu and could not stop in time, tripping over Kurumu and bumping into someone herself.

"Oh!" She landed on her side, having held onto whoever it was she bumped into. She saw that it was a young Witch dressed in sky blue. Her head had been cushioned with Moka's breasts, though it had knocked down the girls pointy hat.

"So soft, desu..." Yukari was only semi conscious by the fall, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Get off me! Your ruffling my blouse with those things!" Rubi sported a big blush as the slightest movement would make her and Kurumu's breasts jiggle against one another.

"Yukari-chan, Rubi-san! Are you two alright?" Mrs. Sendou was concerned, seeing her daughters both being barreled into by the two strange girls.

"Eh?! Why are we starting a cat fight?! You misunderstand, ma'am!" Moka had been blushing even harder if it were possible after having misinterpreted Mrs. Sendou's words. Yukari seemed to come to.

"Eh...? Where, desu...?" Yukari realized her head was stuffed between something firm and soft.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked with concern, hoping Yukari had not fallen too hard.

"Wow, desu!" Yukari had perked up and began to squeeze them closer against her face, adoring the feel of Moka's cleavage against her. Seeing Moka's state of extreme embarrassment at this, Mrs. Sendou went and pulled Yukari free of her.

"Yukari-chan, that's enough. Your scaring the poor dear." Her mother scolded. Kurumu had gotten off of Rubi already, not making as much of a scene. Mr. Sendou seemed to have conveniently teleported in to see all of these scenes take place.

"What is going on here? How could all this have occurred while teleporting Tsukune the Blood-Edge?" His words caught the immediate attention of Moka and Kurumu.

"TSUKUNE?!?!"

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Raven Wing Trail to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

Tsukune did as told and traveled for his four miles, but things did not go smoothly at all. Tsukune was starting to feel aggravation in his heart, bringing him to an intense rage that was rare to nearly non-existent in the wanderer.

'This presence...couldn't be...' He kept moving forward. He saw the tunnel that would take him to another Territory, but it was blocked with a black mass stretched across it's surface. Tsukune gritted his teeth together in his fury, taking his nodachi in hand.

"You...! Why do you have to be here?! EH?! ANSWER ME!!" Tsukune practically roared at the black mass. From the center of the thing, a chipped mask of bone appeared. It had to perfectly rounded holes, two situated like eyes while a third was lower like a mouth.

"...pull in the reigns...to pull back my hunger..." The voice that emanated from it was scratchy from disuse.

"...now there's no one left...now it's too late..." Tsukune spoke in return, knuckles going white from such a tight grip he had on his weapon. These words were ever so familiar to him.

"...it's too late to fix...what a big, BIG mistake...no one is to blame..." The voice became slightly stronger with progress.

"...life and death...nothing to remain..." Tsukune added to the verse once more.

"...everyone who looks down on us...now just stains on the walls...!" The voice had gotten even stronger, it's pitch higher now. Insane. Maddening.

"...finally it's time...!" Tsukune took a defensive posture as he eyed the thing closer, watching for sudden movements.

"...OH PARADISE COME!!!" The thing retracted from the tunnel becoming a mass on the ground. It rose up slightly, gaining slight structure like a head and shoulders but was otherwise hardly identifiable as being even remotely Human form by any other means, parts of itself dripping to the mass of liquid that was it's lower body.

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Witch Side C


	9. 3 Limited And Witch Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 3: Limited And Witch Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Raven Wing Trail to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"It's...been...awhile..." The blob like being said brokenly, it's form twisting and writhing, more of it's liquid mass falling off only to return at it's sludge on the ground. it's putrid stench flooded the air. Tsukune growled.

"Crimson...you bastard! You won't have it...not in your state." Tsukune held his nodachi in front of him. Crimson squirmed, laughing and chuckling as bits of itself fell with it's howling cackles.

"Ha ha ha! Why...? FILTHY Human! What...can...you do?! Let it all OUT!!" A sharp appendage of of bone snapped out of Crimson's mass, almost piercing Tsukune. The wanderer guarded with the hilt of his weapon, deflecting the bone away. It receded back into Crimson's mass.

"Shut up!" Tsukune snarled. Once again did Crimson cackle brokenly, body snapping about.

"The hunger...! USE it! Who will eat who? You consume...me?? I consume...you?? Heh heh!! Azure's HUNGER knows no boundaries...! He would even eat pieces of his own BODY!!! HA!! Feed ME!! Azure's hunger will dine on his own BLOOD!! KEH!!! BLUE blood of the BEAST!!" Crimson shuddered in ecstasy.

"I told you to shut up!" Tsukune rushed in for the attack, evading about as multiple sharp bones launched from Crimson's body. He struck it's body hard enough to send it spinning through the air before it fell with a resounding smack as it remained as a liquid on the ground. Once the bone mask appeared, Tsukune thrust his nodachi into it. Much of the liquid went flying away once the sheath end met down with the ground. Crimson laughed to the point of coughing as he rose up again. It's height was increasing.

"Do IT!! QUENCH my thirst with IT!! BLUE BLOOD!! YAH!! GIVE it to ME!!" Crimson flew through the air like a wave coming on dry land. Tsukune jumped high into the air, twisting to build momentum.

"YOU!! I'll avenge them! They had nothing to do with it. Why wasn't it me, Crimson?! WHY?!" He roared, sheath hitting the mass of liquid with a fierce explosion of dirt, debris, and black liquid.

"It WAS you!! YOU!!! ALWAYS you!! DO it!! PULL in the REIGNS to pull back my HUNGER!! NO! NOW there's NO ONE left!! HA Ha HA!!" The mass closed in from all sides. Tsukune erected a kanji barrier with enough force to pull Crimson away and bounce himself away like a spring.

"You ate them alive...how many other souls were claimed as well?! How many?! Remnant of the body...you piece of trash!!" Tsukune twisted around as he saw Crimson bouncing toward him in the form of a ball, opening to eat the wanderer. Tsukune smacked it with his sheath, drawing his nodachi as he flipped up, hacking the thing in two. Even as it fell and spattered, it continued to reform.

"OH Yes!! Give me MORE!! MORE!!! DO you UNDERSTAND?!?! Oh PLEASE!!! PULL in the REIGNS to pull back my HUNGER!! NO! NOW it's TOO LATE!!! Too late to FIX what a BIG, BIG MISTAKE!!!! GAH!!!!"

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Lost City in the Mist-

\R+V/

"Where is he?! Where is Tsukune, old man?!" Kurumu was grabbing him by his collar and shaking him up good. A basin fell from the sky, stopping her cold. Yukari wielded her wand to cast the spell.

"Leave my papa alone, desu!" She looked angrily as the Succubus got up shakily, rubbing her sore head.

"You little pipsqueak! You'll pay for that!" Kurumu extended her nails into claws. Everyone realized she was a Succubus from the small display. Moka stepped in between the two.

"Kurumu-san, enough! He knows where Tsukune is, so there's no need to shake him up like that!" Moka stood firm and serious, gazing into Kurumu's eyes. Kurumu calmed down, retracting his claws.

"Sorry." Kurumu stepped down from being tough, letting logic win through.

"Please, kind sir, we are looking for Tsukune. He's a friend." Moka inquired to Mr. Sendou. He was rather surprised by this.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...he has companions? You two young ladies?" He was shocked because Tsukune the Blood-Edge was known to travel alone and it did not seem as anyone ever followed him. So then, why had these two? Where they really just friends, or those who would seek revenge against the wanderer? No such thing seemed to be the case as far as he could tell from looking at the two girls and their faces.

"Yes. Well...okay, maybe not exactly...yet. But we do want to see him again. He is really a kind and thoughtful young man despite his reputation and does not wish for such violence on any Youkai!" Moka defended Tsukune's character, her eyes pleading for the information she and Kurumu sought.

"Papa, you took Tsukune to the Raven Wing Trail, didn't you, desu? I'll take them there, desu!" Yukari knew it was the most likely place. It gave her an excuse to do this and meet Tsukune again herself as well and she took on her own impulses before her father could react. She waved her wand about. Mr. Sendou tried to stop her, but they were gone in flashes of light.

"Damn...Yukari-chan...why the interest in a man you just met by chance?" He was baffled by her sudden behavior. His wife touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yukari-chan's sudden interest in boys may just be her way of showing the signs of maturing and growing. Let's make sure she will be okay. The Ruby Requiem festival will still be going on when we get back, dear." She said. He held her hand.

"Very well, dear. Rubi-san, I'm sorry, but can you wait for us?" He asked of his adopted daughter.

"Let's all go, dad. We can all make sure Yukari-chan is fine and maybe learn some more about Tsukune the Blood-Edge from those girls if nothing else." Rubi summoned her wand. Understanding, the three teleported to the Raven Wing Trail.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Raven Wing Trail to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"I've heard of this...it's Magic, right? Then...this must be the Territory of Witch." Moka had a thoughtful expression as they appeared. Kurumu was impressed with such a quick means of travel herself, but said nothing about it.

"Yes, desu! We Witches use magic for a variety of purposes, desu." Yukari was pleased.

"What's...happened here?" Moka saw that the trail had been disturbed, many craters and uplifted areas about the grassy earth

"Was this...? Tsukune's doing?" Kurumu gained a worried expression of her own.

"Mr. Tsukune..." Yukari looked about but no signs of him were present. Suddenly three more lights appeared, unveiling Mr. And Mrs. Sendou plus Rubi.

"So much damage..." Mrs. Sendou mumbled.

"The razed earth goes further away from the trail...but what could be over that far out?" Rubi pondered. She remembered, but was too late to say, Mr. Sendou beating her to it.

"If I remember correctly, the Bounded Gate is said to be somewhere a good distance away from here. That place is somewhere no Witch or other Youkai in their right state of mind would go." Mr. Sendou said. Moka and Kurumu perked up at hearing this information.

"Another Sheol Gate?! Couldn't be..." Moka gasped.

"That possibly makes three...but Tsukune would never go there willingly..." Kurumu shivered, remembering the wild power Tsukune possessed.

"So...what should we do, desu? Follow the destruction, or the Dimensional Gateway, desu?" Yukari had studied up on the Bounded Gate, though information was lacking even in the many texts she read over in her studies. Not once did they provide very adequate information, but Yukari had been warned that the place could not even be peered upon, and so she stayed away. There was no concrete evidence that the path of destruction might have veered off some other way.

"Yukari-chan, you already know we are not allowed to go there." Rubi said. The ground seemed to shake for a bit.

"A tremor...? Dear, let's follow the path of destruction. Something tells me Tsukune the Blood-Edge might be there." Mrs. Sendou advised the course of action. Seeing no other choice, Mr. Sendou agreed.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-The Bounded Gate(Sheol Gate)-

\R+V/

"HUMANS are so FRAIL!! But YOU...you are THE WEAKEST!! TO not accept IT...ACCEPT IT!! BLUE blood of the BEAST!! Devour me...or I devour you...HA Ha HA!! EVERYONE who looks DOWN on US now just STAINS on the WALLS!! EAT ME!! EAT ME!!" Crimson was all over Tsukune on offense. The wanderer could only be pushed back as he defended mutated insects and other filth that fell free from Crimson's body. He tried to fight down Crimson, but the barrier of bugs and bones kept him at bay. Crimson had done it, and Tsukune was feeling the sickening churning of Azure's beckoning hunger. He had fallen for the trick. Crimson would get it's devouring time. As would Azure.

'Not again...why...? I'm...losing myself again...must..." He let his guard down long enough for Crimson to strike, heading towards Tsukune with incredible speed and ramming into him with it's face. Tsukune went flying at the blue crystal as it came out to destroy the barrier that held it. Tsukune struck it hard, falling to the steel bridge buried into the dirt. He lay there motionless for a while. The head in the crystal became a raven's head. As it's one eyed gaze darted down to Tsukune, his red eye snapped open as his body writhed about. Crimson could only watch in glee as the black jagged lines overtook parts of Tsukune's body.

"NO one is to BLAME!! LIFE and DEATH!!! NOTHING to REMAIN!! Feed me...FEED me...eat me...EAT me...FINALLY it's TIME!! OH PARADISE COME!!!! AZURE!!!" Crimson roared, it's bone appendages splintering out from it's body, along with several eyes and mouths. It could smell several scents coming to this location, but paid them little mind as it let itself go in the throngs of pleasure brought by Azure's maddening hunger taking control as it was with Tsukune.

"NO!! We're too late!" Moka looked on in horror as Tsukune's roar echoed, his limiters falling away.

"What the hell...is that thing?" Rubi saw the putrid form of Crimson, it's appendages writhing about like tentacles, the several mouths lining it's body and snapping their jaws, and the eyes all focusing on Tsukune.

"Hurry...HURRY...Hurry...HURRY!!! Quench my PARCHED THROAT with your blood!! The BLUE BLOOD!! FILL me with IT. CONSUME my body...DEVOUR my rotting flesh...SHATTER my broken bones to DUST..." Crimson wiggled about on it's one sludge foot, howling and rattling about.

"Who...or what are you, desu?" Yukari had to hold her nose to keep out as much of the wafting stench as possible. Crimson's head turned one hundred eighty degrees as it stared them down behind itself.

"Your scents...two of you have already encountered it...the blue blood of the beast...don't interfere with this..." Crimson spoke cryptic at best, his head twisting three hundred sixty degrees.

"Sorry, but that ain't happening. You don't know what Tsukune's capable of in that form!" Kurumu's claws came up, ready to tear the murky creature into shreds. It was not moved or threatened by this. It shivered about, releasing gunk on the ground.

"On the contrary, it is you who doesn't know..." Before Crimson could speak further, it was torn nearly in half by a black raven wing like trail of dark energy that lanced from the swinging nodachi. The crimson sparks flew back down to Tsukune. Crimson began to laugh, righting itself up.

"Taking the FIRST BITE...that's IT!! EAT ME!! Eat me ALIVE!!" Crimson waled in delight,using the bone appendages to rush to Tsukune.

"Damn!! That thing's pretty fast for...whatever it is..." Kurumu wasn't sure. Crimson leaped high into the air. Tsukune swung his sword again, sending a raven wing to split Crimson so that it's halves passed right by him. The thing returned it's masses back together. A bone appendage swung out to strike Tsukune across the body, sending him flying. Crimson burrowed under the earth as it chased down the wanderer's descending body. It popped out it's head, having formed into snapping jaws. Tsukune veered out of the way, dropping his heel down in the mass with his foot wrapped in dark energy like talons. Crimson bit himself with the attack that also healed Tsukune further. Tsukune snapped his foot back up with another dark talon strike to uplift Crimson in the air. Crimson's head shot out to deliver a crushing blow to the stomach, knocking Tsukune back. He skidded to a halt before rushing back at Crimson.

"Their both really fast, desu! My eyes can hardly keep up, desu!" Yukari tried to monitor the fight along with everyone else, who were also having some problems of their own trying to keep.

"That thing...he seems to know Tsukune the Blood-Edge. I've never seen such a strange being. The way it fights though...it was written in ancient tomes and other such texts that the legendary Black Beast could use pieces of the things it absorbs in order to use it as a weapon. The Black Beast also had no definite shape, save for the heads which contain Azure's forbidden knowledge and control of his power." Mr. Sendou spoke watching the battle rage on. Crimson began to adjust and adapt, splitting it's body about and trying to strike at Tsukune with fearsome long and short range offense with it's body and giant insects that rammed into Tsukune or fell onto of him from above. Tsukune still got some good hits in to replenish his health, his free arm snapping out to send a raven head spiking it's beak through Crimson's chest and sending it back.

"It seems like Tsukune's offense is tweaked depending on the head that controls him. When he attacked the Succubi, he used some kind of bat motif to his attacks. Now a raven's...what other kinds of attacks could his Blood-Edge technique spawn?" Kurumu wondered. Crimson was starting to fall behind Tsukune's power. Every attack that came from Crimson could not steal blood and convert the energy back to it's body. Despite the damage done however, Crimson seem to just delight in both pleasure and pain. Finally Tsukune smashed his weapon down in the bone mask, cracking it in half. Crimson gave a blood curdling scream as it fell to the ground, a complete liquid again.

"This isn't good. He'll kill us too. Honey, get them out of here. I have to try and stop him somehow!" Mr. Sendou brought forth his wand as Tsukune's eye looked to see them.

"Not a chance, dear. Tsukune the Blood-Edge is too strong to face alone." Mrs. Sendou tugged on his arm. He waved his wand, summoning falling basins from the sky. Tsukune evaded them with swift movement as he made his way closer and closer to them. Soon he drew his nodachi, cutting the basins in half as he rushed them.

"Hey Vampire Girl, we got to remove that rosario to have even out the playing field." Kurumu said, pushing Moka forward. The Vampire knew this was true, trying to formulate a plan of some sort while Tsukune was dealing with the small distractions.

"You need to distract him while I get closer. Maybe getting a hold of his hand can allow me to remove it." Moka offered, steeling her resolve.

"Your all Witches right? Provide some long range cover so she can get in with as little to no notice. If she can take off her rosario, we'll have a good advantage. We'll be able to halt this before there are any more casualties." Kurumu announced to them, sprouting wings and tail.

"You called her Vampire Girl...she's a Vampire?" Rubi questioned, finding it hard to believe with Moka's gentle character. Kurumu didn't hear, taking to the sky quickly and aiming for Tsukune while evading falling basins of her own. Tsukune caught sight of her. He defended as she rammed into him, making him skid back. He planted his feet deeper, stopping the reversal as Kurumu grunted as she tried to keep pushing Tsukune. He swung his blade down and she retreated back to evade. Raven feather like projectiles filled his arm courtesy of Rubi as she waved her wand. Getting stuck a few more times, Tsukune swirled his sheath about to block the rest, stopping to swing his blade and let the black wing trail extend out to her location. She side stepped out of harm's way just barely, getting some of her long skirt cut in the process. While Rubi's magic was more animal based, the Sendou family used various kitchenware and appliances. Wash basins, silverware, spatulas, brooms, ironing boards, and several other objects appeared before Tsukune either falling or being propelled at him through magic. With mighty swings of his nodachi and sheath, he was able to veer the objects paths from meeting him. Moka had been able to get herself just in the chaos enough, catching Tsukune's attention along with Kurumu.

"Now's your chance!" Kurumu flew by, almost catching Tsukune with her claws to the side of his face, but he guarded with his sheath while swinging his sword at Moka. The Vampire was barely able to catch the flat of the blade in between her hands. She was able to resist Tsukune for a little bit longer, waiting for her chance to try and turn the tides by hoping he swung back with his sheath and allowing her to conveniently somehow get her chain caught and freeing her rosario from her person. She saw as Tsukune swung his sheath to flick Kurumu away and was ready for it. The timing was right and she saw the rosario fly off her. The demonic aura pushed Tsukune back, but not far.

"Whoa! This aura...it's monstrous, desu!" Even from a respectable distance, Yukari had been nearly blown off her feet as did the others. Inner Moka now stood before Tsukune, muscles taunt as she waited for Tsukune to come in for the attack. Tsukune just stood there, crimson gaze on her own. His face betrayed nothing. He turned his back to her much to the shock of everyone else. Inner Moka quirked an eye brow in question.

"What's wrong Tsukune? Lost your nerve?" She could see that he stared at the puddle of sludge that was Crimson's form. It began to boil and bubble, rising like a tattered rag in the wind. The cracked mask once more rejoined.

"Heh...! That's RIGHT!! You already KNOW!!...remember...it is you...your BLOOD will do IT...QUENCH my THIRST!! Pull in the reigns to PULL BACK MY HUNGER!!! RAH!!" It twisted about, bones cracking and crunching within as it moved about in impossible angles.

"Stop speaking that nonsense! What's your aim...? Whatever you are." Inner Moka's cold gaze was on Crimson.

"To LET the BODY be eaten... to SURRENDER the BLUE blood...hurry! HURRY!!" Crimson could not be made sense of. Inner Moka could see it clearly however, that the thing and Tsukune seemed to ignore all around them but each other. At least the black thing spoke and allowing her to quickly deduce it was insane. Tsukune was always mute when overtaken by the Sheol Gates.

"Know..." Inner Moka decided not to think about it as she knew the information well enough in her head, taking initiative to strike Tsukune in the side and knocking him far away as he was spinning about. It was his fault for not paying attention, both of them in fact.

NO!! NO!!!" Crimson could only follow the possessed wanderer so far.

"...your place!" Then he was struck hard in the side of the head by inner Moka. Instead of flying, his body was like elastic, stretching several miles of length.

"Succubus, go get those limiters and find where Tsukune's body has landed." Inner Moka said, keeping her guard up to see as the black mass slowly kept reforming. Crimson growled, his form enlarging. It was like the self defense of a cat, the way it's back arched out into the sky, faced to face with inner Moka and growling like a rabid dog. It seemed to settle down after a little while however, much of it's power weakened currently by Tsukune and vice versa.

"...you think...you can...do it?...you..." He began to cough brokenly, his size shrinking further. Inner Moka did not want to have to make any other kind of contact with the putrid creature, opting to stare down with intimidation.

"What connection do you have with Azure?" She cracked her knuckles for added effect. Crimson did not seem the least bit intimidated, but it was no longer writhing about in it's own insanity.

"Azure...ha! The hunger consumes all...! Even the hand that feeds is eaten...even the body that sustains is eaten...only the hunger remains...for me, you...remind...him...Azure cannot do anything more...he can only hunger for more and more...devouring all...remind him...if it can feel, it can hurt...if it can live, it can die...but the hunger remains...until nothing remains..." Crimson coughed, bugs and sludge falling away. Inner Moka cringed in disgust despite herself. The stench wanted to make her vomit.

"Your talking about Azure's hunger...are you some part of the Black Beast?" Once more it was like talking to a wall.

"Keh! Keh! Ask him...ask him of it...! Blue blood...of the BEAST!! DO IT!! DO IT NOW!! HA ha HA ha!!! It will...quench my...THIRST!!" Crimson shrunk away, seeping into the ground. The Sheol Gate once more reset back to it's former making.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch- Lost City in the Mist-

\R+V/

Tsukune had received some severe injuries that hadn't been known about even as he drew blood from Crimson. The creature's attacks could come out from so many different angles that few could live through a fight and live to tell about it. His body rested at the Sendou's house, but he did not wake up for several days. The new year had begun and the Ruby Requiem festival had already been done with and gone. With three girls interested in him, Moka, Kurumu, and now Yukari opted to take turns watching him and preventing his escape as they began to get to know one another as well. Rubi was not given quite the luxury since she had a job. Yukari spent a lot of time trying to read up on the Black Beast, but very little existed about it despite it being a legendary creature. It had been one of those rare moments that each girl hadn't watched over him that he awoke and escaped from them. He took to the roof tops despite his still healing wounds. This time he did not leave a note. Having somehow slipped past all and escaped to the outskirts of the City, he didn't expect to be greeted by Yukari's mother.

"Your leaving here, then?" She asked. Of course Tsukune could not understand it and adopted a confused look.

"I know you mean something else and not mother hen or whatever..." Tsukune said. Mr. Sendou was behind him, catching his attention.

"She knows that your leaving. Why did you not tell those girls? The Vampire and the Succubus? They seem to have something in for you that even they don't quite understand. Even our daughter, young though she may be, has seem to fallen for your spell." He said passively.

"I don't know what your talking about..." Tsukune dismissed it with a shake of his head. He himself had little understanding of his feelings, but knew there were things that had to be dealt with. Crimson was one of them. He could not tie himself down to these girls and that's all he knew.

"Such a cold man...the ladies swooning left and right of you and you leave them broken hearted...but there are some who are stubborn to win a man over. You should have seen some of the antics my wife pulled on me just to make sure I belonged to no one but her..." Mr. Sendou had gotten his cheek pitched rather hard by his wife who had adopted a frown as she somehow got to his side with frightening speed.

"You cannot do this, please...do not make me be held down with a guilty conscious, for I am to remain alone. No one would give me peace with the reputation gained from the blood of many who have ended up dead at my feet, either by my hand or the hunger of Azure...and now Crimson has come once more from the shadows. I thought it was dead, but it is not so...I suppose a chaotic existence draws other chaotic existences to itself." Tsukune turned away.

"Crimson...? You mean that thing that attacked and lured you closer to the Sealed Gate? What exactly was it?" Mr. Sendou asked. Tsukune clenched his fists.

"It is not your places to know. Leave my knowledge out of this. Please...just take me back to the Dimensional Gateway." He didn't want to be rude, but Crimson riled him up. It was not like him.

"What if it's waiting for you at the Dimensional Gateway once more?" Mr. Sendou did not want to see that disgusting thing ever again. It's very existence brought shivers to him.

"It won't...it has to heal it's own wounds too. Please...take me back to the Dimensional Gateway. If not...at least point out the way." Tsukune looked to them, pleading. Crimson was already most likely killing and eating other things whole to sustain and heal itself. Though it had no interest in Youkai, and lived off a more Human palette. Tsukune knew that Crimson could move through the Human and Youkai Dimensions at will. That was why the creature was something to be feared and loathed.

"...alright...I'll take you back. Please...never return here. That Crimson thing is not something I want following you around or seeing again. Dear, go back home." Mr. Sendou summoned his wand, using his teleportation spell again. She did as told, meeting her daughter and the two other girls who had taken up partial residence. They all looked desperately for Tsukune.

"Mama, where's Tsukune, desu?" Yukari had a mixture of joy that Tsukune was awake and fear that he wasn't still at their house. Mrs. Sendou shook her head, a little saddened that her daughter had fallen for a man who was not tied down by anything and had several problems of his to fix.

"Yukari-chan...Tsukune-san has...he's no longer here. He has left for another Territory. He wishes to be alone." Her words brought Yukari a wide eyed shocked look.

"What did she say?" Kurumu asked.

"Tsukune...he's gone...like that time you told me about when he left your Territory, desu...and he doesn't want us following, desu." Yukari's heart felt like it had sunken, becoming a little teary eyed.

"WHAT!! That little...gah, what a stubborn bastard! He's already got too much explaining to do about this whole situation with himself and that psycho. I swear...when I get my hands on him..." Kurumu growled. She clenched her fists together.

"He cannot be left alone. Not with that thing after him. I'll protect him myself, even if he doesn't want it! No one deserves to be alone, especially a person like Tsukune who wishes no harm to come to those around him." Moka's eyes burned with conviction. Yukari was perking up, seeing their resolve.

"And I might be able to reinforce those limiters effectiveness with a spell I've learned, desu! I could help him too, desu!" She receded back upon seeing her mother giving her a hard stare. Mrs. Sendou sighed, Yukari's strange affection to Tsukune had not escaped anyone as she helped Moka and Kurumu care for him in his injured and unconscious state. Her mother sighed.

"Children grow up so fast...I suppose you want me to say good-bye to your father and Rubi-san for you, Yukari-chan?" Mrs. Sendou's words surprised her daughter.

"Mama...are you saying...?" Yukari could not bring herself to finish, her mother hugging her close.

"Love can work in the most mysterious ways...who knows? Tsukune the Blood-Edge may only need that one thing missing in his life...he walks a lonely road that treads the razor's edge with forces of unimaginable strength in darkness...if he can be brought some light to sooth his soul...please Yukari-chan, be careful if you run into him again." She looked to the two older girls.

"Moka-san and Kurumu-san, please watch over my daughter." She said to them, though obviously they didn't understand.

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

'If Crimson has survived...they may have survived as well...but it's too late to go all the way back to the Human dimension. Crimson will come again, probably amassing more power. I must find a way to gain some control...but how? Running is no longer my only option anymore, for Crimson will lead me to any Sheol Gate in hopes of ending either one or both our existences...but only the hunger will remain...' Tsukune walked as fast as his legs would take him. He hoped that there would be no others to follow him in his wanderings, for to him, it meant the possibility to lose precious ones if he let himself be held down by attachments. He had to tread on alone.

"Mom...Dad...Kyouko...if your still out there, then it will have to happen again...to bring you peace, I will..." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of such troublesome visions. They were the reason he decided to leave Humanity behind in the end, and there was no way to turn back the hands of time to stop their fates. He could do nothing but move forward. He was not strong enough to protect anyone on his skills alone. Not with Crimson involved.

"Moka, Kurumu...you two have better have gone home...no one else has ever followed since you two...please...don't interfere with these things that surround me. I cannot protect anyone from it. The hunger...please..." He prayed for any deity who might have heard his plea as he continued to walk the rainbow filled path.

"Please..."

...Con't...

Ch.3 Limited And Witch [E N D]

Next=Ch.4 Limited And Snow Woman

Misc: Sorry about this chapter, it's very weak compared to the first two and doesn't have much focus with Tsukune and Yukari. Hopefully it was still enjoyable enough at least. The next chapter is last of the introduction chapters before finally getting on with the main story and it's plot.


	10. 4 Limited And Snow Woman Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 4: Limited And Snow Woman Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to the Territory of Snow Woman-The Sparkling Mountains-

\R+V/

"It is strange...it is said the Witches actually let Tsukune the Blood-Edge pass by, and no harm came to them. If that were so..." The cold chill was a discomfort for most, but the Snow Women were one of those rare exceptions. They had heard an actual break in the killings by Tsukune the Blood-Edge from some of the Witches. The Witches could not afford to have the murderous Tsukune the Blood-Edge destroy them for good.

"We know that this will be it...this is our Territory that he will tread to next." The Snow Women were experts in the ways of stealth and stalking. They could sneak up on anything from anywhere if they knew where the target was.

"Our people are in a much similar position as the Witches...we cannot engage in an active fight with Tsukune the Blood-Edge. His power is too great as the rumors tell...if we are to chance upon him, we must avoid him, lest we unleash his fury." All had been in agreement to that.

"Understood...maybe with the coming and going of Tsukune the Blood-Edge, other male visitors will not be so frightened to pass by. We need more males to help increase our numbers once more...somehow..."

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-Big Blue Lake-

\R+V/

Tsukune was shivering when he came here. It was too bad he was not warned about the area being this cold.

"Damn! It's freezing!" Wisps of condensed air flew out of his mouth as he breathed. Knowing it was too late to do anything about warm weather gear, he did manage to bring a scarf and a pair of travel arm braces of thick cloth with him. Untying the wrap he carried, he took the piece of cloth was a rusty faded red color that was hardly used. He wrapped it around his neck. He soon tied the darkened white braces to his arms. Forming some seals to retain some body heat, he made his way carefully across the frozen lake then came up to the bank and began moving through thick snow. He was nearly knee deep in the slushing white. It wasn't as bad with his barriers to keep his body heated, but it didn't help much. He even concentrated some ki to warm parts of his body up. It was a little ways through that he stopped. He had felt something but could not be sure where it came from because it was gone just as quickly.

'A life force...?' He stretched his senses out, but could not feel anything. Hoping it was his imagination he continued on his way. He had actually felt a presence but it had left just beyond his senses. A blue haired girl leaned against a snow covered pine tree. She was dressed in a small kimono wrap of pure white with a blue obi. Her skin was somewhat pale, but in an attractive way like a pearl, not in a sickish way. She held a delicate hand to her heart.

'A man has come here...a handsome man...' She tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. Her lollipop rolled about in her mouth as she took calming breaths. Good, she had calmed down enough.

'But his eyes...it must be that man...Tsukune the Blood-Edge.' She knew it had been her mother's orders as head of the clan to not engage in any kind of battle with Tsukune the Blood-Edge, however, she could not find it in her to let him pass by as he pleased either. She had to have him by her side. The thought was both giddy yet frightening at the same time. She'd never felt such a lust drive her as it just did this day.

'I will follow him and see what he does...It is rather impressive how he's going through all this snow with so little warm weather equipment to use. And such a strong and well built frame he possesses.' She knew these mountains like the back of her hands, already having crept ahead of him to stare at him with an intensity so great he had to stop again and look around nervously.

'Che...Why do I get this feeling someone is watching me? I can't sense anything out there but...I must be losing it...better find a way to some other Dimensional Gateway...but where? This is almost as bad as the Territory of Witch.' He shrugged and kept treading forward.

'Hmmm...he's perceptive...or just too overly cautious. It is very possible with how many other Youkai wish to kill him, yet so many are too afraid to give chase. Such a handsome face...a bit boyish yet still holding a rugged charm to his feature...ah...' She was sighing dreamily as she peered at him from just over a hill. She wondered just how close she could get to him before he noticed, though knew it could be tough if he could sense her out as well as she thought he might be able. She decided to lay in wait and see just how far as he treaded past another hill and closing in on her location. He stopped once more, and she decided it best to scoot a bit further away. She edged away in a snail like pace, making it hard to discern her that easily with all the white about. Shaking his head, Tsukune headed off. She was about to continue her stalking when a hand came to her shoulder. She twisted free of the hold quickly, hand going behind to grasp at the ninjatou at the back of her obi and drawing it with great speed. It nearly met with another one, but the two stopped, not wanting Tsukune to possible pick up on the sound that would have resounded. It had been another Snow woman who stopped her from pursuing Tsukune.

"Lady Mizore, you know that it had been passed down by your own mother that none shall actively pursue Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Leave him be and return home." The Snow woman said. Mizore scowled, but knew it best to do so. She would have a little talk with her mother about this.

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-Hidden Castle of the Shirayuki Clan-

\R+V/

"So, Mizore-chan, I hear you were tracking the very person I said was off limits. Tsukune the Blood-Edge is too risky for us to contend with. The Shirayuki clan is the last of the Snow Women. Yeti are bad enough an opponent to face." Mizore's mother, Tsurara, was dressed in a full length formal kimono. Her daughter looked very much like her but had that slightly older look. She was still very beautiful none the less, long hair done up with clips. She swiveled her own lollipop about in her mouth, pacing about as she wondered what to do with her daughter's disobedience. The guards standing within the door were told to leave so she could talk to her daughter in private completely.

"So, tell me dear...how did he look?" Tsurara herself adopted a little knowing smirk as she saw the blush on her daughter's cheeks. Mizore knew her mother well, but hadn't expect the older Snow Woman to sound so pleased.

"What are you trying to get at, mother?" Mizore asked in a low tone.

"How long has it been since my daughter has blushed so rosily? It's too bad it had to be Tsukune the Blood-Edge of all people...but I wonder if I should reconsider it? Hmm..." She looked thoughtful.

"Reconsider it? You mean...? Attack Tsukune the Blood-Edge, mother?" Mizore's eyes were wide as she thought of all the Snow Women trying to gain up on Tsukune and try and seduce and freeze him. Tsurara shook her head.

"No, of course not. Maybe I'll just let you get him...provided you can actually seduce Tsukune the Blood-Edge. It would be marvelous...to have such strong grandchildren. Hmm..." Tsurara sighed in contentment, as she wanted a lot of grandchildren anyway. Mizore was about as red as a tomato now.

"Mother, I..." She wasn't sure what to say. Tsurara looked more thoughtful.

"Mizore-chan, I think it's best I got a chance to see Tsukune the Blood-Edge in person. See if I can evaluate his measure of worth. He must be quite the looker with how red you are." Tsurara was milking her daughter's embarrassment for all it was worth it seemed.

"Mother, please..." Mizore seemed to have gained some self control, but her mother knew her all too well. Tsurara herself calmed herself a bit.

'So then, Mizore-chan, let's go. Let me see Tsukune the Blood-Edge."

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-The Sparkling Mountains-

\R+V/

Tsurara and Mizore used their cold based powers to create snowboards of pure ice, riding them expertly through the tall slopes as Mizore led the way, remembering where Tsukune was located. He had probably moved a fair bit from the frozen lake since then. They found traces of his legs having disturbed the snow. Trailing it, it was not much longer that they saw Tsukune. He had his arms crossed under his arm pits to preserve some warmth. He had spotted a cave some ways away and decided to use it for shelter as the winds picked up, blasting snow around. A snowstorm was most likely coming. He went into the cave to try escape it as best he could. Both Mizore and her mother looked in a Tsukune from afar. Tsurara gave a slight whistle.

"Oh my...he is quite the looker indeed, why if I wasn't married to your father, I'd..." Tsurara had been elbowed by her daughter in the ribs, making the older Snow Woman almost drop the lollipop in her mouth.

"Mother! Focus! Your getting carried away." She must have spoken a little too loud and the wind carried it to his location. He stormed outside with his nodachi in hand.

"Who's there?!" He called out, trying not to be too loud lest he send an avalanche toppling over him. The two Snow Women were dead silent and still. Tsukune shrugged off his numbness.

'Am I hearing things...? But I'm sure there was a voice...it sounded feminine. Couldn't have been Crimson then...he would not have bothered hiding.' Tsukune tried focusing his senses. He stretched his senses again, catching the two barely just within range.

'There is something here...! Two of them, or is it just me?' He started making his way to them. Mother and daughter panicked as they saw him drawing near. They were by a sole tree, no other place to hide without being caught by Tsukune.

"Well, I guess I'll make myself scarce so you two can get to know one another." Tsurara said, pushing Mizore out into the open. Tsukune tensed up slightly. He relaxed when he saw it was a young woman. She was quite the beauty indeed. He tensed up again, however, when he noted that she was armed.

"Who are you, Ms? A residence here?" He held his weapon firm, still not sure though he did not detect anything except extreme nervousness. Believing she meant no harm despite being armed, he tied his nodachi back across his shoulder.

"I apologize, ms. I mean you no harm. I'm just a simple traveler. I'll go away. Excuse me." He turned away. He was hoping to ask her where a Dimensional Gateway was but decided against it, feeling her nervousness still.

"W...w...wait!" Mizore cast up her courage. He spared her a glance.

"Yes?" He waited patiently, though he was obviously cold.

"Your...Tsukune the Blood-Edge, right?" She asked though was already well aware. He was thinking of the usual response.

"Uh, well..." He wasn't able to finish as Mizore responded in again.

"Is it true that your actually a nice guy? Not a blood thirsty killer?" Getting to see him up close, she was able to see that he was indeed quite the catch.

"Well...yeah." He offered, relaxing a bit more. Perhaps having the Witches not start any kind of conflict with him had put a small crack in the negative reputation he possessed.

"That's good to know. I'll help you out. There's a tiny cottage a few ways out that you can warm up at." She walked a little ways off, and Tsukune noticed that she seemed to be able to walk on the snow easily. She also did not leave even the smallest trace of evidence that she had even walked on the snow.

"What's your name, Ms? Seeing as you know me and all." He stated, following and treading through the snow.

"I'm Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki."

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Snow Woman Side B


	11. 4 Limited And Snow Woman Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 4: Limited And Snow Woman Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-The Sparkling Mountains-

\R+V/

"Mizore Shirayuki? I see. Well, it's nice to see you and thanks again for this." He spoke pleasantly, and her nervousness melted to practically nil.

"Your welcome." She had that giddy feel overcome her again. He was glad that talking with her allowed him to keep his mind off the cold a bit.

"Is it far? A snowstorm seems to be coming in." He spoke, snow flying in his face. He lifted an arm to buffer out the onslaught of it as it blew in.

"Don't worry, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. We'll be there soon." She said, slowing her pace a bit so he could keep up a bit easier since the snow was impeding him quite a bit now with the snow falling harder.

"Ah, you don't need to call me that whole thing. Tsukune is fine." He said, trying to keep his jaw from chattering, though the cold was starting to take over more and more as his seals weakened.

"Just hold on a bit longer. I am rather surprised a man would come here with clothing that is less than adequate for the cold." Mizore said, tugging on his long sleeve to guide him along. She could see the hut a little ways off as she was hardly effected by the weather.

"Speak for yourself, Ms. Mizore. Your dressed in even less clothing than me. You are...a Snow Woman, right?" His response caught her by surprise for a moment.

"You know of our race?" She hadn't expected it.

"I know a bit. I remember reading up about how Snow Women can exist in these kinds of conditions, and one of the tell tale signs is because they can tread snow as if they are gliding over it, leaving no trace that they passed by. Do all Snow Woman retain that style of dress as you? It is very similar to the style of dress I have, which originated in the Human Dimension." Tsukune explained, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"My mother has told me that we Snow Women are one of the few Youkai who have had a long relationship with Humans and learned many things from them in the past. But with the coming of a great calamity upon the Human's world, all the Youkai had to close themselves off from the Human world by creating pocket Dimensions with environments to live in."

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-Lone Hut-

\R+V/

They had finally made their way to the hut, though it was still very cold. Mizore stayed a few paces back as Tsukune dropped his travel pack and nodachi and took some wood to the hearth at the center of the small wooden house that had been laying in the corner. Tsukune was able to get a fire going. Too much heat could do severe harm to a Snow Woman, so Mizore kept her distance until her body could adjust a bit more gradually.

"This is a bit better. Too bad my clothing is soaked...oh well." Tsukune muttered to himself, removing his soggy scarf and placing it to the side so that it might dry from the fire's heat. He removed his cloth guards and also put them to the side. He removed his soaked tabi. Then he slid out of his kimono top. Mizore couldn't help but blush she saw him, though her eyes softened seeing the rough scars lining his body and several bruises and old burns of marred flesh. He hadn't even realized the effect he was having on her, just trying to keep his body warmed. He realized it soon enough, though.

"Sorry. I usually don't go to such cold places with anyone else around. Should have been more considerate." He slipped back on his kimono.

"Ah...it's okay. We get few visitors to our Territory as it is, so sometimes I forget that there are those out there who are not immune to the cold like me and my people." Mizore herself had adjusted to the warmth, and decided to sit by Tsukune. She knew she had her chance to freeze him here while his attention was focused more on the flames to help keep him warm. But truth be told, she liked talking with him and did not want to seal him away and have to peer at him from behind a block of ice. Her mother would probably be furious at this however. It was a form of love from a Snow Woman to lust after and seduce a man, and once he impregnated her he would be frozen as to keep his youth. But the concept was ancient, spawned from when all Youkai and Humans coexisted. Most Youkai were long lived, and this did not have to happen. However, there were also the existence of Snow Men should a regular male make such an impact to the Snow Woman that she would transfuse her blood to him. But it was not guaranteed and even if it did work, a Snow Woman would become infertile. Mizore's father was one such rare case. Mizore wondered if she could chance this with Tsukune at all.

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-Big Blue Lake-

\R+V/

"It...is...freaking...cold!" Kurumu was chattering heavily, rubbing her hands along her arms to retain some heat.

"I...agree..." Moka was doing much the same.

"I...got...just...the...thing...desu!" Yukari waved her wand around. The three now were dressed in warm clothing of greater thickness.

"Wow! I guess having a Witch and her magic along can make things easier after all." Moka was glad that the cold was much more bearable.

"We're wasting time here. Let's just go and track down Tsukune. I hate the cold." Kurumu was already making her way across the frozen lake. The snow was falling heavily, the biting winds strong enough to nearly blow her off her feet.

"Mou! The least you could do is thank me, desu!" Yukari puffed her cheeks in annoyance. The real problem lay in trying to figure out how to discern the way with all the snow. Everything looked the same here.

"This could take awhile..." Moka said worriedly.

"Hey, can't you use your magic to just teleport us to Tsukune or something?" Kurumu turned to Yukari.

"I could if I had a visual point to where he is, desu. Teleporting doesn't work well if one doesn't know where to go, desu." Yukari explained. Kurumu sighed.

"So what your saying is...it's a useless spell until you've had a chance to look around. Geez, what a let down." Kurumu started walking again, Moka and Yukari not trailing too far behind. They heard a howling noise in the distance that made them all pause.

"I hope that was just the wind, but...it sure didn't sound like it." Moka looked around but it was tough to see with the way things were.

"Nah, nothing around. Let's just keep going. Damn, why does he have to hit up all the backward Territories without a damn thing around in plain sight?" Kurumu muttered to herself.

"Hey, what's that, desu?" Yukari thought she saw something in the distance, a shadow of a figure.

"Is it Tsukune?" Moka caught sight of it herself but could not make it out any better. The three rushed over to it as fast as they could as their feet kept sinking in the snow. When they got a closer look, the frame was too large to be Tsukune's. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a giant with thick tufts of white fur. It's cold blue eyes gazed back as it growled low.

"What the...! A living snow man??" Kurumu squinted her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The thing roared loudly, startling the trio as it lifted hulking fists in the air.

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-Lone Hut-

\R+V/

"What was that?" Tsukune was up on his feet in an instant with nodachi in hand. The roar was much farther away than he knew, but the winds had carried the sound far enough here that the two heard.

"That was...a Yeti. They are powerful brutes who are well adapted to life out in the cold. They prefer hunting in the wild more than coming to settlements to attack. I don't think one is near. It must have found some prey to hunt further out. The wind carried the sound here, most likely." Mizore said, standing up as well but with more calm.

"I see. I suppose it would make sense for Yeti to exist out here." He said, lowering his guard. He tensed up again however, the wind bringing with it a putrid stench he was familiar with. Mizore had also smelt it in the air, placing a sleeve over her nose as it crinkled unfavorably.

"What...is that? That smell?" Mizore was practically gagging. Tsukune growled, anger overtaking his gentle features. He grabbed the rest of what little possessions he owned with great haste, knowing there was no time to put on anything.

"Damn you...Crimson!" He grabbed hold of Mizore's arm and yanked her to him as bone spikes filtered through the hut. The hut soon imploded as a black mass surrounded and crushed it.

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-The Sparkling Mountains-

\R+V/

"It's fur is like iron." Kurumu growled as she tried to gut the huge Yeti with her claws but not doing too much damage. She had to roll away before she was crushed under the titan fist that sprayed snow everywhere. The winds made flying for her pretty much useless. Though not much for fighting, Moka did possess great strength and a little martial skill which was retained from her inner self. She sent her fist flying at the Yeti, bowling him over.

"Sorry." She apologized to it as it rose again. The Yeti growled in annoyance, trying to grab hold of the Vampire, only to have a bath tub fall on his head from Yukari's magic. The bath tub cracked on impact.

"Pretty hard headed, desu." Yukari said, summoning some other random objects to fall. Farther away, where the remains of the hut was, Tsukune had used a kanji barrier to keep Crimson at bay as he and Mizore toppled away in the snow. Finally stopping, Tsukune growled, his hands and feet freezing since he hadn't had a chance to put his tabi back on. Not wanting Mizore to be involved or hurt, Tsukune got to his feet hastily and ignored the biting cold still holding onto the Snow Woman.

"Mizore-san, get out of here. Get out of here right now!" He commanded, pushing her away.

"Tsukune..." Before she could say more, Tsukune turned and ran off. The Black mass was easily identified amongst the white snow. It rose steadily higher and higher.

"YES!! Fill me with your BLOOD!! Azure...BLUE blood of the BEAST!! Tear the SKIN from my BONES...damning ALL the FOOLS who FOLLOW and be lost OUT of your MIND!! Hurry! HURRY!! Pull in the REIGNS!! HAH!!!" Crimson crashed against the snow with tremendous force with his now massive size, causing the ground to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Kurumu was glad that the Yeti decided to run off after feeling the tremors, but when they didn't recede that meant a big problem. Yukari could only stare wide eyed and pointing dumbly as in shock as a curtain of snow descended from the mountain tops.

"A...A...A...Avalanche, desu!!" Finding her voice she was already starting to run away as fast as her feet could take her.

"Not good...!" Moka and Kurumu were already following after and overtaking the smaller Yukari. They grabbed onto either arm of the Witch and were running as fast as they could, Yukari running for no reason now that she was lifted in the air by the two taller girls. Yukari got her fears under control as she waved her wand again.

"FLOAT!!" The three of them now hovered in the air a safe distance over the avalanche. The winds did not affect them and move them about, but they could not move around either as they were just floating and not flying. It was from their higher vantage point that they saw movement in the far distance coming closer by.

"TSUKUNE?!?!" Their voices were drowned out by the avalanche but all saw as the wanderer treaded across the top of the avalanche with fleet footwork, trying to attack Crimson as it slithered about and attacked. They also saw Mizore skiing down towards him. Tsurara had come out of hiding and was giving chase from further up.

"Mizore-chan! Get to him! They are going to fall down the cliff!" Tsurara tried to yell out herself but was once again drowned out by the avalanche. Mizore must have known because she was putting herself lower to increase speed. But it was for naught.

"BLEED more than ME!! CHAINED UP writhing with the SCREAMS!! EVERYONE who looks down on us NOW just STAINS on the WALLS!! It's too LATE to fix what a BIG, BIG MISTAKE!!" Crimson caught Tsukune by the neck, pulling the wanderer closer as they fell into the darkness.

"PULL in the REIGNS to pull back MY HUNGER!! Cause NOW it's TOO late!!"

...Con't...

Next=Limited And Snow Woman Side C


	12. 4 Limited And Snow Woman Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 4: Limited And Snow Woman Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-Crevasse-

\R+V/

"CRIMSON!! Tell me...do they still live?! Do they?!" Tsukune rammed his sheath into Crimson, scraping the creature along the sharp rocks of the darkness and leaving bits of Crimson along the way that would start to reform to the main body by following it all the way down. He could barely see Crimson as the light faded more and more. The Crevasse was deep, very deep. Somehow Tsukune was able to keep Crimson under enough control to break his fall along with snow as he went bounding across the darkness. The wanderer got to his feet as quickly as possible, knowing his vision was useless to him and that Crimson ruled the fight now that nothing but black was all Tsukune could see. Crimson's stench filled the darkness, and Tsukune felt like gagging. Crimson had no need for vision, it's nose telling where it needed to strike. The wanderer knew this, that Crimson's nose was so acute to picking up different scents even amongst it's own horrid stench. Tsukune slowed his breathing, allowing his ears to have as much hearing clarity as possible. It was made tough as snow still kept falling from above.

"THEY?! So what if THEY do?! Remember...it was YOU! ALWAYS it was YOU!! The BLOOD PAIN!! Make me feel it...MAKE ME feel it!! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!! EAT ME!! GAH!!" He heard Crimson's voice bounce off every wall of the crevasse, impeding his hearing, but he was able to feel the movement in the air just well enough and evade a bone spike. Hearing it retract back into Crimson, Tsukune thrust out with his nodachi. Crimson simply laughed as the ground exploded from the impact, having slithered to somewhere else. It used the tremors to mask it's next strikes, but Tsukune was able to discern it, only ending up with a few grazed cuts.

"Crimson! Tell me! TELL ME!!" Tsukune's cool was lost as anger built, but his focus was still high, and he landed a few hits in the dark, feeling the weight of his attacks against Crimson.

"HA HA ha!! Azure's hunger knows no limit...the INNOCENT and the GUILTY...the LIGHT and the DARK...why CARE?!?! Accept IT!! On THAT day not one who LOOKED had SURVIVED!!! EVERONE who LOOKED down on US now just STAINS on the WALL!!! KEH!! KEH!! HAH!! PLEASE...!! Pull in the reigns...to pull back...MY HUNGER!!!"

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-The Sparkling Mountains-

\R+V/

"We have no choice but to go down there, desu. Tsukune needs our help, desu!" Yukari had canceled her Float spell once the avalanche slowed to much more manageable speeds to tread along without being buried in snow.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kurumu was all for it.

"Who are those two?" Moka looked to Mizore and Tsurara as they skidded to a halt right besides them.

"Why are you three here? Where do you come from?" Tsurara asked them.

"Mother, we don't have time. That...black thing was after him. We have to help him." Mizore interjected.

"But he's Tsukune the Blood-Edge. He should be fine." Tsurara insisted.

"That's not true. That thing after Tsukune is really powerful...it was able to do a lot of harm to Tsukune in the land of the Witches." Moka told them. The own Snow Woman were surprised by that. As the Sendou family and Rubi were the only ones who witnessed Crimson physically, and they did not want to have anything to do with the strange being, no rumors existed to confirm it's existence publicly.

"It seemed that psycho wanted to drag Tsukune down there. Just how deep does it go?" Kurumu stared down over the edge, but it was totally dark in the crevasse and she could not see anything down there.

"Who knows, desu? Could there be a Sheol Gate around here to, desu? That thing seemed to lead Tsukune to the one back in our Territory..." Yukari was thoughtful as she went over to look down over the edge herself.

"Hmm...if I remember correctly, there is a Frozen Gate that exists in one of the many crevasses around here. Perhaps it was this one?" Tsurara suggested.

"Why didn't you say so sooner, ma'am?! It must be the reason. Let's go and help Tsukune!" Moka said, the others agreeing.

/R+V\

-Territory of Snow Woman-The Frozen Gate(Sheol Gate)-

\R+V/

'So that's where it is...' Tsukune could finally see feint light as Crimson kept backing him up, trying to push him to the Sheol Gate once more. The ice that froze it was enchanted, hence why it glowed. Tsukune was backed up further, growling. He had to break his way free of this place before he got too close. He could already hear as the ice could not contain it, the ice was starting to crack like glass. Jagged lines filled the surface.

"Damn you...I will kill you, Crimson. Somehow..." Tsukune snarled, blocking and landing a counter attack to knock Crimson back a little.

"ACCEPT it! The only way to KILL...feed on ME...or I feed on YOU...only the HUNGER knows...how to kill...WE could NEVER fix what a big, big MISTAKE!! It's TOO LATE to fix what a BIG, BIG MISTAKE!!!" Crimson could only cackle as he forced Tsukune back. Several kunai formed of ice buried deep in it's back.

"Tsukune!" Mizore had sent even more of the projectiles into it's back until it slumped over, becoming liquid. Even Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were there. Tsurara he hadn't recognized but was sure she was a Snow Woman by the state of dress. He was not happy to see them though.

"Your all here?! Why?! Leave! Go home, before your hurt or worse. Please." Tsukune pleaded with them. Crimson reformed, laughing and gagging at the same time, bugs falling out of him.

"Let it COME!! Let it FLOW!! The BLUE blood of the BEAST!! Let it QUENCH my thirst...let it SWIM through my VEINS!! Pull in the reigns to pull back my HUNGER!! Cause now there's NO ONE left!! BLEED more than ME chained up WRITHING with the SCREAMS!!! EVERYONE who looked DOWN on US now just STAINS on the WALLS!! LIFE, DEATH, nothing to remain..." Crimson was amused, the ice kunai falling from his back. He paid the women no attention, only focused on Tsukune. It rammed into the wanderer with it's body, sending him back. Tsukune rammed his nodachi into the ground to bring him to a halt. If he was pushed one more time, though, Azure would take over. Already large chunks of ice were falling from the Sheol Gate.

"You can't win alone Tsukune! We're going to help you weather you want it or not!" Moka spoke firmly. She finally got to see Tsukune awake again after so long, and she refused to be separated.

"Yeah. Why should I do what you say anyway, Tsukune. It's you who's gonna be my slave." Kurumu said matter-of-fact.

"I have a way to strengthen your limiters, Tsukune. We can beat this thing together, desu!" Yukari said, summoning some pans to fall on Crimson's head and stall it momentarily.

"Well, I must say...Tsukune the Blood-Edge is quite the lady killer indeed." Tsurara mentioned with a small chuckle of her own despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Mother! Focus!" Mizore said, miffed and feeling a bit jealous that so many girls seemed to be after Tsukune.

"You...are...your all fools. Have you no disregards for your own lives? Only death follows me..." Tsukune said, feeling pangs of guilt.

"Heh! Hurry!! HURRY!! Oh PLEASE!!! The blue blood of the beast...AZURE!! Just a filthy HUMAN thinks he can hold SWAY to the HUNGER?!?! What was he able to DO?! His ENTIRE way of LIFE was SACRIFICED!! FEED me...quench my throat that rots and decays...all is EATENED...all is DEVOURED...all is CONSSUMED...let the BLUE BLOOD flow!!!Until it becomes HOTTER than MAGMA burning my mouth AWAY!!! Until it becomes DARKER than BLACK!!! HA ha HA!!!" Crimson chortled, nearly crushing Tsukune under it's weight as it expanded to nearly the size of the cave.

"How big can this thing get?! It's already disgusting enough!! Eww!!" Kurumu felt dirty just trying to hack away at the mass of black with her claws.

"Tsukune, let me cast the spell on you, desu!!" Yukari waved her wand about again. Tsukune saw that his limiters were glowing.

"What...is this?" He wasn't feeling as sick anymore even being this close to the Sheol Gate. The red tops of his limiters began to glow and spin. The blue crystal was already peeking out from the Sheol Gate. Crimson's body formed into a massive hand that crushed the wanderer in it's grip, reeling him back and preparing to throw him to the Sheol Gate. He was somehow able to get a single hand free, trying to pry the hold Crimson had on him. Moka tried to help, grabbing hold of one large finger. Because she impeded it's progress, a bone spike shot at her but Tsukune had reacted in time to push her away and snag her rosario free in the process.

"FEED me, so that I may be STRONG...or will it be YOU?! Will it be ME who FEEDS you?! Show ME!! RAH!!! SHOW ME!!! Let me be DEVOURED by the DARK CHASM!! AZURE!!!" Crimson sent Tsukune flying back and skidding across the ground. Everyone was pushed back as Moka's demonic aura pushed free, tinting everything in crimson light. Inner Moka now freed, they all surveyed as Tsukune stopped just a few inches short of hitting the steel bridge. Tsukune growled, feeling Azure take him. The ever familiar pain flew through his body, his limiters becoming black. The jagged lines surrounded him. The head in the crystal formed into a lion's head. It roared along with Tsukune, it's gaze on him. However, it soon thrashed about wildly.

"I...have control...?" Tsukune looked to his hands, seeing the limiters remained though he was in his transformed state. His other eye remained open. He could still feel the maddening pulse of Azure's hunger spike in his heart, but he had some form of sanity now and some form of control.

"Hey...it worked, desu!" Yukari looked very proud of herself. Crimson didn't seem to care either way.

"What will YOU do?! Tear MY limbs apart?! Can YOU finally UNDERSTAND?!?!" Crimson laughed so hard that his filth sputtered all over the place.

"Crimson...tell me what I want to know. My parents...my cousin...do they still live? DO THEY?!" With just yelling, a dark lion's head was sent out, clamping down against Crimson's neck, absorbing blood back into Tsukune. Crimson flew back, staining across the cave walls. It reformed, coughing out more bugs and filth as it also laughed at the pain.

"What DOES it matter?! A boy lost his FATHER...internal organs exploded into pools of BLOOD...a boy lost his MOTHER...blood sprayed everything the color RED...a boy lost his COUSIN...bones were shattered to dust...a boy lost his FAMILY...eaten alive WHOLE!!" Crimson's head twisted about at impossible angles, letting more pieces of itself fall. Tsukune was at him in an instant, thrusting his nodachi into Crimson's chest, dark claws digging into the black mass and ripping it apart slowly.

"CRIMSON!! You MONSTER!! You made me have to deal with it once...will it happen again? WILL IT?!" Tsukune was getting infuriated. Crimson could only keep laughing, for it felt pleasure in pain.

"MONSTER?!?! ME?!?! Or YOU?!?! FILTHY Human!! I KILLED THEM!! AND YOU did too!! YOU and ME!! For WE are HIS!! Only the HUNGER knows...only the HUNGER remains...remember...TSUKUNE AONO!!! REMEMBER!!! HA ha HA ha!!! If it can hurt..." Crimson called the wanderer by his actual name for the first time Tsukune remembered.

"It can feel." The black mist forming around Tsukune began to lower, dispersing into the air around them about waist high.

"If it can die..." Crimson laughed as Tsukune's free hand pierced it's masked face, lifting it above overhead.

"It can live." Tsukune was getting angrier, as Crimson never spoke in anything but cryptic and riddling words.

"If it learns..." Crimson was literally falling apart over Tsukune's arm.

"It can seek." Tsukune realized that this was his role then. He could not rely on an insane creature to know. Tsukune could only move onwards and see what the future held.

"HA HA HA!!! Tsukune Aono...! Do it! DO IT!! HURRY!!!" Crimson sputtered about. Tsukune scowled.

"Pull in the reigns to pull back my hunger..." With those words, the ground shook, and from the mist steaks of darkness flew up by Tsukune and stabbing into Crimson repeatedly. The creature did not scream as his body started to be devoured.

"No, now it's too late...No, now there's no one left..." Crimson was in ecstasy, the darkness clawing away at him and filling crimson sparks all over the cave like stars in the night sky and lighting it even more in addition to inner Moka's demonic aura.

"Bleed more than me...chained up, writhing with the screams...everyone who looks down on us now just stains on the wall..." Tsukune watched as Crimson was filled bit by bit with holes like a tattered cloak.

"It's too late to fix...what a big, big mistake..." Crimson was only partially still intact, only it's mask left.

"Finally it time..." Tsukune's fist was closing, cracking the mask. Crimson was almost completely gone. Nearly completely devoured by the dark chasm at Tsukune's feet.

"OH PARADISE COME!!!" Crimson's mask shattered into pieces, being devoured by the rest of the darkness. All the crimson sparks filled Tsukune's body, the light it gave off receding. The wanderer fell to his knees. The writhing Lion head was starting to calm.

"Yukari...what's happening...? The spell is weakening?" Tsukune felt some of his control slipping.

"Oh damn, desu! I forgot to mention it's effects are only temporary, desu!" Yukari suddenly panicked.

"So what are we standing around for? That would have been pretty useful knowledge to know beforehand." Kurumu was about to rush to Tsukune and pull him away to the gate, but wasn't sure if she had enough time.

"On it." Was all inner Moka said, her speed fast enough that she was already right besides Tsukune.

"Seems to be a trend, no?" Tsukune muttered. Inner Moka spared only a slight nod.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!" Her foot sent him flying through the cave and smashing into the crevasse wall.

/R+V\

-Territory of Witch-Aurora Road to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"I said no and that's final! Go home!" Tsukune tried reasoning with the four girls, but he might as well have been talking to a rock with how adamant they were all being about leaving his side.

"Tsukune, you don't have to share this burden alone. With Crimson out of the way..." Moka was cut off by Tsukune.

"I can't...there are still three others who remain. You heard it did you not? Crimson killed the small family that I had. He ate them...but he split them off as separate beings. I had to kill them...but they are probably still alive if Crimson was alive...devouring Crimson has made me even more susceptible to Azure. Yukari-chan's spell will not work again after that. You will all die if you stick with me." Tsukune turned his back to them.

"Tsukune, we're tougher than we look. Besides we've followed you this long and it sure looked to me like you needed some kind of help weather you want to admit it or not." Kurumu said, her eyes practically burning holes in his back with their intensity.

"That's so cruel...eating one's family and then somehow bringing them back to life only to make a loved one have to kill them..." Yukari felt her stomach churn just thinking about it.

"Yes it is...think about it steadily, you four. Moka, could you fight your father with the intent to want to kill him?" Tsukune spared a glance to Moka.

"Well, I..." It was a hard thing to think about.

"What about you Kurumu? Want to fight your mother to death?" Tsukune spoke while looking to the Succubus now.

"Of course I..." Kurumu's confidence swayed.

"And you, Yukari. If your parents turned against you, would you be able to take up arms against them with the intent to kill?" His hard gaze went to the smallest of them. Yukari could not meet his gaze.

"I..." It was something too hard for her young mind to want to bear with.

"How about yourself, Mizore? If your mother went against you, could you summon up the courage to utterly destroy her?" Tsukune now focused on the newest girl who somehow got caught in this mess.

"That is..." Mizore was unsure. All four were unsure and brought to a perspective about Tsukune. His family was taken away from him and he had been forced to fight them or be killed.

"The path I tread is one of misery. That is the path that the famed Tsukune the Blood-Edge walks." Tsukune began to walk away.

"Friends help one another. Tsukune, let me help you somehow shoulder your burden, please..." Moka grabbed hold of his calloused hand with her smaller ones.

"Hey! Your not having him for yourself, Vampire Girl!" Kurumu grabbed hold of his arm, catching it between her cleavage. A blush appeared on his face.

"Desu!! The more shoulders to lean on the better, desu! And I'm sure I can create a stronger suppressive spell somehow, desu! You can count on me, Tsukune!" Yukari grabbed hold of his other hand.

"Me too." Stoic as she was, Mizore would not shy away and let the others win Tsukune's favor that easily. She grabbed hold of his other arm. Tsukune had long since felt such contact with a female, and now he had four practically hanging off him. Somehow the gesture lightened his mood. So long did he walk his path alone without any support. He wondered if maybe this support could help him in his endeavors to come. Only time would tell.

...Con't...

Ch. 4 Limited And Snow Woman [E N D]

Next=Ch. 5 Break Time And Beach

Misc: Introduction Chapters complete. Some chapters like the next one are going to take a break from the seriousness of the overall plot so it doesn't become too stagnant. To give the four main girls a bit more screen/reading time with Tsukune. They are like side stories to develop some of the romantic relationships a bit more intimately and just for fun. There will most likely be other females who join up in Tsukune's journey later on as well possibly, but it won't be all at once like it was with the Introduction Chapters.


	13. 5 Break Time And Beach Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 5: Break Time And Beach Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Mermaid-Crystal Cove-

\R+V/

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. It is said that he has done no harm to the Snow Woman for much the same reason as the Witches. It seems that those who leave him to his own devices are spared, and those who do not are killed or injured gravely." The Mermaids were as intrigued as any other Youkai race of the coming of Tsukune the Blood-Edge.

"It means that his reputation has grown by so much that a once trivial wanderer can sway the minds of an entire race from wanting a confrontation. They've lost all pride in their powers and abilities." Some spat his name like a curse. Out of nowhere he appeared, becoming a dominating force of either disaster to many or salvation to some.

"What should we do? The facts still remain. They still hold valid. Tsukune the Blood-Edge is dangerous by all means of the imagination." There was much quarreling with the comings of doubts and insecurities. Thus far, the bickering continued for many long hours.

/R+V\

-Territory of Mermaid-Noontide Beach-

\R+V/

"Wow...the water is so pretty here, desu." Yukari sported a wide grin at seeing a beach with such a clear sky. The foggy atmosphere of her home territory could put a damper on trips to the beach with her family.

"Yes..." Moka admitted, though a bit fearful none the less. Water could have some harmful effects to Vampires, since water held strong properties of purification. The only way water would not have such negative effects to her body would be the use of herbs to dilute it.

"What's wrong with you, Vampire Girl?" Kurumu had noticed the tone in the Vampire's voice.

"Ah, well...it's nothing, I'm fine." She blushed a little, feeling left out that she might be the only one who could not enjoy going in for a dip as she saw all the other girls eying the waters with a gleam in their eyes. It was a saddening thought that they could enjoy the water with Tsukune while she could do little but remain on shore.

"Crystal clear." Mizore spoke softly. The only one who hadn't admired the view was Tsukune, his head turned away, his gaze serious and distant.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked, but he was too deep in thought to hear her.

'Who will it be...? Could they be watching and plotting for the inevitable chance at dragging me to another Sheol Gate? But...Crimson became how he did because he casted all other things to keep only the hunger of Azure within, twisting him into that damned thing in the likeness of Azure's body...' Tsukune had been shaken out of his reverie as Moka's soft hands were against his shoulder. He looked down to her in a bit of surprise before regaining his composure.

"Is something the matter?" He was confused.

"Tsukune! Enough of your moping around! Sometimes it's like talking to a wall! Liven up a little!" Kurumu gave him a hearty smack on the back. All four of the girls knew of his distance as they traveled through the Dimensional Gateway to this place. And his nervousness. It had been a long time since he was in the company of a woman, and now he had four trying to compete for his affections. The only real flaw in their designs was that Tsukune could often be occupied by thoughts of his family coming in to attack him and he feared for their safety and tried to distance himself more and having them pull that much harder for his attention.

"Ow! Kurumu-chan, not so hard..." Tsukune's back was tingling with the contact. But at least his mind was off such dark territory like it often was. Despite how much they wanted to know more about Tsukune's past, he remained adamant about telling them more than he thought they needed to know.

"Tsukune, like I said, you need to lighten up. Take a breather for once. We should all go for a swim." Kurumu suggested, holding him close and making him blush at the contact.

"I agree." Mizore said, a gleam in her eyes.

"That's not a bad idea, desu! Tsukune should get a chance to unwind, or the stress could be very harmful to his body, desu!" Yukari was bounding up and down in the air at the idea herself.

"Uh...maybe we shouldn't. It's not like we have any bathing suits anyway." Moka said softly. It was a logical observation, but also since Moka couldn't join in if they did decide to take such a course of action. She had some herbs, but not enough to spend like this. Tsukune could agree with this.

"Moka-san has a point." He too tried to sway the idea.

"Ah come on, Tsukune...wouldn't you like to see me in the nude??" Kurumu said in a sultry voice, lowering the top of her dress ever so slightly, just about to give him full view of her creamy breasts. Tsukune became even redder. Yukari's magic seemed to come in handy once again though.

"It's too soon for such an intimate showing, desu!" The Witch was blushing pretty red herself, but with a wave of her wand, each girl ended up in a swim suit. Kurumu did seem a bit disappointed but shrugged it off.

"Come on Tsukune...the little Witch has a point, you really should try and enjoy life a bit more. Bad things happen everyday, so everyone needs to cherish the small precious moments of freedom we can, right?" Kurumu said, becoming serious. All of them were worried by seeing the way Tsukune was like, never allowing himself rest. He could nearly walk all of them, powerful Youkai that they were, in circles. He was always a light sleeper too, jumping about with the reflexes gained from life of combat. They could all see the ware his body endured, and it tore at them that there seemed to be so little they could offer in return. Still, when being able to see his rare and precious genuine smiles it made them feel like something tremendous had been gained. Yet it could be dashed away just as fast.

"I..." It was an eye opener for him actually. Physically and mentally he felt drained from so much worry of Azure's presence. With absorbing Crimson, his senses were stretched a little bit more in being able to sense Sheol Gates and none existed here. Perhaps his luck was really changing now. But what small happiness gained with being with these four girls could be taken away in an instant. Perhaps it really was better to take some time off and actually enjoy their company more completely and genuinely.

"...okay." He said. All the girls stared wide eyed at this. And then they jumped him, their combined weight knocking him over.

"TSUKUNE!" They hugged him close. Moka got over the happiness though.

"But...I can't go in there." Her face was downcast.

"Moka-san...but...what do you mean?" Tsukune asked curiously. All the other girls had just been as surprised.

"Uh...well, the truth is...water is very harmful to Vampires more so that many other Youkai due to the strong purifying powers that water possesses. I have to use herbs so I can use water without it harming me. I would have to use all the herbs that I have, but with such a large body of water with constant movement of waves wouldn't be able to keep them there for long." Moka explained. The three other girls saw this as a chance to get more time to Tsukune for themselves with less to compete with, but Tsukune always seemed to prove more resourceful in finding solutions.

"Hmmm...Moka-san, I may be able to create a charm that you can use to prevent the harmful effects of water to you. If you would, may I see one of these herbs you use?" He asked politely, sitting up and making the others get off him.

"Well, it's not the herb itself, just a liquid made from it that I have." She showed him the bottle, which he took and examined.

"Hmmm...let's see." He grabbed a tall strip of paper from the fold of his kimono. He laid the paper on his knee and pulled the cap off, dabbing a finger into the slightly greenish tinted liquid that smelled none too pleasant but was not too terrible. He wrote some kanji on the paper with it while instilling ki into it in a similar effect to his barriers. The liquid glowed with a feint shine. He folded it neatly into a smaller strip and gave it to her.

"This should do. As long as that charm stays in contact with your skin it should give you all the protection you need from the water. Because it's made on paper instead of just my ki to create a barrier, it should last for a good while. You don't need to worry about getting it wet either with the extra protective barrier I've placed over it." He explained, glad that Moka's smile had gradually gotten brighter word by word.

"Thank you so much, Tsukune!" She jumped him with enough force to knock him back over, hugging around his neck with enough force to get some audible cracks out of it.

"Ah, Moka-san...your starting to choke me..." Tsukune grabbed hold of her arms to try and loosen her grip. Realizing it she jumped away and was blushing madly.

"S...sorry, Tsukune..." She looked away guiltily but still in a cute way. The other girls were jealous of this, but Tsukune simply smiled at all of them and melting away their cares as he got up and dusted himself off.

"All of you go ahead, I'll be there shortly..." His smile faded a bit. Traveling with others started to make him feel a little self conscious. Made even more so with four beautiful girls about, and here he was with some very horrible scars that marred his flesh. He had reacted out of survival when he was in the Snow Woman territory that it didn't bother him, but now...

"Tsukune, what's taking so long, desu? Do you need me to create some swimming gear for you, desu?" Yukari offered. Tsukune declined with a wave of his hand, deciding that since he already offered to go swimming that he might as well scarred or otherwise. He untied his weapon and pack, undid the obi to hold his hakama, removing them and folding them before continuing with his kimono. He took off his tabi and placed them by the rest of his clothing. He stood there in just his fudoshi, placing his nodachi across his bare shoulder. All of them watched him in a transfixed manner. Several large scars and burns ran across his body, toned from his constant fighting. Smaller scars and burns shown across his arms and legs.

"Horrible, eh?" Tsukune said in a small voice, trying to sound a bit jovial but not meeting the expressions of his eyes.

"Tsukune...I remember seeing a bit of you back in my territory. Did you really get those scars from your battles with so many Youkai?" Mizore asked. Tsukune sighed.

"These scars are testament to things lost from times long past. They are also the result of trying to find a peaceful solution in the chaotic order that some Youkai territories rule. The pain has long since faded physically, but..." He walked deeper into the water now, nearly waist deep. He knew he was becoming grim again, and decided deep in his heart that he would do his best to adjust and enjoy the freedom he could amongst friends made.

"That psycho...and your family...they also had a hand in it, didn't they? It's definitely tough...to have to battle loved ones to the death, as you've said." Kurumu's voice had taken quite a bit of seriousness that was rare of her. Tsukune sighed softly, closing his eyes as a gentle breeze came by.

"Enough of these somber feelings...you said it yourself, Kurumu. I need this. Some peace from the constant fighting. I just hope whichever Youkai that exist here are peaceful as well." He spoke, a small smile creeping on his face. He really was feeling better, now just enjoying a moment of peace with these four girls that decided to follow him despite the dark path he still continued on. Further out, well out of their line of sight, the Mermaids watched.

"Is that...really Tsukune the Blood-Edge? He is said to travel alone, but.." One Mermaid spoke to the others.

"The wrong person perhaps...? A trick? His scent is Human...no Youkai ever has such a perfect Human scent...what is going on?"

...Con't...

Next=Break Time And Beach Side B


	14. 5 Break Time And Beach Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 5: Break Time And Beach Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Mermaid-Noontide Beach-

\R+V/

"Tsukune! Teach me how to swim!" Kurumu had been brightened by Tsukune finally letting down some of his defenses and allowing himself not to be so stiff around them. She grabbed hold of Tsukune, hoisting herself on his shoulders. He had been surprised enough to nearly fall forward as he felt the warmth of her legs on either side of his head as she pumped her fists into the air. Yukari had other ideas, sending a pan falling on the Succubus's head. Kurumu ended up toppling off Tsukune's shoulders and back to the water. Yukari nimbly took the older woman's place atop Tsukune's shoulders.

"I'll bet boob lady already knows how to swim, desu. Teach me, Tsukune!" Yukari was hugging his head with her arms as well. An ice cold hand touched her back, making the Witch jump up in surprise and she too fell in the water. Mizore now held him, arms around his neck as she brought their faces closer.

"Teach me." She spoke softly, and he could feel the chill of her breath against his skin.

"But...you all swam real well to get to me." Tsukune said, making them note that he had already gotten nearly stomach deep in the water by now. The only one about knee deep and closer to shore was Moka, who rocked a bit unsteady with the movement of the waves. Truthfully she knew a little bit of how to swim, but not nearly enough to swim with the water moving about so much. She grasped her rosario fearfully, the charm having been slipped under her choker as it was tight enough to keep the charm securely in place as far as she could tell. She tried to go deeper, and nearly fell on her back as a particularly large wave came by.

"Tsukune..." She called his name, trying to keep herself steady. Tsukune started making his way to her, and all the other girls just stared in jealousy. He took the pink haired girl's hand.

"Moka-san, need some help?" He asked gently.

"I...I can swim, but...the water moves so much here, and..." She was blushing in embarrassment, but kept her gaze on his. He smiled warmly.

"Your doing fine. It just takes a bit for the body to get used to. Look." He looked outward as did she, realizing that he had gotten her out deeper, the two treading water to keep their heads above the water as it moved them about.

"Your right..." Moka said, realizing the water moved about but not with nearly the force it did when the waves rolled to the shore. The other three swam out to their location. Their jealousy fading away bit by bit as Tsukune paid them all equal attention, never favoring one more than the other as they all swam about. Tsukune's lighten mood and him actually laughing and having fun with them was something priceless and precious. They were out there for a good while. Tsukune began to feel live presences around them.

"Something's coming...huh?" He notices several girls swimming around the five in circles.

"Where'd all these chicks come from?" Kurumu was starting to get miffed.

"They must be Mermaids...this is their territory after all." Mizore said. It had slipped her mind earlier to say.

"Mermaids...I've heard of them, desu. Although they treat women nicely, they can also get very jealous and predatory over a man, desu." Yukari said, starting to feel a bit uneasy the way they seemed to hold gazes to Tsukune.

"What...!" Tsukune was pulled down under the water as something grabbed hold of his legs, barely having enough time to hold his breath. Two young women were holding onto him and dragging him down, their swimming both graceful and powerful. Though they held Human form, Tsukune was sure that they must have been Mermaids indeed to be such skillful swimmers. He tried to wriggle his legs free but they held strong.

"Don't think you can get away, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. We'll dine on your flesh yet." The two spoke, and he could understand them clearly, realizing they indeed were breathing easily under the water as if they were on dry land.

'Not good...!' He couldn't allow them to drag him further. He saw more females swarming in on him at tremendous speeds. He used an explosive burst to free himself and propel him to the surface of the water, gasping for much needed air.

"Hey, Tsukune! Over here!" He saw as Kurumu was flying towards him. Moka, Yukari, and Mizore now drifting atop a platform of ice. Kurumu had almost reached him, only to be tackled out of the air as a Mermaid swam up to catch the Succubus. The two females hit the water and sunk below.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune tried to swim towards her, but a Mermaid almost hopped on his back, only to be hit soundly with a falling blender.

"Tsukune! Quickly, desu!" Yukari was waving her wand about madly to send falling objects on any nearing Mermaids. Seeing that they were being stopped rather well by the Witch, they transformed fully, adopting a fish like half that propelled them through the water at speeds that surpassed anything Yukari could throw at them. They jumped high, two snagging Yukari off the ice platform and into the water.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka tried to grab hold of the Witch, but she herself was grabbed from behind. An ice kunai struck the Mermaid dead in the eye making her howl. Moka was able to kick herself free of it. The ice platform was cut in two as razor sharp fins struck it from the bottom, splitting Moka and Mizore away from one another. Mizore shot off a few more ice kunai at her assailants, but there were too many and she was dragged off her platform. Moka's strength allowed her to toss away some of the Mermaids, but was also overrun and taken down. Tsukune growled, aggravated at this attack. It had been a mistake to become so careless. He saw as the four girls were pinned by the Mermaids, allowing him to see them struggling. A Mermaid was behind him as well, caressing against his back.

"They called you Tsukune. Then there can be no mistake. You are him, no? Tsukune the Blood-Edge." The Mermaid spoke in a sultry voice, breath tickling at his ear as she whispered into it.

"Let them go. They have nothing to do with this. If you seek me out, then seek me and me alone." His tone was harsh and cold, his callous attitude replacing over his once kind features. The Mermaid turned his head to look at her. She still held her Human form, and looked beautiful. Long blue hair splayed about in the water, her golden eyes looking at him with a shine of confidence, her pretty lips curved in a small knowing smile.

"I never knew Tsukune the Blood-Edge had a weakness for little girls. Why not play with a real woman?" She said, much to the aggravation of the four captives her Mermaid sisters held.

"And who are you? Seeing as you know me so well." Tsukune's tone was cold.

"I am Tamao Ichinose. A pleasure to meet the famed wanderer himself, Tsukune the Blood-Edge." She said in her ever confident voice.

"I will go quietly and peacefully, just let those four go. I give my word." He didn't want to risk any of them in this. A pointless skirmish that should have never been, as far as he saw. But his reputation was always the reason time and time again no matter what.

"What good is the word of a murderous swordsman? But...your scent is driving me crazy...how many years has it been since someone smelling so Human has passed by our Territory? I'll eat you up!" She transformed fully, and several other Mermaids swarmed him, ready to sink their jaws into his flesh.

"ENOUGH!!" He roared, using his ki to knock them away. He used a spring barrier to propel him out of the water and high into the sky, forming seals on the bottom of his feet. He could now stand on the water's surface without breaking it, untying his nodachi.

"Come on!" He challenged, swatting away Mermaids with the length of his weapon and sending them reeling back into the water as he moved, trying to get closer to his friends.

"Drag them under! He can't save them all!" Tamao ordered, and Tsukune saw as the Mermaids descended into the depths below.

"NO!" Tsukune could not make it in time, but thankfully Mizore was pretty resourceful. She had created a frozen double to replace her as she escaped. She then created a block of ice that ascended her to the surface. It struck Kurumu's captives and allowed her to snag onto the side of the block of ice as they broke the surface of the water.

"Tsukune! Help Moka and Yukari, quickly!" Kurumu called out to him, calling the two girls by their names for the first time any could remember since their meeting. She took flight, catching Mizore and ascending above what the Mermaids could leap to, beginning to fly to shore. Tsukune jumped and undid his seals, diving down into the water. Using his experience with his explosive ki, he propelled himself downward to the other two girls who needed his help. Yukari was the first to appear in his line of sight. He rammed into one Mermaid, and striking into the other with his foot as he snagged Yukari away from her. He had to act quickly before they drowned here. Hoping Yukari could hold her breath a bit longer, he propelled further down, finally catching sight of a struggling Moka and freed her in a similar way by taking advantage of the Mermaids surprise at his versatility gained from the use of his ki. He created a barrier upon seeing himself being surrounded by Mermaids. It was stronger than a typical one he created, encircling the three.

"Moka, Yukari! Get a hold of yourselves!" He said to them as their lungs painfully refilled with air. The barrier trapped in just enough air for the three to breath in the barrier.

"Tsukune!" They both hugged him gratefully. But the danger wasn't over yet.

"Hold your breaths...this will be a bit tricky." Tsukune said as they were bounced about like being inside of a rubber ball, the Mermaids trying to drag them down deeper. He struck the barrier with the end of his sheath, causing it to expand before it split in two and discharged to send the Mermaids back, fully submerging the three in water once more. Tsukune sprang at the opening as he propelled enough ki to rocket all of them up fast enough to the surface and evade the speeding Mermaids at the same time. They broke the surface and landed on the cube of ice Mizore had created.

"Yukari-chan! Teleport yourself and Moka to shore, hurry!" Tsukune spoke quickly, hoping she would have enough time to do so.

"TELEPORT!!" Yukari waved her wand, she and Moka being surrounded by a wave of light. It happened just a moment too late that some Mermaids jumped up to send both Moka and Tsukune toppling off as Yukari was sent to shore alone.

"Not so fast, Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" Tamao hugged him close, ready to sink her teeth into his shoulder, but bit into his sheath as he brought it up to defend, clamping her jaw closed as he put his arm under her chin to prevent her from releasing. Flashes of light caught his attention and he saw as Moka had been caught, her charm being wrestled free due to so much quick movement of the Mermaids as they swarmed her and tried to pin her down again. Electricity flashed across Moka's body as she gasped out in intense pain. Tsukune's expression was horrified. He slammed Tamao's face with his shoulder to stun her as he made his way towards Moka. He had to get her out of here before the water damaged her even more or worse. He was able to use a spring barrier to get them to break the surface again, holding onto Moka bridal style and placing seals on his feet once more to move on the water's surface and making a mad dash for the shore.

"Bitch...!" He growled as he was almost pulled off his feet, the Mermaids having gripped onto the sheath of his nodachi and preventing him from moving and nearly dropping an unconscious Moka back into the water. He let go of his nodachi, knowing that a life was more precious than his weapon and caught Moka as she descended back down. He caught her at an awkward angle however, causing him to detach her rosario.

"Dammit...!" He almost released her as her demonic aura exploded, but he held on as well as he could to prevent her from touching the water, having to close his eyes from the blinding light. The Mermaids were blown back conveniently.

"That power...a Vampire? That girl was a Vampire?!" Tamao and the others could only stare in awe. Tsukune dared to open his eyes now that the blinding light dissipated and left the sky tinted red. In his arms Inner Moka lay, crimson eyes glaring at the Mermaids.

"I'll beat you all down for this..." Inner Moka was scowling, the electricity still present as her body was wet after all. Tsukune could see the slight pain in her eyes, but she masked it well. The Mermaids fears subsided when they remembered that Vampires were weak to water.

"Wait a minute! There's nothing you can do! Your still surrounded by water on all sides. What could you possibly do?!" Tamao said arrogantly, tapping the sheathed nodachi against her shoulder, much to Tsukune's building annoyance.

"Tsukune...I expect you to catch me again or there will be hell to pay." Inner Moka said quickly as she jumped to his shoulders and leaping high into the air.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Tsukune could only stare wide eyed as Inner Moka twirled high in the air.

"Know..." She kicked out with enough force to distort the wind and sent it like a projectile hurtling down at the water, causing a massive explosion as her Mermaids were sent flying.

"...your..." She sent another wind projectile down and exploding the waters.

"...PLACE!!" The last one struck behind Tamao, rocketing the Mermaid all the way to shore along with Tsukune's nodachi. Tsukune was getting nervous as he saw the silver haired Vampire descend with her acrobatic motions, not sure if he could catch her like that. Luckily she landed perfectly in his arms.

"Tsukune..." Inner Moka said his name softly. He noticed her breathing was labored, and her eyes closed slowly.

"Damn! What am I still doing out here? Got to get her to shore!" He couldn't partake in her beauty any further, and he rushed all the way back to shore where Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were waiting for them.

"Any of you! Get me something to dry her off with! Hurry!" Tsukune ordered. Yukari got him a towel to dry inner Moka off with, stopping when he got bust level. Now he got self conscious again.

"Um...maybe one of you should do it. I'm a guy after all." Tsukune said with a sudden thought. He didn't know how offended the Vampire might get at him drying her entire body off. He knew pink haired Moka would probably just be too embarrassed to do anything, but inner Moka was another story. The two were completely different personality wise in all aspects as far as he knew.

"I'll do it, desu!" Yukari volunteered. Tsukune lay inner Moka in the white sand, standing and turning to see Tamao being almost carried out by the waves, still unconscious. His nodachi was stuck in a tree. He went to the Mermaid first, slapping her back to consciousness. When she awoke, she was hauled up in the air by the neck.

"Now then, Ms. Tamao. Your going to tell me where another Dimensional Gateway is, understand? Or would you rather be dinner instead?" Tsukune's gaze was hard, holding up his free hand, or rather, the one that held onto Moka's rosario. The black energies swirled around his arm, like a wolf head. It snapped it's jaws. Tsukune held it closer, Tamao's face going paler in her fear.

"I'll tell, I'll tell! Please...just spare me." She said in a small voice, lacking it's confidence.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"Several miles to the east you should come to a place called Rusalka Way. There is a Dimensional Gateway located there."

"So be it. Get out of my sight." Tsukune tossed her back in the water and she quickly disappeared from view. He turned to see inner Moka sitting up, looking at him. His serious gaze became worried again, seeing her trying hard to mask her weakened state.

"I'm sorry about this, Moka...I shouldn't have agreed to this so easily. I didn't want her left out though...so..." He wasn't really sure what to say. He really only talked to inner Moka for more than a space of a few seconds back in her territory when he first removed her rosario. She stood back up.

"It's okay. The other Moka didn't want to feel left out anyway. It was a nice gesture regardless. Maybe some sleep will allow me to recover some strength." She said softly, holding out her hand. He handed her the rosario. She was about to snap it back on the chain of her choker, but he stopped her.

"Wait. Would it be faster if you sucked some blood?" He questioned, trying to remember what Moka had told him when they first met. Blood could be used to recover a good deal of energy back to a Vampire.

"That is...you would allow that, Tsukune?" Inner Moka's face remained stoic, but her eyes were aglow slightly with a bit more feeling than he had ever known from seeing her in the past. He realized he really didn't know any of the girls that well, but it was perhaps even more so with inner Moka who might as well have been a different entity from normal Moka that he first met.

"Yes. We are as much friends as I am with the other Moka. I allowed her a bite, and I'll allow you one now." He closed his eyes and tilted his head, allowing her access to his neck if she wanted to drink his blood. Inner Moka was indeed taken aback. He held no fear of her and genuinely wanted to help her. She came closer to him, grasping his shoulders as she brought her mouth towards his neck.

"What about it, though? The Blue Blood..." Inner Moka was cut off as he simply held her head closer to his neck, allowing her even greater contact to his scent.

"Don't worry. I'll stop you before anything can happen, like I did with your other self. Go on. Do it." He urged, easing any worry. He felt her lips on his neck before feeling the familiar prick of her fangs penetrating his flesh. He felt his knees going weak as she drank more of his blood. Feeling the pull of the Blue Blood trying to overtake him, he pulled free of her.

"Enough, Moka..." He almost fell over. He allowed her to drink more since a Sheol Gate did not exist in this Territory, lessening the pull of Azure. He felt light headed though. Inner Moka supported him.

"Tsukune...thank you."

/R+V\

-Territory of Mermaid-Rusalka Way to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"Well...today was pretty fun until all those Mermaids butted in. Bitches..." Kurumu shrugged. All of them were on the road again, pink haired Moka having been returned when the rosario was put back into place.

"I agree with the boob lady." Mizore said.

"Desu..." Yukari herself seemed a bit bummed by it as well.

"Well...things could have been worse, right? We still had fun, and isn't that what matters?" Moka asked, ever cheerful. Tsukune said nothing. He started laugh, the sound growing.

"Tsukune...?" They didn't know why he just started to burst out laughing, nearly to tears. He took heaving breaths as his laughter subsided.

"Sorry...this is the most fun I've had in a long time. Ow, my sides hurt...don't really remember the last time I've been able to just relax and enjoy someone's company, and now I've got four. Strange, no?" He smiled at them all, walking on ahead. It was nice to see him in high spirits. Now they just had to try and keep it that way.

...Con't...

Ch. 5 Break Time And Beach [E N D]

Next=Ch.6 Break Time And Sisters

Misc: Hard to write with so many central characters at once and try and give them all about the same amount of screen time...hopefully it came out okay. I think Moka still got the most out of the others.


	15. 6 Break Time And Sisters Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 6: Break Time And Sisters Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Lamia-Viper Estate-

\R+V/

"An interesting development has been founded...regarding that man." The Lamia were a tribe of Youkai that wielded the beautiful upper body of a female while having the lower body akin to snakes. They had a thirst for knowledge, using it to study and teach, almost to obsessive degrees.

"Ah...that man. Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Don't keep us out of the loop, what has been discovered?" Just as several other Youkai, they wanted it, to see the growing legend. The Dominator of the Dark Lord. But it was not out of a fear and loathing of his power they wanted to seek him out and try and destroy him.

"It seems that although for several years he has traveled the Territories in solitude, he does so no longer. It is still unsure at best, but apparently four females have joined him. One happens to be a Vampire with notable power, so she must be of quite high status." The news did come with some surprise to be sure, for Tsukune the Blood-Edge always treaded alone until now.

"And what of the other three?" It was best to know as much as possible.

"One is a Succubus, another is a Witch and apparently the youngest, and the last is a Snow Woman. Along with the Vampire, they are said to be quite the lovely ladies." The last words seemed to make several bristle in annoyance.

"Well, why?! What kind of motives drive them to follow after him?! Do they scheme?!" They were livid.

"There in lies an enigma. It seems they all have some kind of affection for Tsukune the Blood-Edge. No one can be sure if it is a rouse and they secretly plot his demise or not. All that is known is that he seems to have allowed their company. Being who he is, we can all assume that he does wield the power to halt a possible attempt at his life." All agreed easily. He was known for the countless slaughter of several Youkai already. Four women did not seem to be much of a problem, yet...

"Perhaps they try a tactic of striking at the heart of a man. Even a powerful person such as he could have his feelings crushed under the weight of a woman's scorn, and if he has earned four, it really could be the end of him." The devilish side of women could do quite a lot of damage to a man mentally and emotionally.

"Regardless of what may be...to be able to study a living legend could provide so much insight...but, we may be no different from those women in the ways we might go about it...hmmm...BUT it is a living, breathing, feeling, legend after all..." It really didn't take any of them that long to think of the answer.

"What are we stalling for? Let's go!"

/R+V\

-Territory of Lamia-Sidewinder Cavern-

\R+V/

"ILLUMINATE!!" Yukari summoned a decent sized ball of light to chase away the darkness that impeded everyone's vision.

"Good work, Yukari-chan. Let's go on then." Tsukune took the lead as he was often prone to do. He was very used to protecting himself. With these four girls, powerful as they were, still required some protection by him. It was a tough job which he got to learn first hand when in the Territory of Mermaids. It was a wonderful feeling to know he could talk to others along the way, but the growing worry was still there. What if he could not protect them? He wished for no harm to come to many of his opponents without just cause, and that became even more so for these rare friends made, just cause be damned.

"What kind of Youkai live in such dank caves as this?" Kurumu asked.

"I can't really remember too well, desu. But..." Yukari caught sight of a lot of indentations in the cave ceiling, mostly depicted of some types of large serpents, some seeming half human as well. All the engraved images were made to scale, none too large or too small than what was necessary to depict height and width.

"What are those things?" Moka had caught sight of the figures engraved in the rock.

"This must be the Territory of Lamia. A type of Youkai that has a half Human, half snake body. That's all I really know." Mizore said. Yukari had more to say, being the most well learned even if she was the youngest out of all of them.

"Lamia are very intelligent, desu. They have a thirst for knowledge that rivals the Witches, but use that knowledge for other things other than the pursuit of gaining magical skills, desu. They apparently are best versed in mathematics, and use it in their designs, desu. They can create things with precise numerical values in scales, but also can make some of the most bizarre off scaled creations, desu." The Witch explained.

"You know a lot, Yukari-chan. I've heard only a little bit of legends concerning Lamia in the Human world. I wish my knowledge could be as extensive as your's." Tsukune's compliment made the Witch blush prettily.

"Tsukune-san...you shouldn't be so modest, desu. My knowledge mostly comes from books, tomes, and other texts, but you have a lot of actual experience from traveling through so many Youkai Territories already, desu." Yukari said, averting her gaze bashfully.

"That is very true actually. Since the Calamity that drove all Youkai from the Human world into all of their own separate pocket dimensions they created and bridged, but are rarely traveled through, Tsukune has walked several of them already..." Moka spoke. They all knew this, but it was a hard concept to really imagine, as all the girls never really had the desire or bravery to leave their own Territories until the mysterious Tsukune had attracted them to him though it was neither his intention or his fault for it. There was just something that made them want to know him, like the opposites of magnets attracting to one another and joining together.

"Tsukune...have you really seen the Human world? I heard that there was some coexistence between Humans and Youkai, but no Youkai knows how to return there...so then, how did you find it from the Territories? Is there really a way to the Human Dimension?" Kurumu herself was becoming even more curious. The subject hadn't been thought about in some time as they simply swooned over him. He kept his past to himself, only telling them bits and pieces but never going into any great detail.

"That is...hey is that light up ahead?" Tsukune was, if nothing else, a true master at changing subjects away from himself. True to his words, all the girls saw a light near the end of the tunnel after they had passed through several winding passages.

/R+V\

-Territory of Lamia-Copperhead Steppes-

\R+V/

"Wow...so many strange mountains..." Mizore said, noticing that the place they ended up was rather strange. All the mountains looked like massive stairways all about. Some looked evenly scaled, while others looked uneven.

"I suppose the Lamias are responsible for this too." Tsukune mentioned, beginning to walk down each step.

"Hey wait Tsukune! You didn't answer my question!" Kurumu had remembered. Before much could be said, Moka tensed up.

"This...is..." She shielded her face as the cave entrance sent a cloud dust and debris out, nearly covering each and every one of them.

"TSUKUNE THE BLOOD-EDGE!!!" It was an oddly familiar yell to the wanderer, as he felt movement above him from the movement in the air even as the dust had yet to settled. He lifted his nodachi, guarding a large prong mallet. The force sent all the dust dispersing.

"Kokoa-chan?!" Moka had been surprised to have felt her younger sister's presence come so suddenly.

"You know that girl, desu?" Yukari coughed out some dust. Kokoa landed, spinning her mallet around in a wide arc to gather power. Tsukune intercepted the strike with his sheathed weapon as he untied it from his back. The two were shaking from the great push against the other, sending sparks flying.

"Moka-san's little sister is here?" Tsukune said as he deflected the mallet away as she tried to break his defense with her immense strength. It was nothing nearly as immense to inner Moka or the Dark Lord, however, and he controlled the spacing of the small bout well enough.

"Little sister?! Then...she's a Vampire?" Kurumu was doubtful as she knew how powerful inner Moka was, but she could see the power behind the orange haired girl's swings.

"Kokoa-chan, stop this! Why have you come here? Unless...father..." Moka was interrupted by her sister.

"Even if your not the real big sister I know, father still loves you...you...who ran off after this bastard who shamed him, and you still have let the very person live! Your such a weakling! I come out here to retrieve you, hoping you dealt with Tsukune the Blood-Edge and here I find you've been following him like some love struck school girl! Pull your head out of your ass and get your priorities straight!" Kokoa was infuriated to say the least. The Dark Lord had been more distant than usual with Moka's disappearance. Kokoa had taken it upon herself to search, overhearing a fearful rumor that a pink haired girl had been tailing none other than Tsukune the Blood-Edge. She had been wasting countless hours of unrest trying to close the distance to get to Tsukune the Blood-Edge herself and now knew that Moka held no intention of trying to avenge her own father's disgraceful defeat at the hands of the wanderer.

"Kokoa..." Moka wasn't really sure what to say to that. Explaining to the stubborn younger Vampire was not likely going to be an easy process that could keep her from attacking Tsukune even faster and harder.

"Kokoa, stop this. It's a meaningless fight." Tsukune said, jumping back as Kokoa slammed her hammer down, causing an explosion. She simply rushed at him with abandon.

"Shut up, Tsukune the Blood-Edge! If that stupid excuse of a sister can't do it, then I will! I'll avenge his pride and drag Moka kicking and screaming if I have to. You bastard, why?! Why can you take off her rosario?! Why was it only YOU?!?!" She swung with another horizontal strike, but he spun fluidly to evade. He struck her soundly in the back, causing her to gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry, but you stubborn attitude gives me no choice." Tsukune apologized. She fell to her knees, rubbing her back. Her weapon transformed back into her pet bat, Koumori.

"Kokoa-sama, are you okay, dechu?" He fluttered about her, a worried expression on his face.

"Hah! You think I'd be...done in...by such a weak...attack?" Kokoa stood up painfully. Tsukune's eyes widened, sensing something from above.

"Dammit! Look out!" He saw the shadow over the younger Vampire and rushed to her, pushing her out of the way. His body was constricted just enough to keep him immobile.

"Hey what the...!" All the girls ended up restrained in the same manner, Lamias keeping their serpent lower halves to constrict them. Koumori had been swatted down like a fly by one of the swishing tails, knocked unconscious.

"These are...Lamias?" Tsukune muttered, seeing the face of his captor. She looked like a more mature woman than any he had really seen thus far, chocolate brown hair going down about mid back. Her arms were crossed over her impressive bust, smashing her breasts closer together in an alluring way that he tried to ignore as best he could. Her beautiful face had a tiny mole just below the left side of her lips. Large glasses framed her face in an attractive manner over light brown golden eyes.

"So it is true...Tsukune the Blood-Edge travels with others after all. And why not? Such a handsome face..." She rubbed at his cheek with her palm. Her hand went lower, past his neck and down the hem of his kimono where he had not been completely constricted by her lower body.

"...oh my...such rock hard muscles and scars! It's difficult to tell with so much bulky clothing on you." She commented. He squirmed a bit under the touch.

"Stop that! Just let us pass, or do you also hold some kind of contempt against me just because of my name and reputation?" Best to find out what they want, though he did not feel any kind of inherently known malice as he sensed in other Youkai, just extreme curiosity.

"Oh, of course not, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. We simply want to know more about you and the companions who stay by your side. If they mean you any harm, they will be dealt a swift and painless death is all."

...Con't...

Next=Break Time And Sisters Side B


	16. 6 Break Time And Sisters Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 6: Break Time And Sisters Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Lamia-Copperhead Steppes-

\R+V/

"So, you are the Living Legend. To think I would see one alive...to think I would see one make it through so far...simply amazing. Absolutely and utterly amazing." The Lamia spoke in awe of his mere presence.

"What...do you plan...to do?" Tsukune was so used to being held captive and having to fight back tooth and nail just to keep himself alive most of the time. He felt it might have to be the same way reluctantly.

"Like I said, we simply want to know more about you. We don't seek to know you in combat, but simply by the knowledge you must have come to possess by going through so many other Youkai Territories. You are the first to ever go through so many and still live. You were even able to fend off Vampires, the self-proclaimed strongest and highest of the S-Class Youkai as proven with the coming of the Dark Lord being born into their ranks centuries long past." She explained. It felt like deja vu for Tsukune, for it happen to be a similar topic he and the other girls minus Kokoa were starting to talk about. Of course he swayed the topic away as he usually did. Crimson had been a reason he told the girls about his family, hoping to sway them from following him initially. That was the only information he felt compelled to give regarding himself for the time being.

"I cannot give any personal details...I can't give much of anything at all I'm afraid. There are many more urgent things I have to attend to for the time being. Please understand." He hoped that maybe they would be understanding. If he could talk himself and the others,with the addition of Kokoa now for the time being, out of this then just maybe he could crack another chink off his reputation as he had started to do recently. The Lamias did not want to initiate a fight in the slightest, that much he could tell.

"Hmm...why must you be so mysterious, Tsukune the Blood-Edge? I suppose it was going to be this way, so I will extract the information instead if you will not be willing. It is simply the way it must be, just like centuries past." The end of her tail began to open, looking somewhat like a flower of sort.

"What the...?" Tsukune reared his head away from it.

"Stop, desu! The process of extracting information then trying to put it back is really risky, desu! We may not get all our memories back, desu!" Yukari struggled frantically.

"What?! Screw that!" Kurumu extended her claws, letting them dig into her Lamia captor's tail. She screamed in pain, constricting grip slackening.

"Freeze." Mizore blew on the tail end as it came near her head, freezing it solid. Both Moka and Kokoa used their strength to loosen the grip, but would not make it in time. Yukari herself was bound still, unable to harness magic without the movement of her wand. Tsukune had to act fast, while his captor tried to calm down her sisters.

"Dammit!" Tsukune used a spring barrier to send him flying towards Kokoa's Lamia, making his and her's knock into each other. Loosened enough, he quickly grabbed hold of Kokoa by the arm and lifted her out of the tail as well as pull himself free. He hurled his nodachi at Moka's Lamia, the hilt slamming right across her face. Thankfully, Mizore was able to toss an ice kunai to free Yukari, who was now able to cast her spells.

"Oh no you don't, Tsukune the Blood-Edge! I, Ririko Kagome, will get all that fascinating information out of you yet." Tsukune's Lamia claimed, her tail end flying up to his face. He barely had enough time to grab it just short of entrapping his face.

"Che...Ms. Kagome or whatever your name was, please stop! I can already tell you don't want to fight, but your obsessive nature is going to force my hand. Please...don't make me fight fire with fire." Tsukune pleaded, feeling himself getting wrapped up again. Kokoa decided to help, oddly enough. She hopped onto Ririko's back, taking her in a headlock.

"I've got business with Tsukune the Blood-Edge, and your not getting in the way!" Kokoa snarled. Ririko was forced off Tsukune to deal with the young Vampire. Tsukune was sent tumbling, landing by Moka who finally got herself out. His hand slipped by, snagging at her rosario. The ever familiar demonic aura was displayed as inner Moka was once more freed, sending everyone in a heap on the step like grounds.

'He removed it...just like back in our Territory. Why? Why only HIM?!' Kokoa's gaze of hatred lingered on Tsukune until it reached inner Moka.

"More annoyances to deal with." Inner Moka combed a hand through her luxurious silver hair, a small bored frown upturning slightly into a smirk. She cringed however, when her vision was smothered by an overbearing Kokoa with a starry eyed gaze.

"Big Sister!!" She wound her arms around inner Moka's neck, her legs wrapping over her older sister's waist.

"Kokoa! Get off! I can hardly see!" Inner Moka had been caught at an awkward angle, having a bit of trouble disengaging Kokoa off her like the last time. She was also stumbling back trying to keep her footing stead on the downward surface of the step like slopes. Inner Moka ended up falling and landing on her back, Kokoa still rubbing against her. Everything was silent for a moment.

"That girl has one hell of a weird bipolar older sister complex or something..." Kurumu muttered. All others simply nodded. Inner Moka growled.

"Gah! Kokoa,dammit! Stop...being...so...damn...clingy..." The silver haired vampire was barely able to get a small gap between her and her sister. She had to bring up her legs to help wedge Kokoa off.

"I get to be with Big Sister again! I'm so happy!!" Kokoa was in her own little world. She was finally sent flying, right into Tsukune. The wanderer fell off his feet from the sheer force inner Moka had to apply just to get the orange haired vampire off. Before Kokoa could realize it and make a mad dash back to her older sister, Tsukune pinned her arms behind her with one of his own.

"Moka, hurry! Your sister is freaking strong!" Tsukune hadn't gotten as good of a grip as he initially thought, having to bite down and hold the rosario by the teeth as he used both hands now, locking and reinforcing his hold. Kokoa was squirming about. The younger Vampire seemed stronger when the older sister she loved so much was involved. Maybe her ferocity to be with inner Moka brought out even more of her latent potential.

"You fucking bastard!! Tsukune the Blood-Edge!!Let me go!!" She was ranting and moving about.

"So it is true. Tsukune the Blood-Edge does travel with a Vampire. A very powerful Vampire indeed." Ririko claimed, the sheer aura of power halting her. Inner Moka regained her composure, standing tall as the intimidating force she was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"Took your sweet time." Kurumu mocked. Regardless if a situation was under control or not, there was the constant trend of inner Moka being released.

"I was talking to the Lamias actually, but it matters little. I'll end this quickly so we can be on our merry way." Moka claimed. The Lamias all tensed and went on offense, tails lashing about like whips. The silver haired vampire was easily quicker, her speed picking up to such that she was but a blur to everyone as she weaved about and evaded each attack. She would counter attack with a swift kick to the torso to skyrocket her opposition until only Ririko was left.

"You and your kind have gone too far in the pursuit of knowledge. Trying to siphon through people's memories if they don't give you want you want out right. The time has come..." Inner Moka evaded one last ditch strike from the lead Lamia.

"Silence, vicious she brute! You can't see the beauty within the pursuing of infinitely more knowledge!" Ririko's face shown with surprise when inner Moka appeared right in front of her.

"Know your place!" Inner Moka flipped forward, sending the back of her foot down against Ririko's shoulder, propelling the Lamia down to the ground face first and leaving a decent sized crater from the force of the strike. Koumori himself was sent flying through the air, having barely regained conscious.

"DECHU!!" He flapped his wings frantically until he could take flight once more, only to be smacked with a falling piece of debris falling from the impact. Inner Moka rebounded off the Lamia gracefully, landing back to solid ground with ease. It had been a powerful attack, but held back enough to leave the Lamia conscious. Inner Moka went down the crater and placed a firm grip to the Lamia's dislocated shoulder, making her scream in pain.

"Now then...tell me where another Dimensional Gateway resides. Or I'll take your arm for a trophy." Inner Moka's grip clenched down with a bit more pressure. Ririko gave in easily.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk. There is a passage forty two miles, three feet, and one eighth of an inch north east called Python Jungle. Please let me go!" The Lamia begged, loud enough for everyone to hear. Inner Moka smirked, pushing the Lamia's arm back in place at the joint suddenly, making her scream some more until she passed out. She hopped out of the crater. Now she had Kokoa to deal with.

"Kokoa...what am I going to do with you? It's too far to head back to our Territory to drop you off." Inner Moka sighed.

"Why did you have to leave, Big Sister?! You know I could have helped you defeat Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" Kokoa claimed, still trying to wrestle free of Tsukune's hold.

"Idiot. I am not trying to perform some kind of plot for revenge against Tsukune. Father fought a battle and lost is all. Before he became as powerful as he did, he lost several battles simply trying to achieve the great strength he has now. It is why he overpowers all of us. He wields both power and experience and the tactical mind to use them in tandem. I already knew he would get over the loss. He would not want us to be gravely injured just trying to avenge his honor, for he is beyond such ways of thinking and will simply use the experience as a boon to his knowledge." Inner Moka explained. Kokoa seemed to calm a bit.

"But I thought..." Kokoa settled down a bit more.

"You assumed that while the other me was following Tsukune, I was plotting his demise. It is true that the other me and I do not think the same things, nor are our interests really the same either. I've taught you before to analyze your situations before jumping head long into things. In regards to Tsukune..." Here inner Moka was a bit hesitant, and it was hard to tell from the light of her aura if her cheeks had gotten a slightly red or not but her resolve shown back just as quickly as it fled.

"...he is a friend of mine just as much as he is with the other me. So if you mess with him, it will be up to me to show you your place." It was no idle threat. She came closer, grabbing hold of her rosario from Tsukune's mouth. She gave a slight nod, and Tsukune finally released his hold over the younger Vampire.

"Big Sister..." Kokoa felt torn. She had been so hopeful that inner Moka would take her side, but the older Vampire had been willing to defend a friend over her own sister. And so, Kokoa lost anymore fight she might have had.

"I want you to thank Tsukune for helping you out of that bind, then I want you to return back to our Territory, because I know your strong enough to make it here this far already. Tell father that I am well and he need not worry about me, and that I have chosen the path I wish to walk. Both of me." With that, the rosario was returned, reverting her pack to pink haired Moka. Tsukune caught her before she fell. Kokoa frowned, grabbing a once more unconscious Koumori and stomping off, back towards the Sidewinder Caverns.

"Just this once I will stand down because Big Sister wished it. Your not off the hook yet though, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. I'll find out why you and only you can do it...to remove her rosario...this will not be the last time you see me YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" Kokoa continued until out of sight.

/R+V\

-Territory of Lamia-Python Jungle passage to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"So the next Dimensional Gateway is here. We should be going then." Tsukune said.

"It's too bad those Lamias butted in so quickly. No chance to explore hardly anything. Every part of this Territory have so many interesting designs." Kurumu said.

"Everything is based off a mathematical measurement design, desu. Didn't you hear me earlier, or are your boobs bigger than your brain, desu!" Yukari frowned. Kurumu growled. Tsukune stopped at the entrance, mouth agape and eyes wide. His composure returned just as quickly, his features serious. In front of the Gateway stood a woman. Her black hair was cut short, just above shoulder length, a few locks held back behind her ears by small purple clips. She wore a formal kimono of red with small flower patterns along parts of it, with a blue obi. Her aquamarine eyes shown with a sad gleam. Her mouth was a small frown.

"Tsukune, what's wrong, desu?" Yukari looked concerned as did the other girls when he simply just stopped.

"Your..." Tsukune blinked, and the woman was gone. He blinked again, but she was still not there. Not any longer.

"Something around here?" Mizore's hand went to her ninjatou but did not draw it, having not sensed anything nearby. Tsukune's senses were better than her own however, so she thought maybe he had felt something else.

"Tsukune." Moka grabbed hold of his arm, but his trance wasn't broken just yet.

"An illusion...?" He muttered to himself, pondering aloud. His heart told otherwise, feeling like the blue blood of the beast was boiling, making his aggravation rise. He held a fist over his heart.

'Tsuki...' The voice sounded in his head. He closed his eyes in pain and distress, gritting his teeth. He willed his body to settle down.

'Kyo-chan...so it has come to this. Come to this once again. The Blood Pain.' He opened his eyes, his nerves calming. He walked steadily forward. They may not have seen her, but he did. And he knew. She wanted him to follow. Crimson's excess that he removed to give everything up for the hunger of Azure. Tsukune knew he had to do it. He had to end her life for real and hold nothing back. Crimson had been right all along. And now, Tsukune knew his next opponent. But what more power could she have amassed since the last time?

"Tsukune! Hey, what gives?" Kurumu rushed to his side.

"I saw something...or rather, someone. She was there. The next Territory. I will find her there." He said distantly, increasing his pace as if hoping to reach the next Territory that much sooner.

"Her? Who?" Moka asked.

"Kyouko." He said the name in spite, but there was an underlying pain within his tone as well. He became too wrapped up in the situation of his that he hadn't sensed out they were all being followed from quite a respectable distance.

"Big Sister said that I should inform father, but she didn't say how to inform him, nor did she say that I didn't have to follow her either. Kou-chan better not fail me by going back to inform father, and he better not get killed before returning. If he does...I'll find his corpse and bring him back to life somehow just so I can kill him myself." Kokoa had a large grin across her face.

Ch. 6 Break Time And Sisters [E N D]

Next=Ch.7 Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin

Misc: Don't really like how this chapter turned out. Things seem to get too serious again and stiff though the chapter was suppose to be for fun. And I think there should have been just a bit more focus between Moka and Kokoa but I wasn't sure how to proceed with it. I'll just have to work on it since my writing's gotten really rusty lately from not having written multi chapter fics in awhile. Plot will focus more on Tsukune again next chapter, obviously, and I'll try my best to show a bit more expansion on the Territories to follow.


	17. 7 Blood Pain Cousin And Cousin Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 7: Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Cat Woman-Lion's Roar, The City in the Trees-

\R+V/

"You will oppress us just for turning you down, nya? This is ludicrous, nya!" The head Cat Woman was furious. The Cat Women were a very peaceful tribe of Youkai, abhorring violence.

"Enough out of you, Madam President. Your democratic ways will not save you from this. Your warriors wield no true combat experience compared to my armies. You couldn't stop a fly. You WILL allow my forces to stage here and use your Territory for a front of confrontation with him...Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" The man said. He wore a kimono and hakama of black, an overcoat connected with a lacquer breastplate, gauntlets, and leg guards. His katana was held sheathed in his hand, as was his wakizashi. His pale golden hair was styled back, his golden eyes slitted like a fox.

"Lord Kuyou, damn you, nya. What could you possibly gain by this, nya? Tsukune the Blood-Edge has been known to deal with great numbers of assailants before..." She was cut off as his free hand snapped up to grab her by the chin, dragging her closer to him.

"That is so...but he has not fought a force of several Youkai so large and diverse it could overrun nearly nine Territories at once. A group that is all after the same goal. I doubt even his Blood-Edge ability could help him from sustaining so much damage either." He smirked, and the Madam President was afraid.

"Nya...You've...banded multiple Youkai into a group to fight Tsukune the Blood-Edge?" It was unheard of. Though there was rare interaction between each Youkai race, several wanted little to no participation with others and preferred to stay amongst their own race. How did he make this possible?

"Believe me when I say this...you endanger your entire race by not allowing this. Do you really want that, Madam President? Just give the word." She could feel the heat of flames as they surrounded her and him.

"Lord Kuyou...fine...just...leave my people out of this, nya. We do not want this destruction, nya." She bowed her head in defeat.

"There is one thing you can do, Madam President. Order all of the troops you command and put them under my command. They will provide useful fodder in the effort to eliminate Tsukune the Blood-Edge." He bared his fangs.

"NYA!! That's impossible...! You said so yourself when you said we lacked any kind of combat experience, nya. We could provide nothing!" She was even more afraid now. He wanted any and all diversity he could get, any means of taking down Tsukune the Blood-Edge was worth it in his eyes. Any kind of sacrifice.

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Paw Print Forest-

\R+V/

"This forest is dense. The trees are freaking huge! You could make one hell of a tree house, that's for sure." Kurumu tried to lighten the mood now that there was some scenery after wandering the Dimensional Gateway. Tsukune had talked little, still being his polite self but also withdrawn and smiled less. They seemed more forced. But his mood did lighten a bit, not feeling any Sheol Gates existing here. Perhaps that illusion was not a premonition after all. Yet the Blood Pain felt so real. He wondered if perhaps he was losing his mind over it.

"I can agree with that statement." Tsukune offered a small smile, but it was a real one this time. For that, Kurumu jumped him.

"Dammit, Tsukune! I thought you wouldn't snap out of it. Stop worrying so much!" She was messaging the back of his head with her ample bust. Mizore pushed her aside.

"Don't hog him for yourself." Now both of them were draped across him, making him start to stumble forward.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Tsukune became serious as he heard the rustle of large leaves above.

"NYA!!!" Something went flying into him, sending him along with Mizore and Kurumu toppling on their backs.

"It's you right, nya? Your Tsukune the Blood-Edge, nya?" It was a Cat Woman, frantically shaking Tsukune by the hem of his kimono as she straddled his waist. She had shoulder length blond hair, her cat ears the same color as they twitched. She was dressed lightly in strange clothing and wore small spectacles, her tail swaying. He had to hold her steady so she would stop shaking him.

"Ow...your giving me a headache, ma'am. Calm down" He was starting to see double.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry...but it IS you right, nya? You have to help us, nya! Tsukune the Blood-Edge." Her eyes were either permanently squinting or closed.

"Uh...can you get off him, desu? That looks a bit...personal, desu." Yukari averted her gaze, able to see the Cat Woman's panties from the angle she stood at. Noticing it as well, the older female hopped off Tsukune bashfully.

"Oh, my...sorry about that, nya. But seriously, we need the help of Tsukune the Blood-Edge." She kept reiterating the words.

"That's strange. When has any Youkai asked for Tsukune's help besides us?" Kurumu had been helped up along with Mizore as Tsukune grabbed hold of them.

"I know that you may not trust me when I say it, but it is one hundred percent the truth, nya! Our people are being oppressed and our warriors being forced to join their ranks, nya. Though we have an army, it is pitifully small and lacks true combat experience for we have been a peaceful race since ancient times, nya!" She explained her situation as best she could.

"That is very rare...maybe only one or two Youkai races have tried oppressing others with much success." Mizore eyed the Cat Woman with interest.

"Indeed...but a powerful person has succeeded, nya. There is nothing we can do about it..." She sniffled a little in her hopelessness.

"Who are you, ma'am? And about this person...is it a woman named Kyouko?" Tsukune laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kyouko? No...I'm pretty sure it's a guy, nya. His name is Kuyou, and he's a super powerful S-Class Youkai...a Kitsune, nya. Oh...and I'm Shizuka Nekonome, assistant to the Madam President, nya." Shizuka held onto his hand, pleading for his help.

"Kitsune? I've heard about them from my father, since he defeated one once a long time ago. They get more powerful with age, birthing an extra tail to show an increase in the power they possess as well as rank." Moka tried to recall as much as she could about the creature, but it was difficult to remember something told to her from so far back.

"There are many Human legends that surround them." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge, Kuyou wishes for your demise, nya. He will send vast amount of Youkai against you in hopes that their diversity and vastly superior numbers will be your undoing, nya. Please, spare the Cat Women and help them escape, I beg of you!" Shizuka was holding onto him as if for dear life.

"This Kuyou...he's devised a decent strategy to be sure." Tsukune was thoughtful.

"You've handled superior number of opponents before though, right Tsukune? This shouldn't be a problem for you...right?" Kurumu looked hopeful, but Tsukune did not assure her or any of the others either. He turned away. A slight vibration caught his attention.

"Ms. Nekonome, can you take these girls somewhere safe?" He untied his nodachi.

"Nya? The ground rumbles...their coming already, nya?" Shizuka's ears twitched nervously.

"What do you mean, desu? They've planned it all out already, desu?" Yukari seemed to have gotten paler in her fear. Tsukune clenched at his heart, feeling the familiar aggravation.

"Dammit...why now?" The pain became stronger, and he fell to one knee.

"Tsukune?!" They were all by his side.

"The...Blood Pain...where are you? Where the fuck are you?!" He snarled, ignoring the pain as the blue blood boiled and spiked. He was on his feet, clenching his nodachi even tighter.

"Tsukune...?What is it? What's going on?" Moka looked to him worriedly, but he did not respond.

"Tsuki...what will you do?" He heard her voice, twisting his head towards the direction. Kyouko stood there, seeming at perfect ease.

"That woman...where did she come from, nya?" Shizuka looked just as surprised as the rest, having not sensed the woman there at all.

"Kyouko...so it really is true...you still live." Tsukune's voice was void of emotion, his gaze hard. Deep down he was shaken. His premonition may have proved valid after all, even more so than he wanted to imagine or believe.

"That's...Kyouko?" Mizore had to admit the girl was very pretty. Tsukune only mentioned her a little bit to them.

"That should be my line, dear cousin...when was the last time, Tsuki? I only remember that at the time, I lacked a proper voice and a proper body and you killed me...or rather, you tried to kill me. Do you like this one, Tsuki? It almost looks exactly the same now, does it not? Do I excite you once again? Do I still turn you on?" She bared one smooth leg from the fold of her kimono as she leaned back against the tree she was by in a seductive way. Tsukune growled.

"Enough, Kyouko. I know you yearn for it too, the blue blood of the beast...even if Crimson removed you, you are still a part of it, no matter the shape. We could never go back to the way things were. A paradise lost, I suppose." Tsukune held her gaze, both impassive. Kyouko sighed, removing herself from the tree.

"Tsuki...you've definitely become colder since the last time as well. You won't even call me Kyo-chan. Then again...the Youkai revere you as that wanderer Tsukune the Blood-Edge now. You have done many impressive things since those times. The good old days before Crimson." She spared him a side glance.

"So I have...and what about you? Have you just been wandering about as well all these years in the darkness, waiting until you could make your body into the complete likeness of your original one? Did you really think it would help persuade me to go to another Sheol Gate?" He remained callous but at the same time he was worried. He could feel the vibrations getting stronger as a part of Kuyou's forces were coming closer to this location. He wondered if she was trying to stall him so that he would have to deal with her and Kuyou's forces. Kyouko held her emotions in check well, and he could not read her intention.

"You seem a bit jittery, Tsuki. There's no need for that. I will simply watch. I want to see what Tsukune the Blood-Edge is capable of. For you destroyed the original Crimson after all, by devouring him in the Dark Chasm. I wonder if you will do the same thing to me...I am all that remains of your beloved cousin after all, can you really kill me? Unlike the last time. Has your resolve really grown as strong as your skill? Could you do it seeing me in a perfect recreation of my original body? Show me Tsukune the Blood-Edge's fabled strength." She turned away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Kyouko..." He knew she was up to something. She had incredible control to not be winded so easily by the effects of the Blood Pain as he was. A chill ran through him. If Kyouko came back in a complete Human state unlike the first time, then what of his parents? Did they also wield as much control? He had hoped he could bring himself to destroy them easier if they were still as they originally were when Crimson first expelled them from itself, but if this were the case...

...Con't...

Next=Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin Side B


	18. 7 Blood Pain Cousin And Cousin Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 7: Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Paw Print Forest-

\R+V/

"Dammit...Nekonome, I won't say it again. Get them out of here and keep them away from this conflict. I will spare the Cat Women. Now go!" Tsukune began to rush in the direction where he knew the opposition was coming from. The sooner he could intercept their ranks, the more time he could buy for them to get to safety.

"Tsukune, wait, desu! We can help you, desu!" Yukari called to him. He halted, sparing them a fleeting glance.

"Don't get involved in this. My cousin is dangerous. Most likely more so than when I first attempted to killed her. She is up to something...and I will find out what it is. Alone." He turned away.

"No way! We're in this together, Tsukune!" Kurumu interjected. Tsukune sighed.

"Don't misunderstand, Kurumu. Don't any of you misunderstand me. She claimed she wanted to see the fabled strength of Tsukune the Blood-Edge. She will have no reason to deal with you for it is a facet of Crimson's obsession that binds her, though it may not seem like it. Her eyes are only on me." He explained.

"She is using her appearance to make you lower your defense, Tsukune. Though you put up a front, I could still sense your uncertainty. We should go with you." Mizore said, taking a step forward. Tsukune growled.

"STAY AWAY!!" He shouted, making her halt.

"Please...just give me this peace of mind. If by some chance I am too far out of my league with so many opponents, I promise that I will flee back and find a way to regroup and we will take care of this together somehow. But for now, let me deal with this and see if I can find out my cousin's real intent." He pleaded, not facing them, only hoping for their understanding that he wasn't trying to abandon them.

"As long as you promise, Tsukune, I think it's fine. Ms. Nekonome, please show us to somewhere safe." Moka spoke, trying to diffuse the situation and bring some ease to Tsukune, wanting to trust him. The others hesitated but gave in.

"Alright fine! But you better come back Tsukune, or else!" Kurumu turned away, arms crossed. He heard them depart and felt at ease yet at the same time terrible as he began to rush by the trees.

'I'm sorry...I will do my best to keep my promise, empty as it may be...Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. Kyouko, what is it your up to? With them out of the way I don't have to worry about their safety for you will not attack them...but I can at least think about your intent at surface level. You want the hunger of Azure as you are a part of Crimson, a remnant of Azure. Yet no Sheol Gate exists here, so why did you reveal yourself to me?' He hopped from tree to tree to gain more distance.

'Could she...? These Limiters are powerful, yet...what if she has found a way to remove them other than the Sheol Gates? Could there really be something out there that could do that? Being a part of Crimson...Kyouko would be able to pass to even the Human Dimension with ease...what if she's really found a way?!' He could not be sure how valid his thoughts were taking him. He never knew a way other than being in the presence of the Sheol Gates. That's how powerful these Limiters were. But he hadn't been in the Human Dimension in so long he didn't even know the status of Humans there. With the coming of the Calamity long before his time, Human's technology took a severe boost when it had been combined with the spiritual and great physical powers of the Youkai. But once the Calamity was over, Technology began to decline for so many resources had been used in their making, and the Humans went back to much simpler ways of life somewhat akin to the ancient times and the Youkai could not sustain themselves very well either, having to leave the Human world to help decrease the resources from diminishing any faster. Several were able to create at least a pocket dimension that had an environment to sustain their existence and way of life.

'What if Kyouko has found some remnant of ancient technology that she learned could undue by Limiters? But how...?" He had to halt, seeing wave after wave of Kuyou's troops. Their numbers were astounding, covering up almost the entire ground they treaded on. Several also rode on the back of demonic horses. They moved steadily closer, but had not caught sight of him quite yet. He really never had fought such a large force before, with so much diversity all at once.

'Kyouko...she will watch me from somewhere. I don't think I can get out of this without killing anyone like in the past. There are simply too many! It's been a long time since I've drawn my nodachi in a normal state. I will do my best to incapacitate them and have them leave this fight with at least their lives if not their limbs. Maybe my reputation will come in handy just this one and cause several of them to flee...' He tried to think up the best way to ensure minimum to no loss of life. He saw some of the Cat Women amongst their ranks. He looked to the far back, hoping to see if this Lord Kuyou was taking up point at the very back as leaders often do, but he saw only a woman with long red hair tied in a high ponytail and golden eyes. She rode on one such demonic steed. Steeling himself, Tsukune hopped down so that he would be in plain view. The masses halted a few miles short of witnessing him. It was the redhead that rode up to the front to address him.

"You there! Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" She called clearly to him.

"Seeing as you know me already, who are you?" He called back.

"I am Deshiko, a retainer of Lord Kuyou. By orders of my master, you are to be slaughtered to death." She said, hand resting on her katana. He untied his nodachi, not willing to draw the blade yet from it's sheath.

"There is no way you would reconsider this? I am but one simple wanderer. What would your Lord want with my death? The death of one man?" He asked, tapping the end of his sheath to the ground as he held his weapon like a cane and eased his sword arm and relaxing his muscles. He would be swinging and moving a lot today after all.

"You can blame yourself for this, Tsukune the Blood-Edge! Your fight with the Dark Lord has caused much discontent. The title of the Strongest will not be your's to claim. Lord Kuyou will make sure of it!" Deshiko drew her weapon, resting it across her shoulder.

"You mention the Dark Lord. Is this Lord Kuyou discontent because Kitsune were beaten out for being the strongest of S-Class Youkai by the Vampires? That by my fighting the Dark Lord was some statement to prove my superiority over the Vampires and in turn to the Kitsune as well? I claim no such thing. Tell your Lord Kuyou he may decide who is the strongest of S-Class Youkai with the Vampires. As I say, I want no part of it." Tsukune already knew it was unlikely just him alone could sway so many to not fight him, for he could feel their hatred of his mere existence.

"You have no choice. Now then...where are those four companions of your's? If they wish to try and ambush us, then it is futile. Even a Vampire would have trouble alone against this many." Deshiko claimed. She lifted her blade overhead.

"NOW DIE TSUKUNE THE BLOOD-EDGE!!!" She swung the weapon down, signally the charge. The ground shook as from so many running across it, and the roars of so many war cries were deafening. Several arrows went flying through the air, preparing to rain down on him. Tsukune unsheathed his nodachi, flipping his sheath so that it was held in a standard grip as well.

'No choice then...' He let out a calming breath, focusing out the sound. He rushed forward, evading as arrows descended. The first wave was upon him, and with a fierce swing of his sheath, he bowled them over those who were coming from behind. He would be easily surrounded, and allowed it for it was inevitable. He used his nodachi to crush the enemies blades, going for head shots with his sheath in hope of knocking as many unconscious as possible. He used his agility to evade attacks, causing the masses to strike down one another as they were brought in too close to one another. It was an opportunity that came with the chaos of so many against one and he had to use it to the fullest extent.

"DON'T ATTACK ALL AT ONCE, YOU BUFFOONS!!! Go in groups!" Deshiko's voice shouted. She brought order back, and several drew back and just circled him and thrust their weapons out while small groups of three or four would come to attack him from any angle. His reaction speeds were incredible though, and he was able to down his opposition with general ease. They were steadily drawing the circle closer, giving him less room to work with. Knowing he had to draw the chaos out again and spread them out. He struck the ground with his nodachi as he expelled ki from the edge of the blade, causing a shock wave that flung clumps of the ground at his opposition to spread them further and allow him some breathing room. With the sheer numbers still able to fight, he would have to rely on assist barriers soon. He was nearly shot in the back by arrows as they tried to overwhelm him by closing in and decreasing his endurance. He reacted in time to see a couple of Cat Women flung into the fray and unsure of what to do. He rushed to them.

"Grab hold, I'll get you out of here." Tsukune's voice was drowned out by the roars. He barreled into them and slid them on his shoulders as best he could given the angle. A spring barrier was used to make him leap impressively in the air, allowing him a vantage point to quickly see where the masses weren't so dense. He landed on the heads of some of the Youkai and caught them by surprise, hopping from head to head until he got to the end of the line.

"Find someplace safe!" He threw them off and went back to the offensive, cracking some Youkai in the sides of the head. He brought their focus completely back to him to buy the two Cat Women time. He thrust the sheath deep into the ground, uplifted the earth around him and stop any pursuers who tried to break away after the Cat Women. Unfortunately, several Youkai were becoming aggravated and transformed to their true selves, many taking to the air. Tsukune was snatched up by one such Youkai, a Tengu. The wanderer could not keep his hold on his sheath. Before the Tengu could drop him, Tsukune hilt jabbed him in the chest and used the Youkai to break his fall as he descended, jumping gracefully away. Without his sheath, Tsukune had less varied offense and defense. But he was still far from helpless. With one hand free as he put it on the flat of the long blade he held. The nodachi could be swung quicker and recover faster this way if he used it more like a staff than an actual sword because it shortened the distance the blade had to travel. He wanted to have as few casualties as possible and struck with more the flat of the blade than the cutting edge. Another flying Youkai swooped down on him, trying to wrestle his nodachi away, but Tsukune smacked it in the side of the head with the pommel of his sword and sent it spinning into some other Youkai.

'Damn...there's no end to them.' He had been fending them off for a good while, and his muscles were starting to tire out. He had to rely more on assist barriers and deflection barriers to keep himself from sustaining too much damage. His clothing hadn't been so lucky, half his kimono ripped off and his hakama full of holes from evading so many stabbing weapons. He was able to save a few more Cat Women and nearly lose his travel sack as well in the process.

'Tsukune the Blood-Edge...his stamina is impressive! Though we still have so many numbers, none have been able to physically injure him yet in the slightest. But it will only be a matter of time...' Deshiko smirked. She could clearly see the sheen of sweat on Tsukune's body from having been fighting for nearly six hours now. The Paw Print Forest was becoming humid as it was already approaching noon. Combine with the fact that Tsukune was enclosed with so many beings that gave off a lot of body heat, he would tire even quicker. He had made only a small dent in their opposition so far. With his hesitance to outright kill and destroy the Youkai made their numbers fall even less rapidly.

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Tiger Stripe River-

\R+V/

There was a decent sized clearing in the middle of the forest where Shizuka led the girls for a small break by a river.

"This should be a far enough area to rest, nya. Feel free to take a drink, nya." She said, lowering her face to the running water and lapping her tongue in it like a normal cat.

"I'm worried about Tsukune, desu." Yukari said as she sat down, hugging her knees close as she gazed at her sad expression along the water's surface.

"That Kyouko woman has him shaken up more than I'd like to admit." Kurumu was a bit moody.

"She's his cousin. And she was killed by him at one point. If someone close to me was killed and then I saw them again, I would be shaken too. Tsukune was aware of the possibility, but he didn't seem to quite expect her to look as she did..." Moka was thoughtful.

"I agree. Their conversation...she said that she hadn't been able to talk properly or have a proper body when they first had to meet as enemies. Maybe back then she looked more like Crimson? She was eaten by that thing originally before it cast her away." Mizore said, also seeming thoughtful.

"Well...whatever the case is, all I want to know is, the way she talked to him...were they romantically involved or was she just being a tease?" Kurumu scowled.

"It was hard to tell, desu. Sure she talked in a kind of manner like that, but she had no emotions to express if it were true or not, desu." Yukari pointed out.

"Tsukune's been gone for a long time...I hope he's okay." Moka whispered, clasping her hands over her rosario.

...Con't...

Next=Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin Side C


	19. 7 Blood Pain Cousin And Cousin Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 7: Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Paw Print Forest-

\R+V/

"Tch..." Tsukune had finally sustained a wound. He had hopped back as an Ogre swung a giant axe at him. He had evaded most of it, but was caught just shy of the chest by the wide blade and losing his travel sack as it fell off his back. Knowing the small wound still hamper him down by all the heat that fatigued him further he knew he had no choice but to depend on some of his Blood-Edge technique. He jumped up and rebounded off the Ogre's wide chest, Kneeing the massive Youkai up in the air as he flipped backwards. He swung his nodachi forward in his flip, catching the Ogre in the chest as black energy trailed in a wide arc behind it. Crimson sparks flew from the Ogre's wounds and resealed Tsukune's chest. The Ogre was propelled back very far from the explosive properties of the Blood-Edge technique. The Youkai smacked into a few of it's brethren along the way. Tsukune landed, swinging his blade in a wide arc to trip up Youkai as they tried to swarm in on him again. He had to hop over some fallen bodies to gain some space again for a small breather.

'This is useless. Knocking these bastards unconscious is taking too long. Some of them can reapply and regenerate missing limbs if I hack them off. I guess I've exhausted all other options...now I'm going to have to go for the killing blows.' He thought grimly. It had been another two hours out here fighting, and the waves after waves of opponents were still coming. He finally started to cut them down with the cutting edge, the death wails sounding as they fell. More tripped over the bodies as they tried to reach Tsukune, and he would cut them down to. But they were closing in faster.

'I estimate he's handled maybe about an eighth of our troops. He's done well, holding up this long. I can agree that this is truly Tsukune the Blood-Edge we face. True to his reputation. His skills are still not very well developed for such a large force to come in so quickly and ruthlessly. Lord Kuyou was right. Even his Blood-Edge technique will fall behind so much oppressive force at this rate. ' Deshiko was pleased, seeing the tiring Tsukune get cut in the leg. He would use the Blood-Edge technique, hopping over an attack and slamming his foot into his opponent. The dark talons would rip into the enemy and steal blood, but with Tsukune's limited skill with it, the Blood-Edge technique could not be used for killing in a single blow as he could not drain all the blood from the victim. Only an Azure possessed Tsukune could harness it for such a purpose if so inclined. Tsukune received another cut in quick succession before he was smacked back with a club, flying through the air. He recovered quickly and ignored the ache of his burning muscles from the constant fighting. He planted his blade into the ground and sent a shock wave to blow any nearby foe away and allow him to land safely. Generating more ki to his blade, he sent it out with a swing to distort the air and send a blade of wind cutting through several of them. It traveled far, but as it went further out it lost effectiveness.

'This is only escalating from bad to worse.' Tsukune swung once again to send another air wave slicing through their ranks. Nearly every one of Kuyou's forces were transformed into their true Youkai forms by now. It made it easier to attack them with the intent to kill. Tsukune knew he was running out of options though. Air waves required a lot of ki. He would have to halt his assist barriers for they drained ki steadily as well if he resorted to using air waves for his offense. It was a tough call.

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Women-Tiger Stripe River-

\R+V/

"That's it! I don't know about the rest of you, but I've waited for Tsukune long enough!" Kurumu turned on her heel and began heading to the opposite direction back to the Paw Print Forest.

"Nya? But didn't he say to go somewhere safe, nya? I can take us there, nya." Shizuka began to panic as she saw each girl turn and head back.

"Go ahead, Ms. Nekonome. We'll be fine." Moka said, sparing a small smile as she bowed to the Cat Woman politely. As they all started to run away, Shizuka sighed. It was no good to have them go back to the forest when they hardly knew the way.

"Nya! Wait you four, nya! I'll lead...wouldn't want Tsukune the Blood-Edge mad if I let you all go and get lost, nya." She went after them, running after them until she took the lead.

"I wonder if Tsukune is still okay. Have any of you ever seen him take on a lot of opponents?" Mizore asked.

"Only the Succubi, but then he was in berserker mode from being near the Sheol Gate. He killed them with the greatest of ease. I can't picture Tsukune going through so many alone unless he's in his Azure possessed state to be honest." Kurumu said, the thought making her worry grow more and more.

"All the rumors that surround Tsukune point out to how capable he is against superior numbers, desu. Could it really be that even vastly more superior numbers could be his undoing, desu? Even with the Blood-Edge technique, desu?" Yukari was curious.

"Nya...from what I've heard from Madam President, she said that Kuyou has raised such a powerful force because he believes the Blood-Edge technique cannot kill out right since there is no claim in the rumors that surround Tsukune the Blood-Edge, nya." Shizuka put her own input from what she remembered.

"You know...that is a good deduction. But Kuyou could be wrong. He's putting a lot of effort into this if it proves to be false, and that will be his undoing I'm sure." Mizore mentioned.

"It is false...but I suppose it could be true at the same time. When he's possessed by Azure, both me and Kurumu have seen the Blood-Edge technique kill in one strike to steal all their blood. No rumor exists about the Sheol Gates effects on him." Moka claimed, shivering at the thought of remembering seeing all the destruction Tsukune had wrought on the Succubi.

"Sheol Gates, nya?" Shizuka was confused. She had not known about the Sheol Gates, for they did not exist here. Plus, Sheol Gates were never initially known to be Sheol Gates even to Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore until having met Tsukune.

"They are powerful seals apparently. They hold parts of the Black Beast, the first Youkai that existed." Moka told her. Shizuka gasped in awe.

"The Black Beast, nya? Your talking about Azure, right, nya? Tsukune the Blood-Edge has ties to it, nya? But the Black Beast is a legend...it's existence is long before Tsukune the Blood-Edge's..." Before Shizuka could say anymore, she ended up running into someone suddenly.

"NYA!!" Shizuka stumbled into an orange haired girl.

"Hey! Watch where your...oh crap!" Kokoa hadn't expected to run into Moka so quickly. She had overslept and lost sight of Tsukune and the others initially when she ended up here at the Cat Women's Territory and began to wander about aimlessly trying to find them but did not want to get caught. Yet by some chance she ended up running into all of them, minus Tsukune and plus Shizuka.

"Kokoa-chan? I was told you went back to our Territory. Why are you here?" Moka had been shocked. Kokoa was looking away guiltily, but regained her tough attitude.

"So? So what? I'm here now, so what are you going to do about it?" She stood up quickly, crossing her arms and looking sternly at her older sister.

"Dammit! I mean, we could beat the crap out of her and all that, but we wouldn't have enough time to take her back to where she belongs. Maybe we'll just beat you down so you can get nibbled on by a bunch of cats." Kurumu stood proudly over the younger Vampire. She really didn't know Kokoa too well, but knew the younger Vampire seemed to hold spite for Tsukune and that in the Succubus's book was enough reason to hold her in contempt.

"Kurumu! That's enough. Kokoa-chan, please go back. It's dangerous." Moka said. Yukari grabbed hold of Moka's arm.

"Maybe we should take her, desu. Remember, we are going towards Tsukune, who is fighting off a horde of unheard magnitude, desu. Another Vampire would be a boon to our offense, desu. No offense Ms. Nekonome, but you said your people lack any true combat experience to be useful, so they won't prove any good support, desu." Yukari mentioned.

"As much as I hate to admit it...Yukari has a point." Mizore said simply. Kurumu sighed.

"I guess..." She turned away from the younger Vampire.

"What the hell! I'm way more useful then her! You should be honored the great Kokoa would even want to offer her help!" Kokoa glared at Moka. Kurumu scoffed.

"Yeah, okay...I'd like to see you say that when her rosario is off." Kurumu smirked when she saw Kokoa slip up.

"Well...that is..." The younger Vampire wasn't sure what to retort back with.

"Regardless if she comes or not, we should get going. Tsukune may need our help." Mizore interjected. They really did not have the time to be waiting around since it was already well in the afternoon.

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Paw Print Forest-

\R+V/

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...that man is insane. Already so many lay dead. He is fatigued beyond all known limits and yet he still fights. General Deshiko, we've lost nearly a forth of what we started out with." One of the men under Deshiko's command spoke to her. Though there were many still left to fight, even the formally unconscious had been given time to rise and attack once more, some having finally been left dead under Tsukune's blade when he attacked them again. His nodachi was stained in blood, but not for long as the darkness sucked it all away, converted to crimson sparks to heal Tsukune's body. It was not enough as Kuyou had hoped it would not be. Still several fresh wounds now covered Tsukune's already scarred flesh. His clothes were torn and mangled, stained red at some places from the blood he shed. His opponents have lost much of their earlier motivation, seeing that even after nearly half a day, one man still stands against them with several bodies strewn at his feet.

"Still your tongue. Tsukune the Blood-Edge still bleeds as any mortal does. He will fall. So it may take nearly over half a day to do so. What does it matter? He has held up to his reputation. We know we confront the right man. This is the sacrifice that must be met for Lord Kuyou's wish." She glared at the man. Tsukune's body ached terribly. His nodachi felt heavier than usual. Still the Youkai attacked, and so Tsukune still fought. The blood that ran from the dead made the soil muddy, slowing the movements of those who could not fly. Tsukune included was hampered, but he kept his wit and mind sharp. He needed to stay focused. He started to back away slowly. It made the surrounding troops try and follow, but the ground was now slick and sticky. It allowed Tsukune some breathing room as some more flying Youkai swooped in for the kill, only to be cut down by his nodachi with little to no fear of retaliation since the grounded Youkai could no longer rush in. They only could come in tiny pairs at best, giving Tsukune an easy time to pick them off. Any blood that stained his nodachi began to be used to heal his wounds steadily.

"He is healing himself more and more. He uses the terrain against us." The same man spoke. Deshiko snarled, backhanding him off his steed. A laugh that Deshiko is familiar with sounds behind her.

"So...that is Tsukune the Blood-Edge. He still lives. An impressive feet, indeed." Kuyou was by her side on his own steed, looking rather pleased. Deshiko blushed slightly, having not even been aware of his coming.

"My lord, I..." She was flustered, and he held a hand up to silence her.

"Enough, Deshiko. You need not feel any fear. Our forces have done well. I see Tsukune the Blood-Edge, alive but gravely injured. He is nearing the end of his life. A Marvelous spectacle." Kuyou rode steadily closer, parting those under his command so that he could see Tsukune the Blood-Edge up close.

"You...must be Lord Kuyou." Tsukune could feel the powerful aura that lay underneath the stoic man.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. It is good that you know me. The one who has prepared your undoing." With a wave of his hands, flames surrounded Tsukune in a wide radius. So intense was the heat that the dead bodies burnt to a crisp, and the air filled with red mist as blood evaporated. Before the flames could close in, Tsukune used his ki to force strong winds to smite the flame.

"You wish for my demise. Why not fight me yourself? Or is that why you've shown yourself now?" Tsukune saw that the ash covered ground was now dry enough to allow the troops easy access once more.

"Of course not, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You've figured it out already, no? Now the sluggish pace of this fight may resume unhindered. You will fall."

...Con't...

Next=Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin Side D


	20. 7 Blood Pain Cousin And Cousin Side D

Limit Lovers

Chapter 7: Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin Side D

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Paw Print Forest-

\R+V/

Tsukune backed away slightly. There were still several able bodied Youkai who were fresh for the fight.

"The Kitsune are said to be quite crafty indeed. To amass such numbers...you've been planning this for awhile." Tsukune could already deduce it easily. He already saw several of the Youkai ready to charge. Kuyou already had been aware and raised and arm to halt them.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge, I wonder if you despise me for this. After all, I am not even getting my hands dirty." Kuyou's voice was void of emotion. He truly did not feel any guilt that he was hiding behind all of these numbers.

"I can admire your efforts, and I don't despise you for this. I don't hold any respect for you is all." Tsukune said.

"TSUKUNE!!" He heard their calls.

"No! I told them not to come here." Tsukune growled.

"Oh, so those companions of your's finally show themselves." Kuyou smirked, baring a fang.

"Tsukune, your okay." Kurumu sighed in relief.

"I won't let you do anymore harm, desu. Tsukune won't be dying today, desu!" Yukari took the front, her wand aglow. Several falling wash basins fell from the sky like meteors. They descended with explosive force amongst the great ranks of Youkai.

"Tsukune, please! Remove my rosario! I can help you best that way." Moka was by his side.

"All of you shouldn't have come here. I told you not to." Tsukune gripped his nodachi tighter, his worries growing.

"You said that Tsukune, but you didn't specify how long we should have gone for." Mizore had appeared next to him unexpectedly, hand on her ninjatou.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to lay the smack down on all you punks." Kokoa cracked her knuckles, grinning smugly as she took the front over Yukari. She may have not had Kou-chan with her, but she could use her brute strength.

"What...? Kokoa's here too?" Tsukune had been surprised by this.

"The scent of those two...so, the Vampires show themselves. I had heard one followed Tsukune the Blood-Edge, but two? Interesting." Kuyou's grin grew ever so slightly. The flames surrounded him like a sphere. The deep seeded obsession with wanting to be the strongest of S-Class Youkai seemed to take hold of him. He may fight after all.

"Your a Kitsune! Then you must be Kuyou, the one who started this." Moka glared at the man. Tsukune clenched his heart, feeling the familiar pain.

"Kyouko..." He looked about frantically, his chin caught as Kyouko appeared right behind him, making him face her as her hands grasp his face.

"Where'd she...?" The other girls were blown back by a force of green light shed down over them. Kuyou and several of his troops were astounded by the sudden coming of the mysterious woman.

"Tsuki...I'm impressed with how strong you've become. But it's not enough. I'm not satisfied enough by that display...All these Youkai will become fodder for the hunger." Kyouko claimed as the green light receded. Tsukune growled, pushing her away.

"KYOUKO!!" His nodachi was aimed for her heart as he thrust it forward. Her words made him afraid that he had been right in his assumption of the possibility that she may indeed know a way to release Azure's hunger. She deflected his attack, using a mirror with an intricate golden frame with a wing shape design at the top. His weapon went right in the mirror, but did not shatter it. He grunted in pain, a long blade coming out through his shoulder. Everyone saw it. The nodachi had went into the mirror, somehow reflected so that it pierced him in the shoulder instead.

"Tsukune!" Moka looked worriedly. Tsukune pulled his weapon out of the mirror, the blade in his shoulder receding back as well. The blade was covered in his own blood. Tsukune almost fell to his knees from the pain, as he could not have defended from his own attack.

"That...mirror..." Tsukune applied pressure to his wound.

"Tsuki, don't worry...the pain will be over soon." Kyouko spoke in a soothing tone.

"Now look...look into Lilith's Mirror." Kyouko said, holding the mirror up. A tiny Fairy with green hair cut short and a flower hair ornament and a blue kimono appeared in the mirror, walking out of it and flying on translucent wings. She grabbed hold of the mirror and put it in front of Tsukune's face. Tsukune jabbed at the fairy with the hilt of his nodachi, but she evaded it just barely, keeping the mirror to hold his gaze as it began to shine with green light. Some kind of power held him in stasis as he looked at his face. The mirror became completely black.

"Eh? Why does your true form not show? My mirror should show your true self." The little fairy said as she also peered down at the mirror. Tsukune gritted his teeth, trying to move his head away.

"Patience, Lilith. It encroaches...it will come out...you can't feel it, not yet anyway, but I can. As can you...right, Tsuki?" Kyouko still held her emotions in check as she watched Tsukune's face.

"Kyou...ko...don't...don't...do....this..." Tsukune's head was feeling heavy. No one could feel the tremendous influx of power growing except for Tsukune, Kyouko, and now Lilith as she felt her mirror.

"It's amazing...to think it would have this kind of effect..." Kyouko looked down as the ground began to shake.

"Kyouko-sama...the power that is being processed through my mirror...it's pulling from across another Dimension. How is he doing it?" Lilith herself could not believe the spectrum of power she was feeling from her mirror.

"Bitch! What have you done?!" Kurumu snarled with hostility at Tsukune's cousin.

"The mirror of my servant allows it to show the true form of a living thing. It gains power by the Youkai whose true form the mirror reflects. But then I've ordered her to try and reflect and manifest a being of power beyond the limits it could show, and so it releases that power the best way it can in order to not destroy itself. It will bridge a piece from a Dimension to find the true form with it's power...yet Azure has no true set form...only the hunger. Which Sheol Gate will arrive, I wonder?" Kyouko walked back steadily as the ground was torn asunder, a Sheol Gate rising up and shedding it's pale blue light.

"Kyouko-sama...it's amazing..." Lilith could only stare in awe of it. As her master was starting to circle around the Sheol Gate, she followed close behind as she hovered near her master's head, keeping her gaze to the Sheol Gate to see the rest of the results of her mirror's effect as it's surface became normal again.

"What...is that?" Deshiko said, as did all the other Youkai under Kuyou's rule. Even the Kitsune himself was unsure of what the Sheol Gate represented.

"Nobody's safe...not one who looked has survived..." Kyouko began to chant as she walked about the uplifted ground near the Sheol Gate.

"Damning all who fall off...and be lost out of your mind..." Tsukune clenched his head with both hands as his nodachi fell to the ground, stumbling away slightly from the Sheol Gate as his body began to writhe.

"Bleed more than me, chained up, writhing with the screams...everyone who looked down on us, now just stains on the walls..." Kyouko spoke again, turning her empty gaze to Tsukune as he fell to the ground. His body spasmed and twisted erratically.

"Tsukune, no, desu! Don't give in, desu!" Yukari cast her seal strengthening spell but it had no effect, the light fading from Tsukune's limiters.

"No...that's right, desu. Absorbing Crimson has made my spell useless..." Yukari backed away in fear as she looked up to the Sheol Gate, seeing the giant head of a serpent that flicked it's tongue out against the surface of the Sheol Gate's casing. It's singled eyed gaze of red caught onto Tsukune's downed form.

"Pull in the reigns...to pull back my hunger..." Tsukune spoke, his voice frightfully deep, as if the massive serpent might be speaking instead.

"Cause now there's no one left...no, now it's too late..." Kyouko kept her eyes on her cousin as he continued to squirm.

"We could never fix...what a big, BIG mistake!" The feral voice boomed louder.

"Pull in the reigns to pull back my hunger..." Kyouko got further away from Tsukune's location, but her gaze never left him.

"It's too late to fix, what a big, BIG mistake!!" The jagged black lines began to form over Tsukune's body. The black lines seemed to have grown and thicken over Tsukune more than usual.

"Stop it! He is your cousin! How could you want him to suffer like this?!" Mizore glared at the woman, but was paid no mind. Mizore rushed after Kyouko, but was pushed back by the light of Lilith's mirror as the tiny Fairy servant stalled the Snow Woman.

"Bled dry...no one is to blame..." Kyouko was nearly behind the Sheol Gate.

"Life...death...nothing to remain!" Tsukune's hair spiked out further, changing to silver though it was a bit shinier than the dull silver it usually was. He got back to his feet though unsteadily.

"Mizore!" Moka and Kurumu tried to flank the Fairy, but not with much success. Kurumu was knocked back by Mizore, who was propelled further. Moka was able to catch the Fairy with one hand as she wrenched the mirror free.

"I won't allow this. Use this mirror to reverse the effects!" Moka ordered. Lilith pounded her tiny fists down on Moka's fingers but without much success of getting out of the Vampire's grip.

"My master has given no such order! You cannot stop this, woman! Besides, my mirror could not undo such a scale of power so easily. Tsukune the Blood-Edge's true power alone nearly destroyed my mirror from within trying to show his true nature." Lilith growled, trying to break free still. Moka got an idea from what she remembered of hearing Kyouko's words and what Lilith said now.

"I'll make you pay for this. You and your master!" Moka said in a serious tone as she gazed into the mirror. It reflected her normal self, but after awhile it changed. She was surprised to see the beautiful silver haired Vampire looking steadily back at her in the mirror, having never met her other self nor even being able to see what her other self even looked like before. Her rosario fell off, the demonic aura exploding outwards, forcing her to release Lilith and drop the mirror.

"Finally it's time...OH PARADISE COME!!!" Kyouko and Tsukune both screamed at the same time, the wanderer's limiters falling to the ground as he roared loud and clear along with the serpent's soundless cry.

"So the mirror was able to release both my rosario and your limiters, Tsukune. I'll save you from this." Inner Moka claimed as she ignored the Fairy who had been blown back several feet by her demonic aura and turned towards Tsukune. Kuyou was in front of her however, swinging a flame covered katana. Inner Moka hopped back to evade. She saw the maddening gleam in his eyes, his hatred deep at her own race. He cared nothing about the Sheol Gate's effect on Tsukune, not knowing it's dangers. He would take care of the race he hated most of all.

"I'll handle two birds with one stone! All of you! Attack Tsukune the Blood-Edge, but these Vampires are mine!" The charge continued as Tsukune was swamped with the masses of Youkai that was Kuyou's army.

"I have wanted this day for quite some time. The day I get to measure my strength to that of a Vampire's." Kuyou claimed. Inner Moka was irritated.

"I don't have time for you!" The silver haired Vampire shot her foot out quicker than the Kitsune could react, his breast plate cracking as he was sent back with amazing force, tearing up the ground. He skidded to a halt before he could bowl over any of his troops who were making their way to Tsukune, who had picked up his bloody nodachi. The blood was consumed by darkness that ran the length of the blade. They stood no chance, though. Tsukune turned his back to them, wanting to fight the strongest amongst the opposition. Kyouko and Lilith had somehow disappeared from the scene. That meant inner Moka and Kuyou were on the list. The Youkai would not allow him to gain access so easily, and that would be their downfall. Tsukune did not even bother using his nodachi, slamming his hand into the ground, sending slithering black and red snakes tearing through the ground. The snakes shredded through the Youkai ranks like a hot knife through butter. The Blood-Edge technique's properties altered, stealing blood to convert it to crimson sparks and also put a strangely powerful venom in the bodies that shriveled and killed any lesser Youkai even if they were just grazed. All of Tsukune's wounds were healed near instantly.

"What...impossible!! He's reduced them down to that much...in a single attack?!" Deshiko was amongst several becoming frightened. Even more died when another wave of black crimson snakes were sent out, their bodies devoured or all blood consumed. Several Youkai began to flee, but it was for naught. The Azure possessed Tsukune would not allow it. Their large numbers made them too big and cumbersome a target to not be totally done in by the venomous snakes. Everyone else had to stop and look, finding it hard to believe that such a large force amassed was so easily slain completely. Severed and shriveled bodies littered the forest, no blood stains at all remaining on the ground. None of the girls needed to even participate, frightened by the power they witnessed. Kokoa most of all, since she had only seen Tsukune as his Azure possessed self once before but not having seen him destroy so many lives nearly all at once. It made her forget her sister was in her true form now to try and glomp her.

"How...can that be? This is...all those Youkai gathered...for what?" Kuyou had stop fighting with inner Moka to gape at his hard work having gone down the drain.

"Damned Kitsune, this is bigger than you and me or some stupid grudge our races may have. Tsukune is connected to the Black Beast, the first Youkai. The one that spawned all other Youkai. Put aside your stupid differences with me and help get him away from that Sheol Gate." Inner Moka glared at the Kitsune, hoping for his cooperation. Deshiko rode her steed until she was by his side.

"Lord Kuyou, please...we knew nothing about the true form of Tsukune the Blood-Edge, but if this is it, we must stop him. Look at all the devastation he's wrought with only a few attacks. Attacks of epic proportion. We may die too otherwise." The redhead pleaded. Kuyou growled, his pride making him hesitant. He held the single red gaze of Tsukune, finding it hard to do so. He could not believe the ease with which Tsukune ended so many lives that even S-Class Youkai could handle but would have some trouble to deal with. The wanderer walked steadily towards them, for they were the strongest ones around. His nodachi became engulfed in dark energy as he thrust it in the ground, sending one massive snake tearing through the soil. It came within a few inches of the three, Kuyou growled.

"Grrr...fine!" He jumped away from the snake, inner Moka and Deshiko also hopping away, Deshiko's steed not so lucky as it was grazed. It died and shriveled from the venom near instantly. The redhead transformed into her true form, a Jiang-Shi. Kuyou himself decided it was probably best not to hold back nearly as much power, transforming into his bestial form, a Kitsune with four tails.

"Vampire! What's the best way to get him away from that stupid gate?" Kuyou asked.

"Distract him and let me get in a good hit. It should be enough to get him away." Inner Moka said, evading as another snake was shot out from the ground, splitting into two to attack her and Kuyou, whose speed and reflexes allowed him to evade with general ease as well. He, like the Succubi, was able to weave illusions. They were stronger do to his power but Tsukune was not swayed by it, sending another snake deadly accurate in heading towards the Kitsune.

"Illusions don't work against him in that state!" Kurumu warned as she flew by, descending against Tsukune with her claws. He brought his blade up to defend, easily pushing her aside as he swung his blade, sending a black wave that moved about in the pattern of a snake slithering along the ground. A giant fork landed in front of it to take the strike, courtesy of Yukari. Mizore tried to freeze Tsukune's feet to the ground, but his strength allowed him to break free quickly as he jumped back to evade a falling refrigerator.

"Darn, desu. He's too fast, desu." Yukari prepared another spell. Mizore was similarly frustrated she couldn't freeze him solid to subdue him. Kuyou ran at incredible speeds that his four legs could take him, in front of Tsukune nearly instantly, he tried to snap his jaws over Tsukune's throat, but the hilt got in the way as the wanderer pushed the Kitsune back, his free hand swinging forward as it was engulfed in dark energy in the shape of a snake's head ready to bite into Kuyou's exposed belly. Deshiko summoned a Jiang-Shi puppet to absorb the strike, sending Kuyou back luckily not poisoned or blood stolen. Kokoa had snapped out of her fear enough to get herself straightened out, running at the wanderer while he was distracted. She slammed into him with her body, making him get knocked off his feet and spin through the air. He righted himself as he dug his blade into the ground to slow him down but it was too late to do much else. Inner Moka anticipated his stop and had already been by his side to intercept him. She struck him hard in the stomach with her knee.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" The force behind her attack send him destroying several large trees and sending them crashing down to the ground. The serpent writhed as the Sheol Gate became covered in tentacle like casing.

"Where are those bitches? The mirror's effects do not recede...a Sheol Gate now exists here in this territory." Mizore claimed, going to grab hold of Tsukune's limiters and inner Moka's rosario.

"That mirror...how can it possess so much power? To make a Sheol Gate appear from another Dimension like that..." Kurumu could only gaze as the now sealed gate stayed there.

"We have to get to Tsukune. Who knows if that cousin of his is going towards him now." Inner Moka said as she ran off towards Tsukune's location, following the path of the fallen trees.

"Wait for me, Big Sister!" Kokoa rushed after her.

"Wait Vampire! Fight me!" Kuyou had gotten up to chase after her.

"Take a rain check, Kitsune. I'm in no mood for you right now." Inner Moka called back. Kuyou stopped, growling irritably.

"Please, my lord...there is nothing more to be gained here. We should retreat for the time being." Deshiko said, turning back to her Human form. Kuyou growled. He saw all the corpses of what he had hoped would be enough to deal with Tsukune the Blood-Edge, each and everyone of the ones used completely dead. Had he known Tsukune's true power, he would have ordered a retreat to save up on many precious resources and manpower.

"Damn...how could things have ended up going so wrong? Tsukune the Blood-Edge...you've ruined so much..." Kuyou could still barely believe in the power he witnessed of Tsukune the Blood-Edge. He went to his Human form again, deciding it best to come up with another scheme while he was alive to do it. He would leave the wanderer and his allies alone for now.

"Deshiko, let's go. There is much planning to be done, or at least several revisions..." He and his servant disappeared in a haze of flames. Meanwhile, the five girls had made their way to a fallen Tsukune, having been buried near halfway into the bark of a tree. His body had reverted to normal. Inner Moka pulled him free, carrying him bridal style.

"We should get him someplace to rest. Think the Cat Women will allow it?" Kurumu looked down to the unconscious wanderer, stroking his cheek.

"If we explain ourselves, along with assistance from Ms. Nekonome, I'm sure we could, desu." Yukari held his limp hand.

"Even if they don't, I'll make sure he's well taken care of." Mizore's fingers traced along the scars of his chest.

"Geez, what do you losers see in that guy? He's a homeless bastard who doesn't care about any of you." Kokoa scowled. She could feel the cold gazes of them, inner Moka's seeming to pierce her the hardest.

"Still your tongue, Kokoa." Inner Moka said, her tone gaining a slight but hard edge to it. Kokoa cringed.

"Big Sister, I didn't mean you..." Kokoa lowered her gaze guiltily. She didn't like Tsukune since he seemed to have her sister's attention all the time. The silver haired Vampire eyes narrowed as she caught a glint of red.

"You...Kyouko. So you did come for him after all?" Inner Moka glared at the woman. Everyone turned their gaze to Tsukune's cousin, their contempt at the woman evident in their eyes.

"You...want to still go at it? Coward." Mizore's hands formed ice claws. Lilith flitted about in the air, holding her mirror.

"You won't be able to do much. My mirror will destroy you all." Her mirror gleamed with green light, but Kyouko held up her arm, stopping the Fairy.

"Stand down, Lilith. I've seen what I've wanted to see. You girls...take care of him for me, okay?" Kyouko's face betrayed nothing, but her tone sounded regretful. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait." Inner Moka went ignored. The woman had disappeared.

"What was up with that...? What kind of game is she trying to play here? Letting him unleash all that destruction and then letting him go...isn't she a slave to Azure's hunger? Like Crimson...?" Kurumu and the others were confused by the woman's passiveness after having unleashed an Azure possessed Tsukune.

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Lion's Roar, The City in the Trees-

\R+V/

Tsukune had nightmares now being in proximity to a Sheol Gate. Kyouko appeared in his dreams, whispering the words of Azure to him. She would also show him images through Lilith's mirror of him eating his rare but new made friends with his dark power as it went rampant. It drove him about furiously and feverishly and he would physically call out to his cousin to stop showing him all the images, but it was in vain. Sometimes the mirror would show him the kinder times of before the Calamity. Then it would show with the horrors of Crimson's arrival to the small home him and his family lived at. But sometimes it was he whose power would awaken to consume his family instead, increasing his distraught state even more. When he awoke, he felt ill at ease and insecure. He wandered out of his room, not alerting anyone of his absence. He wanted some quiet time to think over his situation.

'What can I do? Kyouko...she's found an artifact that can unbind my limiters. How she found it doesn't matter...the very versatility is what makes that mirror so dangerous. I've underestimated her...she's gained more than just her true shape and voice back. The hunger is there, but also...she's gained a cunning that was beyond her before Crimson...could it be a facet of Crimson's original personality?.' Tsukune had only known the true Crimson briefly before it shed itself free of everything else to become driven insane by the hunger of Azure.

"Tsukune, how do you feel, desu?" Yukari asked. It had broken him out of his reverie.

"Yukari-chan..." He was jumped from behind by Kurumu.

"Tsukune! I thought you might have ran off again." She wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs went around his waist. She sounded jokingly, but there was a small tone of relief.

"I just came out here to think. I wasn't trying to avoid anyone intentionally." Tsukune said.

"Were you thinking about Kyouko?" Mizore had appeared out of nowhere, startling the three. Kurumu fell off his back. Tsukune sobered up quick though, his countenance serious again.

"I was." He admitted.

"Tsukune, her servant is very powerful despite the size. Her mirror was able to release your limiters, and even summon a Sheol Gate. It was not any of the ones from our Territories, though. Where did it come from?" Moka also came by. Tsukune became grim at the thought of Azure.

"That head of Azure...it is one of the more powerful ones. The Serpent can near instantly kill lesser Youkai with a potent venom while stealing blood at the same time. It came from the Human Dimension, the largest Dimension in existence, for it at one point supported both Humans and Youkai." Tsukune explained. He could remember little once overtaken, but he did have some knowledge of most of Azure's heads.

"The Human Dimension...my father told me only a few vague things regarding it. He had only a brief time to live there, before the Elder Vampires created a Dimension for our race. As far as the younger generations of Youkai know, the Human Dimension is only a legend. Tsukune...do you know a way...? A way to the Human Dimension?" Moka asked curiously.

"The truth is...I grew up there. A normal Human, before the coming of Crimson. It was a time where all Youkai no longer existed there, having moved to their created Dimensions to escape a world that was on the verge of collapse from barely being able to fend off Azure enough to seal each head away...they tried to do the same with the body, but fragments still remained, becoming sentient beings. Crimson was one such being, becoming the strongest by devouring all the others that were not sealed." It was hard to recall things from so long ago.

"You grew up there, desu? Tsukune...are you really...a Human, desu?" Yukari had to ask. All knew that he maintained a Human form but thought it was because of the Limiters.

"Yes, Yukari-chan...I never wanted anyone to know because I was already well aware that normal full blooded Humans did not exist in any Youkai Territories. That's why I've tried to stay on a path of solitude. I've wandered so long, trying not to engage in any conflict, but it followed me like a plague. My Human scent could drive most Youkai hostile, so I defended myself, trying to kill or harm no one unless it was absolutely necessary. That's why I have so many scars. Only if I was put on the brink of death did I use the Blood-Edge technique to keep me alive somehow against all odds. That's how I began to gain the damned title of Tsukune the Blood-Edge. The wanderer who could drain blood using any means." He claimed. He felt guilty about not coming clean with the information earlier, but he was afraid of how they would react if they knew he were fully Human. But now he felt there was no choice but to tell them. Before anymore could be asked, Shizuka came in view.

"Nya! Tsukune the Blood-Edge, I've been looking for you, nya! Actually all of you...Madam President wants to thank you for saving our soldiers, nya." She made them all follow her to the council chamber where Madam President awaited.

"So your awake, young man...Tsukune, right, nya?" She asked though was already aware of who he was.

"Yes ma'am. Your the Madam President?" He bowed to her formally.

"Yes, nya. As thanks, I wanted to reward you with something, as long as it is within my power to do so, nya." She offered.

"All I want to know is where another Dimensional Gateway exists besides the one in the forest. And I want no one to go towards the Sheol Gate that's formed there." He said, his tone serious.

"Those are easy enough requests...but what is this...Sheol Gate, nya?" She asked curiously.

"It's dangerous. Please...just don't let anyone tamper with it."

/R+V\

-Territory of Cat Woman-Saber Tooth Hollow to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"Tsukune wanders to escape the Sheol Gates...yet that bitch of a cousin has found a way to summon the gates to him. There must be a way to help Tsukune." Kurumu said. The girls hung back from Tsukune a bit to discuss the dilemma from their own perspectives. Kokoa was talking to him at the moment, or more like accusing him of keeping her Big Sister for himself because only he could remove the rosario.

"Bastard, I know your intentions. Your trying to get your vile, lecherous hands all over my Big Sister!" Kokoa snarled at him. He stared at her incredulously.

"Kokoa-chan, that's not true. I've never done such a thing. Your sister is too powerful to allow me to do it even if I wanted to." He claimed in honesty.

"So you admit you want to though, is that it? I should kill you for that!" She twisted his words around.

"Tsukune won't rest...he keeps trying to defy his destiny, desu. It's a noble thing to do to save many, many lives, but...with Kyouko in possession of that mirror, we don't have the means to help him, desu. If only I could strengthen the spell somehow...or if we could just get that mirror away from her so it could not be used, desu." Yukari spoke gloomily. Moka felt guilty.

"I had the mirror...and I thought the best way to help Tsukune was by using it to unseal my true self. I should have held onto that mirror." The pink haired Vampire clenched her rosario, looking at Tsukune's back as he kept talking with Kokoa.

"It won't be so easy next time...but I'm sure we can still do it. Somehow. I was thinking about another angle, however. Kyouko...she did not seem completely pleased with what she did to him. I wonder if some shred of her former heart still exists in her body." Mizore said, tapping her chin in thought.

"You really think...we can talk her out of it somehow? Because it didn't seem like it when we met her back there in the forest." Kurumu sounded skeptical.

"I can't be sure. That was the only time she showed any sort of weakness though. That's the hardest thing...Tsukune seems to be both her strength and weakness all at once."

...Con't...

Ch. 7 Blood Pain: Cousin And Cousin [E N D]

Next=Ch. 8 Black Onslaught: Cousin And Cousin

Misc-It's been tough trying to make this story, as there are many experimental things I've tried to implement along the way, including some subplots here and there. I don't think it's been as successful as it could be, but I hope it's remained interesting in some way. Things will lighten up once more after the next chapter.


	21. 8 Blk Onslaught Cousin And Cousin Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 8: Black Onslaught: Cousin And Cousin Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Ogre-Hall of Giants-

\R+V/

"My, the Kitsune have fallen far...for you of all people Lord Kuyou...to lose everything to Tsukune the Blood-Edge. We will offer our services to you no longer. Tsukune the Blood-Edge's power must be fearsome indeed." The Ogres, a very physically powerful and imposing race of Youkai for the sheer size they possessed. Kuyou growled. With a backhand to the Ogre's stomach, he was sent flying off.

"Don't become too comfortable, you oafs. He comes to your Territory now. If you do not stop him by any means, I'll wipe your entire race away in these flames. A lose-lose situation for your people, no?" Kuyou's overall power was still there, beyond the Ogres.

"Lord Kuyou...damn you! Such a disgusting Youkai! Have you no pride in the type of Youkai you are?! A Kitsune who hides behind all these masses." The Ogre leader growled. Kuyou cared nothing about his methods as long as they bore him results. He has so many more Territories to conquer, but thanks to Tsukune's interference and unexpected power, things were set back far. Kuyou needed to remain in the shadows for a moment, especially with the mysterious Kyouko figure in the scene of things. She was a part of the equation the wasn't suppose to be. He would make sure she didn't have a chance to use her damned mirror again.

"Just do as your ordered, you lesser Youkai can at least follow orders, correct? Don't disappoint me." Kuyou walked off.

"No choice...we Ogres have only physical strength. We cannot compete with those who can increase the effectiveness of their own powers by other means besides the physical. What can we do..." The Ogre leader got to his feet. He felt ill, letting his race be oppressed for so long under the rule of the Kitsune.

"Sire, I will stop Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" One voice shouted firmly.

"Komiya Saizou...you are one of our most promising warriors, but this is beyond you." The Ogre leader stilled the younger Ogre from leaving.

"Sire, if we do nothing, those fucking Kitsune will walk all over us...it sucks but we really have no choice...besides..." He looked around carefully, making sure no spy of Kuyou's might be lurking in the immediate vicinity.

"The rumors have already stated how the Cat Women were unable to be completely suppressed by the Kitsune because Tsukune the Blood-Edge fought against Lord Kuyou. What if we can enlist his help for this now? So that we once proud Ogres may be proud once more!" He whispered into his ear.

"Saizou...a good call! I will have you and a decent size force go search for Tsukune the Blood-Edge and try and enlist his help. His reputation has already begun to do a three sixty...he will surely help us if we ask. I send you under the guise that you are attacking him, but make contact and get him to help us." The Elder looked proud.

"We really have no choice anyway...Tsukune the Blood-Edge...the soul eater...the billion slaughterer of all...the God of Death."

/R+V\

-Territory of Ogre-Muscle Mountains-

\R+V/

"It still doesn't seem to be working, desu. If only I could remove them and study their interface somehow more closely..." Yukari had started studying Tsukune's limiters with much fervor so she might be able to make a variant to her seal strengthening spell. She already knew it could react with magic with surprising ease. Tsukune mentioned that it was a technology that was from times long past, a combination of Human and Youkai research. That was what allowed it to function so seamlessly with magic properties.

"Yukari-chan, don't overdo it either. You've been staying up rather late just to try and figure things out." Tsukune said with sympathy. The young Witch did seem a bit more tuckered out then usual. She blushed at his concern, but shook her head to snap out of it.

"Tsukune, we know Kyouko won't rest either, desu! I will FIND a way, desu!" She continued testing out different spells to try and figure things out about the limiters once more.

"She's really getting into it." Moka said, smiling at how much Yukari was concerned. She was really glad she was able to meet all these unique people and travel with them. She had been so curious about seeing other Youkai, and if not for Tsukune's coming, she may have never gotten the courage or inspiration to travel and see the wonders of other Youkai Territories.

"She's just trying to use her studying as a pretense to get close to my Tsukune...scheming little Witch." Kurumu frowned.

"He's not your Tsukune." Mizore said. Though there was some jealousy issues here and there, the girls got along rather well, and Tsukune did not show any particular favor to any one of them over another.

"Where a bunch of losers." Kokoa was the only one who seemed to dislike him. Her negative comments went usually ignored now that everyone had a chance to meet to know her. Moka was the only one who tried to remain friendly with her.

"Where did we end up now I wonder..." Tsukune began to look around

"Some of the mountains here...they don't look like they were made naturally. Like something of immense proportions formed them. All these jagged areas..." Kurumu looked about.

"Whatever the Youkai that inhabit this Territory...they must possess quite a bit of strength to do that on a whim." Mizore spoke, looking a bit more closely. They all traveled past the mountains. The sounds of fighting could be heard further up.

"What's that?" Moka asked. The very rocks moved about, the ground shaking terribly.

"A quake?" Tsukune pondered aloud. He didn't think so however, feeling presences ahead. Rifts began to be made, rocks jutting upward.

"Ogres...that's probably what it is, desu." Yukari said. Two of them came into view, wrestling one another into the ground. Their sizes were monstrous, nearly as big as the mountains themselves. Spiked outgrowths jutted from parts of their body in many odd spiked designs, though primarily was around their shoulders.

"Their bigger than I had imagined them to be." Moka looked a bit fearful.

"A Vampire is far superior to them, despite their tremendous strength, desu. All they have is brute physical power, though it can be used to intimidate plenty of Youkai because of the sheer confidence they have in their physical might, desu. They really wouldn't stand a chance against your inner self, Moka-san." Yukari explained. It didn't really settle too well with Moka regardless.

"We don't want a confrontation. My cousin will attempt another unsealing no doubt, and I must be ready to stop it this time, or even the Ogres will suffer. Kuyou is also another priority now. He wants me out of the way, and he holds Vampires in contempt. That means he wants Moka and Kokoa gone as well." Tsukune said taking a turn at a bend of a newly forming mountain from the wrestling Ogres. He didn't really rely too much on stealth with all the noise they were making from their match. He lead them through a few more of the new mountains coming up.

"Tsukune...his resolve really is amazing." Kurumu said softly.

"But is it really enough? He hid it well, but I could sense his hesitation when he met that damnable woman. We only know him from currently, but from her words, it seems even when she didn't look like her actual self, he still held back. It could be one of several reasons for his scars. I don't like doubting Tsukune, for he is the kindest and strongest person I've been honored to know, but...it's as he said to us when we decided we wanted to go with him because of our fascination in his person. It takes a lot of inner strength and courage to fight someone to the death when you've known them as a friend or more importantly, a member of the family." Mizore mentioned, not quite as convinced as she wanted to be.

"That mirror in her possession is pretty interesting..." Kokoa wasn't traveling to get to know Tsukune that well like the others, though she did secretly admit he was actually a pretty interesting guy to hang around. Not that she would ever admit it out loud. Her main priority was to free inner Moka. The mirror that Kyouko commanded had all the right qualifications to make that possible.

"I think I could guess what it is you would want to use that stupid mirror for." Kurumu eyed the younger Vampire suspiciously.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter!" Kokoa glared at her. Tsukune suddenly stopped.

"Damn..." He held his hands outward as a massive fist crashed through the mountains. Tsukune caught hold of the fist, allowing himself to be dragged by it's momentum as he flipped back, skidding to the ground and coming to a safe stop.

"Don't think you could so easily escape our senses, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. I, Komiya Saizou, shall be your opponent!" The Ogre was quick to speak.

"Hold..."Tsukune could say nothing further.

"No! Never! There will be no holding back!" Another fist went flying at Tsukune in a huge uppercut. The wanderer narrowed his eyes. The punch connected, but not in the way Komya had expected it to. Tsukune now stood on his fist. The wanderer hopped down to run along the giant arm, ricocheting to strike the Ogre in the face with his feet. Tsukune fliiped through the air and landed back on the ground as Komiya stumbled back. He gained his barrings quickly though. Besides the Ogres sparring, several others now surrounded the six and barred any escape.

"But..." Tsukune was interrupted again by the powerful booming voice of Komiya.

"There will be no buts about it. You will fight me!" The Ogre was surprisingly agile for his tremendous frame.

"Surrounded. This ain't looking good." Mizore looked about, hand hovering over the hilt of her ninjatou.

"Geez...so Ogres do really grow to be the size of some trees." Kurumu had to tilt her head quite a bit just to look one face to face. This went more so for Yukari since she was the shortest.

"I don't want to fight..." Tsukune was able to get more than one word in but it was no use.

"You do! You really do! You are the one who slaughtered so many Youkai beyond anything thought possible...you are the thrice damned God of Death! The man who has bridged Dimensions! Your powers are beyond all known limits! The Vampire...the Kitsune...they can do little against your might! But I cannot cower from you. This is the only way! For if I don't even attempt to take you down, who will gain the courage to follow me? My footsteps?" Komiya was no match for Tsukune on several levels, but his passionate side was rattling.

"Saizou, lower your fists. I would never willingly kill for pleasure. It was a mistake, that tragedy. But even though I did not start it, I am still at fault and shoulder the blame. And I know this is just an act. Though you don't pull your punches, your heart is not in it. What is the real reason you seek me out?" Tsukune was already aware as he evaded another strike, whispering in the Ogre's ear as he twirled about his head, delivering a knee jab to the face.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Listen and know of our oppression at the hands of the damned Kitsune, Kuyou. It is you...you must stop him from taking any other Youkai under him. His ambitions are beyond anything known in Youkai, his lust to be recognized as the strongest race of Youkai will consume them in his flames."

...Con't...

Next=Black Onslaught: Cousin And Cousin Side B


	22. 8 Blk Onslaught Cousin And Cousin Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 8: Black Onslaught: Cousin And Cousin Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Ogre-Muscle Mountains-

\R+V/

"The oppression of Kuyou...so it leads back to him again." Tsukune touched solid ground again. He looked at Komiya, seeing the saddened glint of depression that came from freedom denied. He knew he was at least telling the truth, and the Ogre was going through much hardship to keep up this guise. Komiya slammed his fists down in a hammer blow as he aimed down towards Tsukune. The strike razed the ground about erratically, making it spike and smoke as debris flew high in the air.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Lend one helping hand at least once more...the Youkai are being underhanded by Kuyou's ways. He will stop at nothing to see us used for his means. A path that surely leads to death. To have killed so many single handedly...you are beyond insane in terms of your power." Komiya and several others watched, seeing Tsukune no longer there.

"There are things I must do. Kuyou is but a piece of bate for a fish. I'm looking for someone far more dangerous than him. Tell me of any other strange wanderers who have come to your land." Tsukune's feet rested against either side of Komiya's massive shoulders, where spikes protruded from. His nodachi was pulled free, at the Ogre's throat. He could not let Kyouko free. Or even more Youkai then under Kuyou's iron fist would die, eaten by the hunger of Azure.

"Kuyou...he is that weak in your eyes, Tsukune the Blood-Edge? As I truly believed." Komiya shifted his shoulders to uneven Tsukune's balance, allowing the Ogre to snatch at the nodachi by the teeth. With a turn of his neck he sent Tsukune flying back, weaponless. Komiya spat out the nodachi to the ground so it was well out of Tsukune's immediate reach.

"If nothing else, that Ogre's pretty resourceful." Kokoa murmured. Though they were effectively cut off from making any further progress, the other Ogre's offered no hostile actions towards the females, and were quite surprised by seeing such beautiful girls.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge has good taste in women, I can safely say that much." One Ogre whispered to another, but it was easily overheard.

"We best stay alert. The Boss is fighting Tsukune the Blood-Edge after all. He didn't want any of us to provide anything more than a distraction to lure them over, but the said power Tsukune the Blood-Edge possesses...I'm shaking in my boots just thinking about the kind of destruction he's capable of. I mean...Kuyou's army was the largest ever known, and all of them lost their lives. To a single being." They continued to watch as Tsukune simply dodged away once Komiya sent another human sized fist swinging at him. He attacked with his other hand while the lead one was a feint. Tsukune didn't fall for it, but could not evade. His sheath guarded as he brought it up in front of him.

"Why doesn't he just fight back? Screw it if that Ogre wants help. This is a serious waste of time. Let them deal with that stupid Kitsune on their own." Kokoa was getting miffed just standing around, not really caring for Komiya's macho way of asking for assistance. It was too long and drawn out.

"I can agree with the damned Vampire. I know of your treachery against me, Ogres. You should be erased, reduced to ashes. Now prepare for baptism by fire." It was Kuyou's voice, and several Ogres were consumed in a violent haze of flame. Their dreaded cries rang for miles.

"But...it would be a waste to not have those bodies put to some use." Kuyou was atop one of the mountains, a sneer on his features. Jiang-Shi arose from the ground courtesy of Deshiko as she appeared, consuming the black burnt flesh of the Ogres and gaining their properties as their bodies enlarged.

"Kuyou! You asshole! My brothers...You'll pay for this!" Komiya was furious.

"Go on, Saizou. Keep fighting until your death. The rest of your kinsmen are already being disposed of. As for you Tsukune the Blood-Edge, you should thank me for tracking down that infernal woman. She should also be dead by now. My forces at the moment are very lacking, but they should suffice. If this race of Ogre's mean anything to you, you will not do anything for a good twenty minutes and allow Saizou to rough you up before fighting back. Drop your sheath." Kuyou looked sternly at the wanderer, his hatred apparent.

"Kuyou, to attack her...Kyouko. Where is she? I must find her." Tsukune inquired, grip loosening on his sheath but not yet completely.

"Why would you even care after what she did to you, or rather, us. My entire main force was slaughtered, and you were forced to kill when you didn't want to when she showed you that mirror." Kuyou smirked as Tsukune was grabbed by the front of his kimono by Komiya's thumb and index finger. The wanderer was slammed violently into the ground by the throw.

"Tsukune!" Moka and the others had to cover their eyes as dust and debris flew about.

"Kitsune...you'll pay for this! Undermining him like that." Kurumu glared at Kuyou.

"You lesser Youkai provide nothing more than being somewhat adequate as pawns, and are easily disposable. The Vampires, however..." Kuyou brought out a covered item.

"You! The pink haired one. Show me the other you. With the very mirror I stole from the infernal bitch who summoned that bastardly gate from another dimension." He used his immense speed to arrive right in front of Moka, grabbing hold of her forearm.

"Huh?!" Kuyou was surprised. He held onto Kyouko's forearm, Moka right behind her.

"I believe you have something of mine." The dead eyed gaze locked with Kuyou's, and he growled.

"Bitch! How did you...?!" Kuyou's grimaced in pain, his hand pinned to her forearm as a bone spike impaled his palm.

"Lord Kuyou! You! Jiang-Shi, kill that woman! And handle the rest of these eyesores, but leave the Vampires be!" Deshiko ordered. Another bone spike came from Kyouko's arm, stabbing into Kuyou's forearm. He roared and unsheathed his katana at impressive speeds to guard against a third one that sprouted from within her wide sleeve. He nearly dropped the mirror since his grip had been awkward over his weapon despite his quick draw. Some Jiang-Shi closed in to attack Kyouko. Others went to Komiya and the rest went for Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"Kyouko!" Tsukune took an impressive leap from the wide crater than had formed, his speed increased and he was by his nodachi in little time. He used Komiya as a large stepping stone, ricocheting off his body to get to both Kyouko and Kuyou, hacking away at the Jiang-Shi bodies so they went flying off in different directions. The woman detracted her spikes, both she and Kuyou leaping away as Tsukune brought his nodachi forward, leaving a decent sized cleft in the ground.

"That's good, Tsuki. Your resolve is truly impressive." Kyouko said.

"I can't let it happen ever again. I have no choice. Cousin or no, I'll put you to rest." Tsukune aimed his weapon at her.

"That is all well and good, Tsuki...but can you summon the Dark Chasm? In the typical state that your in now? You were able to summon it only because of Azure's influence when handling Crimson. The Witch was able to use a spell that enhanced the effects of your limiters. It won't work any longer. So, what will you do?" She looked intently at him.

"She's right...the last time a Sheol Gate was present, and Tsukune had control. But now..." Kurumu could already tell Tsukune was outclassed here. But it might have been completely true after all as everyone thought.

"You won't get that mirror, Kyouko. And don't think I can't summon it. You only know what little you could feel from Crimson's death." Tsukune claimed, sheathing his nodachi.

"Is that right? Then show me it." Kyouko did not seemed fazed.

"Tsukune...you can do that? But I thought..." Moka was surprised by his words.

"It's nearly suicidal...but I don't plan to die anytime soon. Already I've treaded too long on this damned path to keep the blue blood from taking over my body like a puppet. I won't let you have your way, Kyouko...I'll set you free with this." He claimed, holding his left fist up while his right arm held onto his left arm in the familiar motion of being overtaken by Azure.

"Blood Pain...COME!! GRAAHHH!!!" Tsukune roared as his arms came down. The Limiters swirled, the red insert darkening. Tsukune's body was overtaken by the jagged black lines about his flesh, but they were very thin like small veins. His hair was ashen gray now, lacking any hint of luster like his dull silver. Every wounded scar about his body reopened , his blood flowing out very slowly but surely.

"Tsukune! What...what are you doing, desu?! Your injuries have..." Yukari was shocked by what she was witnessing. After knocking the Jiang-Shi she was fighting against with a falling refrigerator, she cast a heal spell over him, and it helped, but only momentarily. The black aura surrounded him, sprouting wing like designs but they were pitiable compared to the usual transformation Azure's influence brought.

"No, desu. My spell isn't working...Tsukune, why are you doing something so dangerous, desu?" Yukari looked on, feeling helpless to do anything.

"Yukari, there's nothing you can do. Don't interfere." Tsukune said. His nodachi was untied instantly and he swung it with a wide arc, the Blood-Edge technique coming out like a concentrated explosion. Kyouko guarded, but the Blood-Edge technique could still drain an opponent's blood as long as it made contact. Crimson sparks flew from her arms as her wind sleeves were blown off. Tsukune swung again, the Blood-Edge exploding and throwing Kyouko back further. She finally took the offense as well, bone spikes sprouting from her arm as she rushed towards Tsukune. He noticed that she ripped her kimono with bone spikes from her legs to give her the freedom of movement and mobility to strike him. A woman's kimono did not initially allow for such movement.

"Tsukune...you...to access Azure's power and use it as your own...unforgivable. It should not have been so!" Kyouko actually looked surprised and enraged, her spikes scraping against Tsukune's blade as he defended.

"That's the part of Crimson that speaks deep within. Did you really think having the blue blood within me for so long would not allow me to figure out someway to bring it under some form of control to be used as a technique? It's a dangerous use of the blue blood and makes me lose blood in the process but it should be enough to deal with you." Tsukune forced her away, looking for his opening to use the Dark Chasm. Unlike with the fight with Crimson where Tsukune could use the attack at his leisure as long as under the effects of Yukari's spell, this was different. If he missed by even a little with the attack, he would not be able to do anything for a while with such blood loss and become completely at the mercy of Kyouko, or Kuyou for that matter though he was only observing for now, perhaps too shocked still at how such a demure and simple seeming woman like Kyouko could have such strength.

"You have no right to his power. His power has right over you, Tsukune! In your state there is nothing you can do." Kyouko fought fiercely, but Tsukune fought just as hard surpassing the continuous injury he was sustaining. He landed a solid strike with the Blood-Edge and it threw Kyouko back and healing his injuries little by little.

"No right, you say...I think I have every right! He tore my family apart and tried to use me to devour everything! I can't let him have his way, because it would mean all existence is lost...and there are too many precious and beautiful things out there that don't deserve such an end. The Humans, the Youkai...I'll be the blade that protects them all from Azure's hunger!" He lead his opening counter attack with another strike, hilt jabbing Kyouko in the throat. She skidding back, taking a knee.

"Tsuki..." She rubbed at her injury, coughing out a dark substance like blood but was near complete pitch black.

"Kyouko..." He saw the opening as she staggered to get back to her feet. He would take it, and was in front of her in a instant. His arm was held back, ready to clamp his hand over her throat and lift her in the air. He held her up, but bone spikes erupted from her back, swerving about to pierce his appendages.

"I'll devour you before you can do it, Tsuki!"

...Con't...

Next=Black Onslaught: Cousin And Cousin Side C


	23. 8 Blk Onslaught Cousin And Cousin Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 8: Black Onslaught: Cousin And Cousin Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Ogre-Muscle Mountains-

\R+V/

"What's wrong, Tsuki? If you don't do anything, your done for." Kyouko said with a sneer. The bone spikes rattled, tearing Tsukune's wounds opened wider. His grip was indeed shaky, but he held on for all he was worth. Her throat became black, and he could feel teeth sinking into his forearm.

"At least I know you won't just let me take your life so easily. Unlike Crimson..." Tsukune's wounds started to bleed more profusely. He needed to end this. Now. He calmed his shallow breathing and focused. The bone spikes grew out black sludge that bit into Tsukune's flesh from where they pierced. He ignored the pain.

"You taste so good, Tsuki. Give me more." Kyouko's gaze was empty but her voice sounded pleased enough.

"Tsukune!! Snap out of it! Stop being hesitant!" He heard the girls call out to him. It allowed him to regain his misted vision to crystal clear to know where to completely direct the Dark Chasm with complete effectiveness.

"ENOUGH!! He roared as the black mist fell. The black blades flew up from the darkness, breaking bone spikes as they struck into Kyouko, she didn't scream in pain initially but her body began to be devoured, and she miraculously regained some form of sanity. Tsukune had been surprised by this, and nearly stopped channeling the flow of dark energy up at her. She noticed it and called him back to it, however.

"NO!! Tsuki...! Keep doing...it...free me from it...Crimson! Let me die a Human! Please!" She screamed and he saw her face, a sad but pleased smile on her face. He saw the tears coming from her eyes, seeing them roll off her cheeks.

"Kyo...Kyo-chan...you..." Tsukune could see it. It really was her. Her arms and legs had been nearly consumed in their entirety. The blood that trickled from her mouth was red, not black. He could see the massive black silhouette forming behind her like a tattered cape.

"Tsuki...please...end it now...for me." Kyouko said. He saw the black mass detach from her.

"NO!!" He stopped the flow of power, his features returned to normal. His wounds were severe, but were quickly healed as crimson sparks filled his body and sealed about half of his wounds. He took Kyouko's body and drew her towards him as he jumped back, seeing the black mass fall where the two had once been. It fell with a sickening splatter. Tsukune took a knee as he supported Kyouko with his thigh.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" In the end he was still foolish. He probably could have ended her and the piece of Crimson inside her, but it was for naught when he realized she had regained her true self that had been suppressed by Crimson for so long.

"Tsuki...don't lose. Not to...Azure..." Her voice was softly spoken, and her eyes were only opened partially.

"Kyo-chan..." He could feel the blood leaking from her back. The piece of Crimson had tore right out of it in an attempt to escape.

"Tsuki...let me...feel you...one...last...time..." More blood escaped the side of her lips.

"Kyo-chan. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He held her tighter to him, his voice cracking, making their foreheads touch so she could feel him since her limbs had been devoured.

"Just...don't...lose...please..." She died in his arms.

"She...doesn't belong...to you...anymore...the physical shape has been lost...but, how amusing...how disgustingly DELIGHTFUL!! YES!! How utterly FUN!! Won't you play with ME some more?! PLEASE?!?!" The black mass rose up as it talked in a voice that sounded only vaguely female, trying to reform into Kyouko's exact shape but failed to. It began to slither towards Tsukune's location.

"So...the will to survive and the great cunning were put into you, a remnant of Crimson...but at least I see you for what you truly are and was able to free my cousin. It may have been a little bit, but at least she could pass away without being a part of you. If my parents still live, I doubt the remnants would be driven out so easily. I wouldn't be able to set them free...but I'll worry about it later, for right now...I'll make you pay for this, you aggravating piece of shit!" Tsukune stood tall, his eyes hardened with hate as he glared at the black mass that was so much like Crimson.

"HEH!! Speak more clearly to one who has no eyes or ears. All that is HERE is the HUNGER!!" It even acted like Crimson, chortling about brokenly.

"There's no reason for your mouth either!" Tsukune laid the remains of Kyouko's body on the ground before standing up, reactivating his Blood Pain and causing his injuries to reopen once more.

"Tsukune, stop! That technique can't be good for your body, Blood-Edge or no." Mizore called to him. He used speed to run to the black mass, but it only opened a hole within itself to send him going past it.

"YOU?!?!" It had been caught by his empty hand, help up to his mercy. It tried to devour him, expanding into a giant mouth that snapped it's jaws and ate him whole. But it was too late, the darkness cutting into it from within. It disappeared steadily, being torn apart by the dark blades as they shot up.

"Oh...it is leaving me...heh...nobody is safe...not one who LOOKED had SURVIVED!! Eat me...Tsukune Aono! Eat that which kept your cousin alive...but if you want her to live..." The thing cackled as it was continuously torn apart.

"Shut up. As if I would really do that and repeat the tragedy." Tsukune growled.

"KAH!! That's RIGHT!! Don't forget...what has happened here today...it's too LATE to FIX...what a big, big mistake! DAMNING ALL who fell off, and be LOST out of YOUR MIND!!" It's body could not contain Tsukune at all anymore.

"Just die...I'll erase you like I did with Crimson...I'll devour everything of you, so that not even your shadow may fall on the ground ever again!" Tsukune didn't let up. It seemed pleased by this.

"You will indeed be quite the challenge for THEM! The LAST ones...oh, let it be so...! Let the sane and insane...let the pure and impure...let it all IN!! Let the dance of death continue onward! The FANGS bathed in BLOOD!! Let THEM bare witness to you...and your SAVAGE hunger...it is YOUR nature to be as such...that BRUTAL nature that will bring the end of ALL!! Pull them in...the reigns...but can it be stopped...? Heh!! Of course not...this is the course chosen...Tsukune Aono...never forget the savagery here today...it will be the only way to contend with THEM...! Or will you be that same foolish child...? The one who could not use the Dark Chasm to devour your kin...? You've shown me that one sliver of control...and it was enough, but these ones...well, you already know...do as your cousin said..." It was but a small piece now, nearly having disappeared fully.

"What...?" Tsukune wasn't sure where the last words were coming from, but they did not seem to be the maddening ones filled with malice like usual.

"Do not lose..." It was completely gone now and so too did the black mist fade away.

"Do not lose...even a remnant of Crimson said it...could she have...left some kind of aspect of her own personality within it? Could it have spawned from being connected to her for so long? Kyo-chan..." Tsukune went over to his cousin's body, raising her up into his arms.

"So...I suppose I have Tsukune the Blood-Edge to thank. Now that woman may no longer pose a threat. And I have this powerful relic in her possession." Kuyou said, holding up Lilith's Mirror. He removed it from it's bindings, lifting it free. Lilith leaped free of the mirror.

"My master..." She saw what remained of Kyouko's body. She seemed torn by seeing her in such a state. She must have known Kyouko for quite some time after Tsukune.

"As you can see little one, she is gone. I am the one who holds sway over you, for I have your mirror." Kuyou showed her the mirror.

"I..." Lilith seemed a bit flustered, Kyouko's death not having sunk in fully.

"You want revenge for what that man did to his own cousin and your master, do you not? Then do as I say and I will allow you to kill him yourself." Kuyou offered.

"KUYOU!!" Komiya had gotten through the rest of the Jiang-Shi type Ogres, swinging his fist down on the Kitsune's head. Kuyou was too fast though and evaded seamlessly, his katana against the Ogre's neck. He could not harm the Ogre, his arm being frozen solid thanks to Mizore.

"Your not getting that mirror so easily!" She called to him, firing an ice kunai to knock the mirror out of Kuyou's grasp.

"Damn!" The Kitsune used his flames to thaw his arm, but he was distracted enough, taking an uppercut to the chin that send him flying when Komiya saw the small opening. The Ogre grabbed hold of the mirror.

"I'm not sure what this does, but in the hands of you, Kuyou...I doubt anything good, you bastard." Not really sure what else to do with the mirror he tossed it in Tsukune's direction, who had to sheath his nodachi to have a free hand.

"What is this for, Saizou?" He asked curiously.

"It belonged to your cousin, so I guess it belongs to you now." The Ogre said. Kuyou was enraged at this, using immense speed to get nearly in front of Tsukune, hand outstretched to grab hold of the mirror. Tsukune barely evaded. The wanderer cringed. Despite having healed his physical injuries, his muscles were torn by exerting even the small amount of control over Azure's blue blood. It was a fatigue that surpassed the limits of his usual resilience. Kuyou noticed the effort he exerted and smirked.

"What is this? Tsukune the Blood-Edge has slowed down...because of that technique?" Kuyou swung his katana outwards at the fleeting wanderer, who was able to dodge but not all the way. His arm was nicked by the blade.

"Moka! Take the mirror!" Tsukune saw her amongst the crowd and knew her inner self was necessary for this task as his body was failing him, twisting under another attack before sending the object hurtling at her. She barely caught it, the reflective surface showing her normal appearance before shifting to her inner self. Kuyou had tried to intercept the mirror in flight with his speed, but Tsukune had anticipated and reacted despite his weakness, stalling the Kitsune with his nodachi. Kuyou could not even react to it, his bleeding free hand catching the sharp edge of the nodachi at the wrist so that it was cut free from the rest of his arm in an instant. Kuyou roared in pain and growled in fury.

"YOU!! You took MY HAND!!" Kuyou was seething, clutching at the bloody nub that his hand initially was a part of. The demonic aura that signaled inner Moka's arrival blew him back, and completely obliterated any remaining Jiang-Shi possessed Ogre corpse and allowing their rest. Kuyou had been blown back towards Tsukune, and in his rage he aimed his katana at Tsukune. The wanderer defended, but it was not good enough, only deflecting the blade at his shoulder so that it pierced him through.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...!" Kuyou saw his opportunity and twisted his weapon deeper into Tsukune's shoulder until he fell on his knees. He created a small blade of concentrated flame with his nub arm, ready to pierce it into Tsukune and release the heat so that it would make him implode. Inner Moka was there, her foot so fast that it hit the katana and broke it off. She used her momentum to spin through the air and use her other foot strike above Kuyou's shoulder and dislocate his arm. Having lost function to the flame, it expanded in a powerful haze as inner Moka took Tsukune to a safe distance.

"You bitch...you silver haired bitch...my arm is..." His whole arm had been removed, and he received a rather large wound at his leg, bits of his hakama having been burnt to leg while the metal of his leg guard had been melted to it.

"You had that coming to you, Kitsune. Trying to rule everything with tyranny...it is the reason why the Youkai could not sustain themselves after being broken off from Humans. It was only through their influence that we've continued to this form of evolution. One that allows us to live on." Inner Moka claimed, supporting Tsukune with her shoulder. She was worried about this. Tsukune's body was shaking badly. His body must have taken severe inner trauma. It was understandable how dangerous such a technique was when it could reduce someone she knew who wielded great power to such a pitiable state.

"Vampire...such filth! Are you so comfortable with your limited ambitions due to those immense powers you wield? What a crock of shit! That mentality will be your undoing! I, Kuyou, will show that we Kitsune can surpass all known limits...even that of the Black Beast which binds it's ties with that vile man...Tsukune the Blood-Edge! What happened to that famed wanderer who held his own against many? Why do you use these women as your crutch? You would choose to remain an obscurity as well?" Kuyou glared at the wanderer.

"Kuyou...Some powers are not meant to be unleashed. Azure's is one you think you can contend with, but there could be nothing further from the truth. You want to end up like me, someone who will most likely fall to the hunger of Azure? He could not even be killed by having all his heads cut off, his body torn limb from limb and made into mush...yet it was his existence from the start...to break apart to let all evolve...he would eventually create the ancestors of the Youkai, all for more fodder...because it is his hunger that will do it...dine on his own flesh, and drink his own blood." Tsukune talked, his voice strained.

"Then I'll just have to bite back that much harder. Anything can be conquered with the right plan of action." Kuyou was boastful in his arrogance.

"Want to try your luck?" Mizore bared some ice claws at him.

"Oh really? What can a frail Youkai like you Snow Women do to me?" Kuyou smirked.

"You really are one arrogant prick! You think you can pick on the Black Beast like you do with us?" Kurumu was there to help.

"Indeed, desu. You even saw it for yourself when Tsukune decimated that entire force of Youkai you thought would rid him from the world, desu!" Yukari had her wand aimed at the Kitsune.

"Big Sister...I...I..." Kokoa was shaken with the large hand that rested on her shoulder. Inner Moka looked rather surprised herself.

"Father..." Inner Moka said it softly. Everyone else was just as surprised.

"The Dark Lord..." Even Kuyou was held stiff by the gaze of the ultimate Vampire.

"My daughters...you have a lot of explaining to do, and Koumori will not be giving me any summarized versions either." The Dark Lord said firmly.

"Dechu..." Koumori was held rather dangerously tight in the elder Vampire's other hand.

"So, even a child of the Kitsune royalty is here. Be gone out of my sight, Kuyou, unless you really want to tempt me. I may just have to bite down harder then even you, boy. Or are you going to try relying on your father's assistance?" The Dark Lord's aura erupted forth with immense force, blowing all away.

"Dark Lord...you'll be the next one after Tsukune the Blood-Edge." Kuyou growled, disappearing in a haze of fire.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge, I suppose your the one in the center of this whole debacle, as usual?" The Dark Lord let his gaze fall on Tsukune, who was starting to lose consciousness.

"Kyo-chan..." He was in a daze as he continued to clutch the body to him, even as darkness clouded his vision.

/R+V\

-Territory of Ogre-Medical Cavern-

\R+V/

His body felt numb. Then his muscles began to ache. He was still alive, but weakened terribly by his own shoddy use of the Blood Pain to activate the small the consequential control he had as a back up plan if all else failed. He tried to sit up but was hampered by a weight across body. He realized that he was draped in thick fur blankets, each of the girls having taken up a place beside him and snuggling at his arms.

"I still don't get what it is they see in you. Especially her." Kokoa was being moody, leaning against the corner with her arms crossed. She glared daggers at Moka.

"Kokoa...still being harsh as usual. It let's me know your alright though." He said simply.

"Alright?! You have no idea, you prick! All she gets is a shouting match that ends with no kind of physical reprimand and I try and do the same thing and I'm spanked for it! You know embarrassing it is to get spanked by your old man in public?!" She tried to keep her voice at reasonable levels to not stir too much attention but it was too late.

"That's enough Kokoa." Her father had appeared right behind her.

"Father..." Kokoa backed down reluctantly. The other four girls had been awoken already.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge, I wish to talk to you. Are you well enough to stand?" the Dark Lord ventured a bit closer towards the laying wanderer.

"I think so." Tsukune said softly, though he sounded a bit strained. He leaned himself up slowly.

"Tsukune, are you really okay? Your body is physically well, but you don't look so good." Moka spoke with concern. Tsukune gave a small smile, though it did look forced as he rose to his feet.

"See? I'm fine Moka. Now then..." He turned to the Dark Lord.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. I've heard it from the Cat Women and have been able to confirm it with my own eyes as well. When Lilith's Mirror was used on you, a powerful rift opened to bring a head of Azure to their world. Now several Dimensions are randomly combining to form larger ones with Youkai of different races being bridged together for the first time in centuries." The elder Vampire claimed.

"The Dimensions...are being bridged together? All due to Azure's influence?" Kurumu was awed to hear such a thing. The magnitude of his power was truly frightening.

"That...can't be right, desu. A sealed being can still have that much power at his disposal...?" Yukari herself was shocked.

"Your the source of all this, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You will take responsibility." The Dark Lord words were firm, though no emotion came out of his tone.

"Father, that's enough!" Moka glared at him.

"No, Moka. It's fine, and it is the complete truth no matter how one looks at it. I must figure out a way to set things right. Somehow..." He became silent, deep in thought.

/R+V\

-Territory of Ogre-Fields of Braver passage to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"Kyo-chan." Tsukune prayed for the soul of his lost cousin, hoping it would find a sense of peace now that she had been freed from Crimson. The grave had been simple, with Kyouko's clips bound around a wooden cross with a long strip of what had remained of her kimono. The wooden cross had been placed over a modest sized stone face. All the girls noticed it, that the way he moved was not with the same grace in his stride. Whatever he did in manipulating the Blood Pain to use Azure's power had taken a tole on him in a way that was beyond physically visible. All knew it, yet Tsukune remained adamant about revealing it, simply saying that he would regain his full health back with a little time. He chose not to rest up more. Packed away in his travel sack was Lilith's Mirror. He wasn't sure what he wanted to use it for just yet. He thought it might be able to consult with Lilith about what Kyouko's original designs were for him, but decided the matter would have to wait until he and the others were out of this Territory.

"I wonder what it was Tsukune and my father talked about in private afterwards when we left the room. More about fixing the situation with the Dimensions being pulled together?" Moka pondered aloud. She had also remained adamant in telling her father that she would be staying with Tsukune no matter what. The two had argued for quite some time about it but finally her father gave in. He even allowed Kokoa to stay after a good spanking for thinking Koumori would be enough to simply explain the situation while she ran off alone and tried to hunt Tsukune down while also trying to permanently remove Moka's rosario.

"It's the most likely case. The two simply left and did not want any of us following. It's hard to stalk someone who is always so alert as your father, Moka. I suppose it would be the case, being the Dark Lord and all." Mizore claimed.

"All we really know for sure is that, Tsukune has decided to keep going the path of wandering. Does he think he might run into his parents like he did with his cousin? That thing that possessed her did say to beware the last ones..." Kurumu also was deep in thought. Yukari was ahead with Tsukune and Kokoa, trying to tinker with Tsukune's limiters. Perhaps even more fervently then ever before, seeing how difficult it was with the original Crimson sealed, and now another fragment being devoured by Tsukune.

"Tsukune...absorbing pieces of Crimson makes you more susceptible to Azure, desu. You already knew, yet you did it anyway...to save your cousin right, desu?" Yukari asked him. He nodded.

"I didn't want to, but the chance presented itself when it tried to escape. There is no other way to stop it otherwise, anyway. I really had no alternative..." Tsukune became silent.

"Tsukune...Azure's powers seem...they seem near godlike, desu. The fact being that you have his blue blood holds no advantage for you either...and then there is also the power hungry Kitsune, Kuyou, to deal with, desu." Yukari seemed down.

"Indeed. He's got it in for Moka. Well Both her and Kokoa, but mostly her with her inner self. For now, all I can do is move forward as planned since the beginning. My parents...they must be out there too, scheming for the Blue Blood of the Beast."

...Con't...

Ch.8 Black Onslaught: Cousin And Cousin[E N D]

Next=Ch.9 Break Time And Raven


	24. 9 Break Time And Raven Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 9: Break Time And Raven Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Kraken-Coast of Colossus-

\R+V/

"How amusing...to think the great Kuyou would be coming back this way...an arm shorter. Heh..." The man was quite tall, garbed in white robes. His dull red hair was spiked, and dangling from his lips was a long pipe.

"Sir Kotsubo...he is coming. Tsukune the Blood-Edge." Kuyou was disgusted with the man's show of overconfidence, but there was no joke in the power the man possessed. The Kraken were a very powerful race of Youkai, one of the few that were trump cards for they had bodies that could take tremendous damage and still fight at near full capacity. Vampires and Kitsune alike had to be careful of them, for their power was very close to be considered S-Class tier. Okuto Kotsubo was considered the Dark Lord type amongst his Kraken brethren, possessing more power than usual.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...is he the one responsible for the loss of your arm?" Okuto asked calmly, removing the pipe from his mouth as he exhaled vast amounts of smoke. Kuyou was rarely nervous of anyone, but Kuyou was indeed nervous of this man. Much as how he had a retainer of his own in Deshiko, it was his father who had Okuto as a retainer under himself.

"He was...a contributing factor." Kuyou mentioned, wanting to choose his words carefully. His father had already given him a blessing to continue the conquest onward, yet so far he was in fact failing the expectations. Okuto had a slippery way of telling things to his father that could result in less than favorable punishments, even to his own son.

"Contributing factor? Oh...I'll bet the Vampire who hangs onto him is the real one responsible...your father wouldn't like to know you let a Vampire defeat you so easily." Okuto could deduce things easily enough however. Kuyou cringed in his anger and chagrin.

"Sir Kotsubo..." Kuyou began to growl. He knew it would do him no good to fight a retainer of his father's.

"Don't worry, I won't mention anything. The rumors of Tsukune the Blood-Edge have thinned, the Youkai now starting to fear this...combining of the Dimensions far more. Regardless, Tsukune the Blood-Edge still holds a high amount of intrigue. Don't worry your pretty little head, Kuyou. I will attempt it now. To take care of the wanderer...Tsukune the Blood-Edge."

/R+V\

-Territory of Kraken-Beach of Gargantuan-

\R+V/

"Eh? Another beach, huh? But damn...this place is way bigger than the one at the Mermaids Territory." Kurumu said. The beach could be seen, but the sands were just as plentiful. The party itself came from the only stone monument in the area. It was hard to make out, but it had ten strands of jagged rocks aimed skyward as if trying to reach for it or perhaps bring the sky down to it. There were several dunes about, the beach lacking many trees. What little tree life it did possess were some twisted ones that seemed to have been warped by their roots absorbing far too much water.

"It is rather desolate." Moka said as she walked ahead a few paces.

"The sand is damp...could there really be waves that large that reach all the way up to this point? The ocean is all the way over there." Mizore knelt down, feeling the clump of sand she grabbed, seeing it to be rather mushy.

"It's so open...it'll be hard trying to find another Gateway, desu." Yukari looked about, but could not really discern anything that could help.

"It stinks out here." Kokoa wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant stench. Koumori flew up as high as he could and tried to survey the area better, but did not have too much luck until he saw something in the far distance.

"Kokoa-sama! Kokoa-sama! There seemed to be a flock of birds way off by the ocean, dechu. They seem to be flying over some huge mass that looks much different from anything else around here, dechu!" The talking bat claimed.

"I suppose that's where we'll go." Tsukune spoke. He walked with a bit more spring in his step, but it still seemed he was hurting badly. He usually out walked them, but now his pace was much slower. They could keep up much easier now then some of the other times.

"Tsukune, are you feeling okay?" Moka asked in concern. Despite any of the girls efforts, Tsukune would not really explain anything further about his Blood Pain. They knew it allowed him to sense out Kyouko and therefore his parents most likely, and he could gain near Azure possessed levels of strength to his Blood-Edge technique. Like a double edge blade, it had it's strengths but also had it's weaknesses. Tsukune lost blood because his wounds would bleed more profusely, and even old wounds were not immune to the effect. But it had a strange toll on his body that did not seem normal, and it was that he refused to reveal.

"I'll be fine, Moka. Don't worry about me." The wanderer claimed as he continued to walk. They all made their way to the ocean. The stench only got worse the closer they got. It turned out to be the remains of a squid of monstrous proportions, rotting away and being pecked apart by vultures.

"Eww...gross!!" Kokoa felt her gag reflexes start to act up, as did the others. Tsukune looked a little more carefully at the remains, noting it was a Youkai and no mere animal. He was familiar with the legends surrounding the mythical and mighty sea beasts of the Human World's oceans, the Youkai known as the Kraken.

"It's...really a Kraken after all. I suppose we're in their territory." Tsukune's senses picked up the presence of someone nearby. He untied his nodachi.

"Someone's here. A Living presence." Mizore scowled, holding onto her ninjatou. The presence was behind her faster than she could react. She couldn't even turn around in time, feeling someone's fingers stroke at her strands of blue hair.

"Oh...what a lovely color. And your skin...it's as white as snow. What a beautiful girl. So this is a Snow Woman?" The man's voice was deep. Mizore chilled the air around her, and would have frozen him had he not hopped out of the radius.

"Whoa there, pretty, no need to play hard to get." He said.

"Who are you?!" Mizore drew her blade.

"Name's Okuto Kotsubo. And I must say...out of all of them...I like you best. The pale skin and the blue hair definitely work well, and hey those legs of your's go on forever. Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Okuto's gaze stayed glued to Mizore's form. It made her want to cringe with disgust.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" Kurumu asked, pointing to the dead Kraken. Okuto took a long drag from his large pipe. Tsukune could see the feint glint of it's surface, noting it to be made of metal. It probably had the same function as the sheath of his nodachi, being an item that could double as an offensive combat tool.

"Nope, I didn't do it. Because of the sheer size that Krakens can get, it takes nearly suicidal amounts of concentration just to maintain a Human form. With practice one can maintain it indefinitely, but some youngsters think they have it down, only to end up stuck on the beach. Such is the way of life. Just as it takes much time and practice to maintain a Human form, so to does it take for a Kraken to adapt to the ways of land. Of course there is the occasional tsunami that may come out to land some inexperienced Kraken on shore." He explained. He inspected Kurumu rather closely as well, or to be more exact, her bust.

"Hey, your not even looking at her face, desu!" Yukari claimed, but Okuto didn't stop staring.

"Your an amazing one yourself. As you already know, I got a real weakness for the blue haired ones. Ande hey, your stacked like a champ. That young lad is quite the lucky guy...right, Tsukune the Blood-Edge?" Okuto smirked.

"Kotsubo. Your race are under the rule of the Kitsune aren't they? I suppose Kuyou sent you?" Tsukune questioned.

"Heh! Kuyou? I do answer to the Kitsune, but of course not to the little brat. Only the Lord Nine Tails. I'm just doing this one little favor. I got a little respect for the youngster, but of course can't go soft. But more importantly, how about we wager those blue hairs and those hot asses, eh?" Kotsubo mentioned, being his jovial self. Only for a moment though. His seriousness shown through, and he tapped his pipe against his shoulder.

"You despicable fuck! How about we just beat you down ourselves?" Kurumu was easily annoyed with the Kraken. She said it more because she wanted to protect Tsukune, knowing that he was still in a sluggish condition from his Blood Pain. It had been several days already but the effects were indeed very slow to ware off.

"I concur." Mizore also had the same idea.

"So you really want to be with Tsukune the Blood-Edge so much, eh? You want to protect him from the weakness he has of that after effects of his technique. Ah, it must be nice to have a bunch of hot babes wanting to be around a guy and genuinely want to get to know him. That's some serious dedication, Tsukune the Blood-Edge but in all seriousness, you and I both know that's the slowest way into a girl's pants." Okuto grinned.

"Treating women like mere sex objects...such a crude Youkai." Moka looked disgusted with Okuto.

"Heh! What other purpose do women serve? Eh?!" Okuto swung out his pipe from it's place he was tapping his shoulder, knocking aside a surprised Kurumu and Mizore. Even when they defended, the strength behind the swing forced them off their feet. He was in front of Tsukune instantly. He swung again, and Tsukune could barely defend. He was knocked off his feet, his sheathed nodachi knocked away and leaving him exposed to an overhead strike.

"Tsukune!" Yukari wouldn't be able to raise a defensive spell in time with the speed Okuto displayed. Tsukune was nearly hit, but Okuto's pipe was halted just shy of touching the wanderer.

"I'm not sure of the situation, but I won't let any harm come to Tsukune." It was a familiar voice. Rubi stood over Tsukune, a raven wing being used as a makeshift shield to halt Okuto's pipe.

"Who the heck is that?" Kokoa was stunned.

"It's..." Yukari was glad and surprised at the same time to see her friend appear so suddenly. Okuto interrupted.

"Well...have to hand it to you, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You know how to pick them. Where does this charisma come from? Your looks? Your personality? What's your secret? Having all these hot bodies draped over you and yet you maintain that stupid facade as a gentleman? Yet we both know there's a feral animal lying beneath the surface." Okuto was rather surprised to see the new addition to Tsukune's number of acquaintances.

"Shut up! Tsukune's not some sex hungry beast like you!" Moka claimed. Tsukune stood up, brushing aside some of the clumps of mushy sand that got over his kimono and hakama.

"Your...Rubi, if I recall? Thank you very much." He said, remembering her appearance from the Territory of Witch from where Yukari also hailed from.

"Ah! You remembered my name, Tsukune. I'm so happy!" She became giddy.

"How sickeningly sweet...I just can't help but feel left out. Tsukune the Blood-Edge...you really do have to die. Your ability to draw in so many hot chicks just can't be allowed. You should have stayed the path of a single wanderer." Okuto tapped his pipe against his shoulder again.

"They made the choice. They chose to brave the dangers of getting to know someone like me. They chose to get out of their territories and explore. Though I was regretful due to the risks involved, I'm now very thankful to have such companions who have stayed through thick and thin by my side. They taught me something important..." Tsukune said. Okuto interrupted with a grunt, trying to contain his laughter.

"Looks to me as if they softened you up with their feminine wails...such rubbish. It's starting to piss me off." Okuto's gleam was becoming dangerously threatening.

"Kotsubo...you wish for some form of physical companionship, and that's fine. But...you should know when to back off and look elsewhere." Tsukune's own gaze was steely.

"Heh...whatever. Why do that when I can steal these girls from right under your nose if I wanted to? Heh heh!"

...Con't...

Next=Break Time And Raven Side B


	25. 9 Break Time And Raven Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 9: Break Time And Raven Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer:The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kraken-Beach of Gargantuan-

\R+V/

"The ground...it's starting to shake." Kokoa felt the tiny tremors, feeling them get a bit stronger. It was like a rippling water effect, the sands sifting about in a growing radius away from Okuto's location.

"Transforming already?" Tsukune asked in a casual tone. Okuto smirked.

"No hard feelings, I'm just playing the safe route. As a Kraken, I'll be able to handle each and every one of you single handedly. There are very few who can contend with such a giant Youkai. And you already have two Vampires...what's one guy suppose to do against those odds, but do his best and hit the hardest he can. They won't be able to save you, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Your weakened state will be your undoing." He transformed completely, his human form bursting apart as the massive creature arose up into the sky. A tanned red color like rust, Okuto's Kraken form nearly blotted the sun from view. Even with his tremendous weight, he was able to use four massive tentacles to keep himself uplifted. The other six massive ones lashed about like massive whips.

"How the...!" Kurumu couldn't finish as she took wing to evade one giant tentacle. Rubi and Yukari created barriers but were forced back hard from the blows. Mizore had created an ice double, letting it be shattered as she hopped up the tentacle that swung at her, running along it to reach Okuto's main body.

"Hey that tickles, babe." The Kraken laughed as she attempted to freeze the limb fully while treading up. It slowed, but the sheer size prevented her from freezing it completely and with a vigorous shake, Mizore was sent flying away back down to the sand before she could get a good grasp. Kokoa growled as she forced Koumori to transform into a hefty battle axe. The limb that came down to her was evaded as she hopped away, planting the cutting edge deep into the limb with enough force to sheer it clean off.

"No way am I gonna submit to some perverted bastard and second rate Youkai, no matter how much bigger he is than me!" Kokoa growled. Okuto simply laughed. He touched the ends back together as the regenerated and reformed into a completely usable tentacle again.

"You youngster Vampires are so hilarious. You may be the Dark Lord's children, but you lack the true power that comes with experience and the mastery of all your full power. His is a work of art, while your's is nothing short of stick figure attempt." Okuto's limb swatted Kokoa about as she was put on the defensive, almost losing hold of her weapon as she tried to keep even ground.

"Tsukune! Behind you!!" Kurumu shouted, seeing a flailing tentacle speeding at Tsukune's back. The wanderer remained motionless. It slammed dead into him. Okuto howled in delight at this display.

"Hah! The way you are now...your just a joke, Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" The Kraken claimed.

"I suppose your right." Tsukune's voice was near by. The Kraken moved it's eyes, catching only the slightest movement in the corner of his left before darkness took over, followed with great pain. Tsukune had gotten up on the body of the Kraken, using a doppelganger doll barrier seal to make it seem as if he was there on the ground all along. The seal wore off finally, the flailing doll of ki exploding away like a snuffed flame. The Kraken growled in anger and annoyance, his guard having been let down to lead to such a moment. Now with vision in only one eye, he toppled from no longer having a visual sense of balance. Luckily all the girls were quick enough to escape the massive bulk of Okuto. Unluckily for them though, once his body hit the beach a massive wave of sand blasted out in all directions, getting them all filthy. A Large mound of sand now formed around Okuto's fallen form. Each of the girls heads popped out of the sand as they gasped for much needed air.

"Ah, gross! I'm positively filthy!" Kokoa was definitely agitated.

"That was a surprise...damn, good thing I could use magic to get rid of this or it would take forever to get all this sand out of my hair and dress..." Rubi sighed.

"That was an amazingly effective double Tsukune created from just his ki alone...I just wish I hadn't been left out of the loop. Ugh, my beautiful obi..." Mizore steadily crawled free. Tsukune had been knocked back by the force even as he tried to get good footing along the massive Youkai. He had been blown back to Moka, accidently snagging at her rosario and releasing it from the chain. The massive demonic aura sent another wave of sand crashing into everybody. Inner Moka had been freed.

"Damn...with that kind of power...I can see now why Kuyou has had so much trouble. You are definitely one of the Dark Lord's daughters." Okuto could see the form of inner Moka from his one good eye, and could feel the immense aura of power just oozing from her.

"Tsukune, are you okay? Leave this oversized squid to me." Inner Moka was about ready to get her kicks on, but Okuto's focus turned elsewhere.

"The land and the sky...are eroding? No, this is...?!"Okuto could only stare in surprise.

"It's really happening...?!" Even Tsukune looked surprised as he stared up to the sky. Okuto was preparing to send a tentacle right up to Tsukune, but inner Moka snarled and cracked her knuckles for emphasis. He would have no better chances at tsukune while she was in the way.

"Won't let your guard down huh, Vampire? Well that's all well and good. I've lost most of my motivation after seeing that. Anyway, you probably already know what it is, right, Tsukune the Blood-Edge?" Okuto's form began to shrink.

"The influx of energy...your Territory is going to merge with another one. I suppose it would only be a matter of time before such an effect would catch up with us even as we were in constant movement." Tsukune had heard the details from Moka and Kokoa's father, but even still to be able to actually see it happen was another thing entirely.

"Part of the landscape is altering, desu." Yukari spoke in awe, having stopped dusting off her sand covered hat.

"Yes. I've seen this happen in my traveling here." Rubi claimed.

"Ah! That reminds me...why did you come here, Rubi-san?" Yukari turned to her fellow Witch.

"Uh...well, I was worried about you, especially hearing so many more dreadful rumors about Tsukune after knowing that you were following him." It was no lie, but it also lacked any further truths, Rubi's cheeks going rosy as she turned to stare at Tsukune, who was merely watching the steady change in the environment.

"The creation of worlds from formed dimensions...the opening of possibilities once more...but is it really the right time? Can't be..." Tsukune seemed pensive from watching this development.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Your familiar with this...because of the ties to the Black Beast, right? The rumors have been churning. While some parts have thickened with interest, others have thinned. But it still ties back to you. As the rumors about the Dimensions merging grows, so too have some of the more scholarly Youkai begun to look into the Black Beast, the Calamity that rocked the way of life for both Humans and Youkai. They say that you have something the Black Beast had but now lacks. The Blue Blood. What exactly does that refer to, though?" Okuto eyed Tsukune, taking a long drag from his pipe. Tsukune turned towards him.

"There's no mystery to it. Not anymore. I do possess the Black Beast's blood. It is the source of chaos I wrought amongst other Youkai if a Sheol Gate is near. Azure's hunger effects me beyond my own limits of control and that of the limiters on the back of my hands, and so I go berserk." The wanderer explained.

"So that's how it is. Azure is sealed up, but his influence is such that it is starting to bridge Dimensions and draw them closer, expanding it to be the size of a whole new world. It's trying to drag you to it, not allowing your escape...soon there may be no place to run to." Okuto claimed.

"I know that. But there is little that can be done at the moment. If I could only find a way to control the possessed power and turn it against Azure...but even then, to do so risks breaking the seals to his imprisonment." Tsukune lowered his head. He felt the familiar hopelessness that came with talking so much about Azure. It seemed so impossible to rid the Black Beast from lives of the Humans and Youkai.

"Hmm...well it's getting late. I suppose I gave it enough of a shot in an attempt to stall you. Kuyou's headstrong you see, and he won't let something even as destructive as the Black Beast get in his way despite his continuous retreat. If you really want to stop him, you'd have to bypass him and try and get through to his father and my master, the Lord Nine Tails. Though he has allowed Kuyou's continued conquest, he can also put a stop to it because his son respects and fears him enough that he would never oppose him. You may know it already, but like the Dark Lord, My master also escaped the Human world in his youth to not be a victim of the Black Beast. Such is the rumored terrifying power of the Black Beast, that it could only be sealed in the end rather than slain. Anyway...this discussion is becoming too depressing for my tastes. A Dimensional Gateway existed to the south of here but as you just saw, another territory just connected here. It would your best bet, I suppose. Remember that this probably won't be the last time we meet considering the circumstances. See ya, Tsukune the Blood-Edge." Okuto began to walk away, laughing. He was left out of sight as a few gusts of sand distorted the few of his form.

"Jeez...the guy didn't even want to compensate us for getting our clothing ruined. Not only is he a bastard, but also a cheapskate." Kurumu was miffed.

"As I've said, I can help out with this." Rubi stated, and with a wave of her wand everyone's clothes were mended and cleaned. Kurumu's mood still hadn't subsided much. It was the overall mood Okuto brought that had struck her and made her realize her traveling with Tsukune had brought a significant change to her. As a Succubus, it was only natural for her to be able to draw in so much attention from males, yet here and now her mindset was different. She only wanted Tsukune to be the one watching her with such desires in his gaze.

"Well, I'm not really different either, Kurumu. We've all just been living off the land of the territories we come across. I've no money to get any of you girls the things you might want, and with all the chaos that's gone on, None of you have really had a nice long break like back at the Mermaid's Territory. I'm both surprised and impressed at how truly strong physically and mentally you've all proven yourself to be." Tsukune placed a calming hand on her shoulder, doing his best to defuse the tenseness of her mood.

"Yeah, I...hey! What is that suppose to mean? You thought we were too weak and would slow you down?!" Kurumu glared at him. Tsukune shook his head.

"Of course not. I've never thought of any of you as weak and a burden to me. You already are aware of my past reluctance, but that only has to do with the fact of the situation I'm in. I didn't want anyone involved with my affairs, thinking the lives of those that might become precious to me might end up suffering or dead by the dangers I faced or even worse, slain by me if I had been possessed. But now...I dare to believe that I don't have to tread this terrifying path alone. You all have become good friends of mine. Friends the like I never had before. You've chosen to take a risky chance by following me and being by my side. One that I'm most grateful of. Thank you...all of you." Tsukune presented one of those rare genuine smiles, which could melt just about any girl's heart. Even Kokoa was slightly effected, her grumbling demeanor having softened a little.

"Oh Tsukune...you know just what to say at the right moments." Kurumu was swooning, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking his hair. It was strange for a Succubus to be so easily smitten with a man and try and win his favor without the use of her Charm technique. But something deep in her mind told her it was the right thing to do. Mizore intercepted him from behind, arms wrapping around his waist. As a Snow Woman, her own feelings contradicted with the usual nature of her kind. The typical response was to freeze and kept a man forever by her side, unless he was that special someone like in the case of Mizore's father. Like Kurumu, she wanted to win Tsukune's favor without the use of the traditions she was so used to.

"Kurumu...and Mizore...uh..." He sported a decent sized blush on his cheeks. Only in sleep did they all seem to somehow find their way to share him. Here they were awake and not fighting openly for affection, as if accepting that a piece of him belonged to each and everyone of them. He was further flustered when Yukari jumped in after feeling left out, and the three crushed him with the pleasant weight of their bodies against his. Inner Moka came up to him as well. Though more tentative then might be expected from such a tough personality. Somehow with their travels with Tsukune and their pursuit of wanting to love him, they had become a type of family of their own.

"Tsukune...I...will need the rosario back." She sounded like she wanted to say something else. Tsukune became serious again.

"Moka...there's...well, just know that your as welcome as the other you I see so much of, if you ever want to...you know...I'm here for you just as much as the others." Tsukune seemed a bit hesitant, and his words were enough to bring a slight tint of red to the usually stoic Vampire's cheeks. He showed her that there was an understanding between them and that she need not be used simply as an offensive tool against their enemies. Tucking that piece of information in the back of her head, she took her rosario back from his open hand and placed it back on the chain. Once the usual pink hair Moka came to, she too felt left put and latched onto Tsukune like the others. All of them smiled brightly to the wanderer, who's selflessness caught hold of them and their affections.

"Ugh...whatever." Kokoa scowled and turned away, while Rubi looked on both with some jealousy and envy. The older witch wished she had decided to go with Tsukune earlier, but she had been too bashful to decide to come along. She had only decided to brave it when she had heard how Tsukune might have been the cause for the Dimensions coming together, as well as her increased worry over Yukari, whose absence had only really begun to effect her parents when the ever greater rumors of Tsukune had also reached their ears.

/R+V\

-Territory of Gorgon-Twilight Dunes-

\R+V/

"This is the Territory that merged with the Kraken's..." Moka couldn't see too many differences between the landscape besides the large amounts of sculptures in the area. Many different beings, Human and Youkai were here. They must have existed for a very long time, several having moss lining random areas of the surfaces and contours. Many of these stone statues also had a posture that showed surprise and fear, trying to back away from something. Their faces were distorted with horrified expressions.

"These structures are incredibly realistic, but damn, really need a change in mood." Kokoa looked carefully at some of them up close.

"Kokoa-sama, there is something odd about this, dechu." Koumori was looking worriedly about. Tsukune knew the bat was right. Mizore was also unsettled.

"Tsukune..." She was sure he could feel it too. Tsukune kept a steady pace, his body starting to regain some initial function. He was moving more like his old self again, the side effects to activating the Blood Pain finally starting to subside a little more strongly then before.

"I know. These statues...they all possess a life force. It's dim, but still there barely. They were once living breathing beings. They've been turned to stone." He said, his voice grim.

"Turned to stone...I've heard of a Youkai that possesses a power to do such a thing. A primary female race called Gorgons. By gazing at them face to face, their gaze will paralyze before it starts to petrify the target who met it's gaze. Could this be their Territory?" Rubi tapped her chin in thought, becoming worried. She and Yukari were near the front along with Tsukune, initially starting a conversation that was based off creating a more powerful restraining effect to Tsukune's limiters.

"Now that I think about it, it seems that we're getting to Territories that have a Youkai who wield greater power by comparison to the masses, desu. The one here is a legendary one, too..." Yukari was becoming deathly pale just thinking about it.

"That's right...the ultimate Gorgon was almost responsible for the loss of both the Kitsune's leader and father too. The Gorgon Territory was the place the two had stumbled on fought and her gaze was nearly enough to turn them to stone. She had also been in a campaign to prove her strength and ruthlessness." Moka had recalled it after hearing the bits of information shed by Rubi and Yukari.

"Medusa...but she should be sealed, right? Father turned the tide by forcing her into an illusionary world created by the Kitsune of which she could not escape. The only time Father and his Kitsune rival teamed up before they might be encased in stone forever." Even Kokoa seemed to revere the power that Medusa had possessed in those times.

"Most of you already have an idea about Medusa. Even I've heard of such things in the Human world as well. She went on a path of destruction all her own back then too from what I've heard about her. Many of these lives cease to be now because her powerful gaze. Huh...!" Tsukune's fists tightened, feeling a rather powerful presence by comparison to the dulled lives here that were forever frozen solid. A lone figure walked amongst the structures, scarcely making a sound. Draped in a cloak, the figure bypassed them, pausing to only take a look at the party.

"Who is that?" Rubi looked a little worried. Even under the cloak the figure had the distinct outline of a female.

"Oh...? This is quite rare...this place is one where silence is the native tongue of these people. These remnants." The voice was also female. She seemed to be analyzing them.

"Those scents...so, two amongst you are the spawn of the King of Vampires. Another two are of the accursed Witch tribe. Then a Succubus and a Snow Woman...young man, you've a rather odd group for this day and age. This Territory was a settlement for my people from the hunger of the blood you hold within. Unlike these people or Youkai, he could not be petrified into the pitiable state the likes of which these other unfortunate souls were." She said, her voice holding no means of showing her intentions if any. But one thing was easily evident. This was the legendary Medusa.

"How is that possible? You can detect the scent of the Black Beast's blood?" Moka was astonished.

"A Vampire like you, only smitten by his Human blood will never be able to know that stench of death. Azure's blood does hide it quite well, though. For a moment even I thought I was mistaken." She claimed, turning away.

"You must have some scheme brewing...Medusa would never just turn away from such an opportunity to add to her collection. What's your aim?" Rubi summoned her wand and pointed it at the Gorgon. It was a sediment shared by the others. The Gorgon's response was a dry laugh.

"Spare me that. I am simply Hitomi Ishigami now. I've been robbed of two things in exchange for another. Lilith's mirror, which is in the possession of the young man, for freedom. And my mighty gaze that could turn so many to stone. My eyes were ripped straight from their sockets, keeping me forever in the dark. I am but a mere weakling now by comparison to all of you. A husk of a Youkai that possessed a great strength in days past." Hitomi kept walking away. Tsukune halted her.

"Please wait. Of course if you mean us no harm, we will not fight you. I want to know more about those circumstances. Especially in regards to Lilith's Mirror. It was in the possession of my late cousin, Kyouko." He stated, feeling the familiar pang of guilt in his heart.

"Late cousin...so you were related to the infernal creature that released me from the prison world of illusion which I was thrown into by the King of the Vampires and the King of the Kitsune. As her hideous form held no eyes initially, I could do nothing with my power to stop her. She relieved me of the mirror that had been in my possession for ages and spared my life when she used it to become Human. My powers still did not work and she brushed me aside like an annoying gnat despite my strength. She spared my life because she didn't need anything from me besides Lilith's Mirror. Though your relation may make you have cared for her demise, I am personally glad that woman no longer exists in the land of the living." Hitomi let another dry laugh escape her lips. Tsukune kept his cool, but he was not pleased with her words.

"I can understand your resentment. But she was possessed by the hunger of Azure. Using the very mirror you originally owned, she was able to use it to summon a head of Azure to a Territory that originally had none. Because of that, dimensions are being bridged together at random. Your territory is one of those, as your probably already aware." He explained.

"I'm familiar with the stench of the Kraken. So it is here that I ended up with these standing corpses. I won't stop you. Without my sight, Lilith's mirror would be pointless to gaze upon, despite how much I treasured it in the past. It was that powerful relic that I could use to gaze at my once great beauty without turning myself to stone. It could be used to free all the Youkai imprisoned here by the gazes of both my sisters and myself. I would let them continue their eternal rest, so that they may not know the horrors of Azure or the two blasted females who robbed, who are possessed by him." She rested a pale hand on one smooth surface of a statue.

"Two...? Right, Kyouko took the mirror, but then there was another person who took your eyes. Who could it have been? Another Azure possessed..." Kurumu came to the realization soon enough. Yukari had spoken up to Tsukune first however, having come to the conclusion only slightly before the Succubus.

"Tsukune...could it have been your...?" The young Witch didn't want to say anymore. Tsukune's gaze became downcast briefly.

"Ms. Ishigami...was this other woman roughly about the same height as Kyouko, also with short hair of light brown that has a slightly tussled appearance?" Tsukune asked.

"You know the description. Another relative of your's? She seemed harmless enough when she approached me, inquiring about her son like any good mother would. Tsukune...yes, that was the name she had said. It was your's. So then you were the son she was claiming to be looking for. My guard had been let down by her initial demeanor, but she suddenly became ruthless, scarring me of my beauty. Her face was the last thing I saw, my gaze unable to petrify her because of Azure's will. Since the loss of my eyes on that day so long ago, my other senses have honed to incredible lengths." There was a pause, letting the information sink in. Tsukune could feel it in the Gorgon's aura, despite how strong her words, she was reminded of painful memories.

'So then...it was my mother who was responsible for this woman's final fall from grace...no, not my mother, another piece of Crimson. My parents are dead to me. They've been dead for centuries. I would have been too...but the accursed blue blood...' Tsukune shook his head to get out of his reverie. He bowed in thanks to Hitomi. He already knew that she wanted to remain here in obscurity and wanted to take her leave of them.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Ishigami. Your words have given me an idea of the woman's personality and tactics. Knowing how to fight her, I'll be sure not to lower my guard. We will be on our way to another Territory." Tsukune said simply, beginning to walk past her.

"You sure about this? She's a legendary Youkai like my old man and the Kitsune's Nine Tails. She claims to be harmless, but..." Kokoa was keeping a close eye to the back, seeing the Gorgon fade from view. Mizore spoke up.

"There was no malice that I could detect. She is most likely sincere in letting us go without a fight, unlike that perverted asshole of a Kraken. Tsukune could detect it easier than myself, so if he's walking away then it's most likely to believe she won't bring any harm to us." The Snow Woman claimed.

"Tsukune, you said that just by her words you had an understanding how to fight your..." Yukari couldn't seem to bring herself to say Tsukune's mother. She had noticed the tenseness he took when she was trying to mention it earlier.

"Kasumi...that's her name. You can call her that." Tsukune offered up, knowing the younger Witch seem to be uncomfortable mentioning the woman none of the girls had ever met. Yet anyway.

"Ah...right...well...how would you know, desu? All I could get was that Medusa was attacked, losing first her mirror to Kyouko and then losing her sight to Kasumi, desu." Yukari admitted sher could not see how that would help out in a fight without having some kind of physical experience or experimentation.

"Remember what you know of Crimson, Yukari. Ms. Ishigami's sight wasn't robbed in the sense that her eyes were destroyed. More likely, my mother has taken those eyes and devoured them to gain their tremendously destructive petrifying effect. Without set form, the Black Beast could create eyes on near any surface of the body, making the effect that much harder to try and escape. And the way she caught a powerful Youkai like her off guard. She had distinct change in personality. Kyouko had something similar when I fought her."

/R+V\

-Territory of Gorgon-Temple Ruins Passage to Dimensional Gateway-

\R+V/

"So there is a gateway here. It's in the same direction as Kotsubo claimed, but I'm not sure if it really is the same one since these Territories merged." Tsukune mentioned.

"About time...there's nothing but a bunch of sand here. Let's hope the next Territory actually has some civilzation of more than just two people." Kurumu was pretty disappointed in this place. The Krakens main way of life was under the sea, and the Gorgons were either near extinct or in hiding.

"I suppose not all Youkai Territories are as prosperous as others. All of us should be glad that we grew up in better environments than this." Rubi said.

"Yes, that's true." Moka agreed.

"We should have been closing in towards the Kitsune's territory...hopefully this won't make for a very long detour." Tsukune muttered. He began walking towards the entrance.

"Stopping Kuyou would allow us to put more focus on the Black Beast. But then there is still Tsukune's parents to contend with. We are still as ill prepared to try and do anything meaningful against it as when we first started." Moka spoke, the next to follow towards the gate.

"There really doesn't seem to be any kind of way to completely avoid or prepare for the Black Beast. From what Tsukune said, it took a great deal of people both Youkai and Human, to simply seal it. And seeing the effects the Sheol Gates have on Tsukune, the whole thing was still shoddy at best. Tsukune's even got things to keep the blue blood under control. In truth, there really is no way for him to be in true control, only Azure." Kurumu mentioned. She really hated that fact. Somehow there seemed to always be an inevitable tragedy to follow Tsukune of which no amount of affection or support could curb. His fate led to Azure in one form or another.

...Con't...

Ch.9 Break Time And Raven[E N D]

Next=Ch. 10 Break Time And Perversion

Misc-Sorry for long update. Been really busy and just didn't have time to write a whole lot, plus there is really little information to try and put Kotsubo and Hitomi in character. This is more a transition chapter. The next chapter will have much more light hearted moments since this chapter was just too serious.


	26. 10 Break Time And Perversion Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 10: Break Time And Perversion Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Dimensional Gateway to Territory of Werewolf-Glade Village-

\R+V/

'Well now...an interesting group has entered our humble forest...' The tall man thought to himself, giddy with excitement. Ginei Morioka by name, and simply referred to by most as just Gin, he was a Werewolf infatuated with the opposite sex. More importantly, the opposite sex's more naughty areas and softer parts. His black hair was wild with spikes, a single crimson band keeping most of the wilder hairs slicked back. Animal furs adorned only a few areas of his body, keeping his modesty in check but little else.

"Gin!" A female voice called out to him, and he was jostled out of his thoughts.

"Oh...? Rinya? What's up?" He called to a girl, who was three years younger than himself. Acquaintances from the closeness of their pack, they had hung out quite often.

"Where did you leave to so early in the morning? Not the usual haunts...right?" She had a suspicious eye on him, and he looked as innocent as he could.

"Ah, come on. You know I'm a reformed person now, right?" He claimed.

"For your sake, I hope so. Kanna was pretty pissed with you the last time." She said, a stern tone in her voice. Gin laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, I will be a responsible adult and not chase tail so indiscriminately of my fairer Werewolf ladies." He spoke, sounding truthful. Satisfied, she questioned him no further.

'But...that don't mean I can't chase the tails of some other Youkai females...I've only read up about them until now...but this...this is the opportunity of a lifetime!' Gin was a person of extreme confidence. So many others feared Tsukune the Blood-Edge, yet Gin did not. It may have only boosted his confidence, having caught a glimpse of the legendary figure in the forest. The stench of death prominent in the Black Beast's blood had him worried if only for a little while. The Human that was Tsukune was a easily passive looking figure in the eyes of the Werewolf who could be easily killed with the immense speed possessed by the Werewolves in true form.

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Fenrir Forest-

\R+V/

"Tsukune...will she be okay?" Kurumu questioned, wiping some sweat from her brow. Each and everyone of them were matted with sweat due to the heat and humidity of the area. Though it was obviously a forest, it had the heat of a tropical jungle.

"I...don't know...but, it was my fault. Mizore..." He had the Snow Woman in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She had been most effected by the heat, being a Snow Woman who thrived the most in the colder environs.

"Tsukune...I'm sorry. I didn't...mean for things...to come to this..." Mizore spoke weakly, clutching at the inner fold of his kimono. He shushed her, making sure she kept focus on remaining alive. Around her neck was a seal Tsukune had fashioned in similar manner to the one he'd crafted for Moka back at the Mermaid Territory. But the crushed ice the seal had been fused with was not so permanent to the herb liquid Moka had, and the seal had been heavily damaged, working at less than half the capacity it once had. It was probably holding up just enough to keep her from melting, though she already felt frightfully thin in his arms.

"We need...to find...a cooler area...desu..." Yukari had been falling behind a bit, not used to the humidity that well. Rubi had been helping her along, while Tsukune took up Mizore. The two Witches had also exhausted much of their magic to aid Mizore and keep her cool, leaving them in an even weaker state. Things were seeming grim.

"High noon...the sun won't set for awhile...damn." Tsukune could judge the time by seeing how the sunlight filtered down from between the heavy covering of trees. Despite there being numerous amounts of shaded areas, the trees themselves seem to give off heat, as if the sun was beating down on them too heavily and they had to let off some steam just to remain cool. Hence why the area was so hot and humid all at once. Tsukune thought his senses were playing tricks on him, his own mind befuddled steadily by the weather conditions themselves from traveling out here for so long. He used sheer will to regain crystal clarity of his sense, if just for a moment. He halted.

"Tsukune...? What's wrong?" Moka had almost bumped into him.

"Who's there? Come out! I already know there's someone there." Tsukune shifted Mizore, so he held her up with one muscular arm. His free arm went to his sheathed weapon. Though he didn't detect malice from the person, there was something else about the presence that set Tsukune on edge.

"Whoa now, sir. Your in the Werewolf Territory. I meant no harm, but I can see as clear as day that you and your friends are in need of serious help. Believe me...being dehydrated out here is bad. Real bad." The Werewolf came into view, a handsome young man in Human form. He was definitely use to the heat, only a partial sheen of sweat on his skin. He had two large packs, filled conveniently to the brim with cool water.

"You'll help us? Water is not enough though. Can you take us to an area where it is cool? The person I have in my arms is a Snow Woman. If she remains in these conditions for much longer, I'm afraid she may not pull through." Tsukune lowered his arm from the nodachi, once more carrying Mizore with both arms. The Werewolf nodded.

"I've hunted all over this forest. I know of a good spot to get your friend. Follow me."

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Cavern-

\R+V/

He showed them to a cavern, one of which was cool and damp. Everyone laid painfully down, grateful for the lack of heat.

"Mizore, please be alright." Tsukune mumbled as he laid her down. Her eyes opened steadily.

"I think I'll be okay...but I can't do anything for awhile...I'm sorry...Tsukune..." Mizore knew she was responsible for slowing them down. Had she not been so stubborn to try and not rely on her friends and allies, she wouldn't have fallen ill like this.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes. Just focus on resting up and getting better." The wanderer said in a soothing tone. The Werewolf handed two bowls of water to Tsukune, one for himself and another for the Snow Woman. The other girls had already received their bowls.

"Thanks a lot for this, er..." Tsukune realized he hadn't even asked the man's name.

"Just call me Gin. But I must say, we've never received any other kinds of Youkai here. I'm very astounded by the diversity of your group: Two Vampires, two Witches, a Succubus, and a Snow Woman. And you...your a...Human, right? Your not even one of us...to have made contact with other Youkai...that's pretty impressive, sir." Gin said with politeness. Tsukune hadn't responded at first, tending to Mizore and tilting her head so her lips made contact with the water and drink it slowly. It slid down her throat painfully, and she began coughing for a moment before it subsided and she became still again. Taking his own offered bowl, Tsukune took a slow sip. Gin had taken that pause to oogle each female in the area with sharp eyes. It was so quick that no one even had a chance at noticing.

"I suppose your right, Gin. I do travel with an odd group. Or maybe I'm the odd one." Tsukune did not seem to find it strange that Gin did not make it known that he was aware of who Tsukune really was, that is, Tsukune the Blood-Edge.

"Yukari-chan, it's odd...that Gin doesn't seem to know Tsukune's reputation." Rubi whispered to the younger Witch. Yukari nodded.

"I suppose not every single race of Youkai would know about Tsukune, desu. Mr. Gin doesn't appear to have grown around a city environment, but at the same time..." Yukari did find something odd about him.

"His manner of speech isn't that of one born in a more feral environment, is it?" Moka mentioned. They all felt that chill like they were being watched in an intimate manner, but the feeling was gone as fast as it had come. Tsukune was not one to openly watch and gawk at his beautiful companions due his level headed composure, though he admittedly did so from time to time, much to their excitement. But this feeling was foreign. Gin was laying back and using his arms as a pillow. His eyes had been closed every time they had spied a glance at him. Tsukune was tending to Mizore, seeming oblivious to everything else.

"I'm hungry..." Kokoa's stomach growled. Like a chain reaction, the others did as well.

"Well, we were walking out there for quite some time. Most of our rations were spent just getting here, though..." Moka claimed.

"Gin, can you take them somewhere to get food? You know the area best after all. I'll stay here with her since she shouldn't go out in that heat again." Tsukune explained. Inwardly Gin was pleased. He had been thinking on a course of action to try and separate Tsukune from the girls. So he couldn't get the Snow Woman, that was fine. He had all the others falling right into the palm of his hand. All thanks to Tsukune.

"That seems like a good idea. At nightfall it will get relatively cool outside this cave. I'll come back so we can transport your other friend back to my humble abode." Gin said, mock sincere. He would take good care of the ladies alright.

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Hidden Hut-

\R+V/

"Well ladies, make yourselves at home. It's not much but I like it." Gin claimed. He was glad he had decided to quickly clean out the place of his many drawings. He was a talented artist, but his muse was any healthy young beauty he could get to jump his bones. Still there were others who didn't appreciate his work, mostly girls who claimed him a pervert. Not that their accusations were off the mark, but he'd preferred it not be made so widely known. His opportunity of a lifetime would be coming to fruition soon.

"It's not bad here at all. Thanks for the hospitality until our friend gets better." Moka said, with a polite bow to the Werewolf. Gin smirked.

"It has been awhile since we actually visited a person's home. Not that it's so bad sleeping under the stars either." Kurumu said, lounging against one of the large beams that kept the decent sized house standing.

"I'll get you all some food. Just rest up. At night when it get's cool enough, I'll bring the other two, so no worries!" Gin said, sporting a big grin all the while as he left outside the front door.

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Cavern-

\R+V/

"Tsukune...I'm feeling much better. Thanks to you." Mizore had recovered after a few hours. Though still in a weakened state, she was able to move a little, leaning against the cave wall by Tsukune's side.

"It will probably be night time soon. Hopefully Gin will be here soon. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hungry." He spoke softly. It had been rough for them all to travel through such conditions, but he had been stubborn to seek out Kasumi. With the way Hitomi had been, he knew fighting his former mother would be very difficult. Then there was still Kuyou, who Tsukune had to make sure would pose no more threat to him or enslave as many Youkai as the Kitsune had accomplished once. Or more sacrifices would be made in the name of Azure's hunger, no Youkai even realizing it. A sudden gust of wind came to the cave, and before Tsukune could really react in his own tired state, Mizore had been spirited away.

"Tsukune...!!" Was all he heard escape from her lips. A wild blur enveloped her.

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Fenrir Forest-

\R+V/

"Mizore...!!" Tsukune's quick reflexes and sharp mind allowed him to process something obviously fast just entered and left, taking away one of his important friends. Strengthening his resolve, he quickly followed after the blur. He found himself outdone, but his will refused him to give in. He was running with all his might, summoning enhances speed seals to his legs while he could just barely make out the thing in the night. The light of the full moon that filtered in through the thick branches was his only guide, but even with his seals, he could not match the speed of the blur. He treaded to a stop, breathing heavily as new fatigue swept him.

"Too...fast...!" He knelt down. He realized something.

"That was...Gin...well played...catching me with my guard down." Tsukune laughed grimly to himself, but retained his focus, his eyes firm.

...Con't...

Next=Break Time And Perversion Side B


	27. 10 Break Time And Perversion Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 10: Break Time And Perversion Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Hidden Hut-

\R+V/

"Gin's been taking a while..." Moka looked worriedly at the door, hoping that something didn't happen along the way for Tsukune and Mizore. None of the girls knew much in the ways of Tsukune's family save for his mother was most likely out there to track him down now that Kyouko was out of the picture. Tsukune seemed to have no concern about all the remnants of Crimson would try attacking all at once, and as far as they knew, each remnant had the same goal in mind but acted separately rather than one unified team. Moka considered it for a moment but could not come up with why they wouldn't come at Tsukune all at once.

"I've been wondering for a while...regarding the remnants of Crimson, desu." Yukari spoke up, most likely having been thinking the same things Moka had been.

"Yeah? What's up?" Kurumu sat up from where she was lounging on the floor.

"Well...we've noticed that each remnant acts alone, despite having a knowledge about the others existences and have hinted as much when they meet with Tsukune, but...they don't rely on each other for numbers, desu. Wouldn't it be easier for them to try and take him by force, desu?" Yukari brought up.

"It is strange...but there are some plausible explanations for them when I think more on it. Tsukune did say that the remnant pieces of Azure's body do attack one another in hopes to devour them. Crimson seemed to be the biggest of the pieces, but Tsukune devoured him...and then Kyouko came about..." Moka didn't like to think about Kyouko's fate, the only comfort was that she seemed to be able to die and be herself if only for a few brief moments.

"Well that is..." Kurumu began to speak when the door was flung wide open, Gin helping a winded Mizore inside.

"Mizore! They all cried in joy, but it soon came to an end. Mizore still in a pitiable state.

"I'm...fine. But...Tsukune..." Mizore tried to get her jumbled senses under control but couldn't. Gin was inwardly pleased with this. The Snow Woman had suffered from the heat so much that she hadn't even been able to sense out that Gin was the same Werewolf who spirited her out of Tsukune's sights in the first place!

"Gin, what happened? And where's Tsukune?" All of them stood up.

"I'm not sure about him, but I had to chase off another Werewolf who was running with her captive in his arms. She was really disoriented by the time I got back to her. Since this place was closer, I brought her here first. You all tend to her while I go back out and find Tsukune, okay?" Again he was pleased to see them all nod and rush in to help Mizore. And with Tsukune abandoned out there, Gin was sure there would be no interferences. He left out the front door, pretending to head out to search for Tsukune, but instead made his way expertly up to his roof. Here he would enjoy peeping in on them for a few hours before pretending to come back winded and with no Tsukune about. To him, this plan was working perfectly.

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Fenfir Forest-

\R+V/

Tsukune wandered about, hoping to stay on the trail that Gin left in his wake. It was difficult though, the forest dreadfully dark with so much foliage overhead to impede most of the full moon's light. He growled to himself, knowing his defense should not have waivered, for it was only then would he be at his most vulnerable. A thought struck him.

"It's been a while...since I've traveled alone. I realize now how much I value their company. To think being with friends and companions could be so refreshing. So long have I walked alone..." Tsukune mumbled to himself. His life had lasted for so long in solitude that it was surprising to him how he hadn't become a total recluse or completely antisocial. He wondered also how he somehow was able to attract so many beautiful girls to him now, when way back to his normal Human life he could barely keep a girl's attention no matter how hard he'd try. Chalking it up to the immense experience he'd gained throughout all the centuries of wandering, he decided to keep his focus up in hopes of finding the companions he longed to see. He felt a large concentration of life forces up ahead and saw a break in the trees. It wasn't the presences he wanted, but if by some chance they were taken there, he would know for sure.

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Glade Village-

\R+V/

"What is this...scent?" An aged Werewolf farmer questioned, stopping his tilling of the fields. Tsukune appeared from the darkness. The Werewolf showed fear in his eyes.

"What the...! That stench of death...! Could you be...? Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" He backed away. Tsukune held out a hand.

"Calm down, sir. I want to know the location of the one called Gin." Tsukune said evenly. The Werewolf was confused at first then his face contorted with anger.

"No! Don't tell me that fool brought the Death Bringer...! Those other scents...were you traveling with...female companions?" His nose twitched as he picked out finer scents from Tsukune's pressence. Not feeling any hostile intent, the Werewolf had eased his fears as it gave way to anger at Gin. He was also amazed at how much Tsukune could seem so calm and normal despite being physically drained to the point of collapse. The Werewolf chalked it up to the man being the legendary Blood-Edge.

"That's correct. I want to know where he's taken them." Tsukune said, stepping closer.

"Damn that Gin...if only it had been one of the village girls, but he had to go and try this...like poking a vampire in the eye with a twig...your more subdued and in control than I would take Tsukune the Blood-Edge to be. Guess one can't always believe in the rumors. Anyway...about Gin..."

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Hidden Hut-

\R+V/

"This is awesome!" Gin felt he was in heaven. Already several sketches lined his roof and he was already in the process of another one. He was especially interested in drawing Moka. Out of the others, he had her curves down the best. Though more of legs guy, something about Moka ignited his senses. Kurumu was hot too, and her bust was impressive, but he just wasn't into tits as much as other guys might be. Rubi had the most mature air about her out of the others, but Gin would have been more pleased if her hair was let free.

"Gah! I can't take this waiting anymore! I'm looking for those two myself so we can be on our way!" Kokoa was up on her feet in an instant, making the others stare at her surprised and Gin almost fell through the opening. Koumori was nearly sent through the roof himself from the force and Gin counted his lucky stars that the bat didn't see him nearly on the way up.

"Kokoa has a point for once. I'm going with her." Moka said. Kokoa snorted.

"You'll just be in the way. Only my real big sis could be of any help but since that's out of the question..." Kokoa was interrupted by Yukari.

"Someone has to go with you,desu! Koumori and you doesn't count, desu!" Yukari herself wanted to volunteer, just as much as Rubi did, but they were helping Mizore recover with a cooling spell after having rested up enough themselves to retain some magic power back.

"Ah hell, I'll go with the pipsqueak. Maybe flying will help things out if me and the bat work together." Kurumu said as she stood up.

"Who you calling a pipsqueak?!" Kokoa growled.

"That should be obvious. Who's the one as flat as a board here, eh?" Kurumu's boobs jiggled right in front of the younger vampire, who was quickly becoming red faced. Yukari also seemed miffed by this statement.

"Flat as a board...?!" Both Kokoa and Yukari said through clenched teeth, their hands grabbing at thin air in front of their chests, where their breasts hadn't developed fully yet. Rubi intervened.

"Enough. We really need to get to Tsukune at the very least. If what Gin said was true, he could be out there alone and worst of all, hurt." She said, everyone sobered up after that.

"Tsukune is not completely free of sustaining injury even with the Blood-Edge technique. He has physical and emotional limits just as any normal being. We should be pulling our efforts together." Moka said. Her words made Kurumu and Yukari remember the time at the Mermaid territory, seeing the immense scars Tsukune hid under his clothing. All power had limits.

"Alright. Come on Kokoa, get Koumori and let's go." Kurumu had a serious gleam in her eyes. Gin realized something in the moment he had witnessed their little squabble. These girls were all beyond utterly smitten with Tsukune, and would never give up on him. Especially in the case of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. They truly loved him to a point where they could find acceptance with him and each other. It was something deep down Gin had wished for under all his perverted personality. Before he could have any regrets, the howling of several Werewolves startled him, as well as catching the girls attention as well.

"The village is searching for me?!" Gin was sweating bullets at this point. He always covered his tracks well enough that this hut of his remained out of knowing from the villagers but something alerted them to actually try and find him.

"Damn...guess I should have thought more with the head up here than the head down there...Tsukune the Blood-Edge is truly a hard man to escape." Gin spoke to himself as he sniffed out the man within their ranks with his keen nose, seeing as Moka, Kurumu, and Kokoa with a Koumori in her hand transformed into a sword having come outside to investigate the noises.

"Are those howls I hear? We should get going!" Kurumu's nails extended. Gin growled.

"Whatever comes...I'll stick to my convictions. I want these girls..." He turned his gaze to the beam of the full moon that filtered through the trees. His body became heavier as it bulged with muscles, thick fur growing all over. Transformed, his speed made him appear before the three in an instant.

"Shit, a Werewolf!" Kurumu wasn't liking how easily one appeared as if from thin air. Gin growled low in his throat, hunched over as he nearly took to being on all fours. Kurumu's wings sprouted from her back as she took to the air, rushing him. He was out of her vision easily, snatching at her tail. With immense strength and precision he tossed her back into the hut, and she nearly rolled into Rubi.

"Kurumu!" Moka's eyes could not even keep up with the Werewolf's speed, enhanced even further on nights with a full moon. Kokoa swung her sword at the hulking form, passing right through him from an afterimage his speed could create, and she was quickly send toppling back into the hut just as easily as Kurumu had. His arms stealthily came around Moka, having taken her by surprise from behind.

"Let go!!" Moka's strength was immense to Gin's surprise, but as he wasn't intent on being rough with her like with Kurumu and Kokoa, he was only dragging her back. He could not keep his arms around her due to her hands keeping his hold in check. He finally had no choice but to fling her across his shoulders and carry her back in. A refrigerator smashed on his head, Yukari having stood up in an instant upon seeing the Werewolf enter. Gin shrugged off the pain, smacking the heavy thing off him. Raven feathers were also shot at him in rapid succession but his speed allowed him to bypass them easily. Rubi and Yukari found themselves without their wands.

"Damn! It's speed is..." Both of the Witches looked in horror as he seemed ready to snap the wands in two, when the top of his hut was smashed open, Tsukune smacking into the Werewolf with his feet with enough force to stun him and grab hold of the wands with one hand and haul Moka from his shoulder with the other. Sketch after sketch kept flying through the air.

"GIN!!!" All the walls had been compromised, several Werewolves in their own forms having formed a circle around the group.

"Holy...is that me?!" Rubi became red faced as she saw one of the provocative sketches. Somehow Gin could picture them without their clothes on a draw it easily, transferring what he imagined onto the paper even as he partook looking at them in clothing. Moka was similarly flushed if not more so at seeing that several of them had her naked image on the papers.

"What is...this??" She grabbed at one, mortified.

"Gin, you've done it this time! Tsukune the Blood-Edge of all people to try and trick..." One of the Werewolves spoke.

"Shut up! I was already able to deduce his nature and knew he would not attack willingly. You all were safe from the start!" Gin growled, but his fierce eyes never left Tsukune's calm ones.

"That Werewolf is Gin?!" All the girls had been surprised by this but then realized his scheme.

"All of you stand down. Gin acted alone so there will be no repremand for his actions given by my hand." Tsukune spoke up.

"But regardless, some punishment must be given for this. To Gin alone. He'll be beat soundly this night." Tsukune continued. Gin smirked at this. Tsukune could feel how confident the Werewolf was, that his speed and strength could save him in a tussle, even if against someone who happened to be the legendary Tsukune the Blood-Edge.

"I'll do it, Tsukune." Moka intervened, her voice soft but firm. Tsukune turned to her.

"Moka...? Your sure?" He could sense how troubled and embarrassed she was by this. She grabbed his hand and placed it over the Rosario, tugging it free. The demonic aura exploded out, casting it's dark light for several miles long the forest. Inner Moka was set free.

"Whoa! The Vampire's power...is this immense?!" One of the younger Werewolves had been nearly blown back.

"The other me doesn't like those who do perverted acts. I'm not too happy about it myself. The least I can do now is show you your place, Werewolf." She said, twirling at one silver lock of hair.

"Huh? So Moka had a true form of her own eh? Werewolves are S class too, though. Don't take me lightly." Gin was impressed even further with Inner Moka, but somehow kept himself in check and kept his serious facade.

"Big Sis!!" Kokoa was just about ready to tackle her older sister, but was sent tumbling back by Inner Moka's heel.

"Not now, Kokoa." She said, not even having turned to acknowledge Kokoa at all, her eyes on Gin the whole time.

"If this is how you want it, Moka, then go for it." Tsukune stepped aside. Gin flexed hands, his claws extending outward even more.

"Heh! An interesting turn in events...instead of fighting Tsukune the Blood-Edge I'll be handling a Vampire with exceptional combat prowess." Gin stated as he bared his teeth in a grin. Inner Moka could see that Gin did not hold much respect towards Tsukune even being a legend in his own right. A trait she knew was in the possession of those with great confidence in their youth and power, showing true arrogance. She herself had come many times close to thinking of that mindset, but her father restrained her with something as simple as a rosario in times long past.

"I'd be thankful were I you, Werewolf. Your just a mutt kicked to the side compared to someone like Tsukune. Better to fight me rather than him." She said evenly, crossing her arms. A slight smirk graced her lips upon seeing Gin's expression become a slight snarl.

"Oh really? Someone as powerful as you...defending him? I really expected more out of Tsukune the Blood-Edge, but he's just a lowly Human making his way around the territory of Youkai, with a bunch of girls as his only protection. How he's simpered to you all enough to follow him around I'll never understand. Perhaps he's brainwashed you all." Gin said, but in truth the answer was already presented to him when his hut still stood. Somehow a lowly Human won the affections of some of the most powerful Youkai around, and the Werewolf could not understand how it truly came to be. It was not some effect of a spell, but the uncertainties of love and it's myriad strange workings.

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll take you down here and now." Her expression was neutral again.

"Okay then! I've got no intention of harming your beauty so I've got just the trick to incapacitate you." Gin was a blur as he ran circles around Inner Moka. She brought out an arm, and he nearly clotheslined himself had his reactions not been as sharp as they were. His own speed created a vacuum, stripping the Vampire of her air supply within a small radius.

"That's a good technique...damn, it already looks like it's working on her." Rubi could just see well enough to see Inner Moka fall to one knee from the whirlwind.

"Fucking mutt! I'll stop him myself! No one get's to break the losing streak except me!" Kokoa was about to ram into there herself armed with a Koumori battle hammer, but Tsukune halted her.

"She won't lose." He said.

"Let go of me." She struggled, but even with her enhanced strength, Tsukune kept her immobile.

"I already said she won't lose. Just watch, Kokoa." Tsukune calmed her down. Gin had overheard this, growling.

'What the fuck does a mere Human know about a Youkai...' Soon he was blown up into the air by Inner Moka's demonic aura as it blasted outwards in all directions, preventing him from evading no matter what. Good thing his speed could even be used in midair. But he couldn't, feeling himself simply land.

"What the...?" He found one of his arms were restrained, his wrist caught in the grip of Inner Moka.

"Looks like you've been caught. Struggle all you like but you'll only tire yourself out." She said.

"Really?" He mocked, swiping at her arm to knock her grip free, but her other arm was there to intercept it.

"Huh?! My speed should have been too fast for you to see...ah crap." He realized where his error lay. He was in the shadow of the trees, not a speck of the moon's light shining on him. That made his powers significantly weaker. Her aura had blown him further out then he realized and he was about to pay the price.

"Any last words?" She asked calmly as he struggled in vain to get free of her iron grip.

"Shit..." He could not pull free, and trying to attack with his legs or even with his jaws were easily countered since she could react to his strikes with ease. He closed his eyes and bowed his head low.

"Well then..." She kneed him in the gut, and he stumbled back as the air was knocked out of him. He jaws went slack as tried to utter out some words or try and retain some focus as he realized he was free of her hold. But he couldn't recover his composure in time as she spun around, her foot connecting with his temple.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" How far he traveled he couldn't be sure, having already broken through several trees and losing conscious midway through his descent.

/R+V\

-Territory of Werewolf-Glade Village-

\R+V/

"Where...?!" Gin woke up. Feeling perfectly fine at first, sitting up gave him a splitting headache and he gasped as his ribs felt like they were lodged in his heart.

"So you came to your senses, Gin? That's good. Do you remember what happened to cause you that pain?" Gin was surprised to see the Elder here with him.

"That Vampire's power..." Even speaking put a toll on him.

"Yes...you were always a spirited boy and quite a lewd one at that, but I'd never think you'd be so spirited as to try and take companions of the feared Death Bringer, Tsukune The Blood-Edge. We were lucky the rumors of him did not hold complete truth as he is far from a ruthless man so many Youkai feared." The Elder claimed.

"Yeah, I already realized well in advance...and...gah...damn..." Gin tried to speak as fast as he could but the pain filled him again and he clenched his chest.

"I hope you'll do well to remember the lesson the Vampire was trying to put across. Especially now..." The Elder's old face became even more grim.

"Huh...?" Gin looked questioningly at the Elder.

"Our Territory has been combined with three others. Worse, they are Youkai we never wanted to be aligned with: The Jiang-Shi, The Sirens, and The Kitsune. More and more worlds are being merged...you will get your chance to see other Youkai females as you've longed to, but it may not be in your best interest. Much like tonight." The Elder turned away, letting Gin be handled by one of the healers present.

"Elder, wait...what of..." Gin was swallowing painfully as he tried to sit up further.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge and his allies? They are making their way to the new Territories formed into one. He may be the only one who can stop the Kitsune's mad conquest completely."

/R+V\

-Territory of Jiang-Shi- River of Jade-

\R+V/

"So...according to the Werewolf Elder, it is widely known by most other Youkai that the Jiang-Shi and the Sirens are allied to the Kitsune. The Jiang-Shi are the main force of the Kitsune for their abilities to make reanimated corpses to fight with, while the Sirens are basically used as last resorts, because their songs can have a myriad of effects depending on their intent." Rubi said.

"So they basically provide long range support...damn with them all being allies, this is going to be tough if we try to approach the Kitsune Territory." Kurumu said, looking worried. Theirs was a small group against three powerful races of Youkai who were pulled together. It was not likely they could sneak about too easily as the Kitsunes senses were very sharp, much like the Werewolves.

"What can we do, desu?" Yukari was just as worried.

"It will definitely be tricky." Mizore was still recovering, but she could stand and move for the most part, being aided by Yukari. The Snow Woman promised she only needed a little more rest before being able to fight at full capacity again. Tsukune had a far off look in his eyes.

"Another one...so there is one...there." He mumbled.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" They all looked to him. His expression was grim.

"A Sheol Gate is there...somewhere not far from the Kitsune's Territory. Damn..." He was worried. To be able to sense it this far away meant that the influences were greater. Even with the gates to hold Azure back, it seemed his influence was growing even more too, not just with Tsukune's absorption.

'Does that mean I might be controlled from a further radius as well? The influence of the Hunger has gotten greater with absorbing such large pieces of Crimson...and...she'll be...' Tsukune clutched his heart, feeling the sudden pain. It felt even worse than before.

"I cannot allow my son to face such a losing situation. It is a mother's duty to protect her child from harm." The voice was soft and light. Tsukune growled.

"You..." She was right behind him, their backs to each other.

"Damn, just like Kyouko..." Mizore wasn't pleased with how easily the remnants of Crimson could show up out of nowhere, better than she herself could. This woman was older looking than Kyouko with the tussled hair of dark brown that was cut short. She wore a orange kimono with white stripes and obi.

"My son...you've grown quite a bit since the last time. I wish I had stayed by your side, but..." She was interrupted as Tsukune turned to intercept her, but she didn't react in a single hostile way, even with the nodachi pressed firmly at the side of her neck.

"There's no need for words nor any games. I already know my mother is dead...even if you've inherited her caring side, your still just a remnant. If you want to fight, then I've no choice...I've sought you out for this." He stood firm.

"Yes Tsukune, you know all too well. I will be quite useful, though, especially against the Sirens. You will just have to keep an eye on me for when we will be enemies, but I'm sure you already know that as well." Kasumi said simply.

"The Sheol Gate...you will try and get me near it, that's for sure. Better to fight you here and now...why ally yourself with us? The Blood Pain is just an annoyance to us both." Tsukune was already aware what the reason behind her method was. But just like Kyouko, she had impressive resistance to the Blood Pain.

"You will have to tolerate it, my child...or you will never be able to even attempt to survive the Last One, who awaits you at that place...the Vast Divide." She turned towards him, letting the blade bite into her neck and draw blood, the fluid completely black.

"The Vast Divide...? That is..." He lowered his blade, his eyes wide with a realization.

"Now Tsukune, my son, and your other companions...let's be off."

...Con't...

Ch.10 Break Time And Perversion [E N D]

Next=Ch.11 Blood Pain: Mother And Son

Note-Sorry about the long wait, been real busy. Another all out bunch of fighting will occur in the next chapter so maybe it will be easier and quicker to write, I don't know. I find that I'm better at trying to write the action rather than romance, but I try to give as much little romantic bits as I can think of, though it's been real tough, and definitely not my forte.


	28. 11 Blood Pain Mother And Son Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 11: Blood Pain: Mother And Son Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Lord Nine Tails Throne Room-

\R+V/

"Kuyou, not only have you failed to continue the conquest, you've led the very enemy here. The Death Bringer, Tsukune the Blood-Edge...if what Kotsubo claims is true, that it really is confirmed in the connection between the Black Beast Azure and him...perhaps defeat was unavoidable." Lord Nine Tails, one of the few Kitsune who grew and survived to enough maturity to gain all the tails and therefore be one of the strongest of his generations of Youkai along with the Dark Lord. He was also Kuyou's father. The two shared very similar characteristics, though Lord Nine Tails armor was more grand in appearance. The younger Kitsune was kneeling before the elder one, Deshiko not far from his side also kneeling.

"Hmm..." Nine Tails began to ponder. By the side of Nine Tails immense throne of gold was Kotsubo with his pipe across his shoulder, an eye-patch over his missing eye, with which could not be regenerated because of inner Moka's meddling. Nine Tails was inwardly quite furious with the delay, but knew that more important things needed to be taken care of first than punishing his child.

"Deshiko, you will leave my son's side and prepare to combat the Death Bringer, who is currently there in your territory. As for you Siren sisters..." Nine Tails eyed the three youths who came along as emissaries to the Siren's king, a man known as Kamiya. The three were easily intimidated by the voice of the powerful Kitsune, and straightened up.

"Your adoptive mother wields a powerful song of protection, does she not? Have her use it so Tsukune the Blood-Edge and his companions cannot bypass straight through to get here. I will leave whatever other planning to your King. Kotsubo, I want you going with them and have the King summon as many of your battle hardened kind as possible. They will reinforce the Jiang-Shi. Now be gone, all of you. Kuyou, you will remain here." Everyone was dismissed save for the Lord and his son.

"Kuyou, you say that two of the Dark Lord's children are with Tsukune the Blood-Edge, no?" Nine Tails eyed his son.

"Yes my lord." Kuyou's voice was soft.

"The conquest...it may need to be stopped. The Black Beast...all known limits are surpassed when it's powers are concerned. If Tsukune the Blood-Edge wields even a fraction of that power..." Nine Tails hunched in his throne, head looking to the ceiling of his grand room. Memories of seeing the Black Beast filling his head. Inwardly Kuyou was seething. His father would call everything worked for off? Was he truly that afraid of the Black Beast?

"Why...? Why fear something like that...all powers have a limit! We could always find it...!" Kuyou was stopped as the killing intent rose in his father.

"You are cautious, my son...but not enough. I know that you lost your limb due to the hatred you hold for the Vampires impeding your judgment. You are a hindrance to me in that state. Now hold your tongue, lest you want me to show you your place." Tails of flickering flame surrounded the elder Kitsune. In his throne, it gave the image of a wrathful deity. Kuyou knew he had no more say about the matter. All he could do was remain here.

/R+V\

-Territory of Jiang-Shi-River of Jade-

\R+V/

"They will come soon...be mindful of the ground." Kasumi said with her ever calm tone. She was side by side with Tsukune in the lead of the group. The girls were not sure what to make of Kasumi. She seemed more frail compared to Kyouko, yet there was still a firm power in the way she carried herself.

"Tsukune's steps are a bit off. The Blood Pain effect must be really hurting him, but his resolve is still strong." Rubi whispered to Yukari. The younger Witch nodded. They were all aware of his posture.

"Apparently he'll need to endure it for the Vast Divide...whatever that is..." Kurumu said. The Mother had been cryptic, but apparently Tsukune seemed to be aware of it's location.

"We're already surrounded..." Tsukune halted, already grasping his sheathed nodachi in one hand.

"Don't hold back, Tsukune. Killing them will be the only way." His mother said. Tsukune growled.

"Even if what you told me earlier about the Vast Divide is true, I'm not obligated to anything you want me to do. I'll fight the way I've been doing. The only one who will end up dying next by my hand...is you." He said, not letting the blade free from the sheath. Kasumi showed no signs of discomfort in his words.

"Very well. It is as you say after all. Fight as you will." She responded, slipping her hands out of the folds of her kimono sleeves.

"Underground huh? Okay." Mizore spoke, arm going behind to grasp her ninjatou's hilt. She could sense the presences clearer now. A wall of wooden coffins arose, encircling and cutting them off. The tops popped off as several Jiang-Shi emerged.

"Good! Now I can let off some steam!" Kokoa cracked her knuckles in anticipation, grabbing onto Koumori and transforming him into a scythe. With that she went on the offensive immediately, rushing into the fray. She already evaded a few blows and retaliated with the scythe and clipping limbs away.

"Heh, your sister's real energetic today."Kurumu mentioned to Moka with a smirk, her nails extending as her wings and tail appeared. She took to the air and dove down on a few Jiang-Shi that came her way.

'The last one at the Vast Divide...it could only be him then...damn. Damn it all.' Tsukune evaded a swipe of one of the Jiang-Shi's arms, twisting around to send his sheath pelting the Youkai across the face to send it flying. Another one came into his line of vision, and he thrust his weapon between the Jiang-Shi's legs and hurled it over himself with a quick upward swing. He caught sight of a familiar looking redhead somewhere amongst the masses of Jiang-Shi.

"Your the vassal under Kuyou. Deshiko was it?" He was able to put a name to her.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...your bold to come here. Don't you understand that the chaos can be reined in with the unification of all Youkai under a supreme ruler?" Deshiko dropped her Human appearance and showed her true Jiang-Shi self. She struck at him with large claws.

"That is something for the masses themselves to decide, not a single race against all others and thus trying to oppress them against their wills." He guarded, pushing her off balance with a heavy swing of his weapon. He had to jump back as a giant tentacle nearly smashed him. Krakens and their large bodies filled the sky.

"Damn...they've got Krakens here too? Ah hell, that's right. That old lecher is part of their group." Kokoa scowled, having to retreat. The Krakens didn't care about striking at the Jiang-Shi as well, as they could assemble themselves back to fighting status to a degree.

"Were about to be swarmed!" Moka warned. With everyone being pushed back together, Tsukune included, things weren't looking good. Yukari and Rubi erected a barrier to prevent some Krakens from trying to flatten them like pancakes. As the fray got more intense as the small but powerful team contended with so many, Moka grabbed Lilith's Mirror within the confines of Tsukune's travel pack. Kasumi had done little during most of the fighting, evading most attacks without retaliation. She led a few Jiang-Shi about, Deshiko included, as they tried to hack her to pieces.

"Damn this woman! SHe doesn't hold still!" Deshiko growled as she missed once more. Moka looked at the mirror finally, seeing that her normal strength was not helping the team much if at all, knowing that her inner self was their best chance. Her aura blasting outward and sending everyone flying.

"I'll even the odds." Inner Moka's foot went out in a wide arc, the force generated making a blade of wind that cut through Kraken limbs. It wasn't enough to cut through their thick hides, but there were large gashes created. Her legs were but a blur as she sent Jiang-Shi flying about, any who had not been dispersed by her powerful aura.

"Sister!" Kokoa was rushing at Inner Moka all starry eyed. Inner Moka glared at her.

"Focus on the fighting, Kokoa! We can catch up on beating you down later!" The elder Vampire claimed, bringing up her palms to halt one giant tentacle. With the Kraken's being so physically powerful and resilient, even inner Moka had to be careful against them. Their own regenrative abilities was not something to pass off either, as severed limbs could regrow. Though they were able to be knocked out, more and more Kraken replaced there fallen breathren, and the Jiang-Shi helped in providing ample distraction. Kasumi decided to intervene at the point of when their group was still making no real headway against the large Krakens, seeming to grow bored with how Tsukune was simply using his standard method of combat, by holding back his full potential.

"You should all be careful." She said passively. Her hands became like black sludge before darting out in several directions. They didn't strike any of their targets, but created a tangled web of darkness on the battlefield. Tsukune realized what was going to happen.

"Don't look!" He warned. Several eyes formed about the appendages, and near instantly was the complete opposition turned to stone. The enemies who understood that their eye had to be closed were left vulnerable, the dark branches going straight for their eyelids and forcing them open. They met the same fate, unable to do anything.

"It is done." Kasumi said, Tsukune and his allies opened their eyes. It was exactly like in the Gorgons territory. The Youkai were all turned to stone.

'Tsukune was right, desu...she really was able to take those powers from Medusa!' Yukari could barely believe how useful and effective the petrifying effect was in the hands of someone who also wielded the flexible combat prowess of the Black Beast. It seemed to Yukari that it made Kasumi far more dangerous than Kyouko and even Crimson itself.

"Just like that, huh? Seems you were wrong. With that technique there was no need to kill any of them after all." Tsukune spoke to Kasumi.

"Seems you won't show me the extent of your skills, much like you were holding back with Kyouko. Forcing my hand like that...still a clever boy as ever, my son." She whispered back, heading off. He followed after the being who was formerly his mother.

"Hey, wait up, ma'am! If you could have done that in the beginning, why didn't you?" Kurumu swooped down ahead of Kasumi, cutting her off from going any further.

"Is it not a valid strategy to make oneself appear weaker before unleashing such might? When the masses see a weakness they think they can bring down, they tend to forget the caged animal becomes even more dangerous when it's life is on the line." Kasumi said simply, as if it were a typical comment over a cup of tea.

"You could have forced them to look anyway. Unlike the others on ground level, I clearly saw you force them while being safely covered near one of those Kraken's bodies, with what looked like the greatest of ease. There was nothing for you to access out of them." The Succubus really felt uncomfortable as well with what she saw of Kasumi's power. An unsettling in her heart told her that they could not ally themselves even for a moment with her.

"Kurumu, enough. What's done is done. Let us continue forward. If I can just talk to Nine Tails about the matter, no more Youkai will have to worry about oppression...at least for a time, most likely." Tsukune placed a calming hand over her shoulder. Kurumu wanted to protest still, but it was hard when Tsukune showed her meaningful looks as he was now. She could simply nod. Kasumi came to her side and whispered softly to her.

"You really love him that much. You and those others have brought back feeling to his otherwise isolated and desolate heart, and as a mother I thank you for that. Maybe all of you can save him from his fate? I most likely won't be there to see it." And like that she was gone, once again not far from Tsukune's side.

"Succubus, what did she say?"Inner Moka knew something was spoken between them, but even with her impressive hearing was not able to make it out coherently.

"I...don't really know...does she intend to...?" Kurumu mulled the woman's words in her head. All she could make out that was most logical was that she meant to die fighting Tsukune. They were still enemies after all. It only made sense. Like Kyouko, Kasumi didn't seem taken completely by Crimson, her will maybe even stronger than the former as well.

/R+V\

-Territory of Jiang-Shi-Emerald Pass-

\R+V/

The three Siren sisters were not simply emissaries, but also personal spies for the Siren King. They got to travel a fair bit, but sometimes their spying lead them into very dangerous territories and there had been many times one of the three girls were put in danger, and each did not possess a strong enough set of song spells to combat directly, endangering them further sometimes. Luckily the spying assignment they been given now had told them to be as far away from the battle as possible and observe as much of it as possible.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?" One of the three Siren sisters, a girl with light blue hair tied with white silk ribbons had an astonished look in her eyes. She adjusted the large reading glasses on her nose from slipping.

"The woman was scary! How the heck did she do that? Isn't that petrifying technique only innate in Gorgons? I'm not even sure if Medusa could have done what she did...she could have ended that battle within only a few short seconds if she wanted to. Could we or any other Siren really fight someone like that and hope to win?" The one next to her had long pink hair, wearing a kitten shaped beret with a ribbon in it. The two looked at their third sister, whose back was to them, rocking out to some music on her headphones. It was a strange device she had found one day way back that their adoptive mother was able to get to work by instilling a powerful song spell into it. Siren's had in their songs a way for their voices to project a form of magic energy. Normally having a terrible memory since she was small, the device made her remember things quite well, at the cost of attention, so it was quite double edged in it's effectiveness.

"RIN!" They pulled at her golden tresses roughly, making the girl yelp.

"OW! Hey what was that for?" She pouted.

"Rin, did you see what she did?" The pink haired one asked.

"Of course I did! I had to stop watching and calm my nerves, Ren. You know how easily excitable I am." Rin growled out.

"Don't start arguing now! We have to report to King Kamiya as ordered about something like this. We should also warn mother." The blue haired one spoke.

"But Ran, she..." Both said, but one look at their older sister's demeanor meant it was time to stop arguing and do as they were told.

"Come on, let's go!"

...Con't...

Next=Blood Pain: Mother And Son Side B


	29. 11 Blood Pain Mother And Son Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 11: Blood Pain: Mother And Son Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Jiang-Shi-Town of Golden Leaves-

\R+V/

"More of them?" Rubi had been surprised as Jiang-Shi popped out of the houses and other areas, backed by a few more Krakens descending from the sky.

"This force is much smaller. Looks like they won't be too effective except to stall us for a bit." Kokoa said, tapping her scythe across her shoulder. Singing could be heard from the far distance.

"What the...? My body feels heavy all of a sudden...!" Kurumu fell from the sky, luckily Inner Moka was there to intercept her, but soon found herself toppling over as well.

"Impossible! There should be no reason I can't lift you up, Succubus. That singing..." She tried to bring herself back up, but it was as if Kurumu was too heavy for her to carry.

"My wand, desu! I can't lift it, desu!" Yukari looked really pitiful at the moment, trying to lift her wand but unable to do so, despite how light it was. The same could be said of Rubi as well, as she staggered to maintain her balance.

"This is an effect from a Siren's song." Kasumi seemed unworried, as well as unaffected. Tsukune was hunched forward. One massive tentacle was coming down at them with impressive speed, yet Kasumi remained impassive to it.

"Hey ma'am! Do something!" Kokoa was staggering also, hefting her scythe in both hands. Still the woman stayed as she was.

"Can you not surpass your own limitations, my son? I know you can do better. The lives of those you care for are on the line. I've shown you one of my tricks, so why not show me one of your own?" She spoke simply. The tentacle was nearly upon them. With a fierce battle cry, Tsukune broke the sound of the Siren song long enough to create a kanji barrier of great proportions. When the tentacle slammed into it, the force was drawn into the seal as it tread to Tsukune's empty hand. The tentacle still kept it's descent, awaiting Tsukune's palm as he thrust it forward.

"Huh?" Mizore nearly dropped her lollipop as she could only gape at the sight. It looked very odd to see Tsukune looking like he pushed the enormous Youkai off balance. The size difference made it look near comical, as several buildings and the ground were uplifted with the Kraken's fall and crushing several of the Jiang-Shi. The other two remaining Kraken also looked in surprise at the display.

"Now...!" Tsukune rushed in, feeling the pulse of the Blood Pain spike. Though it brought great pain to his body, it combined with his strong will brought him greater resistance to the Siren Song that kept playing in the air and allowed him to move despite the heavy weight effect. The Krakens and Jiang-Shi reacted to his movement, trying to swarm him. He twisted through one of the Jiang-Shi's sharp claws, kicking out with his foot to it's chest. It went flying, knocking some of the buildings themselves down.

"What is that strength? I've never seen Tsukune use it before..."Inner Moka said. The Siren Song kept them rooted.

"He's using the excess force of the Kraken's attack that would have surely crushed you all, it's strength now a part of his own. It will get weaker until he has gone back to his normal strength, as the effect is only temporary. How will only show me techniques I am already aware of. He won't show me how he was able to use the Dark Chasm against Kyouko. It is rather irritating...but at the same time, I would expect nothing less." Kasumi had the barest of smirks on her lips upon seeing Tsukune in action.

"This is ridiculous, desu!" Even with her wand weighing her down, Yukari was able to generate a spell from it. A wave of light emitted from the wand, able to disrupt the Siren song.

"Rubi-san, help me keep this spell going, desu! If we can just create a big enough radius..." Yukari called to her older sister figure. The dual spell they cast was able to reach far enough for the other girls to move more freely without being weakened by the Siren song's effect.

"Good thinking, Yukari-chan! Hey Kurumu, fly up and see if you can spot where the Sirens are singing from.

"On it." The Succubus took wing and went skyward. Unfortunately, the Siren song effects were beyond her scope of vision, and she was unable to make out there locations. She grumbled as she realized she was starting to fall against once outside the top of the barrier, falling back to within the protective confines. All she could do was get back to the current fighting.

"So, even these children have amazing talent and potential. Is it that cofidence that drove them to brave such a journey with my son, I wonder..." Kasumi saw that they were useful in their own ways it seemed. Tsukune's was still out of the barrier's effects, but was still holding his own. The Krakens attacks were pretty ruthless however, and he tried to erect another kanji barrier to turn their strength against them, but it wasn't happening as long as they kept the pace of their tentacles lashing out to put him on the evasive as they shattered his incomplete seals. He wasn't given the time to create the large barrier as he had the first time.

"Dammit." The barrier he created this time was a normal one, shining red in hue compared to his usual ones. One of the Krakens struck it, only to be rendered to an immobile state. Tsukune hopped up one of the paralyzed tentacles that was about to pound him into the ground, running up the length and slamming the end of his sheath dead center on the Kraken's mantle. It too fell on the ground and smashing all underneath it. Tsukune fell to ground level again, looking at the last one still standing.

"Even if I lose..." The Kraken muttered, rushing at them with abandon and preparing to slam his whole body on them.

"Shit! Everyone, run!" Tsukune warned, understanding what was about to happen. He was preparing to create another barrier but knew it would be shoddy at best, just enough to slow the Kraken's movement and allow their escape from it's descending body. Inner Moka took a running start towards the enemy.

"This one's mine!" Her aura flared, providing a barrier like effect about her to protect against the Siren songs as she went past the effects of Yukari and Rubi's own barrier. She took an impressive leap, her foot connecting with the Kraken face. She got him directly between the eyes. It wasn't enough to kill him as his hide was too thick, but he was knocked unconscious and veered off course, slamming into some other buildings much as the one Tsukune knocked out.

"There we go. We really need to stop the effects of those Siren songs though. I forgot my aura could be used as a form of protection, but our range of movement will be limited if we need to rely on that magic barrier for all of us." Inner Moka claimed.

"The barrier should be no problem. We can still cast offensive spells too." Rubi said firmly.

"That may be so Rubi-san, but we will also not be at full offensive capacity if we need to focus on the barrier spells as well, desu." Yukari mentioned with a tint of worry in her voice.

"I know it will take more concentration, but we can't be caught up in that stupid spell effect again. I just want us to be as useful as the others are in the battles to come, Yukari-chan." Rubi seemed to want to say more, but Tsukune placed and a hand on her shoulder.

"Defense can be just as important as offense, Rubi-san. You and Yukari focus on using defense spells for now so that we may mount an effective offense. This is a valid strategy and not to be underestimated. Neither you or Yukari-chan will be deemed useless for providing such a service which is, in all honesty, essential to our team. We must all pull our weight in different ways to mitigate our weaknesses and using our strength to keep pressing forward." Tsukune's smile brought a smile to Rubi's own face.

"Sorry Tsukune. I guess sometimes I wish I could do more on both sides like yourself. But your right, given the situation we are in and fighting with so many Youkai, our small force needs to remain vigilant and healthy enough to meet with the Kitsune's leader." Rubi admitted.

"We should be on our way. I have just taken measures against those Siren currently singing. They should be dealt with shortly, so you may conserve your Magic energies, Witches. " Kasumi claimed.

"Just? What is it that you've done, Ma'am?" Mizore questioned. Kasumi turned towards the Snow Woman.

"Much as those of your kind can generate ice clones or my son's constructed clones formed of Ki energy, I've done something similar. Pieces of myself are attacking those Siren's as we speak." As if to prove her point, silence reigned, halted near simultaneously.

"So you just keep helping us out? What about all that nonsense about drawing Tsukune's power out fully? To see that Dark Chasm thingy he does and all." Kokoa glared disdainfully at the woman, whose gaze was as passive as when they all first met her.

"You all who walk the path my son does are all proving your own worth. It allows my son to focus on fighting in his typical way, allowing him to hide that which I want to truly see." She started to walk, and the others followed, with mixed reactions.

'She could incapacitate us at any moment I'm sure. Even Tsukune should realize it. So why doesn't she take us out? Or will she do it at a later time. None of us should ever leave complete sight of her!' Mizore thought. Tsukune caught her gaze, passing a subtle nod as if to confirm her thoughts.

"You could just fight us here and draw it out from Tsukune himself, desu. I don't like to admit it...but we are likely no match if you can simply turn us to stone, and leave Tsukune without any back up, desu." Yukari voiced, her gaze firm. She was tired of seeing how Tsukune was dragged out by the remnants as he was, how they always seem to try and prolong his suffering in some way or another. She hated how they were doing this, desecrating what remaining good memories he may have had of his family from way back when.

"That is very true, young one. There is no need to stall anything like this as I am doing now, but yet I shall continue to do so. For as Tsukune's mother, I am proud to see how he has endured his burden. How he continues to try and withstand Azure. His options are limited now that Azure is drawing in the dimensions, but the great Black Beast continues to be defied." Kasumi answered.

"As a remnant, you can't be okay with that, though, right?' Inner Moka tried to gauge the reactions within Kasumi, but the woman remained with her passive mask.

"It matters not. For now, though, we should keep moving to avoid reinforcements impeding us any further." Kasumi turned away and began to walk ahead. Inner Moka was about to grab her by the shoulder.

"That didn't really answer my question...!" She was halted when Tsukune's palm was atop her hand.

"She is right for now. It is best to move while the opposition has to regroup. We will get our answers in time, Moka." He said, though his wary gaze assured the Vampire he wasn't pleased any further then they were.

'My senses to the Blood Pain...I'm becoming more aware of it, therefore more accustomed after all. It didn't take long either...and if I focus hard enough, I can feel what seems to be a ripple in her own heart...I always suspected that perhaps the victims of Crimson's consuming could perhaps be strong enough to plant even the most remote of influence from their souls upon them, despite being eaten. Kyo-chan gave me a valid look when that remnant tried to escape. It told me not to lose, much like she did. There must be something the remains of my mother's soul that is trying desperately to imprint on the remnant. Can I do it? Can I use the Blood Pain to learn her true emotions? To find her exact intent?' Tsukune thought to himself as he walked on ahead, the others not far behind.

/R+V\

-Territory of Siren-Chime Tower-

\R+V/

"One of his companions was able to do that? Well now...that is quite something. But even so, she should not be able to bypass your mother's song of protection. Now go." The Siren King said with a wave of his hand to the three sisters who reported their analysis of the fighting going on so far. Kanade Kamiya smirked at the hearing of their report. Dressed in blue armor that shimmered when light touched it's surface, only added on to the beauty of it's design. But all it's finery was merely a design.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...the legendary Death Bringer is coming. Coming here to my castle. Only the Dark Lords can resist the damage my songs can do to physical flesh...but the Blood-Edge and his companions will be a different matter entirely!" Despite his front as a good King, Kanade had wanted to overthrow even the Dark Lords in his bid for power. Unfortunately, the chances had been slim with him having to be under Lord Nine Tails rule. Knowing that Tsukune stood a chance against the Dark Lord could be the opportunity he was looking for to assassinate the current head of the Kitsune.

'We'll keep up the pretenses of being passive for a while longer. Sun's song is strong, but I'm sure Tsukune the Blood-Edge will be able to bypass it. He'll weaken Nine Tails for me and Nine Tails should weaken him enough as well! I'll kill them both in one shot!' Kanade made his way down the tower.

/R+V\

-Territory of Siren- Chime Castle front-

\R+V/

"The Sirens are singing again. But so far it's not impeding us at all..."Inner Moka said. The musical voice was haunting as it was beautiful. The group looked pretty worse for ware, having dealt with other creatures Kamiya and Kotsubo could summon besides Kraken. They were almost to the castle of the Siren, the Jiang-Shi's territory having been reduced in size quite greatly due to the melding of dimensions that few other towns existed. The castle was close enough to the border of the Kitsune territory from what they could see. Past the castle was a thick forest that lead up to a high mountain were they saw a speck of the towering castle that they knew could only belong to the Kitsune.

"Hey Vampire, you okay? This is the longest you've been released from what I've seen." Kurumu mentioned.

"And it's the most lovely thing! My precious big sister!" Kokoa was as giddy as a five year old child. Inner Moka sighed. Save for that crazy sister complex Kokoa had, Moka was glad that her little sister was at least proving her worth out there in combat and not being too distracted by the silver haired Vampire she adored.

"With all these battles, it's allowing me to burn up excess energy from my demonic aura from building up too much. It is as much a weapon for me as my physical body, and overall, I know I am needed more than my outer half right now. These fights are no place for the truly passive of heart." She explained.

"The dimensions are closing in even tighter than before it seems, desu." Yukari observed the change compared to the other areas they were at. Kasumi halted them at the castle.

"It seems you won't be able to go further. This Siren song...it forms a massive unseen barrier of which cannot be breached by any conventional means." Kasumi stated.

"That's right, ma'am. You got it spot on!" The familiar form of Kotsubo came into view, walking past the twin doors before they shut behind him.

"Your that fucking lecher!" Kurumu was scathing. He walked past the barrier's range to them, seeing a rippling effect occur around his frame as he bypassed it, the only proof a barrier was actually in place.

"Yeah, yeah...guilty as charged. Sorry if I can't entertain on this ever eventful conversation and our reunion, but I got a duty to fulfill." Kotsubo tapped his pipe across his shoulder, his one good eye becoming grim while his normally smiling face became stoic and cold.

"So you'll take things seriously from the get go, Kotsubo. Perhaps it's for the best if you don't want to lose your remaining eye." Tsukune said.

"Well, aren't we having a bad day, Tsukune the Blood-Edge." He blew into his pipe, exhaling a massive cloud of black smoke upon them. Tsukune twirled his weapon like a propeller, making the smoke dissipate. Kotsubo shown his true form quickly, flanked by two Kraken guard captains. All of their tentacles slamming downward. Tsukune reacted quickly as he stepped forward, drawing his nodachi in a wide arc, several disc shaped barriers forming with the movement of his swing before fluidly placing the nodachi in it's sheath. When the tentacles made contact, they were seared cleanly off. Kotsubo and his fellow Krakens felt aggravated, their limbs not able to regenerate back.

"What the fuck did you do?" One of the Kraken roared out eying the still present kanji barriers as they remained in the air.

"Whatever comes in contact with those barriers is halted painfully and any positive effects or powers they possess, such as regenerative healing in your case, is nullified temporarily." Tsukune explained. It was a genius technique he had worked with his father on to fight off Crimson in times long past. But the body of the Black Beast was the only force able to take on such a powerful dispelling technique which would normally be radically effective against Youkai. Tsukune was the one to perfect and try the technique and learn this the hard way.

"That technique...I remember you tried to use it against me that time...it might have worked in killing me too had you not been so softhearted back then. Now such a technique would be useless against myself. A pity." Kasumi mentioned. Tsukune did remember it well. The main thing that was lacking in the otherwise strong technique was that the barriers remained stationary where they were summoned at through a physical object, and could easily be bypassed had the opponent not attacked so widely like the three Kraken had. The blade of the nodachi was more ideal to use as well compared to the sheath since the streamline edge allowed the compact barriers to form more quickly as well, but Tsukune would rather keep the blade sheathed as often as he could. So the technique was rarely used.

"Damn bastard...still, a nice little trick you pulled off there. Seems I'm at a disadvantage now." Kotsubo said, sounding only vaguely disappointed though. He took an impressive leap, getting behind the group.

"But if the effect is temporary, all I need to do is stall you like I initially was suppose to anyway. I doubt you want to swing that blade with any of your precious girls in the way for a pincer attack." He and his brethren balanced to strike the team from all sides. Kasumi could have easily halted this, but chose not to. The girls dispersed to evade.

"Where are you all going? Don't tell me I frighten you!" Kotsubo lashed out with his remaining tentacles.

...Con't...

Next=Blood Pain: Mother And Son Side C


	30. 11 Blood Pain Mother And Son Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 11: Blood Pain: Mother And Son Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Siren- Chime Castle front-

\R+V/

"Don't make contact with those barriers!" Tsukune ordered as he smacked away one of the guard captain's tentacles away with his sheath. He sent a shock wave thorough ground to unbalance the Kraken he fought as he planted his weapon into the ground, using his gained momentum from the explosive blast to rocket pass the opening between some of his created barriers to slam his pommel into the Kraken's mantle. It toppled to the side unconscious.

"They must hurt a Human sized Youkai quite severely. A test might be in order!" Kotsubo's aim was still quite good, catching Kurumu as she flitted by.

"Dammit!" The Succubus cursed as she tried to pry free of his grip, but her claws were simply not doing enough damage. He was ready to hurl her at the barrier at speeds to fast for her to fly away and evade, but Mizore sent some enlarged ice kunai at Kotsubo's location. Some he was able to swat down, but with the majority of his tentacles unable to be used due to having touched Tsukune's barriers and dispelling his own regenerative abilities properly, he grunted in pain as some of them pierced the tender nubs of his flesh. The Snow Woman sent another volley at him. She was able to land one that pierced his remaining good eye, making Kotsubo growl furiously, Kurumu escaping his slacking grip. No longer able to see for the time being, he could not keep his balance as he toppled backwards upon the stairs leading to the castle entrance.

"Fuck! Not again!" He lashed out with his remaining tentacles, but was unable to hit anything. Tsukune noted his barriers were beginning to fade. Kotsubo would be able to regenerate soon enough.

"Lord Kotsubo!" The remaining Guard Captain had been distracted by seeing the flailing Kraken leader.

"No you don't!" Before he could make his way there, Kokoa swung her scythe like a baseball bat at a massive refrigerator Yukari had summoned. It caught the Kraken clean in the back of the head, toppling him down.

"Eat this, you fucking lecher!" Kurumu and Mizore were diving down towards Kotsubo from the sky side by side as they kicked into Kotsubo's mantle in much the same way Inner Moka had done to some other Krakens earlier. Kotsubo groaned from the impact, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Well done, you two." Inner Moka nodded, her smirk baring a fang.

"Bastard had it coming anyway. Right?" Kurumu was grinning broadly herself, at Moka and Mizore.

"He's stalled us enough as is. Leave him be and let's get through this barrier." Tsukune said as he made his way forward, bringing the main focus back at hand. The effects of his barriers would soon end, so Kotsubo would probably regenerate after a little while.

"You will not slay him, even though he has caused you some trouble in the past? Well, It matters little. Once we are through this castle, it won't be long before we meet with the Kitsune. That is your objective after all. Do not forget about the Sheol Gate either, my son." Kasumi mentioned as she stared at the Siren's castle. Her words earned her a glare from the other girls, but it went ignored for the woman was not phased by their anger. Tsukune also remained silent as he stepped closer to the castle, feeling his hand stop upon the invisible barrier.

"This could be a bit tricky. The Siren who sings in order to create such a barrier must be incredibly strong. To maintain such a protective wall of such magnitude shows her immense potential." Tsukune mentioned, sensing out the intricate workings of the barrier created. To create a counter barrier to even form a small opening to allow passage would require quite a bit of his paper seals he kept in the folds of his kimono.

'No relying on the remnant's ability...' He knew Kasumi could bypass this easily being a remnant of Crimson. She could even send them all through using her power, but Tsukune refused to even let that occur for she could send them anywhere of her choosing as long as anyone was willing enough to be swept in the ability. It had happened to him centuries ago when he was still on Earth protecting his then living relatives while fighting a formally whole Crimson before he gave full sway to the hunger of Azure, one that was not so nearly insane though still quite cryptic and riddling. It made him realize once more why he initially traveled alone. Much as he loved his girls, they were easily his greatest weakness despite being able to hold their own. And he was, likewise, their weakness. They worked so hard to help shoulder his burden, and would run headlong into danger to help him. They had proven this several times already, and he was still in awe of it every now and again.

"Really? Well, I've got no real knowledge when it comes to barriers. Maybe there's an opening somewhere at the top? If I could stop the Siren song..." Kurumu mentioned, but Tsukune shook his head.

"Doubtful, Kurumu. It's likely a dome shaped one, making it omnidirectional. Even if not, it would take too long for you to fly about. I've got a means of doing this, being pretty well versed in the use of barrier abilities. Making an opening is possible." He knew a way to cut through the barrier with his nodachi, but the timing for the opening would be even less than if he formed his paper seal ones.

"Is there any sort of way we can assist, desu? Mine and Rubi's magic might be able to work something out since we can create and dispel barriers too, desu." Yukari added in. Tsukune shook his head.

"Even being well off with magic, it's best to keep the use limited for defensive uses for all of us...or you or Rubi-san might not have enough magic power left to keep the hole open." Tsukune said. He wanted to be sure they would be able to defend themselves against the opposition of Youkai. He took the several paper seals he had and placed them in a circular pattern. He would be wasting many, but there was little choice. He would have to make some more of them later.

"Infusing ki into these seals should create an opening and let you all pass. Get ready in a single file while I keep it open." Tsukune mentioned.

"Are you sure, Tsukune? Won't that just drain you as well?" Inner Moka asked him. Tsukune nodded.

"Yes, but with the seals acting as a medium, it won't be nearly as much as I think it might be for Yukari-chan and Rubi-san. My control of ki is good enough I think so that I can keep this open long enough for us to get through and not be drained much. Now get ready. Go!" Tsukune infused ki into the seals. The girls bypassed it easily.

"Hey, ma'am, hurry up!" Kokoa had been the last to go in, noticing that Kasumi hadn't moved from her spot. Tsukune soon went through as well.

"Don't worry about her." He said. Kasumi was already ahead of them while their attention was on Tsukune for that split moment.

"There is something you all should know about the Siren's King, Kanade Kamiya." She mentioned as she continued on, as if knowing the castle layout already.

"How did...?" Yukari began, but Tsukune already followed after her, and so the girls in turn could only follow after them, chalking it up to the ability of Crimson's and his remnants to somehow appear anywhere. Transvering past a protective space was much tha same as transvering dimensions for a remnant.

"What is it?" Tsukune questioned of his former mother.

"The power of his songs can kill ordinary Humans, and likewise Youkai that are weak. Stronger Youkai might end up being blinded. Only some of the most powerful Youkai can be in the same room for an extended amount of time while listening to his songs and still not be effected. It may be best that your female companions not participate in the fight that could ensue." Kasumi explained. Tsukune nodded.

"I understand. Yukari and Rubi, if we can't simply bypass the castle without meeting King Kamiya, use your magic to form a protective barrier as you both have been." Tsukune said to the Witches. He was glad he hadn't let them help with the barrier around the castle after all.

"But Tsukune...what about you?" Rubi asked. He was Human himself. If he took too severe of a beating, as well as having the Black Beast's blue blood, wouldn't that make Azure react in some way? Not to mention that his barrier techniques were not omnidirectional like their own

"I'll be fine, Rubi-san. Let's go ahead. We have to get to Nine Tails and have him call this oppression off. With Youkai safe from his plan of tyranny, we can focus on dealing with Azure." Tsukune seem to have read the look of worry on her face perfectly. There was little time to give in though, not when they were getting closer to their objective.

/R+V\

-Territory of Siren- Chime Castle Interior-

\R+V/

The inside of the castle was an elaborate work of marble and smoothed granite. Siren soldiers were handled by the group before they could call for reinforcements or get their vocals working long enough to start singing. The song that played to keep the barrier up helped in drowning out a good portion of their footsteps. Tsukune noted that the halls were not well fortified by the troops, seeming to have complete confidence they were safe behind the barrier of the song, which they had heard in passing from some of the Siren soldiers before going unconscious, was sung by someone of importance to Kanade named Sun.

"This Sun person they mentioned...what do you know of her?" Tsukune mentioned to Kasumi. The song was getting stronger, meaning they were getting close to this Siren in question. He almost had to shout to get his voice to carry over.

"Sun Otonashi. She is the caretaker of three children who see her as their mother and is considered perhaps one of the strongest Sirens of her generation. Although her songs are protective in nature, she has a particular offensive based one that is such a high frequency that few Youkai and even the Sirens can hear it. It can apparently destroy internal organs in such a way the body will not realize until it's too late." Kasumi explained.

"That doesn't sound comforting at all...so we could be hearing it now and not know until we we're already dead...?" Kokoa sounded a bit afraid at this information. She hated hearing about those getting killed by unseen or intangible sources. Kasumi shook her head.

"Unlikely she will resort to it if we do not harm her. She has no real love for being under King Kamiya as you will come to see, but it has allowed her children to make decent livings for themselves so as long as they are safe and does not view us as hostile against her children, you fledglings should stand a chance." Kasumi claimed.

"There is only one way to find out, I guess." Mizore said softly. She kept a steely gaze forward, seeing they were getting within reach of the source of the Siren's voice. Sun Otonashi.

"Yukari-chan, Rubi-san, please make a protective barrier now." Tsukune said, wanting to be prepared for a fight should one break out.

"There she is!" Kurumu saw the dark haired Siren. They had reached the throne room of the Siren King. The whole castle filled with silence, Sun's voice having stopped. Her three children clung to her once they saw Kasumi, knowing of her terrible power.

"Mother, it's..." Ren began saying, wanting to look away but knew Kasumi could turn them to stone in an instant regardless. Tsukune stepped forward, holding up his free hand.

"Your name is Sun, correct? Will you let us willingly pass so that we may meet with the Kitsune? We mean you and your family no harm, despite what you may think of us. We simply want the Kitsune King to call off his campaign." Tsukune explained. Seeing that she had her daughters here really made him want to not have any confrontation if it could be helped. The three sisters were still much too young to be put into such a situation. His gentle expression seemed to ease Sun's composure, her protective stance over her children not nearly so rigid. Tsukune felt another presence now and looked towards the throne. Someone had entered from the doorway behind it.

"She won't speak you know. She carries a book so she can communicate her feelings with others. Sun's voice can only by used for singing, but her songs are always defensive in nature." Kanade revealed himself to Tsukune.

'Defensive in nature...it seems he doesn't know about her offensive based song then. She hasn't shown him for a reason.' Tsukune thought.

"Your the Siren King Kamiya?" Tsukune was sure of it already, but wanted a verbal answer, as he could feel the male Siren was not as benevolent as his appearance would make him out to be.

"That's correct. And your Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You've probably heard similar speeches, but our race is not as numerous as the Jiang-Shi or the Kitsune. The Jiang-Shi already lost their Queen to Lord Nine Tail's despite her having some of the strongest reanimating abilities. Now all the Jiang-Shi are under his thumb like well cared mongrels. Though I support the Kitsune, I do so only so that my people may not have to suffer unnecessarily and is the only reason I had Sun sing to place the barrier for it was his order. With that in mind, I want no confrontation with you for I believe you can stop this tyranny. You are the legendary wanderer after all." Kanade entreated to Tsukune. Tsukune remained quiet for a moment. He could sense out the ulterior motive Kanade was planning, knowing the Siren was wanting a chance to become a tyrant in his own right.

'He is probably going to use me against Lord Nine Tails, letting us fight until we weaken each other out. Then he'll strike. If two powerful beings are weakened enough to that point, his death songs may actually have an effect, or at least cripple in some way.' Tsukune could feel the intent off of Kanade. He was not quite so masterful of containing his true intentions as some of the higher Youkai Tsukune faced, like Dark Lord Akashiya or his half brother, making them much harder to read.

"Tsukune, he's not being completely truthful..." Mizore seemed to pick up on it too, now. She was aware that Tsukune's senses were superior to her own, but having been hampered by the Blood Pain, she wasn't sure how well he was able to. Tsukune nodded in response.

"I know Mizore. King Kamiya, despite control of your emotions it's not enough. Your just another Youkai trying to usurp power when Lord Nine Tails falls. To continue your own reign of tyranny. Correct me if I'm wrong."Tsukune took a step forward but Kasumi held up an arm to stop him.

"You...what do you mean?" Kanade had been too surprised, his composure cracking. He hadn't expected this. He was so sure he could do what the Witches and Snow Women could do, and Tsukune the Blood-Edge would leave the Siren to his own devices.

"Unlike some of the other Youkai races who have asked for no trouble, I could tell their intentions were pure. That they truly wanted no conflict, just as I can tell in you that your eager to take the Kitsune's place in the bid for power." Tsukune explained. He wondered why his former mother stopped him now. The Blood Pain was calmer than usual, making Tsukune wonder.

"So you saw through me? Damn!" Kanade looked about ready to sing his death song, but Kasumi was quicker, her sludge hand clamping over his throat from a distance.

"There is no need for that, Siren King. Your body's too frail as it is. Sun has a song of which has been internally damaging you slowly for at least three months now. She could see in you your true nature, and decided that was not the path the Sirens should take." Kasumi explained to the Siren King. Kanade reacted by drawing a large dagger from behind his back to hack off the extended black limb Kasumi created. He coughed out some blood while he regained his breath.

"Sun...is this true? You have such a song?" He turned towards her. She wrote in the sketch book that had been clutched to her bosom.

[Yes. No Siren can hear this song for it is beyond their scope of hearing.] She wrote down. Kanade snarled. So the strange woman beside Tsukune had been telling the truth, and the blood he had coughed must have been a result of his slowly deteriorated state. He truly hadn't known, much less thought Sun would do such a thing.

"You would betray me even for what I did for Rin, Ren, and Ran...? I gave them work directly under me and with good pay!" His face twisted with rage.

[As Tsukune the Blood-Edge has said, you are someone trying to push aside another tyrant and take his place. You've used my daughters as spies, and use anyone under you as a pawn or scapegoat. You only keep appearances in mind to save face, but could never take full responsibility for your fellow Siren.] Sun wrote, her eyes meeting his, and he saw the hard edge they took.

"You manipulative little bitch! I'll end all of you!" Despite knowing he was weaker, he still prepared to sing his death song.

"Tsukune, stay back!" Kasumi pushed Tsukune back as he was ready to rush towards the Siren King, now safe in the effects of Yukari and Rubi's barrier. Sun and her children were similarly safe as the older Siren female sang her protective song to shield them from Kanade's death song. The haunting tune which Kanade created caused severe wounds on Kasumi's person. Black fluid stained areas of her kimono, and also from her closed eyes. She grunted in pain, but did little else despite the wounds becoming more numerous. Kanade's song was effectively stopped as he had another coughing fit, blood smearing his gauntlet covered hands as he brought them to his mouth. He growled, spitting out the remaining blood about his mouth. Kasumi hunched over slightly, but otherwise seemed fine.

"What the...? How is her blood so dark?" Kanade pondered softly to himself as he tried to regain his breath. His body was healing slowly, the damage quite taxiing to him now than he would have liked to think possible. Sun had gotten him good. He had never known.

"Ma'am are you...?" Inner Moka was going to walk out of the barriers radius to assist the middle aged looking woman. She stopped herself after a moment, wondering why she had felt worried for a remnant. She felt that maybe despite her change in persona, that perhaps some of the outer Moka's feelings were imprinted upon her.

"No need to worry. Seems my Human flesh can't withstand his song like those other Siren songs we heard earlier. It matters little." Kasumi replied and stood once more completely straight.

"Why did you protect Tsukune like that? Your just another piece of Crimson, right?" Kokoa questioned, not sure what to make of the move the remnant had made.

"It is as I've already said." Kasumi took a few steps closer towards Kanade.

"You mean about your duty as Tsukune's mother?" Kurumu mentioned. Kasumi nodded.

"Precisely. While I have no doubt he would have survived even being fully Human, there is no reason for him to have been so extensively hurt before he meets with the Kitsune's Lord Nine Tails. Now then, Sun Otonashi...your going to show my son and his companions out of this castle and get them to the Kitsune's own. Understood?" Kasumi looked in the direction of Sun and her daughters, despite her eyes being closed and still bleeding profusely.

[Your the mother of Tsukune the Blood-Edge? Truly?] Sun felt bad after writing this down. She had done it out of habit, even though knowing that Kasumi was currently blind. The middle aged woman gave Sun a brief smile, as if communicating the feelings from one mother to another.

"Leave King Kamiya to me. I know you don't have it in you to take another's life, the reason you've prohibited the strength of your song so that the King would be merely too weak to leave from his bed eventually. Tsukune, go with her. We will meet again soon enough, I think. For now leave the small fry to others while you go to the source." Kasumi merely turned to Kanade's direction, her small smile still present. Tsukune shrugged his shoulders, getting audible pops out of his stiffened muscles. Sighing, he began to walk on ahead.

"Fine. Just answer me one thing...how many will it take?" Tsukune said, his movement causing the other girls to follow in stride as they looked between mother and son with confusion evident on their faces.

"I suppose it would be four or five at the most. You know this is one thing you would not be able to stop me from doing. Just be ready Tsukune. I shall not be far behind." Kasumi mentioned, starting to walk towards Kanade slowly. The Siren King was wary. Tsukune and his group left with Sun and her daughters, to lead them towards Nine Tails. Kanade knew there was little he could do to stop them from leaving his castle. He would have to face this now blinded woman while he himself was at perhaps less than half capacity he guessed. Sun's song had been so effective that he never realized his body was failing him until he strained his vocals. Kanade was still not going to back down though, cornering him this way had only made him more focused and dangerous now.

"I don't know what the fuck you are, woman...but if I'm about to die, I'll do my damn hardest to take you with me." His body was aglow, as he started to summon Mermen to his aid.

"I doubt you will succeed. Your too weak to summon anything. Unless you can overcome this. Mind over matter." Kasumi said softly. Kanade growled, focusing harder to prove her wrong. Blood shot from his mouth, leaving it agape.

"Damn..." He slouched to the floor, his aura growing cold. Kasumi sighed.

"It is as I said..." She had hoped to have eaten him while he was still alive, but a corpse would do as it was still fresh. One sludge arm trailed in his direction, ready to consume him, only to be halted by the bladed fin of a Merman appearing out of thin air.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon. You cling to life so strongly despite the inevitable. For that you have my respect." Kasumi acknowledged the Siren King, who got to his feet shakily, able to summon a total of six Merman himself.

"Whatever." Was all he said as he directed the Mermen to slay her. Despite severe internal injuries, he sung his death song though at slightly less capacity. It still was enough to rend at parts of Kasumi's flesh, but she simply let it happen. One Merman went for her side, only to be impaled by a blade arm she created. She aimed the appendage at another one closest to her as it rushed at her, only to be sent flying as the blade arm was blast free from her shoulder. The two were soon encased by the sludge, groaning in agony as they were being consumed by it.

"What the...? They're being eaten? This the power of the Black Beast?" Kanade watched as the black masses started to decrease in size until they were nothing but dark puddles on the floor. They began to converge on him.

"The body of the Black Beast sustains itself in multiple ways. By consuming you, I will convert your body as both nourishment and a pawn. Your Death Song will belong to me. Just as I relieved the Gorgon Medusa of her eyes." Kasumi said, her voice as calm as it ever was. Kanada used his song in desperation, blasting away at the black puddles, but it was useless. His weakened state gave way to him coughing more blood. He hacked at the rising masses, but they reformed , bits falling about him. The stains that met his skin were like acid, corroding his skin and armor. He soon fell over dead, having overexerted himself by the taxes to his body's system. His body was consumed, the now massive puddle seeping back to Kasumi. Her skin became normal again.

"Tsukune will most likely try to keep as far away from the piece of Azure sealed in the Sheol Gate. I must merely tell this head where it's precious heart has run off to and it will appear. Of this I am certain."

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place-

\R+V/

"This patch of forest will soon lead up that mountain path. This part makes up the Kitsune lands. There is a small shrine at the foot of the mountain which you all can recover a bit before making your way up the long trek of stairs." Ran explained to the group.

"A breather wouldn't be a bad idea, though we could not stay long. Kitsune will attack us viciously once we start making our way to the castle." Tsukune mentioned.

"Um...Mr. Blood-Edge, what did your mother mean when she said that number? You know, where you asked how long it would take?" Rin asked.

"Oh that...I'd rather you not know, but I suppose it's best your aware. She will not only kill the Siren King, she will also eat him to heal her injuries. She will eat some others as well. Unlike the Blood-Edge technique, the remnant of the body has to heal more directly by eating and processing the food into energy like any normal being. This is a much more rapid rate though, so she will heal probably very soon." Tsukune explained.

[The Black Beast is a horrible thing. If our distant ancestors were the result of the Black Beast, how can it eat that which it itself spawned?] Sun showed her notebook towards Tsukune.

"There is no prejudice in Azure's hunger. He merely wanted more to feed and had a means of doing so. I was initially traveling to get away from him, but that turned out to not be so easy. Now I'm trying to figure a way to both stop Azure and his assimilation of each territory. Though, as things stand, I really have to idea how to really undo such a thing. All I can do is try my hardest and hope for the best." Tsukune continued walking forward. He was getting very close to at least meeting Lord Nine Tails. How to combat Azure however and win, however, still eluded him by leaps and bounds or so it felt.

...Con't...

Ch. 11 Blood Pain: Mother And Son[E N D]

Next=Ch. 12 Black Onslaught: Mother And Son

Misc: Sorry for not updating in so long, I have been really busy with real life, and I mean it has been real busy. I'm trying to get back into writing this more regularly. Not really sure I like how I handled this chapter, mostly because I felt like I was getting used to writing again or something. Anyway, I'll try my best to get this story complete sometime within the next year if I can.


	31. 12 Blk Onslaught Mother And Son Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 12: Black Onslaught: Mother And Son Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Ascent-

\R+V/

"This is it." Tsukune murmured, getting to his feat. The stairway of the mountain had many torii gate structures of shimmering gold at regular intervals among the ascending trail.

"A storm is coming dechu." Koumori mentioned, flapping about as he stretched a bit from having been in weapon form for Kokoa for so long. The blackening congregation of clouds in the distance shown with flash of lightning and the clap of thunder.

"Strange...the seagulls aren't flying in a circle, though. They are flying away from the mountain." Rubi spoke up, hearing their caws.

"They are frazzled...this feeling..." Mizore felt it with her senses. Feelings of destruction and other negative emotions like raw anger and frustration. So much fury was being displaced outward.

"Killing Intent. It must be Lord Nine Tails. It beckons us to come and test our luck, that he will not let a single one leave alive for he feels dishonored." Tsukune said.

"I never knew it could be projected so far outward. Or is it because of his strength as being on par with the Dark Lord also a factor?" The Snow Woman asked. Tsukune nodded.

"Probably so. Moka, has your father ever mentioned any word about his fights with Nine Tails before?" Tsukune turned to the silver haired Vampire.

"In passing, yes. If what my father says is true, Nine Tails should be about nearly as powerful as him. The struggle between the two was won out but just barely. The Kitsune's King possesses even more potent powers of illusion, and has main reign over the power of fire. More so than Kuyou, I'm sure. He can project a kind of super heated armor of some sort which makes direct contact extremely difficult and caused my father much trouble. He can also manipulate and draw upon power in his tails depending upon how many he releases from a dormant state." Moka said after some thought.

"It would seem the power of a Kitsune is separated into different reservoirs. Being able to draw upon it in different increments probably means that trying to outlast him will be difficult. Let's press forward. I'm pretty adept and being able to dispel illusions, so we should be okay." Tsukune mentioned. Kurumu stepped forward.

"Oh yeah...you dispelled that one illusion I cast when we were back at the territory of Succubus. Hard to believe we've come so far since that time." She said, her face a melancholy expression.

"Once we take care of this, we should do as much research as we can on Azure, desu! There has to be someway...or something we can do!" Yukari's fists balled up, her determination clear in the eyes of the others.

"Yes, but we can't do so that easily. That infernal woman is still around after all. Tsukune...are you planning to use that Blood Pain technique again like with Kyouko?" Mizore caught his gaze. Tsukune sighed.

"In all honesty...it will probably come to that. If it allows me to hold her at bay and not be led towards the Sheol Gate...I'll have no choice. Moka, summon Lilith from the mirror." Tsukune said. Moka did as told and brought forth the mirror. It took a bit of coaxing from the silver haired Vampire to get the fairy to come out.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge...what is it you need?" the sprite asked as she took flight. Her face was a blank expression.

"Just like that? Your not angry at what we did to your master?" Kokoa questioned. Lilith turned to the younger Vampire.

"I am but a servant to whomever possesses my mirror. My former master was nothing but kind to me, but there was no full relation that would bind me to her even after her demise. I will not become your enemy, if that is what you believe." Lilith said.

"Kyouko was your master for a long time though. Longer than even Medusa I wager, and much more civil with you. Your still grieving my cousin's death, but that's okay. I am too, after all." Tsukune placed his index finger upon one tiny cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How can you know this?" She asked, amazed she could be read like a book by him.

"No matter the size, a living being is still a living being. I am not your master, we are equals, Lilith. I am not commanding your help, so you can give it freely. Right now, the petrifying effects of Medusa have been placed in a remnant of Azure, allowing even greater flexibility with an already very potent ability. You know of this already, perhaps?" He asked. Lilith's small face became grim.

"It must be that woman, Kasumi Aono. Your mother, right? Her and my former master were allowed to regain full shape as their former Human selves once gazing upon my mirror. Though I never saw it, I heard of Kasumi planning to meet with Medusa and make use of her eyes. It would seem she succeeded. There is not much assistance I can provide however. I doubt I could reflect her ability back at her." She explained.

"There will be no need of that. Should any of my companions become petrified, I want you to release the effects, as Ms. Ishigami said it was in your power to do so." Tsukune said, recalling Hitomi's words to him back at the Territory of Gorgon. Lilith nodded the affirmative.

"Yes, I can do such a thing since I am immune to the petrifying effects. I will need to carry my mirror, though. Do you trust me enough to do so?" She said, turning towards inner Moka. Tsukune nodded to her. Moka held the mirror up so that Lilith could grab it by the wing shaped handles.

"If Tsukune believes in you, I'll give you the mirror. If by some slight chance you betray us, then rest assured I'll make you pay." The silver haired Vampire said firmly. She knew that since Tsukune could read others so well, Lilith would likely be no problem for them. But it was hard to forget the effect her mirror had on Tsukune and by extension, the Youkai Dimensions.

"Now that we have one problem solved regarding her petrifying effect, I have a favor of you too, Sun-san. Will you hear me out?" Tsukune asked, turning to the Siren. She looked at him questioningly, not believing there was much she or her daughters could do besides act as guides to get to the Kitsune Castle.

[Your not asking me to fight, are you?] She wrote on her pad for him to see. Tsukune shook his head.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, Sun-san. I am hoping you could loan us your Song of Protection. As things stand, my former mother will likely plan her attack sometime while I'm with Lord Nine Tails. Feeding off the Siren King, she will most likely have his Death Song as part of her arsenal as well. I have no doubts that Yukari and Rubi-san's barriers could hold against anything she might dish out, but I'd just like some extra protective assurance if your willing to provide it." Tsukune explained, knowing that after their little rest, the battle was going to be full gear on again. Any further assistance would be appreciated.

[I will help. Given the severity of the situation, I know that all Youkai are involved no matter who or what they may be. If I can provide anything that will assist you against the Kitsune, or even Azure, I will give it gladly.] Her response made Tsukune thankful, and he bowed to her.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Ren asked, looking to her adoptive parent. Sun only nodded in response, patting her shoulder. She was a pacifist by nature, but she had the will to do anything within her power if it could avoid further suffering or tragedy.

"I'm going to help too! I'm not going to be just a guide...not if our mother is going to help you all!" Ran said with determination Her younger sisters looked surprised.

"Ran...you can't be serious...what can we do against the Kitsune?" Ren asked, her form trembling at the thought. Despite being the youngest of the sisters, she had a habit of only seeing the negative aspects in most things. It made her the most wary of the world compared to her older sisters.

"I'm tired of these feelings of helplessness! Our own mom is going to risk her life, all for the greater good. I'm not going to be on the sidelines anymore! We may not be able to do much, but we're not powerless either!" Ran was nearly growling at her sisters. The two younger ones looked at each other guiltily. Tsukune turned suddenly, his sheathed nodachi meeting a drawn katana as a few Kitsune came from the trees around the small rest area. They were dressed in full plated Samurai styled armor of red and gray.

"Interesting...using ki distorting armor to mask your presences. It's not quite enough however." Tsukune said, noticing how feint their ki signature was. The padding of their feet kept them quite silent too.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge and party, you will not be allowed to proceed past here." The Kitsune said softly, emotions in check. He slipped past Tsukune's guard, or so he thought until Tsukune swerved by his thrusting blade and slamming the jeweled pommel of his nodachi into back of his neck right between the protective plates. The Kitsune went flying, smashing into a tree. Some of the other Kitsune summoned single tails, blasting from afar with fire magic.

"They'll try and burn us alive! Come on!" Kokoa hopped out of the cover and formed a bastard sword out of Koumori, swinging it in a wide arc. It took three Kitsune to halt her blade. But they hadn't expected Moka to come forward and slam her foot into the blade. Had she not also held onto Kokoa and the sword, they would have joined the Kitsune Samurai as they went colliding with the stone steps and leaving large cracks among their surface.

"Lilith, stay close. I'll protect you." The silver haired Vampire claimed.

"As if there is really much need of that. Or have you already forgotten...?" Lilith shot bursts of green energy at the opposition.

"Rest time's over then, desu." Yukari sent a few wash basins and refrigerators to fall from the sky.

"Just be mindful, all of you! They are adept with their weapons!" Tsukune said, sliding past a couple Samurai as they clashed blades with his metal sheath. He twisted, causing their momentum to go against themselves as they overstepped. His sheath slammed into their backs, sending them to the ground face first.

'They are starting to build up speed in their attacks and movements. Some even have three tails. When will they start resorting to illusions?' Tsukune wondered as he turned to face others. Yukari, Rubi, and Lilith's long range assault was good at keeping their fireballs at bay. He was glad to see that Sun's song of protection kept the opposition from closing in on them as they were able to release their spells with no fear of direct retaliation as Kitsune slammed against the barrier while trying to reach them.

"Siren...you are Sun Otonashi, no? Helping the enemy...where is your feelings of loyalty and servitude to your King?" One Samurai asked, his armor completely black. He must have been one of the Kitsune's higher in command, a good ways up from the fighting. Beside his katana, he had a cleaver shaped blade strapped on his back.

"What's wrong? Not going to help your men?" Mizore had broken free of the remaining fighting, her ninjatou aimed at the leather padded hide between the joints of his heavy armor. He guarded with the armor of his forearm, sending her back with his arm alone. Mizore shot some ice kunai at his direction, but his katana was drawn quickly, the air distorted enough to throw the trajectory of her projectiles.

"A Snow Woman...this is not a safe place for one of your kind. Can you get close enough?" The armor burst forth with flames in a small radius, four tails appearing. He brought forth his cleaver shaped weapon, sending debris flying as Mizore nimbly hopped out of harms way. She sheathed her ninjatou, growling at his trick. His stance was open and awaiting her attack.

"She can't. But I can!" Kokoa brought her sword up, to send a shower of stones smacking into a few Kitsune that pestered her. She then rushed the four tailed Kitsune, his cleaver guarding against her sword. Kokoa was surprised at his physical strength, not budging even in the slightest. He came forward bodily, ready to crush her under the flat of the cleaver. She held, but her knees were shaking, cracks lining the steps under her feet. Mizore sent some ice kunai, but his flame aura sprouted outward with enough heat to melt them into harmless shards that cracked against his armor, leaving no damage. He growled out in pain, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. Kurumu had dove down, slamming her feet into his shoulder and dislocating it. It allowed Kokoa to escape from under the large slab of metal, striking him with a two handed swing to his torso. The four tailed Kitsune fell on his back.

"Looks like he was a bit much for you. Still, good job squirt." Kurumu said. The younger Vampire scowled at her.

"Shut up, Succubus! I could have taken him!" She growled. The downed Kitsune grabbed his shoulder, fixing it back into his bone socket without any outward support other that his own strength. Two more tails sprouted from the Kitsune, making a total of six tails.

"Heh, amusing ones...but how long can you last? My fellow Kitsune! Release your cumbersome armor! These Youkai have shown they have ample enough strength to contend with us!" His armor burst free from his person, and quick reflexes from Mizore allowed the three girls to escape being impaled by jagged pieces of armor as she raised forth an icicle with enough size to halt the brunt of the flying metal. It shattered as one giant fist nearly collided with them all.

"Damn it..." Kokoa growled. She along with Kurumu and Mizore were barely holding the Kitsune's fist in place. He had held back much of his strength well, and the balance of their small fight was tipped near fully to his favor. The Six tailed Kitsune grinned. His free hand already grasped around his once discarded cleaver.

"You lesser Youkai don't stand a chance! The same goes for a Vampire who hasn't even fully developed one's true abilities. Now die!" He grabbed hold of the bastard sword and wretched it easily from the girls grip on it, cleaver already swinging forward. It met with the ground, skidding just shy of reaching them. Inner Moka had deflected the strike, her foot shooting out to cleanly catch the six tailed Kitsune in the throat. The six tailed Kitsune spat out blood, but otherwise smirked with predatory glee. The older Vampire scowled.

"Guess your not some simple punk." She spoke, spinning away from his swiping claws.

"Your above average in terms of your skills. Impressive for one so young. I acknowledge you as one of the Dark Lord's own. Yet I say again, how long can you hold out, though?" He matched her footwork, his speed seamlessly even with her own. Had Moka's reflexes not had been so well honed, the scraping claws that caught her side would have been deeper.

'Guess I spoke too soon...this guy's tough. Tougher than Kuyou as well, though guess it's to be expected since he has more tails. And he's more experienced...damn.' Knowing she couldn't rely on brute force to handle this Kitsune warrior, Moka took a more defensive stance. The silence was palpable as the two stared down one another. The six tailed Kitsune growled, eyes flickering to all his fallen men.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge, your nonlethal ways shall be your own end...I will kill you all in the name of our great Lord!" He sheathed his katana in it's scabbard, taking up his cleaver in both hands. He was alone versus them, but any interference the others were going to attempt, Tsukune halted them allowing the fight to be fair one-on-one. Inner Moka let a low growl of her own, catching the wide blade with her hands as he swung it overhead. She grunted, feeling out how much strength he possessed. Her legs were planted wide to give her a firm base as she struggled with holding his weapon in place, beginning to twist his grip. He grinned, thrusting forward as his blade became a faint red in hue.

"Bastard!" Moka roared as she thrust her knee into the heating blade to shatter the center and break it in half. Her other leg flew with her rotation, catching him right in the temple. His claws dug deep into the stone stairs to keep himself from flying too hard. He groaned, his vision blurry.

"You...got me pretty good...but..." He stood up shakily.

"But nothing, that hit got you cleanly. You can barely stand, so you might as well fall here." Moka claimed, glad she had taken him by surprise and hadn't exerted too much power against him. She knew he was very close to being as powerful as her, and had she slipped up it would have been her defeat instead.

"My comrades...their illusions...didn't work..." He staggered, falling to one knee. Tsukune stepped forward.

"You heard my words, right? I was able to dispel them." He said to the Kitsune.

"Your skilled...as to be...expected...heh, Humans are so weak...yet their potential is said to be unlimited even when compared to Youkai or so go the sayings of our ancestors...the ability to adapt and overcome..." He fell on his back, eyes closing gently. Tsukune moved ahead.

"Let's go. There are still many steps to yet to tread. Ran-san, was it? I think it's best you and your sisters think on it a bit more. You three seem so young...well, perhaps I'm not the one who should be saying much. Yukari is also quite young. If you feel like running at anytime, do so. I will understand. As your mother will also." Tsukune said, a hand on the eldest sister's shoulder. Ran blushed deeply and averted her gaze. She had a shy side when it comes to talking with boys. She could talk easier amongst girls. Sun wrote some words in her sketchbook to show her daughters.

[I'm happy you want to contribute, dear. Tsukune-san is right though. If things get too dangerous, even for myself, I want you to flee the moment your able.] The three sisters read the words. For now, they would press on, but try and stay out of any direct combat like their mother and Tsukune along with his companions.

...Cont...

Next=Black Onslaught: Mother and Son Side B


	32. 12 Blk Onslaught Mother And Son Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 12: Black Onslaught: Mother And Son Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, 17th Torii Gate-

\R+V/

"The rain is coming." Kurumu felt the first drop of rain touch down right at the bridge of her nose, making it twitch. The rain wasn't yet a downpour, but it would probably only continue to worsen. She had been flying to get a higher view of the surrounding areas, to help the others on the ground know what may have been further ahead.

"Oh Crap! Everyone, take cover behind those things!" Kurumu swooped down toward one of the large wooden Torii Gates.

"That whistling sound...arrows!"Tsukune and the others went to the gates, seeing as arrow upon arrow descended around their location.

"Sun-san, can you raise a barrier? It should allow us to be well protected from the arrows. Yukari and Rubi can conserve more magic energy this way." Tsukune called out to Sun above the sounds of the arrows as they sailed from the air. Many embedded into the wooden gates, some were even able to pierce into the stone steps. Sun began to sing, her song of protection wide enough to allow all of the others safety.

"Tsukune, we should hurry! Those archers were way up there, so it'll be quite a bit of ground to cover, seeing as it's unlikely they'll come directly to us." Kurumu told him. Tsukune nodded.

"Right, let's get up there." Tsukune spoke as they all began running up the stairs, arrows harmlessly bouncing off the barrier. After about three volleys of shots, the arrows stopped coming. The archers had seen that their shots weren't getting past the barrier even if they enhanced the offensive power of their arrows with their fire abilities.

"Tsukune-san, we may be able to help out. I've got a song that can weigh down their armor and weapons. It doesn't effect anyone I don't want it to so you all will be fine. I've got to be in a bit closer to make it's effects work on the enemy though." Rin said, lowering her headphones just enough to hear Tsukune's response. It seemed she was going to help contribute. Ran looked happy to hear this, Ren seeming a bit aggravated.

"Ok, that should help with the foot soldiers. What about your other sisters?" Tsukune asked.

"I've...well, I have...a water manipulating song...and wind..."Ran said with a slight blush, averting her gaze as Tsukune stared back at her. She wondered how he could divide his attention like that and not fall flat on his face from the many high steps. She was the only one among her sisters who learned offensive based songs in the off chance a quick attack could be used to deter any patrols who might catch up to them if they had been spotted and were trying to retreat during spy missions.

"I got two restorative buff songs. As long as I sing, I can gradually heal physical wounds that aren't too crazy serious. The other allows me to sacrifice my own magic energy to transfer it to others. It will help those Witches too, I'm pretty sure." Ren claimed. Tsukune nodded.

'Good...we seem to have a good number of extra healing and protection with the Sirens aid. Yukari, Rubi-san, or myself won't be needed nearly as frequently this way for healing and support.' He thought for a moment.

"If that's the case, Ren-san, try and conserve that magic restoring song as much as possible. Ran-san, when you get close enough, go ahead and use that song to weigh the archers down. They are probably not as proficient with close quarter combat so they won't be able to prove much of a threat, compared to the Samurai." Tsukune claimed, and they made good time climbing up the steps. A few arrows shot at them once in a while, but the radius of the barrier was clearly visible as the rain started to come in a torrent.

"Huh...What a song. The protection is strong enough even to guard the elements completely it seems." Rubi said. It felt strange to see so much rain downpour even not reach them.

"It seems a bit more draining compared to the Magic of a Witch, since she has to be constantly singing. They can only use one song at a time I think, that's why their numbers are important so they can provide a constant flow of effects at the same time. Like a compound mixture." Yukari mentioned. She looked towards the Siren Sisters to see if they could confirm or deny her words.

"Yeah, that's right. When we sing the same song, the effect spreads further out too due to the volume. As long as no protection exists to stop or distort the sound waves progress, the effect will be constant. Offensive attacking spells are tough to learn, since it takes time to manipulate the elements the right way to one's satisfaction plus you need a visual of your target or you can't project your voice the right way and the attack will be randomly shot otherwise." Ren explained.

"So that's why they were only using the hampering songs to weigh us down. Without complete visual, an attack would pretty much miss unless you got a lucky shot." Kokoa said as a thought.

"There they are!" Mizore said, calling their attention up ahead. The Kitsune archers had minimal protective armor, and wielded only wakizashi and a tanto for close range. Well, most did. Some had the occasional field spear but that was it. They were meant to be a mobile unit, and thus lacked much save for the large quiver of arrows and long bows on their persons. Though it was likely mitigated since they still able to rely on their Kitsune abilities and powers.

"So my brother failed. And you have the Siren Sun with you. But I wonder which one will be brave enough to step beyond the protection of her songs?" The leader was only dressed in a bit more grand protective armor, but was otherwise an archer himself. Tsukune came forward, quickly getting drenched in the downpour.

"I'd advise on not casting any illusions. I'll simply dispel them. Now then..." Tsukune rushed forward, swinging his sheathed nodachi to smack away arrows as they flew at him. He was in their midst before further arrows could be notched, and true to form, were a bit awkward when up close in fighting. The distraction allowed Kurumu, Kokoa, Mizore, and Moka to attack their back. The remaining Archer units knew it would be hard to avoid their brethren with arrows and resorted to fighting up close. Rubi, Yukari, Lilith, and Ran could attack from the safety of the barrier and hit pretty much any enemy as they were starting to panic and be herded about. Once they revealed their tails and took things up a notch, Ren sung her hampering song. It didn't effect all of the Kitsune, but those it did were significantly slowed and made easy picking.

"I guess your just like your brother, waiting things out and all." Kurumu had flown on ahead to take on the leader. Having no other archers to worry about, he evaded her claw swipe and notched an arrow at the same time in his bow. He fired it off, quickly grasping another arrow in his quiver. Kurumu barely evaded it. She struck again, and he hopped back and shot his next one. Kurumu got a small graze across her shoulder from her evade.

'This guy's pretty good then, like the other one.' Kurumu waited a bit, seeing that the Kitsune was waiting as well. If he shot while she was completely ready, he knew he would miss. His ears perked up and he hopped to avoid a kick that Moka sent at him. He flipped through the air and shot his arrow at Moka, but she caught it easily. Kurumu chased him in the air, and he swung the hard wooden bow and caught her cleanly in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of her. He landed on her, empty arm grasping at the tanto at his side. Kurumu was able to defend with her claws, but his bow was already coming down on her head. He rolled off her upon Moka once again sending a kick towards him which he barely evaded. Moka grabbed hold of his bow, trying to bodily wretch it from his grip. He was strong though, taking her along the air as he swung his bow in a vicious arc that would have sent the silver haired Vampire head first into the stone steps. She let go and nimbly landed on her feet. He had an arrow notched already and let it fly at her. Kurumu had been just fast enough to land a hit behind him, her nails embedded in his lower back. His foot flew out to knock her back and dislodge her claws.

"Well done..." The Kitsune growled. Moka was in his face, her knee coming at his chest. He swung his bow quickly, deftly catching Moka in the side. She grunted.

"He's fast...those reflexes are amazing." She murmured out. She smirked though. She held the string of his bow, using her strength to cut it.

"Well now...you've taken away my ability to use my arrows. Oh well." Not really caring, he twisted the bow so the curve was now s shaped. Long curved blades jutted from the ends of the bow, the metal having been thin and flexible enough to accommodate the bow from being to stiff to fire arrows. He held it at his side, gesturing both Vampire and Succubus to him. Five tails shown behind him, his eyes starting to glow with power. His speed was easily enough to match with Moka's and he could evade both their attacks with ease. His weapon allowed him to attack multiple people around him more freely than a sword could. Kurumu barely escaped one attack that would have taken her head off, luckily only sporting a shallow but jagged cut at the left side of her neck. Moka's dress had been cut at her right shoulder, where the Kitsune's weapon got a cut across her shoulder blade. The flexible metal seem to make wounds open more awkwardly than standard blades. Still, Moka had not suffered a terrible hit and could still fight.

"Crap...this guy's tough..." Kurumu muttered. Yukari had noticed their struggle first and decided to help, seeing as the other close range combatants of their group had the main body of archers under control as none of their bows had any hidden weapon like their leader had. Unfortunately, they were too far to be in reach of her spell range, so she decided to leave the protection of the Sun's barrier song. With her hand she cast a light curative spell on her two allies, her wand equipped hand waving about to send a hail of forks at the Kitsune. He twisted his weapon about in a circle, deflecting the forks away. Moka and Kurumu reacted to the distraction instantly. Kurumu pierced his left arm with her claws, and Moka's foot was flying at his right to break it. The Kitsune howled in fury, impaled as numerous forks hit his stomach. The forks could pierce his chest armor but not fully penetrate it.

"You bitches...!" The Kitsune seethed. Moka was going to knock him out, but he roared, his aura of power dispersing and knocking the two women away.

"You won't get by me...my lord has ordered my stand and so I will put you all down. All of you!" He growled, his armor having fallen away and his injuries healed. Eight tails appeared and his lashed out at the three at the same time. Three tails smacked Kurumu away, the Succubus slammed into the stone steps with a grunt of pain. The other three caught Moka before she could react, slamming her into the ground as well. His remaining two whipped out at Yukari, but she was further away and had just enough time to react by casting a barrier spell of which his tails crashed against. Yukari had nearly been blown off her feet from the force of his strikes. Her barrier cracked when his remaining six tails slammed into it. Yukari had screamed in fright upon seeing her barrier break and closed her eyes and waited for an incoming attack that she would inevitably not be able to defend.

"Yukari!" Both women cried out and tried to rush towards him, but knew their speed would not be enough. The blow never came though, and Yukari dared to open her eyes. The vicious gaze of the Kitsune's was locked on another person.

"Well now...it would seem a stray wolf has come into our midst." The Kitsune claimed. Gin had used his impressive speed to catch up to the group. Since the rain clouds obscured the moon, he refrained from using his Werewolf form. Now he was locked hand in hand with the eight tailed Kitsune.

"I tend to go for the more endowed ones to rescue...but hey, iron board little sister types have feelings too." Gin's smirk told otherwise of playfulness and was set in a firm line, knowing he could not fight this Kitsune on even grounds. The strength difference was immense!

"You...!" Yukari didn't know what to feel more strongly about: that he saved her from death or that he insulted her lack of womanly assets. They would grow, she just needed more time to age. Her fear took over again when Gin was bodily tossed aside. The distraction was long enough for Moka to cut the distance to him first just slight of Kurumu. The Kitsune was halted as Moka took hold of his now healed arms. His tails lashed out, grounding her. She was able lash right back with a firm kick that sent him flying off her. He would have further retaliated but was suddenly hit from the side by a hail of raven feathers from Rubi. They dug into his flesh painfully and he let out a roar of pain. Gin had recovered from being tossed aside and used his speed and strength to land a mighty two fisted blow to the back of the Kitsune's head.

"Bastard Werewolf...such a nuisance..." The Kitsune fell over unconscious. Seeing this, the rest of the Kitsune that still stood had dispersed, heading towards the castle of Lord Nine Tails. All became quiet for a bit as the rest of the party regrouped from being so spaced apart in the fight.

"Gin, thanks for the help, though I'm not sure why you decided to come at all. Aren't your wounds still healing?" Tsukune had spared a bow to the Werewolf in thanks. Gin shrugged.

"I'm tougher that you'd believe. Anyway, I just figured you could use an extra hand. Though maybe you didn't even need it, since you all got out here so far. Geez..." The Were wolf said.

"Seriously, your just helping us from the bottom of your heart now? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Mizore spoke, her gaze suspicious of him. He had tried to separate the girls from Tsukune and all. There was that possibility that he would do so again if he decided to tag along.

"You don't have to be like that. I'm a reformed Werewolf now. Cross my heart and all that stuff." Gin said, looking solemn though there seemed to be that playful gleam in his eyes.

"What a load of bull..." Kurumu began to speak, but was cut off by the cracking sound of thunder.

"The storm will only worsen. Let's make our way to Lord Nine Tails. Gin, your welcome to help in what way you can. I'm not sure what kind of opposition if at all we might face going the rest of the way up. It's not far now." Tsukune said, beginning to walk on again. When Tsukune's back was turned Gin gave a little fist pump as his smirk grew wider.

'Ok! I'll learn the secret as to why your such a lady killer, Tsukune the Blood-Edge! I may even be able to get in good with some other chicks if I tag along!' His action didn't go unnoticed by the girls

"Tsukune, are you sure about this?" Moka asked him. Tsukune glanced at her.

"We are low on options and he is good in a fight so that is good for now. By the way Gin, did you see a woman dressed in an orange and white kimono on the way up here?" Tsukune turned towards Gin. The Werewolf shook his head.

"No can't say I have. Should I have? The Siren castle didn't have much besides a lot of unconscious soldiers. The throne room was all in shambles with several blood stains but no bodies in sight, but that was the extent of it. Whose this woman you speak of?" Gin was serious as he recounted what he saw back at the Siren's Castle.

"I guess King Kanade really did get eaten then...but where could that Kasumi lady be at then?" Rin asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah...the Werewolf said he didn't see her..." Ren sighed. Tsukune's expression became somber.

'He didn't see her...where could she be? The Blood Pain...I can't feel it anywhere close by. Could she be trying what I think she might be trying? When Kyouko used Lilith's mirror, it did seem to give Azure a bit more free reign even though he is sealed. Could she really do it? Communicate with the head of Azure in this territory?' He pondered.

"Tsukune?" Yukari's voice brought him back to the present. He looked down to the little Witch.

"Sorry, Yukari, did you you say something?" His attention was to her now.

"What do you think Ms. Kasumi could be doing doing? It sounds like she already ate those she needed to in order to heal, desu. If she hasn't made her way here, do you know where could she have gone...?" She seemed worried about what his response would be, they all did sans Gin since he still didn't know who Kasumi was.

"I'm not exactly sure Yukari, but the only thing come to mind is that she may be trying to interface with the head of Azure that is sealed here. It's not possible for a remnant to interface directly with Azure. Only the Blue Blood wakens him. But with all that happened so far though, I'm not so sure if that's still not possible...we can only move on for now and hope there is nothing she can do since you know what bad things occur when I'm taken over."

...Cont...

Next=Black Onslaught: Mother and Son Side C


	33. 12 Blk Onslaught Mother And Son Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 12: Black Onslaught: Mother And Son Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, 24th Torii Gate-

\R+V/

"That castle is immense...guess it's to be expected from such a powerful race of Youkai." Rubi saw the castle up ahead, the roofs of the eastern style castle completing the peak of the mountain as far as the group could see from their vantage point. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"Well, guess this is it. Damn, why can't I stop shaking?" Ran took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Ren was swaying back and forth slightly to whatever song her headphones produced, Rin had a neutral expression, though her brow was beginning to knit in worry.

"Lord Nine Tails has opened the gates. His killing intent seems to have lessened. Or are we just accustomed to it from our trek up the mountains?" Mizore wondered aloud.

"Is he allowing us to stroll right in? No other Kitsune seem to be around..." Kokoa said, Koumori having been transformed into a large mace that she hefted over her right shoulder.

"He's right at the entryway of his castle. We should greet him." Tsukune strode towards the entrance, sensing that the killing intent was concentrated directly at him. That's why it didn't feel as stifling to the others.

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Entrance to Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"So it is you...truly this is a wonderful day. The day I gaze with eyes unclouded at one of the most fearsome figures in the history of Youkai. The Eternal Wanderer, the Death Bringer...Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Welcome to my castle." Lord Nine Tails eyes gleamed with excitement though his demeanor remained overall stoic in appearance. Kuyou was by his side, glaring at Moka and Kokoa.

"Lord Nine Tails, I've heard that it was the Kitsune that intend to forcefully rule all other Youkai through tyranny. Let me be blunt with you, it won't succeed. I know you yearn for the age to return where an Overlord ruled over the masses, but that was the way of the old world and nearly brought extinction to both Humans and Youkai." Tsukune stepped boldly towards Lord Nine Tails. The Kitsune King snarled upon hearing this.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge, you have lived far longer than any mere Human should. Not only that, but you have survived through constant struggle with several other Youkai. You know the true state of the Dimensions better than even I. But did not the Youkai seem so much weaker in this day and age? The old ways of the Overlord would put a stop to that, you know as well as I. Are you really so opposed to that kind of rule? The one that Youkai originally followed." Lord Nine Tails spoke, his voice deep and rumbling. The wave of killer intent seem to engulf Tsukune even further but he did not falter for he was already well adept at the ways of Youkai and their use of killer intent as a form of control and intimidation.

"It is paved with good intentions behind it my Lord, but as I've said, as it was the way of the old world and failed then, it will do so again. Think on it steadily, the Dimensions are being crossed, forming together as one world. Several Youkai are interacting with one another after several centuries of living apart. The true path to salvaging this situation is through coexistence. It was when there was coexistence between Humans and Youkai that would eventually lead to the technology that would seal Azure away." Tsukune explained. Kuyou snarled at this.

"Coexistence...? What rubbish! Strength will determine one's fate, as is the natural order of things. The masses are lost. Only one of supreme power can make it so!" Kuyou jumped into the conversation. Lord Nine Tails growled low and threateningly.

"Enough Kuyou! The words you speak are indeed a reflection of my own heart, but you lack the reason and the resources to make such a world. Your power has not reached nearly even the full potential of mine either, so just hold your tongue! Tsukune the Blood-Edge...you know of the way of the old world? Even when both Human and Youkai lived upon the planet Earth? The true Dimension?" The Kitsune King asked of the wanderer.

"I was...but it was after the Calamity had occurred. I never had the chance to see the actual fight with Humans and Youkai against Azure. Youkai were largely considered a myth at that point in time, a tightly guarded secret that they had departed from the world. I learned of the Youkai only through word of mouth by my parents. The Aono family was very small, but cut down to just four of us because the rest participated and died in combat with the Black Beast. My father was the only survivor and had several battle scars to reveal just how lucky he had been. It was through them I learned the truth behind how the Humans created the great technology they once had due to small alliance built through Humans and Youkai from the current Overlord of the time. The Overlord put aside pride in the power of Youkai and made all other Youkai render assistance to the Humans. Both races occupied the world after all and Azure was the main threat, more so than each other. So they rose up and made a stand." Tsukune's words brought some puzzlement to Lord Nine Tail's expression.

"That was the state of the Earth back then in your time? The Youkai no more than myths and tall tales? Well, at least you were not left completely in the dark like the masses. But this is interesting...almost comical...to think your only about ten years younger than Issa and myself since the two of us were born on the same exact day in our respective races you see...ha, I would have thought we were so much older considering how youthful your own appearance." Lord Nine Tails began to laugh, realizing that Tsukune had lived not too long after he and a person named Issa were born.

"Issa? Who's that?" Tsukune questioned. Moka's cheeks reddened a tinge.

"Strange I would have thought my Outer self would have told you by now from all the time spent together...Issa is the true name of my father...mine and Kokoa's." The silver haired Vampire responded to Tsukune.

"Oh wow...I truly never knew...well, it's easier than calling him Dark Lord I suppose...not that we were on such terms though..." Tsukune pondered aloud.

"Wait a minute...your almost as old as our old man! How the hell...?" Kokoa's eyes were wide with shock.

"I knew Tsukune was much older than he appeared given the legends...but I didn't think he was quite that much older than us..." Mizore pondered to herself.

"Ladies, ladies...there's still a perfectly fine male specimen here and he is within you age range. It's just perfect, right?" Gin spoke up, showcasing his pearly whites.

"Gin...shut up." Kurumu growled. Gin sighed.

"It's just not fair..." The Werewolf muttered. The topic fell flat then and there.

"I suppose since so many know your own name Tsukune the Blood-Edge, perhaps you should know mine. I am known as Kurou, the only Kitsune in several years to mature all nine tails. I grant you permission to call me by my name. It will be the last name you ever hear before your death." The Kitsune King stated.

"So you won't back down? The situation we are in is severely more dire than you can imagine, my lord...please reconsider this and call off your operations. Tyranny won't solve anything now. Just like it hadn't back then either. However...if I must oppose you to avert further tragedy...then so be it." Tsukune scowled, bringing up his sheathed nodachi in front of him in a defensive posture.

"Heh...can you take me alone? You couldn't handle Issa without the use of unsealing a head of Azure...I've done my research since Kuyou's return and the news he brought when the conquest was halted at the territory of the Cat Woman. Go ahead and attack me as a team...there is no other chance. Despite all that power, Tsukune the Blood-Edge...let us not forget that your still a Human and hold all of their weaknesses without the aid of Azure. Issa hadn't been aware of it at the time and was lenient on you, but I won't make the same mistake!" Kurou grinned, his fangs enlarging. Flames started to weave about his form. The trails of flame zeroed in on Tsukune, who stepped forward while swerving through the flames. He closed the distance with Kurou, his sheathed weapon slamming against Kurou's neck. Kurou remained unmoved.

"Despite the difference, your very similar in technique when compared with the Dark Lord's. The battles between you two in your youth was said to be all draws save for the final bout which would give the Vampire the fame of being strongest of Youkai is one such indication." Tsukune said.

"Your well informed. The experience that your wanderings have brought you are truly extraordinary...I felt the power in that one attack. As you say...the battles between me and Issa were truly some of the hardest I've ever faced. You see, despite the different races our upbringings were near identical and both achieved our powers at nearly the same time!" Kurou's claws thrust towards Tsukune as flames began to contract more closely towards the Kitsune's King body. Tsukune evaded the claws and hopped out of the flames as they closed in towards Kurou's body. The flames swayed about but retained horned armor like formations on his frame.

"It's like your dad said Moka, he's hard to fight up close with such control over fire. I'm not sure if I will be very effective in this fight..." Mizore spoke, stepping aside from feeling the rising heat in the air. She was already starting to sweat profusely.

"Damn...it's like he says, Tsukune wasn't able to do much harm to my father without the use of Azure. I'm going in." Moka ran towards the two combatants as Tsukune barely dodged the flame armored Kurou as he tried to tackle the wanderer.

"Wait Big Sister!" Kokoa called out, but her words went ignored. Inner Moka kicked in a wide arc and sent a large wind blade crashing into the Kitsune King. One flame spike dissipated from his armor but quickly reformed. Kurou smirked, his body unmoved and uninjured despite the powerful attack.

"Well now...so you are one of Issa's children? Hmmm...out of the four, you appear the closest to Lady Akasha in resemblance. Interesting. You will most definitely become as strong as your late mother if the effect of your demonic aura has encroached this far. Perhaps I shall put a stop to that ever growing potential!" The Kitsune King let out a roar that nearly blew the silver haired Vampire off her feet, her demonic aura flared up to protect against the debris that was kicked up during the attack. She retaliated with another kicked out wind blade. It passed right through Kurou, revealing it had been an afterimage from his speed as he had dodged the attack. He was now directly in front of her.

"Shit...!" Moka raised her demonic aura as a defense mechanism to try and push him back but Kurou was unfazed. One armored claw lashed out at her before she could react but was halted just shy of tearing through her chest.

"Well now...how did you manage that?" Kurou's eyes shown with slight surprise, Tsukune had been there quicker than he had expected, grasping the flame armored forelimb. His ki was seeping out from his hand like a blue mist. Tsukune's sheathed nodachi swung forward, catching Kurou in the chin.

"I may lack the raw power that Youkai possess, but having fought with the Dark Lord even if for a moment...it gives me an idea of how you fight, like I was saying earlier and is easily my best resource. I was holding back during the match with him as well...more of a simple exhibition among us really." Ki shot out of the tip of the sheath where it had met with Kurou's chin like a bullet. The Kitsune King was blow back a short distance, skidding to a halt on the balls of his feet. The flame armor dispersed from his loss of concentration for but a moment and was already starting to reform.

"Impressive...though I barely felt that attack, it was just powerful enough to move me as well as break my concentration over maintaining my armor even though it requires little effort to keep up. Not bad Tsukune the Blood-Edge, but it is far from being enough." Kurou announced, smirking as Tsukune rushed forward to deliver a strike to the side of the Kitsune King's head. His attack passed right through, catching only the afterimage of Kurou as he evaded with superior speed. A flame tail shot out from around Kurou's body like a snake, trying to crush Tsukune with it's power. The tail got nothing as it too struck at an afterimage.

"Oh...? So you've increased your speed exponentially. Is that how you saved Issa's child as well? Not that it really matters. Your body will burn out before mine if you want to make this battle one of speed." Kurou's armor altered slightly with the release of two of his tails, his features taking on more feral qualities. Tsukune cast a glance at Moka and his other girls.

"Don't try to help me in this one, any of you. I'll be fine, and I won't lose any of you to him." Tsukune said firmly. His gaze had captured their complete attention.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu spoke in a soft tone,seeming like she might swoon.

"Tsukune, he disappeared!" Yukari called out, seeing Kurou ripple out of existence before her eyes.

"Turning your back on an opponent, Tsukune the Blood-Edge?"Kurou was at his back in less than a second, claws reared back. He struck something solid but it wasn't Tsukune. The wanderer had created a semi large barrier that halted the attack.

"I was already well aware!" Tsukune called back, but the barrier cracked under Kurou's immense strength.

"It shall be over in a moment, Tsukune the Blood-Edge!" His claws sank steadily into Tsukune's torso just shy of his heart. Tsukune smirked.

"I doubt that." Streaks of black swirled about the two like the strokes of a calligraphy brush, obscuring anything from view. When the darkness lifted they saw a furious Kurou growling lowly. His armor had shattered again, his skin sporting a rather large gash across his abdomen that was leaking blood. Tsukune's hoari had been torn open, the long sleeves staying on but barely to the remaining piece of clothing that was still wrapped about his waist. The puncture wounds on his body from Kurou's claws were also shedding blood, seeming to have been forcefully torn free when Kurou had been sent flying. Still, the wounds were quite deep on both combatants. Kurou glared at the now unsheathed nodachi in Tsukune's right hand that was smeared with his own blood having underestimated Tsukune's might again.

"Well done...I didn't expect such an attack that was damaging enough to crumple both my flame armor and actual armor would be used by you. Truly, any lingering doubts about the frailness Humans are known to possess have gone out the window. I'm not sure if such toughness and power was gained from your long life or is due to the Blue Blood, but regardless I acknowledge you as one nearly on par with Issa and myself even without Azure's influence to sway you." Kurou nodded his head in approval, sprouting six tails now as flames began to gather more densely about him. The flames hadn't formed into armor quite like the last time, but the heat was still intense. Sweat slipped from Tsukune's brow.

"And yet...could you damage me in such a fashion again? Your breathing is already looking a bit accelerated as well. That technique must have winded you more than you would care to admit, am I correct?" Kurou smirked upon seeing Tsukune's slight tremble in stance. The wanderer's eyes were clear however, free of any doubts and Kurou could not feel out what he might have been thinking. Tsukune let out a small sigh.

"Your speed and power surpass even that of the eight tailed Kitsune Moka and Kurumu faced, and that was before you revealed six tails...truly to be expected of the one who would lead the Kitsune as their Lord. Be that as it may, This fight will come to an end soon enough I expect... she will make sure of it. But until then..." Tsukune raised his blade to meet with Kurou as the Kitsune King advanced steadily towards the wanderer's location. Tsukune swung his nodachi, but one of Kurou's tails halted the strike. It was like hitting iron, the fur not having but cut through at all save for a few strands. Another one of Kurou's tails thrust forward to try and pierce Tsukune's open side. He shifted to the side as he grabbed hold of his sheath with lightning fast reflexes so that it was there to guard against the other tail, though it pushed him back rather easily. Kurou slipped behind Tsukune, another of his nails slipping around Tsukune's neck, picking him off the ground. Three other tails constricted his arms and legs.

"Tell me Tsukune the Blood-Edge...who is this she that you speak of?" His tails constricted harder.

"Tsukune!" Rubi called out to him. She and the others looked ready to help him. Kurou growled when Tsukune puffed out of existence. It had been another one of those life like Ki generated clones of his again. How he created one that could fool even the extreme senses of Kurou was even more startling.

"A remnant of the body of the Black Beast. She will come for me soon enough as is her nature to do so." Tsukune stated, the tip of his blade at Kurou's throat. Kurou snarled and slapped the nodachi out of the way, stepping in and grasping hold over Tsukune's throat. His arm was smacked aside by the sheath, Kurou once again lashing out with his tails but once more did Tsukune get away as he expertly slipped by all the attacks save for the last tail which caught him a glancing blow to his hip while also retaliating with a strike by tossing his sheath right into Kurou's stomach and nearly knocking the wind out of him. Tsukune was sent back but kept himself righted up even as he skidded to a halt, his hold on the cord about his sheath bringing it back into his grasp after hitting Kurou.

"Remnant of the body...then she is like that Kyouko woman mentioned by my son. The one said to take the form of your cousin, no?" Kurou took a few calming breaths, feeling agitated by Tsukune's counter attack. It had barely hurt, but he hadn't expected such a kick back from the attack that would make him skid back a bit himself. Before Tsukune could give an explanation, another sound caught Kurou's attention, his ears perked up for better clarity.

"That sound..." He turned away from Tsukune. Kuyou took notice too.

"Father...!" Kuyou's voice became a roar of pain as several wounds opened across his body.

"This is..." Kurou growled upon seeing his son wounded. His eyes became red with anger, his last three tails activating, causing a dense flow of fire and heat to seep from his form. His flame armor had returned over his form.

"Sun! Your song!" Tsukune called out as he rushed towards Kuyou, placing his sheath across his back so he would have a free hand. Sun reacted and began singing. The others could hear what sounded very close to Kamiya's Death Song as well as the sounds of Kitsune crying in pain and despair. Kurou was snarling.

"What is happening? The Death Song was never this strong on my kin...no...this stench of death...it is no Siren...that remnant, it has to be..." The Kitsune King's flame armor dispersed.

"Rin! Use your healing song to help Kuyou!" Tsukune ordered as he had dragged Kuyou in before the confines of Sun's Song of Protection shut them both out. Luckily, Tsukune had been in time and sustained no further injury. The young Siren was confused now.

"Huh? But isn't he an enemy?" She questioned.

"The Kitsune are starting to be killed off...those who are truly strong may yet survive but will be forever in the dark and in horrible pain. No one should be dealt such a blow. Please Rin, for now help Kuyou with his injuries." Tsukune pleaded. She nodded, though was still uncertain.

"Ok..." She sung her healing song, which generated a soft glowing light over Kuyou's body that had a green hue. Slowly but surely, Kuyou's injuries were resealing.

"Father..." Kuyou's voice was low and weak, his body still processing the lingering feel of the terrible pain he had been made to witness.

"Silence Kuyou, just rest for now." Kurou spoke with his affirmative tone. He clenched his teeth even tighter upon seeing the state of several of his kind.

"Master! Master! Lord Nine Tails!" The Kitsune were swarming in droves, but tripped over one another as they tried to find Kurou but unable to with their senses being destroyed as their bodies formed several bleeding injuries. Many were knocking against Sun's protective barrier which secured both Kurou and Kuyou, as well as Tsukune and his allies. The Death Song had begun to wane, becoming harder to hear.

"It's getting softer..." Kurou looked about as if trying to pinpoint the source. Tsukune growled, clenching his fist to his heart. He stood tall and unwavering, but it was still that same annoying spike of pain running through his heart. The Blood Pain.

"It's her."

...Cont...

Next=Black Onslaught: Mother and Son Side D


	34. 12 Blk Onslaught Mother And Son Side D

Limit Lovers

Chapter 12: Black Onslaught: Mother And Son Side D

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Entrance to Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"Bring down the barrier. It is useless to maintain it when I can easily bypass it's protection." Kasumi spoke just above Sun's melody. She walked steadily through several of the fallen Kitsune as they writhed in agony. Her clothes were wet from the rain, but she didn't show any signs that she even registered the coldness. Six black formations were behind her, three spreading out in the other direction to give the appearance similar to wings. On closer inspections they were like grotesque black trumpets with mouths that were likely the source of spreading Kamiya's Death Song such vast distances. The sickly looking appendages receded to her back. Sun seemed uncertain on what to do, but a nod from Tsukune told her to do as was said and so she stopped singing and made the protective barrier disperse.

"So now you will attempt to drag me to the head of Azure? I won't let it be that simple though." Tsukune's hardened gaze intensified as he aimed his sword towards her. Kasumi shook her head.

"That is Plan C, my son. Plan A has already failed and now Plan B is in effect, at least for a time." His former mother stated. Everyone bore a look of confusion at her words.

"What does she mean by that?" Ran asked among Tsukune's girls, though they seem similarly puzzled. Tsukune scowled at Kasumi.

"There's only so much you could have done. Trying to bring me towards the Sheol Gate like Crimson, or you tried to interact to Azure directly. But of course that hasn't ever worked for a remnant." Tsukune mentioned. Kasumi nodded at his words.

"As astute as always, Tsukune. Indeed I won't lie when I say that I was curious if a remnant could actually make contact with Azure now that the mirror of Lilith caused a weakening in the seal that binds Azure as a whole. Thanks to having one head bridge the dimensions, now random ones have followed suit as Azure tries to draw you nearer in his own way. But as you have said, interacting with Azure was still useless. That was my Plan A. You already know what Plan C will be." Kasumi stopped about six feet away from Tsukune.

"So what's your Plan B?" Tsukune's gaze grew sharper and he also tried to feel her intentions out via the Blood Pain but it was still too muddled. Her control was still too strong.

"A Beacon. You are already aware that by absorbing more of the remnants into yourself, the range of feeling out Azure is much longer. While your aware of the aggravation of the Blood Pain, you may not have realized that it also functions as a means for Azure to know when both heart and body are in a certain proximity. Originally, even with this knowledge, Azure could do nothing but wait for the remnant to bring the heart to him. Now, however..." Kasumi trailed off her last words, knowing Tsukune would easily fill out the blanks. He clenched his teeth.

"So at this moment, we are transmitting a signal towards Azure...and you believe he can force the Sheol Gate to appear within a close enough radius to affect me directly once he has received this signal...damn." Tsukune's hold on his nodachi tightened.

"So there's no way to win this. Either that infernal woman takes him to Azure or Azure just pops up out of the ground again like in the Cat Women territory. What a load of bull! How is Azure so powerful and influential?" Kurumu growled out.

"Indeed. The situations always end up spiraling out of control..." Mizore muttered. Moka crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Kasumi.

"The power Azure holds...it's nothing short of ridiculous. Tsukune, we should get far away from here! Far away from her! I'll just do the usual thing!" She declared, rushing towards Tsukune. Tsukune sighed.

"It won't be so simple...she will not beat around the bush any further. She was docile before, but now is a different story. I can see into the Blood Pain that much. A little too late to be useful." His expression remained grim. To prove that point, Moka halted upon seeing Kasumi appear right in front of her, the older woman's eyes still held no emotion but there was a hard edge to her stare which made Moka cautious. The Vampire clenched her teeth.

"Great..." She muttered.

"Do not interfere. I have allowed your fun in the previous battles, but this is a family affair, Moka, of which you or the others have no part in." Kasumi said firmly.

"Moka." Tsukune called to her. Moka turned to look at him. He shook his head, showing her to step down. She sighed and backed off, knowing handling Kasumi was no easy matter for even herself. Kasumi turned away from Moka and spoke to Tsukune.

"You have adapted quite nicely in such a short time though, my son. Truly the pinnacle of Human adaptability both physical and mental! As I've said, you may yet stand up to him then. Your own father. This time perhaps you will be able to do what is necessary. Just be mindful that it obscures all facets of existence...the White Mask..." Kasumi's arm formed into a blade like appendage. Her eyes, normally kept closed, opened slowly. They revealed no emotion. She gazed at Tsukune, seeming to actually be gazing right through his person.

"The White Mask...Kouji Aono...damn, enough of your stalling. You wanted to see it anyway, did you not? The Dark Chasm! I see now why you continued to never truly force my hand until we were closer to the Sheol Gate!" Tsukune mimicked the gestures of his arms as Azure usually did upon possessing him.

"Wait! You can't be serious, not with what happened to you afterward as a result of using that technique the last time!" Kokoa spoke up before the other girls could, all of them remembering the horrible self inflicting damage Tsukune wrought on himself to fight Kyouko.

"Kokoa...all of you...your concern is noted, but there can be no other way as of now. Just tend to the Kitsune." Tsukune said as his arms came overhead. He let out a roar as he brought his arms down. His hair became a dull gray, the black jagged lines forming about on his skin. Though still pitiful by comparison to a fully possessed Tsukune, they did appear thicker than when he fought Kyouko. His old wounds began to bleed. Kasumi finally showed a hint of emotion on her face, a small show of surprise.

"Well now...I see this is how you were able to handle your cousin...you've let the Blood Pain manifest physically upon your body, bringing out an effect that is near peerless in function as if you had been overtaken by Azure! To have learned such manipulation of his abilities..." She brought her blade arm to defend against a swipe from Tsukune's blade. The explosion of black energy that he projected outward sent her skidding on her feet as blood was drained from her and into Tsukune. He struck with his nodachi again, but her bladed arm split apart now like the claw of a crab. She caught his blade, her back exploding outward with a mass of bony spiked appendages that zeroed in on Tsukune's location. He growled and twisted his blade expertly out of her grasp and spun out of the way of her bone spikes as they collided into each other. He thrust out during his spin, his nodachi nearly about to impale her in the head, but she evaded by moving her head out of the way of his thrust. Before she could retaliate, a black explosion was sent from his nodachi and struck her in the side of the face and leaving deep cuts along her cheek and forehead, her ear having been completely destroyed. She reared back a few steps to keep from falling over. He tried to press his offensive, but she created a network of black lines around herself from her fingers. Tsukune was forced to hack away at them. Two of her black trumpets formed and spouted out Kanade's Death Song, though it's sound only focused in on Tsukune and not anyone else. It gave him new wounds and added on to the ones he had present. He retaliated with a wide swing that sent out a chain of three fair sized explosions one after another that stole greater amounts of blood to heal.

"You don't share Azure complete immunities, but the damage your body seems to handle is increased in tolerance it seems. The Death Song did not have the same effect on you as it did with the Kitsune." Kasumi observed. Their fight pressed on.

"She can even focus the Death Song on one person. It's not the radius effect that most Siren songs have." Ran noted, looking to her mother. Sun nodded in agreement.

[Though Tsukune wasn't gravely effected thanks to the properties of his technique.] She wrote on her notebook.

"So that is how a remnant fights...truly as written in the ancient scriptures and as my son described...they are so malleable...a fight with one would be quite tough. Tskune the Blood-Edge holds true to his reputation...Issa may have some first hand experience fighting with him, but now so do I...and now I see from this perspective now. Kuyou, I can see now what it must have been like to witness him destroying that entire horde you had amassed, taking them all down in one day." Kurou stood idly and bore witness to Tsukune and Kasumi fighting. His arms were crossed and his eyes tried to analyzed each movement they made. Kasumi had taken to attacking Tsukune from above, her bone spikes acting like the long legs of a spider.

"Father...why did Tsukune the Blood-Edge save me? The Siren who healed me said he had ordered it and I should count myself lucky...but I don't understand why he ordered it...and now even the others are being healed! We are enemies. So why do this?" Kuyou frowned. He was already aware that Tsukune was not the blood thirsty fiend that the legends of him often portrayed. He wanted to believe that Tsukune was maybe using this as leverage to further persuade Kurou to call off their campaign. He knew deep down that wasn't the case. Tsukune held compassion beyond what many other Youkai did. If he could avoid killing, he would. It was his last resort. That was simply how he was.

"Don't let your emotions run wild, Kuyou. You already have your answer. You've fought Tsukune the Blood-Edge enough to realize his inner character." Kurou continued to watch the battle. Tsukune took notice that the side of Kasumi's face was starting to heal.

"So you have pieces of your body running loose among the Kitsune's injured ranks and feeding on them. Then that means..." Tsukune looked to the ground, seeing a small trail of black sludge going up one of Kasumi's bone appendages at her back. They had been giving her more strength in small doses so Tsukune wouldn't catch on as quickly. That was why she had taken to the air as her bone spikes kept her over Tsukune to attack him from above and keep his attention there as he tried to bring her down. Acting quickly, Tsukune thrust his weapon at the bone spike that had the black sludge crawling up on it. He blasted the appendage apart and converted the damage he caused to heal some of his own wounds. He hopped up towards her to try and get harder hits in to make her fall.

"You realized that now I see...but I have also realized something. You said you wanted to end this quickly yet you haven't tried to use the Dark Chasm yet. I wonder if you must be both very close and very accurate with it in order for it to actually succeed. Not being taken over by Azure, your use of it must be limited." Kasumi spoke as both her arms formed into large paddle sized blades that she clapped down together towards him. He twisted his body so that his nodachi stopped one side and the sheath at his back halted the other. Still, the pressure was crushing him. Her appendages started to heat up.

"So you've got control of the Kitsune's use of fire. Well then..." Before she could attempt to damage him through burning, he used Ki to cause a compact explosion of force that opened her arms up enough for him to slip through as both his nodachi and sheath clattered to the ground, the cord holding it to his back having been cut by her blade arm in the process. His feet struck her shoulders and used them as footing as his left hand shot out to grab a fistful of her hair and pull back her head to expose her throat. His right arm had been reeled back, turning completely black as his fingers formed into black claws.

"Hey! He's going to use it! That Dark Chasm thing!" Mizore spoke up, turning her head to watch the fight as she and the others had tended to the Kitsune. Rin looked to be very tired.

"Damn...I think I have only enough reserve to use my magic restoring song maybe twice at best. My healing song can't be used right now though. I've spent it..." Her voice sounded hoarse and sore from overuse of her vocals for such a long time. She was able to save several Kitsune, but several more needed assistance, and she could no longer comply. Yukari and Rubi had also used some healing spells to supplement the young Siren. Mizore's cold based abilities could ease the pain some of the Kitsune had obtained, but it was no true healing spell or ability. The others looked to the fight between Tsukune and Kasumi now that a sizable amount of Kitsune had been healed enough to render assistance to their fallen comrades and families.

"Your right! At that range there's no way he can miss." Kurumu said. The Kitsune that had been healed were apprehensive about what exactly to do. Seeing as their Lord was no longer fighting, they too had not taken up arms to hold the progress the girls and Gin had made.

"So the Dark Chasm or whatever is that black hand thing? That can stop his mother for good?" Ran questioned.

"Yeah, it did when he fought his cousin. Only something of Azure can truly hurt another, and that's what makes their battles so annoying: We have to mainly sit on the sidelines and simply watch. Any damage we could do would only be superficial at best." Moka claimed.

"I was wondering why none of you were standing by your man. Guess it can't be helped if all you will end up doing is getting in the way and getting possibly killed. That would be a waste." Gin had taken to sitting down, a pocket sketchbook in his hand as he was staring at Moka's backside. Several healed Kitsune were behind him, red faced from what he was drawing in there. Moka scowled. She would have intervened herself, but found she didn't need to. Gin was surprised himself, the ever silent Sun having snatched the sketchbook expertly out of his hands.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" Gin roared. Sun shook her head, then deftly ripped the sketchbook apart.

[Your talents of drawing female anatomy is impressive, but your perverse nature will never allow you to land a steady girlfriend.] Gin read the words on her notebook. He sighed in annoyance as the wind took the torn pages away past the protection of the entryway roof and into the rain.

"Aww man..." The Werewolf sighed. Tsukune's arm was nearly at Kasumi's throat, but several bone spikes impaled into the dark flesh of it, holding his arm in place.

"Oh crap! She was able to stop it, desu!" Yukari looked in awe at the display. Kasumi's bone appendages started to crack under the pressure of restraining his arm however.

"Not yet...I haven't stalled long enough to see the results..." Kasumi muttered, black sludge reinforcing the bone spikes. Still, Tsukune was pushing with tremendous might.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this! I won't be responsible for the near complete slaughter of another race of Youkai!" Tsukune snarled.

"Then I have no choice. " Two black lines went in front of Tsukune's face, forming eyes. He growled.

"Dammit...my body..." Gray specks formed around his body, hardening it.

"Your not completely immune to the effects, but it would seem you have very high resistance in the state your in now. Your body is not petrifying at the standard rate. Much as how the Death Song didn't make you go blind or rend your skin too deeply. " Kasumi observed. She pushed Tsukune off her once she felt the tension of his hold lessen, barely evading the swipe from his black claws. He fell to the ground on his feet, but staggered further as his body grew more stone around his frame.

"Oh no! She was able to divert the Dark Chasm! What happens if that occurs?" Rubi said, eyes wide with surprise. She hadn't witnessed the Dark Chasm before now after all.

"I'm not sure, Rubi. We've only seen it twice, and those times they both connected, desu. But now..." Yukari looked worriedly at Tsukune.

"I guess I'm up since I did say I would restore those who were petrified." Lilith said as she made her way towards Tsukune's location. She didn't get far however. Tsukune's vicious expression grew.

"Not yet...!" His body was solidifying further, but cracks shown in his transformed arm as it broke free of it's solid state. The arm reverted back to it's ordinary shape, black mist dispersing like a shroud. It freed the rest of Tsukune's body as well. His chest heaved painfully with each breath he took. Though he had reverted to normal which healed his petrifying state, his physical wounds remained open. His legs shook, but he was able to steady himself. Only for a moment though, his body started to sag lower towards the ground.

"No, Tsukune...he must be in that weakened state after the use of that Blood Pain technique." Mizore bit into her lollipop hard enough to cause an audible cracking sound.

"Wait, he was able to reactivate it again though when he fought Kyouko. Can't he do it again?" Kokoa asked.

"Oh yeah...but wait, he wasn't this bad off. It must be that since the Dark Chasm didn't connect, so now he's got the weakening effect as well as all his wounds reopened as a result! This isn't good!" The Snow Woman realized. To everyone's surprise, Tsukune had stood up fully again though. His breathing was still ragged and his frame shook like a leaf in the wind. His eyes opened, showing his unwavering resolve.

"I said...not yet...!" He spoke, voice parched, hands balling into fists. Kasumi went to ground level again, her bone spikes returning.

"Truly impressive how you continue to cling on, Tsukune. Unfortunately, you have used and failed with your trump card. If Azure has not come yet, it would seem Plan B has likely failed. It's time for Plan C then, for I will not be denied the battle with the true depths of Azure's power that holds sway over you. Now...!" Kasumi stopped mid sentence, looking to the ground.

"The ground...what is this rumbling? It feels like no earthquake." Kurou spoke up, feeling the tremors that were too fast and concentrated to have been the erratic work of a natural earthquake.

"Father, this is like...!" Before Kuyou could finish, the massive sealed Sheol Gate erupted from the ground under Kasumi's feet. She rode atop the rising structure, using black tentacles like whips to shatter an opening in the roof of the entry to prevent her from falling off. The Sheol Gate followed suit and destroyed a large chunk of the structure of Kurou's castle front. Everyone on the ground able enough to move had to flee in order to escape falling debris. The rain poured down on them all now, soaking them completely in only a few short seconds.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon of Plan B's failure." Kasumi said.

"Tsukune, are you okay, desu?" Yukari, already knowing the effects the use of the Blood Pain had, realized Tsukune might not have been able to escape the debris so easily and had rushed over towards him, creating a barrier to protect themselves.

"Yukari-chan...thank you, but..." Tsukune looked at the Sheol Gate with apprehension. His hands were on her shoulders as he held her close to him. Her cheeks had a red tint upon them.

"Tsukune..." Yukari looked up at him. Tsukune's apprehension was due to the lack of hearing Azure's voice in his head. The Sheol Gate started to shed the protective tentacle casing. Kasumi had hopped from the casing to the top, gazing at the black liquid within. It began to stir. Tsukune groaned, clenching his teeth. For some reason however, Tsukune didn't feel the immense struggle occur in his mind and body when usually taken over by Azure. Still, that didn't mean much.

"Yukari! Go!" His arms began to rise, his limiters turning completely black. His body was feeling so light from his self inflicted injuries. From the black liquid in the Sheol Gate several tiny specks flitted about.

"What the hell are those things? Flies? That's not quite what I expected to see in the Territory of Kitsune. Guess assuming it was just going to be a fox was a long shot though anyway." Kokoa said. Soon the giant head of a fly formed. One massive red eyed peered down at Tsukune. When he brought his arms down and transformed, his appearance had more pronounced changes than what the girls had seen thus far. His hair had become nearly as bright in hue as inner Moka's own, the jagged black lines over his skin was almost completely covering his left arm and nearly his entire neck. The red marks upon the blackened skin seem to pulse and glow, a framework of vein like lines seeming to connect inward over his heart. His wounds had remained open, still bleeding steadily.

"Ewww...so now the Blood-Edge technique is going to inspire flies? That's not very attractive." Kurumu shivered.

"Did you all notice that? His transformation was quicker and smoother than usual...by taking in Crimson and Kyouko, is even the transformation sped up? Or is it just due to this Head of Azure?" Moka spoke up, realizing that Tsukune hadn't writhed about and roar in the end of his transformation. Once it was completed, his limiters fell away and he stood there unmoving. Yukari was running back to the group, stopping in front of Rubi.

"Rubi, we have to try that combined spell. It should strengthen Tsukune's resistance to Azure's hunger, desu." Yukari said to the older Witch.

"Huh? You mean like that spell that helped Tsukune back at my home?" Mizore questioned, getting in on the conversation.

"Yeah. I realized I couldn't strengthen the original spell, especially with Tsukune having absorbed both Crimson and Kyouko. I've been devising a compound spell with Rubi so that we might be able to avert another tragedy." The young Witch began to explain.

"It works similarly to the original spell Yukari-chan used, however, it's a spell that drain us steadily of our Magic energy rather than the one shot spell that has a timed duration of being active. If it works like we believe it will, so long as we pump Magic into the spell it should remain active." Rubi added.

"And then there's also Rin's song. It may buy you two some more time." Ren spoke up. Rin scowled.

"Can't I rest a bit longer? Sheesh! If I knew these songs were going to be so useful, I would have let one of you two learn them instead of me!" The youngest Siren sister claimed.

"Just be ready to use it when they say!" Ran added.

"Alright, alright...I get it." Rin sighed.

"Well now, that is quite a trump card you children have. Trying to write the second half of my scenario?" Kasumi was right beside Yukari. They all jumped upon seeing the remnant.

"Wait a sec...there's two of them?" Gin noticed that not only was Kasumi down here with their group, but also still atop the Sheol Gate and peering down at Tsukune who had yet to make a move after his transformation.

"I'm only a piece of her. We have been nourishing the main body by feeding on weakened or dead Kitsune while remaining in the shadows, during the fight when Tsukune accessed the Blood Pain in such a way." Another Kasumi appeared near Gin.

"Shit! Another one!" He hopped away from the one that materialized beside him.

"There is three of us." The last one appeared behind Mizore.

"Dammit...is this what it must feel like when I appear out of odd places after stalking someone?" The Snow Woman grabbed hold of her ninjatou.

"I thought the remnants focus solely on Tsukune when he's been overtaken. I don't understand what your planning." Moka spoke as she took up a defensive stance. They were all effectively caught in a triangle at the moment.

"True, but that is simply the instinct of which we as remnants follow. Crimson gave himself completely over to it, but I choose not to. I will only allow Azure to write the half of my scenario, you children get no part in it. If you do not wish to make my son despair, you will all walk away from all this with your lives." One of the pieces said.

"We can't do that...I won't do that!" Kurumu growled. Another piece of Kasumi shook her head.

"You have no other choice. My long term plan will save everyone crying out for Azure to be gone from their lives!"

...Cont...

Next=Black Onslaught: Mother and Son Side E


	35. 12 Blk Onslaught Mother And Son Side E

Limit Lovers

Chapter 12: Black Onslaught: Mother And Son Side E

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Entrance to Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"What? There's no way... as a remnant you must be lying! Don't you yearn for Azure's unsealing so that he may roam free once more?" Moka glared at the piece of Kasumi that spoke the last phrase.

"I ask that you simply trust me on my words. Besides, I know that if I revealed with you this plan of mine, you would all be opposed to it quite adamantly. I am glad to know my son ended up finding love, though I hadn't expected it to be so especially with yourself in both Outer and Inner forms as well as Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. Now, however it is time to accept that you can do nothing to help Tsukune fight Azure. Please just leave." The piece of Kasumi claimed.

"Your plan can't be something very good if you know for a fact we will be so opposed to it! Hell, we don't trust you even one bit anyway, so I'll bet you really are lying! Your not going to get us to walk away from him!" Kurumu's claws extended to full length.

"Kurumu..." Before another piece of Kasumi could speak, her right arm was impacted by swift moving objects that pierced into her body. She skidded to a halt as crimson sparks left her body and proceeded towards Tsukune, sealing his wounds. Nearly her entire right side had been destroyed.

"So he has chosen his targets..." The damaged piece of Kasumi claimed. Crimson sparks continued to leave her body at a steady rate and head towards Tsukune.

"What just happened...? Tsukune...did he actually attack?" Mizore looked bewildered. Tsukune's gaze was towards the three pieces of Kasumi, but he didn't seem to have moved hardly at all from his original position.

"Look how far we are from him...I didn't think the Blood-Edge attacks could go quite this distance..." Yukari looked spooked at just seeing how much damage he had caused to that one piece of Kasumi.

"I've seen it projected pretty far from the attack on my fellow Succubi, though I can't remember if it went quite as far as this, but it was also large enough to see then also...and how is he still taking blood from her?" Kurumu questioned. The piece of Kasumi already damaged was damaged further as three large crimson and black colored flies burst free from her remaining torso, causing it to explode into pieces.

"Oh, gross! They were feasting on the inside of her?" Kokoa looked like she was about to gag. Another piece of Kasumi used a bladed arm to smite the three flies from existence. The remaining black sludge on the ground that had been one of her pieces slid on the ground and assimilated with one of the undamaged ones.

"Not quite...The remains of this piece tell me that the flies that had penetrated her abdomen dispersed but left eggs within that turned to maggots and feasted to reach maturity in only a short amount of time to cause even further damage and heal him. It seems this Head of Azure has very potent yet compact, long range attacks." The piece of Kasumi responded, swinging her blade arm to slam into the mobile bullets that shot out of Tsukune's blackened skin. He didn't even need to even swing a part of his body to achieve the effect. The small flies disappeared, the eggs clinging to the side of her bladed arm. Having not been able to penetrate into soft flesh and feed, the red eggs dispersed, sending only a couple of small sparks back to heal Tsukune a little. He hopped away as black spikes nearly pierced his feet from under the ground. The real Kasumi began attacking him, leaping off the Sheol Gate and down towards Tsukune. He twirled while still in his jump, sending an arcing volley of fly bullets homing in at Kasumi. The buzz of their wings were deafening. Her bone spikes came from her back again, swinging in a furious haze to strike down the swarm. Most were destroyed, though a few got past her defense but caused minimal damage as they were only able to clip the side of her arms with bladed wings.

"Fuck...! We really probably should be running! I mean...come on! You see the kind of damage that did? Off one small attack with benefits...just, well...fuck!" Gin was quickly wondering why Moka and the others weren't running for the hills.

"Tsukune is attracted to only the strongest while he's in that state. In this case it would be Kasumi first...If she or her puppets aren't around, then Lord Nine Tails would likely be the next one, desu." Yukari explained to him. A thought suddenly struck the young Witch though.

"Wait, if you as a remnant gets killed by Tsukune here and we walk away, The Kitsune will be the next targets! No one would be able to stop Tsukune from rampaging upon them! Not even Lord Nine Tails! Do you want the Kitsune to be eradicated?" She spoke up.

"We've a contingency for that situation despite if you believe otherwise, little one. Regardless, heed our words. You children will understand one day why each of your decisions to follow Tsukune were truly for naught, if only you simply walk away." The pieces turned their gazes towards the girls and Gin again.

"With all due respect, just piss off, ma'am!" Yukari glared at them.

"Sheesh...these girls are crazy..." Gin said, scratching the back of his head, never realizing just how spirited they all were. Rin nodded upon hearing him say that.

"I know, right? I mean, she could still petrify them or use our late King's Death Song...heck she could probably use flame and illusion abilities now from getting some of the Kitsune." The young Siren claimed, her negativity showing. Ran smacked her in the back of the head.

"Enough of that dour attitude! Yukari, Rubi! Take Rin and start that spell. If we can get Tsukune to his own senses, he could end this quickly, right?" The eldest Siren Sister said, pushing Rin towards the two Witches.

"We'll cover you three!" Moka claimed, aiming a foot at one of the pieces of Kasumi, though the attack was evaded easily.

"Cover for them? You say that, yet are you all really so quick to forget what I am capable of? Even with Lilith in your ranks to curb the use of my petrification ability, I can still kill the little fairy and the rest of you very easily. I will say it only one more time...LEAVE!" Flames spiraled around her body. The rain wasn't able to snuff it out, simply causing large amounts of steam to rise as the droplets evaporated. Webs of darkness surrounded the group, several eyes opening and gazing upon all of them.

"Now tell us...your decisions. Life or death?" The other piece of Kasumi spoke.

"Damn...I can't believe these things...so they are just pieces of her, yet they have all her powers in no small shortage. Talk about unfair." Rin said, clutching Sun's sleeve. A wall of fire surrounded the web, burning it away.

"Wait, why is she doing that?" Kokoa wondered.

"No, it's not her. It's Lord Nine Tails!" Lilith spoke, having the highest vantage point to see over the flames.

"I wonder if what I overheard the little Witch say held some truth? A pawn of Azure wishes to try and eliminate my people? I think not!" Kurou's armor of flames seem to be expanding further and further. Large plumes of steam rose from the heated surface as rain touched it. It was now in the form of a large fox. Nine tails swished about and whipped up furious winds. Sun used her Song of Protection to fend off the flames and winds as they spread about wildly. The large flame claws had struck both pieces of Kasumi during the distraction of smoke and steam covering the area like a fog. Having reverted to black sludge they slipped away back towards the real Kasumi who was fighting with Tsukune on the ground.

"You Witches, do what it is you must. Tsukune the Blood-Edge and that woman must be dealt with. I will not let my people fade from existence due to the Hunger of Azure. I could never face my own parents in the afterlife were I to let that occur. Now go to him." Kurou spoke, his armor fading away until they could see his normal figure.

"You were able to form something that large with just your aura?" Moka asked him. Kurou smirked.

"Tell me, daughter of Issa, has my rival created a similar ability?" The Kitsune King said.

"I don't know for sure...father hides the best of his abilities even from me." She answered back.

"I see. Well, it matters little. When next I meet him, I'll have to ask him myself then. Perhaps then we will know which race is truly superior!" Kurou turned away from the group.

"Even with the Dimensions closing in, you will still continue your squabble with our kind? You will still oppress every other Youkai in order to try and become Overlord?" Her eyes narrowed in anger. Kurou shrugged.

"You remember what my son said when Tsukune the Blood-Edge mentioned about coexistence? As I said then, my son's words reflect what I truly feel. Even were coexistence to occur amongst the different race of Youkai, there is still a need for a supreme power to lead them. To give them direction...be it via the old days of the Overlord who ruled over them all through tyranny, or it be a governing body of individuals who decide upon the laws. But that is not what you should be focusing on now, is it?" Kurou began to walk away.

"I suppose not. Well then, we have a solution to help Tsukune regain his senses. Rather, you two have it. Make it happen." Moka said to Yukari and Rubi. Both nodded.

"There's just one thing. We are going to need Tsukune's limiters. None of you have to worry about physically putting it back on Tsukune, but we do need you to bring them over to us. We should be able to do the rest, and Rin will be our backup in case we find ourselves low on Magic energy." Yukari patted Rin on the shoulder.

"Yay..." Though the Siren was less than enthused about it. Kurumu stepped forward.

"Alright, then I'll look for them. I should be able to see them from the air pretty well. They should be fairly close to the Sheol Gate." The Succubus took flight towards the Sheol Gate to begin her search. The others took notice of Tsukune and Kasumi's fight. Both were moving nimbly and quickly to make themselves harder targets for one another, still fighting at range.

"Strange...usually Tsukune brings the fight up close, but with that Head of Azure he has powerful long range attacks. Kasumi seems to be similar enough though. She hasn't closed the distance much. Only thing is that her attacks seem to come mainly from underground or thin air." Mizore noted from her observation.

"Yeah, but it looks like Tsukune also has some dimensional distorting attacks too. I thought those flies only came from his skin, but look...some are just appearing on the opposite side of her. If not for those bone spikes she possesses, he might have done overall more damage." Moka said. Kurumu flew back towards their group.

"Alright, I got the limiters, and I also found Tsukune's weapon." Kurumu claimed, the limiters held in her left hand with his nodachi was in it's sheath in her right hand.

"Great! Thanks for that, now Rubi, take one." Yukari had grabbed one limiter while Rubi took the other.

"Okay. I'll take the right side, alright?" The older Witch said as she took the other limiter in hand.

"Okay, then I got the left side, desu!" Yukari nodded.

"Hopefully Tsukune won't be moving to sporadically in the fight while we try and get these on him." Rubi claimed as she closed her eyes, a soft velvet red glow emanating from her hands and entering the limiter she held, causing the black surface to fill the same color.

"Yes, hopefully not." Yukari agreed as she closed her eyes as well, her hands emanating with a sky blue color that filled the limiter's surface. The limiters started to levitate in their hands, glowing brighter in their respective colors.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Both sent the limiters flying towards Tsukune's location. One of Kasumi's bone spikes whipped out to knock the limiters away, both Yukari and Rubi saw it just in time to change the course of the flying limiters they were controlling.

"Why is she interfering...must be that she can regain the memories from that one piece that rejoined after Lord Nine Tails cut them down. She's already on to us then." Moka muttered. Kasumi wouldn't let them get those limiters on Tsukune if it could be helped. The small distraction turned out to be a blessing when she left her left side open. Two flies pierced her arm and laid their eggs there. The real Kasumi was much more resilient though when compared to her clones, her arm not being totally obliterated as the new born flies burst free upon reaching maturity. They tried to attack her again, but her numerous bone spikes crushed them. It was enough of a distraction for Tsukune, having cut the distance between them by using a dimensional shift similar to Kasumi's own. He was right in front of her, his left palm thrust forward. Several bone spikes thrust into his abdomen, or tried to but he brought his right hand up to guard. No cry of pain left his lips even as his arm was impaled by the sharp objects, his palm had aimed for her chin but she sidestepped most of the strike save for a direct hit to her right shoulder that knocked her back a few steps. Her kimono sleeve had a large punctured hole from the strike.

"Rubi, quickly! His right arm's immobilized!" Ran claimed, seeing him wriggle his arm to get free of Kasumi's bone spikes. Rubi didn't hesitate while the distraction proved such an ample opportunity to control the limiter and make it quickly land on the back of Tsukune's right hand. The older Witch nearly fell to her knees right when contact was established. Tukune's body staggered from the effect of the powered up limiter.

"Yukari...hurry...I can't keep this up alone for very long...Azure is...too powerful..." Rubi's breathing was already ragged in a few short moments as she tried to keep the limiter connected. The large fly in the Sheol Gate thrashed about wildly. Yukari gritted her teeth, willing the limiter under her control to move faster. She was able to make the limiter swerve out of the way as Kasumi attacked it again. Before Kasumi could get another attack in, her right shoulder was ripped open as a large fly burst out of her from where Tsukune's palm had struck.

"You got it, Yukari! Just a little more!" Ren urged the younger Witch on. Yukari urged the limiter onward faster. Seeming to aid her, Tsukune brought his heft hand forward in open view.

"Yukari..." Her name left his lips. When it connected, Tsukune's red eye lost it's eerie glow as his other eye opened. His left hand instantly transformed to the Dark Chasm claw as he swung it towards Kasumi. She cracked her bone spikes and disappeared from his line of sight, appearing several feet away from his location.

"So...you have regained yourself. Your companions are very resourceful in their own right. I didn't think the two Witches would be able to play such an important role. I had my own designs, but it seems they just wouldn't back down Tsukune. They wouldn't leave you alone. They stood tall against even myself, one powerful enough to end them as easily as I can blink my eyes. Love is powerful as it is also blinded with foolishness." Kasumi retracted her broken bone spikes. Tsukune's fierce expression became gentle for a moment as he considered her words.

"You would know better than me about the ways of love, but I am proud of what I now have. Of what I have learned during this leg of my journey. I don't have to be alone...there are those who would stay by my side. To share my moments of joy and pain." Tsukune expression became drawn with anger.

"Prepare yourself, mother." He spoke her title with loathing and disdain.

"Then come. Show me the savagery that took your cousin down." Kasumi's eyes flashed red, a ring of fire closing in around Tsukune. He took an impressive leap in the air, riding on the current of wind generated by the explosion that ensued. He was closing in on Kasumi from the air, sending out black flies from his skin. The were slightly longer bodied and had slightly larger wings then the typical ones he summoned that zipped towards Kasumi in odd and varied zigzag trajectories. She struck them down with a glob of sludge that destroyed some, but more continued their path towards her. Her recovered bone spikes snapped out to retaliate, but the bladed wings of these flies cut through them with relative ease. She was still able to kill most of them, though one lodged itself in her upper thigh and another in her forearm. Unlike the other version of flies which nested eggs, these ones used their wings and mandibles to drill holes right through her skin. They disappeared shortly after passing through her, sending the crimson sparks back to Tsukune. The distraction had been adequate in Tsukune's mind as he was nearly upon her, his arm having once again formed for another Dark Chasm. It almost reached her chest, but his attack was once more evaded as she once again disappeared.

"You'd best be quicker Tsukune. They look like they might not be able to hold through." Kasumi's gaze lingered towards Yukari and Rubi as they remained hunched over, losing their collective control to keep his limiters functioning to curb Azure. Ren was singing her song, but it's effects were not prolonging their magic powers long enough for they had to put tremendous amounts into the spell while Azure was assaulting them through a mental battle of wills. A battle Azure was starting to win.

"Ts...Tsu...Tsukune...I..." Yukari's breathing was labored as her small frame shook, sweat and tears mingling. Rubi was in similar condition. Tsukune gritted his teeth, knowing he needed to end this. An idea struck him, but he kept his expression neutral. He calmed the spiking in the Blood Pain, keeping it as far away from Kasumi's senses as he could. To further confuse her, he created the Dark Chasm once more, gazing at the monstrous appendage his arm became as he made it a fist.

"What are you scheming? I already know that one great weakness in the Dark Chasm, it's range. Much too far to reach this distance." Kasumi adopted an expression of apprehension now. She could not figure out what he might have in mind.

"I know, but..." He extended his arm outward, fist opening. Before Kasumi could react his arm had disappeared in a red fissure that was cut into the very air. She coughed up blood as she stared down at her torso, five bloody claws impaled her from behind. He had applied dimensional distortion on only one arm: the one that had the Dark Chasm activated. The death dealing attack now had a range increase it had sorely lacked beforehand.

"Well done...hiding such a plan of attack...you have mitigated your most powerful attack's greatest weakness..." She spoke as black blood ran down her mouth.

"I'm sorry mom...I can't save you, but I will do it. I will give you peace." Black streaks cut across the hole in reality, piercing Kasumi through several times. Tsukune realized he had more control of the Dark Chasm than he ever had yet, surgically piercing through to remove the true piece of Crimson that inhabited her body while doing what little damage he could to her true body. He knew she would die still do to the severity of her wounds from ripping such a large hole in her back to drag the true piece of Crimson out of her. Her blood was now red in color, her eyes glassy with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Tsukune...my child...I want...to believe...in the hope you have found...I..."Her words came out raspy and laced with pain. The piece of Crimson hovered over her like a dark fog, beginning to chuckle.

"Ha HA ha! LOOK at YOU! You...who have been bred to be it...HA! The TRUE one...the body of THE BEAST! YOU who hide IN the FLESH of a disgusting HUMAN! Who PRETENDS he holds RESTRAINT! Yet time and time again you show your true self...DO IT! YOU think YOU were just a RANDOM victim? Your FAMILY as well?" The piece of Crimson continued it's spiel as it laughed harder when it was completely severed from Kasumi, her body falling to the wet ground like a broken doll.

"Enough of your nonsense! Crimson, your words mean nothing to me! Just go ahead and die like the rest of you has before you. Moka get ready! We won't have much time once it has been devoured." Tsukune's gaze turned to Moka knowing what she had to do. Moka nodded grimly. Tsukune would be kicked far away from here, while his mother was dying steadily. He may not get to see her alive as herself ever again. His vision clouded over, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew it was not just the rain against his face, the warmth of the tears stinging. His mother raised her face up slowly. Her face was caked with mud and blood, though the rain helped wash some of it off. She smiled at Tsukune the tranquil smile that he remembered so much from his carefree youth.

"Show it to me...SHOW it to ME! Tsukune Aono...show me the path you decide Azure and you take..." Crimson had all but faded, the words he spoke bringing to mind what Kasumi had told him when she had been a part of their group for a short time besides also being the enemy. Moka was right beside him, her foot reeled back. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune..." He heard Moka say softly in place of her usual line. The strike never came though. Surprised gasps filling the air.

"Let go of my leg!" The sound of Moka struggling, especially in her Inner form made Tsukune open his eyes to see what was going on for he sensed nothing near Moka to physically stop her. The Head of Azure rattled, closing off connection with Tsukune as it once again went dormant before being encased once more, Tsukune's form having returned to normal. No feeling of the Blood Pain either. Tsukune knew this was odd because he always felt the Blood Pain when in such proximity to the Sheol Gates and Azure. He was practically right next to it at the current range.

"Your..." Tsukune took a pause. The figure who had halted Moka's kick had a large straw hat over his head, long slits made in the front to allow one to gaze out from it without raising the hat to expose the face. The man wore clothing identical to Tsukune's own, but were black in color and was very tattered from much ware to it, lacking the patched up areas Tsukune's clothing often had. Strapped to his back was a long and thin covered item, but Tsukune knew it was a nodachi that was there. The man finally released Moka's foot, causing the Vampire to snarl as she looked ready to kick the man to death. Though her expression softened up as she let her rationale curb her anger.

"What happened? Was it you...that made Azure sleep once more?" She asked him, but he did not respond and turned his back to her and began walking towards Kasumi. Her breathing was ragged.

"It's you...but why?" She asked of him, her voice weak. He undid the strips of cloth that kept the hat fastened to his head. It fell to the ground from the heaviness of the rain water pelting it.

"I come here as your beloved husband, not as a remnant. Til death do us part, remember?" He said in a soft tone and picked her up with utmost gentleness.

"WHAT?" The girls reeled back from the sudden surprise and the words he spoke. Tsukune was not shocked of who the man was, but rather, why he came here in such a way. The man sat there upon the wet ground as he cradled the mortally wounded Kasumi in his arms.

"My dear...Kouji...but I failed...as both wife and mother...and now..." Kasumi's words were strained and she coughed up more blood from her mouth. Kouji brought their heads close, sharing a deep kiss with her despite all the blood. Kasumi clutched the black fabric of his hoari as tightly as she could manage, trying to deepen the kiss along with him as best she could. When their lips parted, she displayed a soft and content smile to her husband. A stain of her blood was at the side of his mouth but it didn't lessen the smile he shared only for her.

"No more words, Kasumi. We are husband and wife. I shall remain here by your side." His words were soft and soothing. He held her left hand in his own, squeezing it gently. Both of their ring fingers had the small wedding rings upon them. The rings were simply furnished a plain solid gold.

"Tsukune...before I go...please...one...last...moment...as family..." Kasumi's breathing became shallower with each breath she took. Tsukune strode past Moka and over to them.

"Tsukune, wait! This could be a trap!" Moka called to him, his steps slowing a bit.

"I know...but there's something I must confirm. But not by mere words alone." He simply said as he headed towards his parents. There was some apprehension as Tsukune gazed to his father's face. Their faces had similarities, but Tsukune's hair was a bit more wild like his mother compared to the tamed hair of Kouji. The older man rose up gingerly to his feet as not to put further strain to Kasumi's life in these last precious moments.

"Come my son. Let us send your mother off with smiles born of love on our faces. So she may have one last good memory of her precious family before it is her time to make passage into the afterlife." Kouji said. His eyes shown clearly with grief despite the cheerful expression on his face. Tsukune wished he could read more deeply into his father's aura, but none could be felt. It was eerie to Tsukune, much like how the Blood Pain could not be felt. His muscles were taut and ready for a quick maneuver should this be a way for Kouji to ambush him. Yet he also felt foolish at the moment for thinking such things while his mother was here dying as both father and son embraced her. They both gazed down at Kasumi.

"Mom..." Tsukune wanted to apologize for what he had done, though both knew it was something that was necessary. Kasumi's eyes shed their last tears as she gazed at her two of her most precious people. Her face shown with peace and tranquility. Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed her last. Kouji placed one last kiss upon her forehead before handing her completely to Tsukune. He paced about fifteen steps away, his back turned to Tsukune and crossed his arms.

"When you have finished mourning your mother, retrieve your blade. A spar should be adequate enough to reacquaint ourselves for it has been ages." Kouji's voice had no sense of emotion anymore. It was cool and collected. Kurumu bristled upon hearing this.

"Are you serious? He just got done fighting his own mother and you just want to pop out of midair and fight him too? You've got a lot of nerve...trying to attack Tsukune while he's weakened!" The Succubus scowled at the older man. Kouji simply shook his head, but did not show he was taking any offense of her words.

"All has been negated regarding Azure, including Tsukune's use of the Blood Pain prior to having been controlled. He is able enough to grace me with a spar. Since you have his weapon, give it to him." Kurumu wanted to retort, but really couldn't since Tsukune did appear to not be showing the side effects he displayed during the group's trek through the Dimensional Gateway that lead up to the territory of Kraken as well as their time spent within the territory itself.

"Kurumu, give me my nodachi." Tsukune looked in her direction. His expression was grim and serious. Kurumu knew he would not take no for an answer, and with a look of resignation, flew over to his side. She handed the weapon to him and he deposited Kasumi's body in Kurumu's arms.

"Please watch over her body for a little while." He whispered in her ear before walking a bit closer towards Kouji, who turned around to face him.

"Tsukune, I know you have many questions you want covered. The most prevalent being this situation you are in now. You want to know why the Blood Pain cannot be sensed at all at the moment. You want to know why it is that Azure sleeps now despite the presence of the Blue Blood practically right next to him. I shall reveal such to you, all I ask is for but one simple spar in return." Kouji waited briefly for Tsukune's response.

"You know me all too well it seems." Tsukune's expression of indifference mirrored Kouji's, He tied his weapon to his back.

"Of course. I am your father, as well as the one who taught you the way of the blade after all." Kouji ripped the fabric that covered his nodachi, baring the weapon for Tsukune to view. It was nearly the exact same nodachi Tsukune himself used, but was held in a blue colored sheath instead of a red one.

"That sword..." Tsukune wondered how he came upon a blade like his own. Kouji drew the weapon from it's sheath.

"It is that same sword, though modified to be a near exact replica of your own. Does this not look familiar?" Kouji shown that the blade was missing it's sharp tip. Instead the blade was flat at the top.

"So it is the weapon I broke from our last meeting so long ago." Tsukune grabbed hold of his nodachi but did not draw it yet. Kouji positioned his naked blade in front of himself, his empty hand extended as if ready to recite a prayer. He spoke softly, as if chanting a mantra.

"I am the dark void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand will I reap the world of all sins. The White Mask that obscures all. The end draws near."

...Con't...

Chapter 12: Black Onslaught: Mother And Son[E N D]

Next=Ch.13 Break Time And Families

Note: Ugh, this chapter was really hard to write, mainly because there's just so many characters to keep track of all in one place. I try to give everyone a decent screen time and good lines that I feel fit them where I could think of. Several scenarios were running through my head as to who exactly I should have say what and at what time to say it or what action they should perform or not perform while still trying to keep the most focus on Tsukune and/or Kasumi. Anyway, hope this chapter isn't terribly bad for having so many characters here and there. The next break time chapter will have more on these other characters minds about the events of this chapter and hopefully some pleasant resolutions despite the upcoming spar.


	36. 13 Break Time And Families Side A

Limit Lovers

Chapter 13: Break Time And Families Side A

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Entrance to Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"The White Mask..." Tsukune muttered, drawing his blade from it's sheath, lowering the weapon to his side. Kouji also lowered his own weapon, both facing each other with eased stances. Both gave curt bows to one another before resuming simply standing before the other.

"They're not fighting...what gives?" Ren asked, fiddling with one of the small dials on her headphones.

"It's a spar, but both have drawn their blades. Is that a custom of their family even in something that should normally be nonlethal? They seem to be treating it like a real fight regardless...or is it just me?" Mizore wondered aloud.

"It seems that way. They must be trying to wait each other out, see whose spirit will falter first. They must be caught in the Void of War." Moka claimed. The middle Siren child looked at the Vampire in confusion.

"What? Void of War? So they can't simply attack each other?" She asked, hoping for further explanation.

"No. This kind of moment only occurs between two exceptional combatants. My father used it to explain what made it such a tough fight with Lord Nine Tails in the past. It had happened the first time they met, which is rare, but still possible. There is more than physically attacking the enemy and hoping your hit lands true. If they are of nearly the same power, you have to feel out what it is that you might excel at over them. It's like a wall of fire has been erected between them and each have to be careful of how they approach one another or they get burned by...ugh.." Moka flinched, her demonic aura starting to flare up slightly.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Kurumu asked. She would try and help but she still held Kasumi's body.

"I guess I overstayed by remaining too idle. I'll have to reseal my power." Moka said, taking her rosario and beginning to place it back on her choker.

"Wait, sister, don't!" Kokoa was by Moka in record time, hands grasping at Moka's own to try and stop her from putting the rosario back on. Moka sighed.

"Enough Kokoa, you and I both know we can't be selfish here. Now let go." She claimed. Kokoa shook her head furiously and her hold only got tighter.

"NO! I...won't let you! This is the longest we've been together again and..!" Kokoa couldn't say more, Moka striking her with well placed knee to her stomach. The younger Vampire's grip around the rosario slacked as she began crumpled against her sister's taller frame.

"I'm sorry...but this is the way things are fated to be and you know it all too well." Her gaze upon Kokoa was solemn, perhaps even sad. It lacked the usual annoyance when Kokoa was clingy due to her sister complex. The silver haired Vampire's gaze strayed to Tsukune before the rosario was placed back on with a click of the chains meeting. Her aura receded, her hair regaining the ever familiar pink hue. Mizore was there to ease the unconscious Outer Moka down so she didn't fall too hard. It had been when the demonic aura dissipated that everyone heard the clash of metal on metal. They all turned to see Tsukune and Kouji blades grinding against another, sparks flying free off the metal. Their faces were but a few inches apart, their expressions still nothing but impassive masks. Kouji's free hand came forward, aimed at the right side of Tsukune's neck, but Tsukune used his own to halt the empty handed strike. The force behind it was impressive though, and Tsukune was sent off his feet. Kouji pressed on with a forward thrust at his still airborne son, but was halted as Tsukune twisted over the strike and thrust with his own blade to force Kouji back a step and put a bit of distance between them since his nodachi had a complete blade and therefore a slightly longer reach. Both combatants halted again when Tsukune's feet touched the ground again, both bringing their weapons to their sides once more.

"Aw...why'd they stop? Is it that Void of War thing again?" Ran looked disappointed.

"I guess that's what the Vampires refer to it as, to the Snow Women it's called the Warrior's Shroud or Warrior's Fog. If this is the way they spar, it could be a fatal one. Or perhaps not...they are masters of themselves as well as their weapons. It must be nothing short of a scripted play or dance to them." Mizore seemed to be in awe of the small display, seeming to be familiar with what was happening internally within the spar itself. Tsukune and Kouji both began to shift on the balls of their feet, strafing in a slow circle as their grip on their weapons tightened. It was hard to tell due to their hakama, but Kouji was closing the distance ever so slightly. The two once again struck like vipers, the flash of their blades rivaled that of the lightning in the far distance. Their blades met again, but Kouji retracted his weapon quickly as he twisted his blade, jamming the large pommel of the weapon at Tsukune's throat. Tsukune spun out of the way as the attack came forward, attempting to slam his own pommel at Kouji's open side. The older man guarded with his free hand pulled Tsukune forward to expose his arms for an attack. Tsukune brought himself up close rather than pull against Kouji, allowing Kouji's blade to be halted by the metal sheath still at his back. Tsukune then shot one leg forward, striking Kouji with enough force to send him back a few feet. It also ripped Kouji's grip around Tsukune's nodachi. Once again they lowered their blades and squared off. Kouji smiled.

"Well done so far. You definitely feel more precise in your control and handling of your weapon. Truly these many centuries of wandering and combat have honed you beyond anything I could ever teach you, my son." He said, sounding genuine.

"I had the best teacher in you as my starting point after all. There should have never been any doubt." Tsukune nodded at his father. Kouji gave a small laugh, nodding back. Their faces resumed the emotionless masks. Once more did they strafe fluidly about the other, looking for their opportunity.

"Strange, his father seems to display way more emotion when compared with Kyouko and Kasumi. He seems so normal...yet he referred to himself as a remnant already. It's like Tsukune is fighting just another ordinary person." Yukari spoke up. Her voice was strained a bit from all the effort of pulling off the spell to help Tsukune regain control and maintain it. She believed she now had a bit of a better understanding as to what it was like when Tsukune was taken over by Azure.

"Yeah. It does seem that way. Oh right, are you okay? It seemed pretty damn strenuous to maintain that spell, though it did give enough time for Tsukune to triumph at the end there." Kurumu mentioned, facing Yukari.

"Yes, I'm fine. Rubi took the brunt of the assault from Azure since she got his limiter on first before I could, desu." The younger Witch claimed as she turned to her older sister figure. Sun had Rubi's head laid upon her lap so her long hair wouldn't be caught by the muddy ground. It mattered little as the rain had gotten everyone decently soaked and grimy from the mud in some form or another. Some of the standard Kitsune soldiers were coming towards the group with some umbrellas made of bamboo.

"Lord Nine Tails extends these to you all for your aid when the amplified effects of that Death Song nearly killed all of us. Many of our kin were able to be saved thanks to your efforts." The soldier claimed. Though the voice was muffled by the mask attached to the helmet of the soldier's armor, they could tell it was a female voice. The other soldiers handed the umbrellas out to the girls.

"Huh. Thanks, I guess. But aren't we still enemies?" Kokoa looked suspicious of the offered gear. It was a familiar voice that spoke to her from behind.

"Be that as it may, a King never overlooks acts of kindness. There is no exception, even from the enemy." The Dark Lord's voice caused Kokoa to spin around so fast she almost slipped on her own two feet.

"Father...what the? Big sisters Akua and Karua too?" The youngest Vampire sister became even paler. Indeed, flanked on either side of him were her two older sisters, both holding an arched banner to keep the rain away as they formed the Dark Lord's bodyguards. Not that he really needed them to. His gaze went from Kokoa to Moka's unconscious form. If he was glad to see his two youngest, he did not physically show it. Perhaps to not show any sign of weakness in front of the Kitsune.

"Well now, if it isn't dear old Issa...so that's the irony of the situation. The flashing lights beyond the storm clouds...so your dimension has combined with mine and several others. How amusing. To think my nemesis would be practically in my backyard!" Kurou was now on the other side of Tsukune's group and facing with Issa, Kuyou at his left with a large umbrella to cover themselves.

"Kurou, it has been a while. I see you've gotten some entertainment in the form of Tsukune the Blood-Edge sparring with that other man. How is it that he is so close to a Sheol Gate yet the effects haven't overtaken him?" The Dark Lord asked his Kitsune counterpart. Kurou shrugged.

"Indeed, that is the question. That man he spars with his none other than his own father. He is also apparently a remnant of the Black Beast's body. Though not one of my keen senses save for my sight and hearing allow me to even know that he is physically there. It is rather disturbing. Regardless, that man, Kouji Aono, claimed that he will inform Tsukune the Blood-Edge of those very circumstances afterwords." Kurou explained after some thought. Issa nodded, turning to witness the two continue their spar, seeming oblivious of anything else.

"Kouji Aono. Truly as you say Kurou...I can sense nothing of him save for seeing him physically there and hearing the sounds of their blades connect. How peculiar." Issa acknowledged, now watched Tsukune and Kouji's spar more closely.

"Man...this is weird...two insanely powerful forces on either side of us!" Rin muttered. Another voice spoke up, of which Yukari was intimately familiar with.

"Truly, young miss. The Vampire, the Kitsune...and your lively group. How strange it is to see so many different Youkai about." It was Mr. Sendou who said this, walking towards the group with his wife. One hand held an umbrella while the other was holding Mrs. Sendou's own.

"Papa! Mama!" Yukari rushed towards her parents, though her exhausted Magic supply made her wobbly and unbalanced, and she nearly tripped in the mud. Luckily her mother was there to catch her and the pointed hat as it flew off Yukari's head. Yukari snuggled in her mother's embrace.

"Yukari-chan, we both missed you and Rubi terribly. It's so good to see you physically safe." Mr. Sendou patted Yukari's head.

"But...what happened to Rubi? Is she hurt?" Mr. Sendou went to inspect his adopted daughter. Sun smiled at him as a gesture to say that Rubi was fine, unable to use her notebook as the rain had damaged it quite severely and now most of the pages were a soggy mess. Ran jumped to speak for her Sun.

"Hey. Yeah, she's fine, but she suffered a lot of exhaustion from the last spell she pulled off." The older sister Siren explained. Mr. Sendou nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm glad it's only that and nothing more. What race of Youkai are you by the way? I've been trying to brush up on the different races now that we've got to interact with so many." He spoke up.

"Oh right. Including our mother, Sun Otonashi, my sisters Rin and Ren, and I are Sirens. I'm the oldest sister, Ran." She shook his hand in greeting after pointing out her two sisters amongst their group. He also shook Sun's hand in greeting.

"I see. I'm Taminori Sendou, and my wife's name is Fujiko. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Knowing Rubi was otherwise fine, he stood back up to join his wife and daughter. Yukari was explaining to Fujiko about her adventures with Tsukune and how it lead up to this point.

"Huh...if both Moka's old man and Yukari's parents are here..." Kurumu's own gaze looked about. She was trying to catch sight of her mother, since it was highly likely the Succubi territory must have merged as well. She didn't have to search long, Ageha swooping down towards their group, garbed in a rain coat to protect against the downpour as much as possible. Mother and daughter's eyes locked.

"Kurumu, you look well. Crazy how things ended up like this though, eh?" Ageha had that confident smile on her face and her voice was light, though her eyes betrayed how worried she was for her daughter. Kurumu gave a wry smile back at her mother.

"It has been one hell of a trip so far, mom." She gave a small laugh of her own.

"Hey, who is that your holding...? She's dead...!" Ageha noticed the damaged body of Kasumi within her daughter's arms.

"She's...well...she's Tsukune's mom. Tsukune had to..." Kurumu shuddered.

"So, she must have been one of those remnants I've been hearing about..." Ageha nodded in understanding. Mizore realized that it was likely her own mother was going to show up too. Hands fell upon her shoulders.

"Mizore-chan..." Tsurara whispered in her daughter's ear. Mizore would have probably jumped ten feet in the air had she not been already used to her own mother popping up as if from nowhere. But it was a skill she had learned to use herself after all.

"So you are here, mother." The younger Snow Woman claimed. Tsukune had finally sent his father off his feet as they wrestled for control after being in a deadlock with their blades. Kouji was fast to recover as his son was. He kicked the flat of Tsukune's blade to pass harmlessly by his body. An upward swipe of his blade forced Tsukune to hop away and defend from being cut in half. Once Tsukune landed, both lowered their blades to their sides yet again. Kouji turned to see the ever varied and growing audience of Youkai.

"It would seem parents and children are united once more after a long absence. How delightful. The world Azure is making will allow all Youkai to meet again under one sun and moon. Yet all he truly wants is to meet you Tsukune."

...Con't...

Next=Break Time And Families Side B


	37. 13 Break Time And Families Side B

Limit Lovers

Chapter 13: Break Time And Families Side B

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Entrance to Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"Is that all then? Now will you tell me about this predicament?" Tsukune wondered if Kouji was satisfied with their spar. He hadn't decided to take things further with barrier skills added in with their swordplay, and since he couldn't feel anything in the slightest from Kouji, he could not even be remotely sure what was going on in his father's head. With Kyouko and Kasumi, the Blood Pain allowed him to at least sense something from them. Kouji had no such thing.

"Hmmm...yes, I suppose that was good enough for now. We will have another moment in time, though it will likely be no spar. You would do well to throw your all at me at that time, Tsukune, for I will be doing much the same." Kouji brought his nodachi upward, guiding the long weapon to it's sheath. Seeing this, Tsukune did the same. Both father and son spared a curt bow to the other to show their respect.

"Now then, Tsukune, the reason you feel nothing of Azure is simply because he cannot sense you at this moment. It comes from the fact that we are in such close proximity to each other. The Limiters you wear have been strengthened by the same stone that is within the pommel of your weapon just as it is mine. You may not have been aware of it originally, but the stones were carved of the same compound that created the glass like prison of the Sheol Gate. So I shall merely refer to it as a Sheol Stone. It is because of the one that was supplied with my own nodachi that your Limiters have gained such a protective boost." Kouji explained.

"So it was because of the stone...I never knew...that's why I was susceptible to Azure's hunger so easily given enough proximity to the Sheol Gate. Now then there is still the Blood Pain itself. The stone cut the connection from Azure feeling the Blood Pain between me and him, but what about us? It is also used for a remnant of the body and the heart to feel out each other even without one of the heads being anywhere nearby. Or is that also due to the strengthened Limiters?" Tsukune questioned him further. Kouji shook his head.

"Indeed. As you've said, Tsukune, while Azure cannot feel you or me at all, you and I should still feel out the Blood Pain in each other, yet do not. It is because of myself. I'm the one who has closed off all remaining feeling of the Blood Pain. Due to that, you cannot even sense me one bit, can you?" The older man chuckled at his son. Tsukune's eyes scrutinized Kouji as best he could.

"Save for visually and audibly, I cannot get a feel for you at all. But I'm not the only one. It seems no one here can...just as your given title that I had hoped to once hold. The man know as the White Mask." Tsukune's words elicited yet another chuckle from his father.

"Indeed, my son. This is the power I had hoped to teach you someday when you were to take my place as head of our style. The martial skill of the Aono were used to protect Humans from the Youkai in ancient times since they were always so much more powerful than us. The ability of which has become second nature to me is the Endless Dream. The Youkai loathed this ability of which the Aono had perfected through countless generations. Because even while a very draining technique to the body, it allowed us to sneak upon Youkai with fairly relative ease. Only one could master it at a time, though it took several years to truly obtain it and hone to perfection. I had been well into my 42nd year of life before I had obtained it and was known as the new White Mask of our dwindling family. It has only evolved through me to this state as you know it now due to my longevity as a remnant. Near everything living I wish to not feel me will not. Even the almighty Azure." Kouji paced a few steps around his son. Tsukune turned to face him, never daring to let his guard down since Kouji was truly the only man he who could never sense out at all nor feel anything from his features.

"Tsukune...I had hoped to pass on this ability to you, but at that time it was not such that I could escape the corruption of our remaining numbers from the remnants still on the loose back then. I dragged our family into the destructive thing that would eventually force you to carry the Blue Blood of the Beast. Kyo-chan, your mother, and I had eventually been one with Crimson until he grew tired of the influences we were able to write on him to an extent. He threw us away along with his own true sanity, wanting to give in completely to Azure's Hunger alone, but knew he needed to also get the Blue Blood from yourself. This is why he stalked you. We too would be compelled to do as such for a time, as you were already aware." Kouji turned away and began to pace away from Tsukune now. It was a familiar thing for Tsukune to see. His father always did tend to pace about when standing, able to stay idle for only small periods of time. Tsukune himself also liked to pace about when explaining things. Now he remembered where that habit came from.

"I remember...I was too softhearted to go through with it...to kill my family at that time...you were coming up on your 44th year, and I was coming to my 21st. I know that even though I was able to fend all of you off, I still chose to flee. The things you became...the voices...yours yet something else entirely..." Tsukune sighed heavily, recalling his fateful encounters so long ago back on Earth.

"Tsukune, let me reveal the plan your mother and I devised...in our rebellion against Azure. Yes, despite being remnants, the Human nature of which we were born with prevailed just enough to give us free reign to our own thoughts. Azure cannot control the remnants of his body nearly as easily as he can his own blood. Perhaps it was merely because when the blood ran through the body he could control all that belonged to him at his own whim. Speculations, but they are neither here nor there." Once more did Kouji pace again. Perhaps he was thinking on which way to word it.

"Tsukune, we hoped that through the ages you would become strong enough to eventually do what was necessary to bring about our demises. After realizing you used the Dark Chasm on Crimson, Kyouko offered to test the extents of your resolve. By killing her with the Dark Chasm, your mother and I believed you were finally ready. It was a bit startling to realize you had created an ability from the Blood Pain itself, but it only shows how far you've come in your adaptability as a Human. The one thing that allowed us to protect our fellow Human when Youkai were opposed to us, wishing to rule the Earth. But I digress, we wanted you to take in the remnants despite making you more susceptible to Azure's control. We knew this would mean our ends, but we would accept it gladly." Kouji took a pause, allowing Tsukune and the others to take this all in so far.

"So then it was no mistake trying to use the Dark Chasm to bring about their own destruction. You want there to be an end to Azure as much as myself. I would say that I don't believe you, and can only further affirm my belief because I can't sense out if your lying outright or not, but...somehow I do believe your being genuine." Tsukune said after a moment of silence.

"All your actions so far are the only proof I can obtain...and if I think further back you could have easily attacked me without my knowing at any time with such a technique as the Endless Dream. Yet you didn't. Both Kyo-chan and mom hinted at how truly powerful you were. I would have likely been no match for you then. Even now, I'm not so sure..." Tsukune trailed off. Kouji shook his head.

"As I've said, you have truly gained strength beyond what I would have thought you capable of. Tsukune, you exceed all my expectations. When the time comes, I hope you will continue to follow through...for it will be the end of the Aono as we know it. Let me explain, that this is the part those girls who have traveled with you will loath most. You see, even with this sheol stone to hold back Azure as it does now, I doubt it will be able to mask the full presence of the completed body once you possess it. As the remnant within your mother had claimed, that you would become the true body for Azure. By killing me, you will have obtained it. You will have just long enough to hold Azure off and be sealed away within a Sheol Gate yourself, I wager, for with my death the Endless Dream will no longer be active to mask anything from Azure. This can only succeed upon returning to where it all began...Tsukune, it is time you returned to the Earth. There is one Sheol Gate there left unused. It rests within there...the Vast Divide." Kouji once more maintained silence to let it all sink in. True to form, the girls that were still conscious had appalled expressions on their faces.

"No way...that was their plan? But..." Kurumu's mouth was agape, not able to finish with any further words.

"There has to be a better way...what your saying...the fate your placing on your own child...to remain locked in a cage for all time. NO! I...we..none of us will take this without a stand, desu!" Yukari's small hands were balled into fist as she bravely marched up to Kouji. Her eyes were drawn with anger, her jaw clenched tightly. She was only a few feet away from his position.

"Yukari-chan, wait!" Fujiko called after her daughter, following to try and get her back as she knew Kouji was a very dangerous man. Yukari had been surprised at how swiftly she was intercepted by him though, his arm upon her before she could react. She flinched, but opened her eyes slowly when there was no pain. His hand rested upon her head, smoothing her hair in much the same way as her parents did for her at times. He knelt down on one knee to meet her gaze.

"Listen well, child...you know but only a fraction of the power and struggle Azure puts upon my son. Yes, perhaps an alternate way can be found given enough time, but Azure has already brought all Youkai Dimensions together to create a world only for Youkai. True, my niece had a hand in that, but it was a necessary risk, as it would speed up the process of which Azure would have eventually been capable of doing himself. That's how powerful he is, that his blood and body must be sealed away to completely erase any further resistance from him as a whole. The problem has to be dealt with soon so the overall sealing of which Human and Youkai sweated blood over all these ages would be truly complete." Kouji explained. It was baffling to realize just how powerful Azure still is, despite being severed to pieces and sealed in several Dimensional Prisons.

"You see the next problem though is once Azure is taken care of. Coexistence must continue to be made between Human and Youkai so that any further threats to peace can be dealt with before they can become such a problem as the one Azure gave when he decided to show himself to the original world and devour all. But how can coexistence occur between Human and Youkai if it can't even begin between the different races of Youkai themselves?" Kouji's question raised a valid point. Yukari knew that coexistence was very possible if their own ragtag group could learn it through the course of their journey, even if they still had their own problems here and there. They were all there for each other in some way, shape, or form. Kurou jumped into the conversation.

"The coexistence you speak of, it was a concept you must have drilled into your son, for he spoke in a similar way to myself. Even were it possible given time, there will always be strife here and there, making it quite unreliable. Are you saying that it is something that we must merely strive for?I feel as if we are being forced by your selfish hands. Much how I tried to force tyranny upon the masses through each territory." The Kitsune King claimed, awaiting Kouji's response. It was to spare a dry laugh at Kurou.

"Yes, they are essentially the same. However, in the minds of those like you Lord Kurou, it is to merely to serve the ends of Youkai. Where would Humans fit in your mix but slaves for sale and stock for the butchering." Kouji lifted himself up and walked past Yukari to face the Kitsune King.

"That is all Humankind is good for. They will never know the true power the Youkai possess. Their natural state is to be ruled like a herd of sheep." Issa spoke up. Kouji sighed.

"Moka's late mother would be disappointed in your words. Her loss has made you revert to old customs you as powerful Youkai believe in so strongly, Lord Issa. Lord Kurou is much the same. The weak should be ruled by the strong. Such and outdated concept. The strong should guide the weak, for even the weak have the potential to become strong. I am Human. My son is Human. Do you think us weak? Go ahead and spout about the nonsense that we are the exceptions due to myself being a remnant or my son carrying the Blue Blood of the Beast that caused us to be so long lived as an excuse. Have you anything further to add? I doubt it. You think the martial skills of my family were created just out of the blue or some divine rite? Not even close, it was created through observation and experimentation, a collaboration of efforts of many Humans wishing only to defend themselves and their families from the Youkai that threatened them so." Kouji's expression was blank, but his eyes were narrowed and guarded. His words elicited a growl from Issa's throat, deep and feral. Kouji cared not.

"That is the weakness inherent in all Youkai, especially those blessed with great power. They are too confident in that power that they do not learn anything further to adapt and expand that power further beyond what they already know, never wishing for help from others outside their own kind. You have heard speak about the adaptability of Humans. We are definitely not the superior species by any means, but we have continued to learn further beyond through interaction and collecting all experience from the past, be it from our fellows or what we learned from the Youkai." Kouji continued, as no one seemed to have a response to his previous words.

"I can see where your coming from. Youkai helping other Youkai, much as Humans have helped each other despite the color of one's skin, or preference and customs of which they were bred to know. Rather than walk over the weak, you've given them the chance and helped nurture them to become strong, to further adapt and evolve. To add something to the table." Tsurara now spoke, as her race had closer and more amiable ties with Humans in the past. Mizore nodded.

"Even our great ancestors must have realized it, having teamed up with Humans to fight Azure if they couldn't do it on their own. Like Tsukune had mentioned, in that time when Youkai followed an Overlord, that very Overlord put pride aside and made all other Youkai contribute and collaborate with the Humans. Despite Humans supposed weaknesses." The younger Snow Woman said.

"Indeed. Heed those words. This world is for the Youkai now, and it will be up to the younger generations to maintain it's balance and pass it on to the next generation to succeed them. Azure will only return however, if nothing is done. That is why I have revealed the plan with you Tsukune. As a remnant, I cannot destroy myself no matter how I wish for it. Only you can give me peace like with your cousin and mother. I know that what we have devised leaves you with no happy ending, but I can only hope for your continued resolve. Only you are capable of choosing how to bring the terror of Azure to an end."

...Con't...

Next=Break Time And Families Side C


	38. 13 Break Time And Families Side C

Limit Lovers

Chapter 13: Break Time And Families Side C

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Rosario + Vampire are the rightful property of Akihisa Ikeda.

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thought

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Entrance to Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"To be trapped within a Sheol Gate...it's a sound plan, but I'll admit I'm not fond of the fate I'll be dealt in the slightest. Had I still been alone, I would have probably accepted such a plan wholeheartedly without any excess thoughts to hold me back. I do want it...to be freed of Azure and no longer to be responsible for so much suffering and death...but those who have decided to brave the journey with me thus far..." Tsukune lowered his head, letting out a ragged sigh.

"Would you risk it my son? To prolong remaining in this life you have become so contented with now that you have individuals who are precious to you? If you cannot find an alternative that allows you to live with them in peace, the destruction of Azure will be their ends for they cannot contend with Azure even in the slightest. Not just them, but this world and the Earth will fall, for Youkai and Humans have been far too separated to regain the bond of which they made in ancient times to achieve the greater good. If you but give your life to be sealed, then all those precious to you and these worlds shall be saved, since all of Azure shall finally be sealed up, fully disabling any function and control over himself he was had." Kouji responded, looking fully towards Tsukune again.

"It might take awhile, but couldn't we talk with the Humans and find a way to band together once more? Then Tsukune wouldn't have to be sacrificed." Kokoa spoke up, surprising the other girls she had traveled with along side by side with Tsukune, for she didn't have the typical cynic tone when referring to Tsukune and seemed genuinely worried of what could happen to him.

"Wait, are you serious about that? Or do you just want Tsukune around since he's the only one who can remove the rosario from your sister?" Mizore questioned of the younger Vampire. Kokoa scowled, though there was a hint of a blush upon her cheeks.

"Of course I'm being serious, and not just because he can remove the rosario to reveal my true big sister...Tsukune is a...pretty cool guy and all..." Kokoa muttered the last phrase to just barely above a whisper.

"What was that last part you were saying?" Mizore had a crooked grin on her face, obviously having heard Kokoa's statement in full. Kokoa's cheeks became even redder. Kouji responded, saving her of any further embarrassment.

"Think on it steadily, child. All of you who travel with my son should. In the time we were of a normal Human family, Youkai had disappeared shortly after the war. The masses, hoping that Youkai were gone for good, chose to write up Youkai as simply myths and legends. Many of the tales parents told their children are meant to instill fear of Youkai within them. With little to no true Youkai around to tell or prove them otherwise, each successive generation believes more and more that the Youkai are not real but if they were they would be evil in nature." Kouji took a pause.

"So what your saying is that if we tried the method that she mentioned, Humans would act out against us as a whole most likely. Not very productive when we are simply trying to align our strength with them." Kurumu mentioned as she stood up, still cradling the lifeless body of Kasumi. Kouji nodded.

"Correct. Time is already short. You would not be able to succeed in time to start undoing the beliefs of the ignorant masses." Kouji affirmed. Taminori cleared his throat.

"Sorry to come into this conversation so late, but...does the Endless Dream really take that long to learn? You can't start teaching it to Tsukune the Blood-Edge so he could have it just like yourself? He was your student and child. Was he not a prodigy to your style?" The Male Witch asked of Kouji. It was Tsukune who responded, a dry chuckle leaving his lips.

"One might think that by the skills I possess now, but really, it took me several years to master the things I know through much toil and effort. I was never a prodigy at much of anything in my normal life and just an average young man trying to make my way in the world, so I had to work very hard to get the results I wanted. The Endless Dream was still being mastered by my father before he even became successor, a heavily guarded secret since it was such a loathed technique sought to be destroyed by Youkai. I may have well over the capacity now to learn it now, perhaps even rather easily. However, as he also said, to have it evolve to such a state as he has that it effects nearly all other senses simultaneously is what will take too long to master. As it is now...it might as well be peerless. That not even Azure can sense us. Even though we stand practically right in front of him. Regardless, it wouldn't address the true problem, Azure himself." Tsukune looked towards the sealed Sheol Gate.

"It seems then that your options are quite limited. This is unfortunate. I feel I owe you a debt, not only for allowing my daughters to experience the territories beyond the Witch's own but also for keeping them safe from mortal danger. I was like the masses some time ago, who judged the man behind the title he held while never really getting to understand just who that man really was underneath." Taminori's expression was grim, rubbing his chin as he continued to stew over the information that Kouji had presented to all of them.

"Yeah, it was good hearing about some of the exploits you were all going through, but it's even better that I get to see my daughter alive and well. Thank you very much, Tsukune!" Tsurara gave a low bow towards him to show her thanks. Tsukune hadn't expected it, but also returned a bow of his own. Kouji began to walk towards the Sheol Gate now.

"Already a small few have changed their opinions of just who Tsukune the Blood-Edge really is. In time, the seed planted will grow, if only it is nourished. Tsukune, as I've said, time is limited and Azure is desperate for freedom from the Sheol Gate much as you want freedom from his blood. It had been about a few years ago when your mother sent me a message through the Blood Pain, our only link to each other. Obviously it was the only means we could use, for if we ever physcially saw the other, as remnants, we would destroy ourselves through trying to devour each other. But as I was saying, she believes she may have seen a child from the Kawamoto family line. As you know, it was their family that held a tie to our own. Perhaps this person can assist you." Kouji placed his hand on one of the tentacles that made up the casing that covered the Sheol Gate from view. Tsukune looked quite surprised by this information.

"The Kawamoto family..." Tsukune put a hand to his chin. He did remember what it was that the Kawamoto were known for from some of the teachings of his father in the past.

"Tsukune, I want you to make your way well past these mountains. I sense it. Having bridged whole territories together to form this world, Azure has bridged a gap where the very person who aided in the creation of each individual Youkai dimension rests. Having used up nearly all his power to help in allowing Youkai to leave from the Earth so it could replenish it's already dwindling resources, he had fallen into a deep slumber in a small dimensional space that did not originally connect with any other territory to restore his power in solitude. But Azure was able to conform it with this world. Know that I will allow you to make it through the mountains without any disturbance from this Sheol Gate, even if you don't see me. You will know where it is to find him, I assure you of that. Your sensing abilities will be your guide, for there is quite a bit of power that he still generates. I look forward to seeing you for the real bout at the Vast Divide. Weather you can find a way to survive and still seal the rest of Azure, or have to be sealed yourself. All that relates to Azure will come to it's conclusion. It must." Kouji turned and went into a gesture of prayer, his gaze to Kasumi's body still in Kurumu's grasp. His disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

"What the...? He's gone." Rin gaped as she and the others looked around for a bit but knew that it was likely futile. The power of the Endless Dream didn't allow any trace of Kouji to be tracked even if he was remaining somewhere close by to keep the dispelling effects up to allow Tsukune to leave the territory of Kitsune.

"He passed a ton of information to us. Kind of strange considering he's also the enemy, yet has a common interest. How does he know when Azure's going to break free at all though? Or how was he able to sense someone so far away?" Ran said, her expression thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, but it might have been a facet of the Endless Dream that allows him to know. One thing's for sure, he seems to know Azure can undo the Sheol Gates in time. Though he didn't specify a direct time, meaning we can still figure some things out before meeting him." Mizore mentioned.

"The side that is still his father wants to see Azure put fully to rest. He entreats his child to do what he himself cannot...a sacrifice so that the rest of the living may be free of a horrific fate. Though it seems there may be enough time to change the outcome of being eternally sealed." Kurou claimed. He too had adopted a thoughtful expression, arms crossed over his chest. The rain was starting to lessen, the once great downpour becoming softer though not quite yet a drizzle.

"And yet there is still the side of him that is the remnant. He told us a lot, but what if he's just trying to trick Tsukune into a trap? What if there really isn't an inactive Sheol Gate at the Vast Divide? It could just hold another of Azure's heads." Rin said.

"I know we really couldn't tell with his Endless Dream thing in effect, but even if he wanted to lure Tsukune the Blood-Edge into a trap, I think he would be more sneaky about it. He seemed way to upfront about the info he did pass. I think he was being completely serious and truthful about it." Gin spoke up finally, catching all the others attention.

"Whoa, I totally forgot about you. I'm surprised you were listening at all, though guess it is all you could do since your sketchbook probably would get soaked anyway on top of already being ripped up, right?" Kokoa mentioned to the Werewolf. Gin scowled.

"Anyway, I'm just telling it as I see it. If he's as powerful as we are to believe, he could show force and get his way much faster, but he didn't. All he wanted right now was a spar ant not much else aside from passing all that information. Oh, and to see his beloved off one last time." The Werewolf claimed, scratching an itch in his right shoulder.

"True. Guess all we can do is follow the advice for now and locate that person he mentioned. I wonder what kind of Youkai he could be though...to have helped to form each individual Dimension doesn't sound like any easy feat to accomplish. Hmmm..." Yukari spoke as she began to think and process the information given from Kouji.

"I'm not really sure there was very much covered in the creation of each Dimension's coming about in the old scriptures, and it has only been stated that Youkai as a whole formed these pocket spaces to leave the Earth. If there were any clues in any of them at all, perhaps such information was lost in time..." Fujiko said as she handed Yukari her pointy hat. Taminori had translated her words to the others.

"Indeed. Nothing like that is known currently. Not even legends exist to tell it, or perhaps once upon a time they did exist...only to be swallowed up by the ever growing legends of Tsukune the Blood-Edge that began to hold the fascination of the Youkai as the small traveling merchant class would sometimes stop by for importing and bartering wares since times long past." Issa crossed his arms, staring towards Tsukune.

"It is the first time my father has brought it up to me. Since the Remnants can travel so freely even between the Youkai Dimensions and the Earth, there might be more concrete evidence left behind on Earth, though it's just speculation. Regardless, he does seem to know of this person's power. If he also knows this person as an individual, I wasn't able to tell." The wanderer made his way towards his girls. He came closest to Kurumu, taking hold of his mother's body. Once she was in his arms he looked towards Kurou.

"Lord Kurou, I want to bury my mother. I'd rather it be a place not so close to a Sheol Gate, but I can't be picky. Nor do I wish for her grave to be desecrated by any Kitsune who hold a grudge. Please, can you give me this one service? Let me bury her somewhere close by without fear of disturbing her rest." His gaze was firm as he spoke to the Kitsune King. Kurou sighed.

"You did help many of my kind when she used the Death Song even though you had no reason to do so. As Issa said, a King cannot overlook acts of kindness even from the enemy. So I will allow it. However, that does not resolve this push for coexistence. I understand what it is your hoping to accomplish. But having been bred to believe so strongly in different things, I can't say that I won't simply revert to your way of thinking, not for several years to come most likely if never at all..." Kurou admitted, turning away to gesture some soldiers over.

"Have her body washed and cleaned as well as find a casket to carry her in." Kurou ordered of them. They nodded and made their way towards Tsukune.

"You didn't have to go that far, but I'm very thankful for this." Tsukune spared a bow to Kurou, handing over Kasumi's body to them.

"It is of no consequence. I can see that Azure needs to be stopped, and only you are the one who can do it, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You and your group will be allowed a night of temporary stay to rest and recover. Even your invited Issa, for we have much to discuss it would seem." Kurou spared a glance to his rival.

"So it does." Issa nodded.

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Conference Room within Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

It had been about a little before noon when the guests of the Castle had been treated to breakfast and then guided to a Conference Room to meet with Kurou and Issa to talk without distraction. Once everyone was seated, the Kitsune King spoke.

"Tsukune the Blood-Edge, I've come to a decision regarding my operations. For now, I will hold off any show of force to the other Youkai races. So long as they do not attempt anything with my kind, I will leave their kind alone. This is a rule mainly applied between myself and Issa, for our kinds hold some of the greatest animosity towards each other. However, we can be civilized Kings and talk with one another in an amiable manner. I will also begin peace negotiations between the different Youkai races to reduce any injury and death. But I still do not fully concede to the path of coexistence since it will take a very long time for Youkai to accept other Youkai around once more. It will be a miracle if Humans and Youkai can learn coexistence again after having severed all ties. But that will have to be left for another time. I know not of a way to reach the Human dimension, though it seems to be key with this person your father had mentioned. The mountains past my castle are quite treacherous, and we have no cold weather gear to assist you in your trek past them. Our power over fire has allowed us to travel through there without the use of such equipment." Kurou explained.

"Yukari-chan and I can take care of that with our magic, so that shouldn't be a problem." Rubi spoke up. She and Moka had been filled in to the events that occurred while they had been passed out at the entrance of the castle.

"Very well. In regards to your mother's body, Tsukune the Blood-Edge, you will be escorted to a small area within the castle where I've deemed she will be buried and no harm will come to her grave." Kurou continued on. Tsukune nodded in understanding.

"For now, as you are the one who holds the key to stopping Azure permanently, I want you to focus on reaching this Vast Divide your father spoke of. How you go about it, your father said it best so I won't reiterate. I support you due to my wish of freedom from Azure's Hunger. No more, no less." Kurou concluded, leaning back in his chair. Issa now spoke, but it was to Moka and Kokoa.

"My youngest daughters, I presume you will both continue your journey with Tsukune the Blood-Edge?" The Vampire Kings questioned.

"Of course father, I will at least. There was never a reason to even ask." Moka said, her tone firm. Kokoa just nodded her affirmative. Issa spared a nod in return.

"I suppose not. Before you both depart with him, say your farewells to your older sisters." Issa said, then turned towards Tsukune.

"It seems my two youngest will continue to be under your care, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. Much as the parents of those two Witches, it seems I'm also indebted to you for having kept my own daughters safe up to this point, so I too will uphold the conditions that Kurou and I discussed. I expect it to be kept that way for as long they continue to associate with you." Issa said, his eyes boring into Tsukune.

"I will, Dark Lord." Tsukune said, his voice solemn and serious. Issa leaned back further in his chair as if debating something in his head for a moment.

"Issa will do. I will allow you to call me by name." Issa acknowledged Tsukune with a slight nod of his head.

"Very well, Lord Issa. I will continue to watch over those precious to me with the utmost of my abilities. We will depart soon for the mountains, so let's all restock on what we can after saying our farewells."

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Small Outer Garden within Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"This is the place where your mother's body shall be housed, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. We are Lord Kurou's most trusted guards. We have been ordered to ensure no harm comes to this place where your mother will be put to rest." One of the sentinel's who guarded the door opened it for Tsukune's entry.

"What is this place...?" Tsukune looked about the small open area, though there was a large metal cage like structure around the whole area, preventing entry from any other way save for the way Tsukune had been guided through.

"This is a small garden of which our Lord's late wife tended to when she still lived. A few of her handmaidens that still live tend to this place to keep it vibrant and alive. They have been instructed to not tamper with the grave when it is set." The guard mentioned. Tsukune wanted to question further, seeing as this seemed to be one of the more unlikely places the Kitsune King would want to use, however he suspected this was one of the more secured and regulated areas closed off to most save for a select few to enter. It would further guarantee nothing would happen to Kasumi's grave.

"I see." Tsukune nodded and when further in, seeing the small casket where his mother's body now resided, free of the blood and grime that had been on her person. The Kimono she wore was the same but the clothing had been sewn and repaired. Her body had been in better shape than Kyouko's after the Dark Chasm had been used thanks to his greater control of the great and deadly technique. The Ogres let Tsukune and his girls do all the work as far as cleaning and washing the remains of Kyouko's body as their race was not the most delicate when performing such services for a funeral. The Kitsune who had taken care of Kasumi's body had done a splendid job. Tsukune crouched down and placed a hand upon his mother's cheek, which felt as cold as ice.

"Tsukune, do you want to be left alone for a moment?" It had been Moka's voice and he turned to see her, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu waiting there behind him.

"No, that's fine. I won't be long. I just wanted to pray for my mother's soul." He turned back to face his mother, and the girls took their places by his side. Yukari and Mizore were to his left now while Moka and Kurumu were to his right.

"We were there for you and Kyouko when she was put to rest. We will do the same for your mother as well." Mizore claimed, placing her hand on his shoulder. Moka also did so, her expression an encouraging smile. Tsukune smiled at his girls. He closed his eyes and brought his hands together in prayer, hoping his mother's soul would be at peace. After a moment, he opened his eyes and stood up along with them. He turned to the guard.

"Thank you. You may bury her now. I am satisfied with what I see." Tsukune acknowledged with a nod. The guard nodded in return and placed the cover over the casket before he and another guard lowered it in the already dug out hole in the ground, under the shade of a lone tree. Once buried, the guards erected a simple grave marker of stone.

/R+V\

-Territory of Kitsune-Devil's Living Place, Outside of Lord Nine Tails Castle-

\R+V/

"Sun, thanks for all your help. It was well appreciated. The same of your daughters." Tsukune bowed in thanks of the Siren. Sun did the same, as did Ran, Ren, and Rin by her side. They had said there farewells to Tsukune's other companions and spoke with him last. The girls were a bit disappointed that the Sirens had to depart, but knew the reasons why.

[I will have to hold things down for the Sirens as we are without a King for the time being. I hope that your travels are safe, Tsukune. It is hard to believe that the fate of two worlds rest in your hands, but I hope someday you can know peace from Azure and live to tell about it.] She wrote in her newly acquired notebook.

"Well, I think Rin took the most valuable role to play thanks to the songs she learned, but hopefully me and Ran did okay enough to help out too." Ren said, her headphones raised enough from her ears to listen in. Rin scoffed.

"Hey, like I said before, if I knew those songs were going to be so badly needed at this point in time, I would have let one of you two learn them instead. How annoying..." The youngest Siren sister claimed.

"Tsukune...um...I...I hope...we meet...again, okay?" Ran was sporting a small blush as she spoke in a small voice, twiddling with her fingers. Tsukune spared a pleasant smile to her and nodded. Her blush grew a little wider across her face. The Sirens left on their way down the mountain and back towards the Siren territory. Surprisingly, Kuyou came to speak with Tsukune. He bared an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"It must be nice, Tsukune the Blood-Edge. You've been able to sway my father just enough to halt his conquest. But it is only a temporary thing I'm sure...there is little that can be done. Youkai coexisting amongst other Youkai can never succeed for all Youkai have that innate desire to rule over others, to prove their own superiority. Now that Azure has brought them all together, it will make things go that much faster." The Kitsune claimed, his mouth curving into a sneer. Before Tsukune could retort with anything, the Kitsune had turned away and headed back to the castle.

'It will be a terrifying day when the ambitions of Kuyou are matched by his power as it grows and matures. The beliefs he holds may be interlinked with his father's own, but what they have manifested in Kuyou is something far beyond the mere superiority complex that Youkai tend to obtain. Right now he bides his time while still under his father's protection...if coexistence truly comes to be, there will be no place for Kuyou and those like him, and they will know nothing of a peaceful existence even in their own home. A vicious cycle of those who will come after him and try to usurp his power. I wish there was more time to work with and aid those like him down a more peaceful road. But Azure needs to come first. His father was the one who steered him on such a path, but perhaps in time he can steer him on the path of being a civilized King to the Kitsune.' Tsukune pondered to himself as he waited for his girls to say their farewells to their own families. It was fortunate that they were able to be reunited in some form, but that reunion was unfortunately one that had to be brief at best. He stared up towards the mountains. Moka and Kokoa were talking with their older sisters, Akua and Karua. Issa hadn't joined in the conversation, merely observing his children.

"How lucky of you two! To be able to travel with Tsukune the Blood-Edge for so long...so, obviously, it's you that's winning, right Moka-chan?" Karua said, her expression a cheeky grin. Moka looked questioning at her older sister.

"Huh?" Was all she could say. Karua's expression faltered for only a second.

"Come now, don't be bashful, Moka-chan! You can tell your big sis anything, right?" Karua prodded. Akua sighed, crossing her arms. Her attention was towards Tsukune though, who was facing the mountain range.

"She's referring to how things fair with you and Tsukune the Blood-Edge, as far as your relationships. Your competition should be quite high in earning his affections of love...what with so many girls...but it would seem something quite strange is occurring." Akua explained, her analytical mind was easily breaking down Moka's and the other girls relations that were growing with Tsukune.

"The competition ain't that high. I'm just going along to help my true big sister after all." Kokoa said with a scoff at Tsukune's direction. Karua smirked.

"Kokoa-chan, lies don't become you. You've become just as smitten with him, but your simply more adamant in claiming as such. Even to yourself!" Karua's words caused a blush to spread on Kokoa's cheeks, and although she would like to retort in her typical ways, she held a very healthy dose of fear and respect for Karua. Despite her charming and innocent appearance, Karua was one of the most deadly of combatants amongst their kind. There were plenty of rumors that claimed no one was truly sure who was the best of the best in terms of power amongst the Dark Lord's two eldest daughters. Not even Inner Moka stood much of a contending chance though, and Kokoa didn't stand even a ghost of a chance.

"That's actually very spot on. I don't think there is much to add further." Akua claimed, still looking towards Tsukune. Kokoa went ashen in the face. Moka came to her younger sister's defense.

"Now, now. It's not very nice to pick on Kokoa-chan like that. Tsukune is actually very easily likable once a person can see past his title as the Blood-Edge. The only real discouraging part is...his burden. We've finally been told of a chance to stop Azure fully, but the price is far too steep to be desirable. I really hope this person who helped with the creation of each dimensional territory as well as this Kawamoto family member can help us find another way." Moka changed the subject from Kokoa and towards Tsukune.

"True...the power of Azure is beyond something else, if even our own father has difficulty standing up to it. The same must go for Lord Nine Tails. Two of the most powerful Youkai ever in the history of Youkai fear the power he holds." Akua mentioned.

"Awww...it really is too bad if there is no other way. Tsukune the Blood-Edge is too cute to be sealed away in one of those gates for eternity. Maybe big sis Akua and I should go with all of you. It would make things significantly easier, right?" Karua sounded like she was mostly joking, but the idea was apparently appealing by the gleam in her eyes.

"No, things would just be more complicated. We would simply be third wheels at this point. We should concede this one, Karua, for it is too late to even try. He belongs to them, and they belong to him now. That's the way of things." Akua stopped looking at Tsukune and turned to face her younger sisters.

"I wish you both luck and don't forget to stay safe. Farewell, Moka, Kokoa..." She came to both of them and kissed them upon their foreheads before taking her leave. Karua sulked.

"Sheesh...talk about a spoil sport. But it is the truth, after all, so oh well. Like she said before she left, you two take care, okay? Your both our precious sisters and a part of the strongest race of Youkai after all! Keep giving Azure hell!" Karua's smile was back in place just as quick, also sparing kisses on their foreheads before heading towards her father and older sister. Issa spared no words that he hadn't felt were already said. He offered no smiles nor wished them luck. He nodded his head towards them, bowing slightly. He then turned and walked away along with Akua and Karua on either side of him. The three Vampires disappeared in a dark fog that dispersed like the wings of several flapping bats. Meanwhile, Kurumu was having her own talk with her mother while the four sisters had been talking to one another.

"Although you've had more than ample enough time to make him utterly your own, you haven't Kurumu. What gives?" Ageha was rather blunt.

"Mom, I...sorry, as a Succubus I know it should be a piece of cake to make him mine...but I can't, not in the way I'm sure your implying. I love him, and I want him to love me in return without the use of the Charm ability. It wasn't always easy that's for sure..." Kurumu had to gather her next words to try and explain in a way she hoped her mother understood.

"You've completely fallen for him, Kurumu. Usually it would be him that falls for you completely and would become an addition to your harem. But this is the opposite. I'm pretty sure I taught you better." Ageha lectured, her observation spot on, though there was a gleam in her eye that Kurumu had caught sight of.

"Now your just messing with me, mom. Though you did have me going for a bit there...but seriously, being as prideful as you can be, I guess you must still be pretty disappointed in me for having kept pursuing Tsukune in a way very unlike the typical Succubus should." Kurumu had called her out on it, but averted her own gaze. Ageha placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Initially I was wondering what the heck was going on when I was hearing that more girls were starting to travel with Tsukune. I've wanted to confirm for awhile the relationship going on between you two. That you are still so happy and healthy has brought me so much relief though. A Succubus can possibly die without any form of love, but seeing how strong you appear to me when compared to your departure...it tells me you have not been deprived of the love of your Mate of Fate." Ageha guided Kurumu's eyes to her own.

"Even many other Succubi were talking negatively about your own person, but I'm proud that your my daughter. Keep on the path you've chosen for yourself, Kurumu. I hope that you and those other girls are able to aid Tsukune in finding a way to free himself from Azure once and for all." The older Succubus was smiling at her daughter. Kurumu hugged her mother tightly.

"You already know I will, mom." Both daughter and mother separated from their hug.

"You'll be able to go see the Human's world soon. Let me know what it's like. So until then, goodbye, Kurumu." Ageha removed her hands from Kurumu's shoulders.

"By the way, I'd better be the first to know when I get can expect to be a grandma!" Ageha's wings formed at her back as she took to the sky.

"You'll know that too, mom!" Kurumu watched her until she was but a speck in the sky. Yukari and Rubi were conversing with their own parents not too far from where Kurumu and Ageha had been.

"It would be nice if we could have done a bit more as family once we reunited, but Kouji Aono took up much of that time to explain your next step. Both of you will need to continue to support your team as you make your way through the mountains. There won't be much to guide you like the stairs and gates that lead up to the castle of Lord Nine Tails, though." Taminori sat upon a tall rock outside of the back area before the mountain trail. Fujiko was leaning against it, standing closely by his side.

"It's kind of exciting though...our daughters will surely get a chance to witness the Human world where no Youkai has stepped upon for centuries." Fujiko said, cradling her chin in thought. Yukari nodded.

"I know, mama! There should be many interesting things to study! I think we will have a better shot at trying to figure out a way to save Tsukune if we can talk with this Kawamoto person that his father mentioned." Yukari pumped her fists in excitement, always eager to study up on new things. Still deep down she hoped to find the way to spare Tsukune of his fate.

"Tsukune seemed to know something about this person's family name. We should probably ask him to see what he knows about them. His father also said that both of their families had some kind of tie in the past." Rubi was thoughtful, her arms crossed.

"Yes, that's true. I'm proud that you came up with a spell to help stop Tsukune from getting himself controlled by Azure, but whatever that spell was, I don't want you two using it unless for a last resort. From what I've heard and have been able to deduce, this spell allowed you two to assert your wills along the limiters own protective magics that reside within them as well as your own magic to boost it. But it made you face Azure in a battle of mental wills, and judging from how deeply Rubi fell into unconsciousness, I wager his will is something you both were vastly ill prepared for." Taminori said in all seriousness, his eyes boring into the eyes of his daughters own.

"For perhaps a second all there was...just darkness, silent and foreboding. Then all those voices come, saying all those horrible things...I think it's Azure that is speaking...then it just felt like I was being thrashed about without any way to get a foothold. Had Yukari-chan been any later, I'm not sure what would have happened to my mind. Even when she pierced the darkness and took my hand, there was little else we could do but try and focus on suppressing that voice and calming that wild thrashing..." Rubi gritted her teeth together, her hands clenching into fists. She did have a masochistic side to her, but what she had experienced from trying to hold Azure's will at bay was something she'd rather not do if it could be helped.

"Yeah...it was pretty scary. I wonder if that's all Tsukune goes through when taken over...I'm sure it's probably more in depth when he's concerned. We were a distraction at best for Azure. if not for Mr. Kouji appearing and using the sheol stone on his weapon as well as his Endless Dream technique, we'd have probably been done for this time..." Yukari shivered at the thought of them not succeeding. But somehow their group once more pulled through.

"Well, it looks like Tsukune is waiting for all of you girls. Remember to be safe out there. Hopefully this Kamamoto family member can help in collaborating a way of extracting the Blue Blood and the pieces of the remnants of Azure's body so they can be sealed away at that last remaining Sheol Gate." Taminori stood up from his place on the rock, stretching his limbs a bit. Both husband and wife hugged and kissed their children, wishing them luck and saying their farewells. Yukari and Rubi made their way towards Tsukune's location, once their parents had vanished in rings of light to return to the Witch territory. Mizore and Tsurara had been a bit further up the mountain trail itself, where the chill winds funneled down from the mountain tops to surround them.

"Ah, this feels nice." Tsurara spoke as she let the wind sweep through her long hair.

"I take it that father is the acting head of the clan for the time being?" Mizore questioned, casting her gaze down where Tsukune was situated by himself. She had seen Kuyou come to talk with him briefly, but she only felt his animosity towards Tsukune. She had been too far to hear what it was that was said, but regardless, Kuyou hadn't tried to put up any kind of resistance since his own father had decided he would leave other Youkai alone and not oppress them like what was originally happening.

"But of course. The clan is well taken care of, Mizore-chan. Really, I simply want to know how things have been going with you and Tsukune. The rumors only focus on all the frantic action you all seem to go through, not unlike how Tsukune's own story had made itself known when he traveled alone. Seems despite having a Succubus on the team, he is the one who is master of the harem. Are you really okay with this, though? To have to share him?" Tsurara turned to face her daughter.

"When we were first traveling together, I'll admit there were plenty of times when I wished Tsukune only belonged to me. Having integrated more smoothly as time went on, I was able to accept the other girls as comrades...now, I guess we're all just one big family of our own. Tsukune's love is for all of us equally and he won't play favoritism. For me as an individual, I'm happy with what I have." Mizore's gaze met Tsurara's own, her conviction clear in her eyes for her mother to see. Tsurara nodded.

"I see...then you won't follow the traditional customs of the Snow Woman?" Tsurara questioned, her hands tucking within the wide sleeves of her kimono.

"If you mean freezing him or the blood transfusion, then no, I won't. I see no reason to try and push something like that on him or the other girls when we have all earned his affections fair and square. It's a given that Tsukune needs to have the Blue Blood sealed along with the remnants in the Sheol Gate anyway." Mizore's eyes went back to Tsukune, who had been joined by Moka and Kokoa so far.

"I understand...however, Mizore-chan, I want you to consider something. As you know, our numbers have been low for some time. With the Dimensions back together again to form one world, maybe our population can rise again. On the other side of the coin though, as the Kitsune King said, there is still likely to be conflict regardless of the push for coexistence. Then there's Tsukune having to make his way to the Vast Divide. While I really hope you can all see Tsukune one day be free of anything further to do with Azure, fate may not be so kind. Your still a virgin, never knowing of making love between man and woman..." Tsurara's words brought a blush to her daughter's cheeks.

"This...this isn't one of your rants about wanting healthy grandchildren again, is it?" Mizore was fiddling with her lollipop a bit more fervently that usual.

"As I said, consider on it. Looks like your Friends are nearly gathered up. Until next time, then, Mizore-chan." The winds picked up, Mizore's hair obscuring her view of her mother. When the wind died down, Tsurara was nowhere in sight. Mizore knew that she would have to gather the thoughts of her fellow female Youkai regarding what her mother had mentioned. She would let them know soon enough, but for now she made her way towards Tsukune and the others. Each had already gathered what supplies they could for their trip and took up their packs. Gin was the last to arrive.

"Yo! So we doing this thing?" The Werewolf asked jovially, a pack of his own strapped to his back.

"Uh...he's not coming with us, right?" Kokoa looked at the other girls. Gin jumped in to speak before they could respond.

"Come now, you know I'm good in a fight, plus I also got some supplies of my own to contribute. Never hurts to have an extra able bodied person aboard, am I right?" Gin grinned widely, pounding his puffed up chest and flexing his muscles for extra effect.

"Be that as it may, your still failing to mention the fact that your perv. Just saying." Kurumu said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Come on, Tsukune, say something." Yukari was tugging on his wide sleeve. Tsukune mused on the matter for a bit.

"He does bring some valid points though. He would probably follow along regardless, from what I sense in him. I don't sense that he wants to try and spirit any of you away again, so the most impure thing he would be capable of is looking or touching. Even if he does, all of you are more than capable of standing up for yourselves and each other as a team. If you also consider the fact that since the full moon will take time to return, as far as his complete Werewolf abilities he's at his weakest. For now since none of you trust him that much, you could always use him as a pack mule to carry the bulk of your supplies." Tsukune mentioned after looking at Gin for a few moments.

"Huh, well if you say he'll just end up following us anyway, maybe we should put him to some use. Him being the junior of our group and all." Kurumu went up to Gin and placed her pack in his arm. The other girls followed suit until Gin was carrying all their luggage and struggling to stay standing.

"Hey now...what if you need supplies of your own though? What if I fall and hurt myself while tripping off the side of the mountains or something? The ice and snow is pretty slippery up there, I wager. Your supplies will gone, right?" Gin became a bit smug, believing he got out of this bothersome chore along with a trek with Tsukune and company.

"Well, we still have our smaller travel wraps with some supplies on our person. If you fall and die, I'll just have to manipulate the snow to move all our remaining supplies and your carcass back to our location. We'll just take the supplies and give you a simple burial or something." Mizore spoke back, causing Gin to pale a little.

"Well...shit." Was all Gin could say. The group began to move along the mountain trail, which would eventually lead up to the snow capped peaks.

...Con't...

Chapter 13: Break Time And Families [E N D]

Next=Ch.14 Break Time And Dimensional Rift

Note: Chapter was kind of boring and rather unpleasant to write, but it was one of those necessary ones to the overall plot in regards to how they might finally deal with Azure, and even that's not set in stone. There is still a ways to go though before this story will conclude however. Unfortunately, the update will probably be very slow to come again. It has been real tough writing these chapters with so many characters, but luckily things should settle a bit now that Tsukune and the others are on the move again. I hope I didn't make Kouji too boring, but he's sort of like the guy that holds nearly all the information in some way. Like with Kyouko and Kasumi, I'm trying to steer clear of making them clear cut villains which was Crimson's role already. Anyway, I just want to thank everyone who has supported this story so far(of which there are plenty). I hope that this story will continue to be enjoyable for you all.


End file.
